Do Clouds Have A Gold Lining
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: Harry has battled for his life and it is not over. With his soul mate, kids, elves, family and friends can he defeat what is coming for him. Can he find the hidden secreats and still save his family and himself in the process. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO Every
1. Default Chapter

_disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Thanks to DontLEtMEGetMe for the idea for the title of this squeal._

_Well hello every one and welcome back. See i promised you a squeal and i have delivered. I hope you like this first chap. _

_Just to answer a few questions:_

_Zizi is Hermonie's biological mother. _

_Scarlet is the one the Weasely's adopted not Rose._

_ALRIGHT SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

It had been a week since Harry and the heirs arrived in Pyrexia, though only two days would of past in England. Trey, Luna and Scarlet could not believe their eyes when they had first arrived. They where even more shocked to find out little Hali had been the elven princess. When they where taken to the castle they where even more surprised to find that they would be training with the elven elite. That the King, Queen, Prince and Princess of Pyrexia would be training them.

For the first couple of days, Harry along with Ona was getting his friends, including Ron use to the elven culture and language, that Luna seemed to have a knack for. After that the training begun.

Ona and Hayden took care of training them in physical combat as well as with some magic. King Tristan was the leading teacher in fighting with magic while the Queen taught them something different, a type of mental magic. A magic to help them block their minds from invasion and how to communicate with out speaking.

Harry had been the only one to accomplish wand less magic, the others could do a few small spells with out their wands but not much. While his friends trained with the elves Harry would put himself through his own intense training course which usually dealt with 30 of Hayden's best men attacking him.

Every morning the heirs would wake up around four and go for a run, always following Harry. As days went by the heirs became stronger. Ron discovered that his true ability laid with the sword, as King Arthur's had. His favorite trick was combing his wand with his sword, giving his sword a power boost.

Ron and Harry had both decided in the second week that the other heirs should learn how to become animaguses. Trey, Luna and Scarlet had agreed with them and after training and dinner both Harry and Ron where helping them learn what animals they would become.

By the second week Trey's hidden power was revealed. He had power over time, that Helga's daughter, her first heir had. Trey could slow down time to the point where it would almost stop, an old elven man named Cronus where helping Trey master this power.

Later on in the same week Luna's powers started to develop in a faster rate. Not only did she receive premonitions but she also had the power of empathy. This was found out when Hali had been very mad at her mother for not allowing Harry to take her flying because of the weather. Luna had head achs all day because of it, the queen was put in charge of helping Luna master these powers.

The following month, two weeks in earth time Harry was helping Scarlet. Salazar's heir was the youngest out of them, she not only need to learn what powers she posed but the basic Hogwart's education. Harry worked with her as the others trained, her hidden power had yet to be found.

"Bloody Hell," Scarlet yelled as she messed up the Patronus charm once again.

"Taking lessons from Ron again I see," Harry said with a rare smile.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at Harry, only making Harry laugh.

"I can't do this," Scarlet said.

"Yes you can, you just need a stronger memory. What memory are you using?" asked Harry.

"When I became a Weasely," replied Scarlet.

"Well lets try something different. Close your eyes, think of the happiest moment in your life. Something no one can take away from you. Now focus on it and say the charm," Harry told her.

Scarlet kept her eyes closed, she found a new memory, one that was hidden in the back of her mind. When she realized that there was still hope for her biological brother Draco. She focused on this memory and raised her wand,

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Scarlet, a silver mist shooting out of her wand. Scarlet watched as it started to take shape, the shape of a Basilisk.

After getting over his shock Harry clapped his hands, the Basilisk disappeared, Scarlet still looked stunned.

"I did it," she said weakly.

"You did," Harry proudly said.

Scarlet started jumping up and down with excitement as Ron came walking out side to see his adoptive sister and one day brother in law looking excited.

"How's it going," Ron asked as he walked up to Scarlet.

She threw her arms around Ron and started talking a mile per minute.

"I finally did it!" she was saying over and over.

Ron started laughing and congratulated her, he really enjoyed having her as a younger sister, who would of thought.

"How'd it go mate," Harry asked his friend as he told Scarlet to practice the cutting curse and the leg locking jinx.

"Got a break for lunch before Hayden shows me how to duel with two swords," replied Ron. Harry nodded, Ron had been working very hard, he never seemed to stop.

"Harry how do you think things are going back home," Ron asked as Harry and he plopped down onto the ground.

Harry shrugged, and the two sat in silence, quietly watching Scarlet practice.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been two weeks since Harry and the heirs had lft, and Griffian Manor was alive with life. The only time the Manor was slightly quite was late at night.

The Order of the Lily meetings had begun the following day after school had ended, and Ginny after discussing it with Neville, and Hermione had decided to allow Fred and George to join. Her brothers where not yet Order of Phoenix members, and she also knew that except for Ron, Fred and George would follow Harry to their death. They had been inducted the following day and had already become essential members, with the help of their products.

Hermione along with Bobby D'Lore and Susan Bones spent most of their time locked away in Harry's vast library researching about diffrent creatures, a list was already being put together.

During different times of the day the adults would leave the manor to go to The Noble House of Black for their meetings. This left the Evans in the house along with all the kids that where always coming in and out. The Evans where a big help, especially Janet, she would watch after Alec, Anne, Jason and Chris while every one else was busy.

Ginny spent as much time as possible with Anne and Jason, after all she was their mother btu she also found it hard to find time. She loved her children, but sometimes in the back of her mind she would think about how different her life would be with out them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was two and a half weeks when a man in a black cloak and a woman in a navy blue coat meant once again. They had given each other nick names, so as never to have to use their real ones.

"What have you found Don," the woman asked him as the two had meant in an old muggle pub.

"Not much Ruby," started the man "but I am still looking. I know there is a plan for another attack on the muggle world but I do not yet know where." he finished.

Ruby nodded, her brown eye's filled with worry.

"Have you heard from them yet," asked Don, refearing to the heirs.

"No but I was not expecting to, they will be back by the end of the month." Ruby told him.

Don nodded and stood up, "I'll keep you posted," he said.

Ruby nodded but said quitly to Don, "Have you found anything out about the..." she trailed off but Don knew what she was asking.

"I have only found out how to make one and use it, getting it off I still don't know. But I promise if there is a way I will find it, I owe you that much." Don said as he stalked out of the pub.

Ruby sat back in her chair thinking, thinking would all this ever end, and praying to who ever would listen that they would keep Don safe.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GET UP," Harry yelled running up and down the hall waking up his friends, who as hearing his voice all came to their doors.

"What the bloody hell," Ron said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We've been training for sevral months," Harry started, "And it is time to put it to the test," he said very serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Ona and Hayden have been taken," Harry said quitly.

"WHAT," they all shouted, almost knocking Harry down.

"Hayden and her went out last night, neither of them returned, it is our job to find them," Harry told them.

The heir's nodded and ran into their rooms to get ready, they put on muggle jeans and t-shirts with dragon hide jackets. Daggers went into their boots, and Luna and Scarlet braided their hair to keep it out of the way. When every one was ready they meant back in the middle of the hall way, where Harry waited with King Tristian.

"Where is Hali?" Ron asked, voicing concern for the little girl who called him Uncle.

"She is safe and with my wife," replied the King who looked weary and tiered.

"Who took them," asked Trey who only knew a small bit about Lord Cole and his followers.

"It is a man named Flavio, he was a true follower of Cole's. We have been trying to find him since the last time you left Harry but he has know gotten to my daughter and Hayden. Please I need you to find them," King Tristian pleaded.

The heirs looked at the elven king, a man that they all considered not only wise but a friend. They would find the prince and the princess at all cost.

"Alright," Harry said to the heirs. "Luna can you change into your form yet?"

Luna nodded and in a blink of an eye a white Raven stood in her place, seconds later Luna was back.

"Luna you will scout ahead of us, you see anything you come and get us. Ron you will scout ahead as Leo. Trey and Scarlet your with me." Harry told them, a fire burning in his eye.

"Where to,"asked Trey.

"We are going into Willow forest west," Luna said in a dazing voice, as she was hit with a premontion.

"Okay you lot, lets put your training to the test," Harry said as the heir's left the castle in search for Prince Hayden and Princess Ona.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ona sat on the old worn down wooden chair as her husband shuck the metal bars that kept them locked in the cell. They had gone out into the town the night before to take a break, and because Ona had a surprise, something she wanted to tell him, but before she could they where both captured and thrown in this cell. No one had come yet to tell them what was going on.

"Hayden will you stop!" Ona said getting agitated.

Hayden growled and turned to her, tears lining her face.

Hayden's features softened and he knelt in front of her.

"Ona, Luv what's wrong." he asked sounding scared, he had never seen his wife look so upset.

"I did not want to tell you like this Hayden," she said trying to calm herself down.

"Tell me what?" Hayden asked, nervous.

"Hali is going to be a big sister," she said sounding sad.

It took several minutes for what Ona said to hit Hayden.

"You... your pregnant," he said in a whisper.

Ona nodded and Hayden put his arms around her, holding her tight, kissing her softly on the head.

Ona started to cry harder.

"Love don't worry. We will get out of this and get to tell Hali the good news. Oh my love how far along," Hayden asked, seeming to forget their situation.

"Almost a month, I saw a healer two days ago and they confirmed it. But Hayden we having twin boys. I saw it in a premonition this morning. Hayden we are having twins." Ona told her husband.

Hayden held her, smiling despite the fact they where locked in a dungeon with what looked like no way out. Hayden did not care, he could not help but feel so proud. His wife was pregnant and if her premonition was right, which usually where, they would be having two little boys.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mark," Janet Evans called to her son.

"Yes Mum," replied Mark walking into the kitchen where he found his mum feeding Jason.

"My brother is coming over tonight," she told him, referring to Mark's biological father.

Mark and Severus Snape had a very odd relationship, or at least that is what some would say.

Snape was Mark's father by blood but had been raised by Snape's sister and her husband. Only recently had Snape started opening up to Mark, it was nothing bit, no hugs or open signs of affection but to any on looker, one could tell Severus Snape, the worst feared potions master of Hogwarts, actually cared for the boy that he had helped create.

"Mum I have a meeting tonight, I will not be around." Mark told his mother, referring to some research time that Mark had told Hermione he would help with.

Janet nodded and watched as her son left, he was still not dealing with the fact that he had more then one dad.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Later that night Severus Snape arrived with thanks to Fawlks. He arrived in the muggle room where Janet was sitting watching an old American muggle show called The Nanny.

"Janet," Snape said in greeting.

"Hello," she said to him a little coldly.

"Is everything alright Janet?" Snape asked his squib of a sister.

"Oh just fine. Oh well except for the fact my own brother likes to act as if we are not even related. Oh yes I am just fine." Janet said to him.

"Janet," he started but Janet was in a bad mood, a very bad mood and before she could reply she ran to the bathroom, Snape on her heels, and started barffing that evenings dinner to the prclian God.

Snape was not sure what to do, but watched as her hair was getting into her face, so he walked in and gathered it into his hand, holding it back for her.

This one little jester would start a whole new step for Severus and his family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Clink, Clank! Was the noise that both Hayden and Ona heard coming down the hall. Both looked to the cell door to see the man that had ordered their capture, Flavio.

"Your highness," Flavio said mockingly.

"What do you want!" demanded Hayden, standing protecticly in front of his wife and unborn children.

"I want what Lord Cole wanted. I want the twins but they are no longer of this world. But you princess, I hear you are to have twins. You will remained unharmed un till they are born you then shall be killed, and you prince Hayden will be excuted today." Flavio said with a sinister smile.

"NO!" Ona yelled standing up.

"Two hours untill you die prince use them well," Flavio said leaving.

Ona laid in her husbands arms, crying and scared, it looked like she would be lossing her husband and very well her own children.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey James, Arthur got us the papers we can go pick up Rose tommorow," Sirius yelled as he entered into James' bed room.

"Hey," James replied, sounding sad.

"What's wrong mate," Sirius asked taking a seat next to James.

"Do you know what today is Sirius," James asked his friend.

"I think July 22nd. Why do you ask?" replied Sirius.

"I never did tell you what happened right after I was taken?" James asked.

Sirius looked shocked, James had never told him what had happened, and never expected that he would.

"No, but why don't you. You look like you need to get it off your chest." Sirius told James.

James nodded and took a shot of Firewisky before he began his tale. At the end of it Sirius looked shocked to say the least. Never in a million years would he ever expected what James told him. At the end they both sat in silance till James broke it.

"I don't even know if they are alive," James said.

Sirius looked sad, he had a lot to sort out in his mind so he told James.

"Get some rest mate we need to pick Rose up in the morning."

With that said Sirius left the room, looking for his own bottle of firewiskey.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"NO!" Ona screamed as one of Flavio's men was dragging Hayden out of the cell.

"No please, please," she was begging, tears rolling down her face, a fierce fire in her eyes.

Flavio just laughed as he left the room, his men following behind with Hayden who was struggling and putting up one of the biggest fights for his life, literaly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLease REVIEW! 15 reviews before i release the next chap_

_And i'll answer any questions if u leave a question... well unless it gives something away!_

_PLEASE JOIN MY YAHOO GROUP_


	2. HAYDEN

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_The reviews last chapter where amazing and i thank you all very very much. To answer some questions..._

_Blaise will play some part but i'm not telling what._

_Rose is important, and some of you have guessed who she is, and for those who think it is over done, i'm sorry but i can't not do it!_

_And I NEED SOME ONE TO KILL, AND SUGGESTIONS!_

"Get him ready." braked Flavio as his men struggled to chain the prince to a metal chair. It took them about fifteen minutes till they finally got the prince tied down.

"You won't get away with this." Hayden told Flavio.

"You can kill me but they will find Ona! You will never have my children!" Hayden yelled, not fearing his own death but fearing for Ona and his un born children.

Flavio just laughed. "Don't worry Hayden. You are not set to die just yet. You have some information I want first," Flavio stopped and looked deeply into Hayden's eye's.

"Where are Harry Potter's children," he said.

Hayden made not response and felt a sharp pain across his check as he was slapped.

"Let's try this again." Flavio said, raising his fist...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Luna flapped her small wings as she went into a landing in front of Scarlet and changed back.

"Report," Harry said to her in a low voice, as Ron came back as well.

"There is a small castle just a head," Luna said, pointing towards where she had seen it.

"I can smell Ona. I went closer and could see she is locked underground. A small window but there is no other way in from the out side." Ron told Harry.

"Is it small enough for Luna to slip through as a Raven?" asked Harry.

"I think so," replied Ron.

"Luna I want you to slip in and tell Ona that we are here and find out if Hayden is with her. Then come back and we will work from there." Harry told Luna.

Luna nodded and changed into the white raven and took off. She flew to the window in which Ron had directed her. Carefully she slipped through the bars, Ona had her head in her hands, she seemed to be crying.

Luna landed in front of Ona and changed back into her self.

"Ona," Luna said gently, as not to startle her.

"LUNA,"Ona yelled, looking up and throwing her arms around the young heir, fresh tears spilling out.

"Ona calm down please! We are here to get you and Hayden out." Luna said, but at the mention of her husband Ona looked at Luna and started talking very fast.

"They are going to kill him. We need to stop them. Oh my stars they are going to kill Hayden and leave my children with out a father!." raved Ona.

Luna's eye's went big and she said "Are you..."

"Yes I'm pregnant Luna and my husband is going to die!" shouted Ona.

"Not if we can stop it. Stay here. We'll all be here soon." Luna said changing into the raven and flying back to tell Harry and the other heirs.

When Luna finished every heir was worried, no one more then Harry.

"What's the plan?" Trey asked.

"You four will get Ona out. As soon as you have her out Trey you are to transform and take her home," Harry said referring to Trey's horse form.

"Luna you to fly as fast as you can back to the castle. Find Captain Ray and tell him where we are. Ron and Scarlet you are to stay with Trey and protect Ona." Harry ordered.

"What are you going to do?" asked Scarlet sheepishly, she had never been on a mission before.

"I'm going to find Hayden and stop Flavio." Harry said simply.

"I'm coming with you." Ron said, not wanting to leave his friend by himself.

"No! I need you to protect Ona. She is the most vulnerable. I need her to be safe." Harry said, fear for the woman he believed to be a sister.

Ron sighed in resignation and nodded, operation save princess Ona and prince Hayden was on its way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron's group snuck up to the window, as quite as can be.

"Ona," Ron said in a low voice, trying to get her attention.

The distraught princess looked to the window and ran to it.

"Ron," she said. "Hayden..." but Ron stopped her.

"Harry is handling it, I need to get you out, so step back while I get this open," Ron said.

Scared, Ona stepped back as Ron with Trey and Scarlet blasted a hole into the wall, setting off several alarms.

"Come on!" Ron yelled, helping her out as Trey turned into his form, a brown horse with a dirty blond mane.

Ron helped Ona get on and put Scarlet behind her. "No matter what keep riding to the castle," Ron said as some of Flavio's men started running outside.

The group nodded and they took off, Ron behind them as Leo ready to keep away any of Flavio's men.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Will you get out of the bloody bed already!" yelled Hermione trying to shove her father out of his bed, in attempt to wake him.

"I want the marshmallows!" Sirius grumbled.

Hermione laughed and conjured a buck of ice water that was then dumped on her father's head.

Sirius jumped out of his bed, the bottle of fire whiskey that had been in his arms, rolling to the floor.

"Where you drinking!" Hermione demanded.

Sirius who could not yet figure out his bearings just looked dumb struck.

Hermione just gave him a glare and said,

"You are picking up Rose today so you better go get ready other wise you and Uncle James will be late!" she finished leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sirius just sat still until he realized what happed.

"Bloody hell," he said thinking of how much Hermione reminded him of her mother, Zizi.

Sirius then remembered what James had told him the day before, and it made him want to pick up that bottle lying on the floor and finished what was left of it before buying a new one.

"How could something so horrible happen to them," thought Sirius as he changed into muggle clothes, for Sirius and James where going into the muggle world to bring home Harry's friend Rose, hopefully for good.

Sirius exited his room and made his way down the hall into James' room where he found his friend tying his shoes.

"Ready to go mate?" asked Sirius trying to act as if the night before had never happened. James nodded, acting the same as Sirius.

"Hedwig!" yelled James, his son's phoenix appearing, and in a flash both men where gone, on their way to the muggle orphanage.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was under an invisibility charm that he had learned from Godric, quietly slipping through the castle, looking for Hayden. It was only until he heard yelling and the smell of blood was Harry able to find his way to the room Hayden was being held.

Quietly Harry snuck into the room, and to his horror he saw a bloody Hayden tied to a chair, a man that Harry knew to be Flavio standing over him, his fist coming down, hitting Hayden in the eye. Harry could feel his blood boil, he had to save Hayden, but how?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Is this it?" Asked Sirius as James and himself made it up to the address that Rose would be at.

"I think do," James replied as they walked through the front door, the adoption papers in hand.

The receptionist at the front desk looked up and said, "How may I help you?"

"We are looking to adopt a young girl named Rose. She attends a special school that my friend and I teach at and believe it would be more proficient that..." but James stopped when he saw the woman's face.

"Is Rose here?" he asked.

The woman did not reply but picked up a telephone and said something into it and then looked at James and Sirius.

"Please go to the first door to your left." She said pointing to the door.

James and Sirius both confused, did as they where told and entered the muggle office to be greeted by a pleasant looking man with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hello gentleman," said the man "I am Mr. Zanger, you are here about Rose."

"Yes," Sirius said not at all liking this man's tone.

"Rose has gone missing," the man said outright, but something in his words did not make James believe him.

"Where is she," asked James feeling protective of a girl he hardly knew.

The man sighed and looked at James, "She is sick. When she got back from your school she went into some type of fit. She is in the medical ward. She asked for me to contact a Ginny Weasely but no such girl exist according to the authorities. We feared..." the man trailed off and fainted, James had released his magic by mistake and had forced the man to tell the truth. Neither James nor Sirius seemed worried about this, the man gave them both a bad feeling.

"Let's find her," Sirius said as the two men left the office in search of Rose.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry watched quietly, trying to figure out the best possible way to save Hayden. But then Harry heard was Flavio was trying to get out of Hayden and the invisibility charm came off.

"You will not touch my children," yelled Harry.

Flavio went to attack Harry but Harry knew it was coming and sent the strongest stunning spell at the elf, knocking him unconscious. Harry then turned into a Phoenix and landed on a bloody Hayden, both disappearing, Harry hopping he was not to late.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ona was sitting in the healer's wing, Luna and Scarlet next to her, trying to keep her calm as the healer's checked her and the babies over. King Tristian was pacing back and forth, he had just found out his only daughter was pregnant and was holding twins. He worried for their health.

"Ona Harry will be..." started Scarlet as the bed next to Ona erupted into flames, revealing Harry and Hayden.

"My LOVE!" yelled Ona, breaking through the healers, to her husband's side.

Hayden groaned as healer's rushed to the prince's side, doing all they could to save prince Hayden's life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

James and Sirius entered the medic wing of the building, to find Rose laying on a bed, her eye's closed. Nothing physically seemed to be wrong with her until she started screaming and tossing. Both men leapt in to action, to hold her down so she would not hurt her self.

"Dear Godric," Sirius said, only ever seeing one other person ever act like this, his godson Harry, when Voldemort was in his dreams.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny you in here," asked Blaise opening up Harry's bed room door.

She received no reply so she entered the room, to find Ginny sprawled out on Harry's bed, all different types of books laying open, surrounding her.

"Ginny," Blaise said, shaking her younger friend.

Ginny opened her eye's to see Blaise standing near her, Ginny shot up.

"Morning!" Blaise said smiling.

"Morning," Ginny replied tiredly.

"What where you doing?" asked Blaise referring to the books.

"Just some reading," Ginny said gathering up the books, and throwing them into a near by book shelf.

"Okay," Blaise said un easily, "your mum just wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Thanks," Ginny said as Blaise left and Ginny got changed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ruby there is going to be an attack in Diagon Ally at the end of the summer, when most of the students will be there." Don told Ruby.

"There is nothing we can do now. I will send an onymous warning to Dumbledore and tell my friend when he gets back, till then there is nothing we can do." Ruby told Don, wishing for her love to return.

Don nodded, "I will keep you informed." and with that said he disappeared as did Ruby.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I'LL ASK FOR 15 AGAIN, BUT HEY IF U WANNA GO OVER YOU WON'T HERE ME COMPLAIN!_


	3. Rose's nightmare

_disclaimer- i own nothing\_

_READ note on bottom!_

_Read and enjoy!_

"What do we do?" yelled James to Sirius as he held down Rose.

"We need to get her to the Manor." Sirius said, looking over his shoulder to make sure no muggles where around before he called Hedwig and the three of them where on their way back to Griffian Manor.

"James, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled when she saw the two men walk in with Rose who seemed to be struggling.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Mark and Bobby.

"Get her on the couch!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

James and Sirius put Rose on the couch, both still holding her down.

"What is happening to her?" asked Mark.

No one answered.

Ginny walked towards Rose in a daze and placed her hand onto Rose's head and inhaled sharply, her eye's went big as Ginny fell to the floor in a dead faint and at the same Rose stopped moving and opened her hazel eyes.

"Ginny!" her mother yelled, running to her daughter's side.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione and Blaise as they entered the room, seeing it in chaos.

Rose looked into James eye's before she tried to back away from him, as if she was scared, to only bump into Sirius.

"Rose," Sirius said softly, but only made Rose jump.

"I need Harry!" Rose said in a horse voice.

"Harry won't be back for a week or so. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Sirius as James went to help Molly get her daughter in a chair.

Small tears escaped the girls eye's. She said nothing, but pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head into them.

Sirius gave a sigh and was about to ask Rose another question when Ginny screamed and shot up.

"Ginny darling," her mother started but Ginny did not reply but said, "I'll be back later." and then with Hedwig's help, disappeared. Leaving behind a very shocked and confused crowd.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Cut the bull crap! Is she alive or not!" Ruby yelled at Don.

Don looked at Ruby sheepishly. "I don't know. I swear! Why would I keep it from you W..." he trailed off, almost saying her name .

Ruby looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

" She is alive. She is alive somewhere and I need you to find out where Don. Forget everything else, you need to find out where she is." Ruby demanded.

"All I can tell you is that I will try Ruby but I can't guarantee anything, I may have the mark but because of my sister's betrayal my family is not trusted like it use to be." Don told Ruby.

"Just find her and contact me!" Ruby said, a white phoenix appearing to her till they both disappeared, leaving Don behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two day's later Hayden had finally woken up. In this time Flavio and his men had been captured and all where sent to cross over. Finally the people Pyrexia would not have to fear any of those wishing harm to the royal family or them selves.

Ona had stayed beside her husband until he woke up. No matter how much Harry tried to make het go to bed. When Hayden woke up the first words out of his mouth where, " Ona get to bed."

At the point Ona had thrown herself at her husband and kissed him in only a way a wife could kiss her husband. "I thought I lost you." she told him.

Hayden kissed her back and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry and the heirs quietly slipped from the room. Trey, Luna and Scarlet went to their respective rooms while Ron and Harry went to find Hali who was with her grandmother, the Queen.

"Uncle Harry, Ron!" Hali shouted running away from her Grandmother and hugging both Ron and Harry.

"Hey midget," said Harry. "I thought you'd like to know your daddy is awake and both he and your mummy have something very important to tell you."

Hali smiled and with her grandmother both ran off to see Ona, Hayden and the unborn twins.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You think it will ever get easier?" Ron asked Harry.

"One day mate. But for now we fight so go rest up. We still have two more months of training." Harry told his friend as he turned into a Hawk and flew up into the sky, Ron watching his leader, his friend and his brother flying, looking so regal and calm.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny quietly walked into the room that was given to Rose. The soon to be second year was sitting with her friends Bobby and Mark as the two boys where in the middle of a chess game.

"Hey Ginny!" both boy's said.

Ginny nodded in return and asked,

"Could I please speak to Rose for a few minutes, alone."

Both Mark and Bobby looked to Rose, and after receiving an okay from their friend, they left claiming they where going to contact Bobby's grandfather, Dumbledore and see how the headmaster was doing.

"Hi Ginny." Rose said, sounding like she had when Ginny had first meant the girl.

"I saw what you saw Rose." Ginny said simply, waiting for the younger girl's reaction.

"I did not remember." Rose said.

"I know Rose and you are not to blame but besides what you saw do you remember anything else, anything at all?" asked Ginny in despair.

"I only remember what I saw. Don't know anything else Ginny. I wish I did." Rose said regretfully.

"You should tell James." Ginny said, knowing the girl could use the support and that James could provide it.

"I want to tell Harry first. I'm afraid Ginny. I'm afraid of how Mr.Potter...James will react." Rose said truthfully.

Ginny gave the girl a concern smile and said,

"So you will talk to Harry first thing when he gets back. But how about you get some sleep, you look tiered." Ginny said, sounding like her mother.

Rose nodded and said goodnight to Ginny just as the other red head left the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night Ginny found herself sitting in the nursery, Anne asleep in her arms.

"I wont ever let anything happen to you Anne or to your brother. I will always keep you safe no matter what I feel."

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

Next chapter Harry and the heirs return and we finally find out who Rose is and maybe who Don and Ruby are.

And don't kill me but if u had to choose one to kill off would it be Blaise or Trey?

PLEASE REVIEW- 15 again, please!


	4. The Heirs return

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own Scarlet's form! Another writer who's pen name i am going to spell wrong Judiken has donated the form to me!_

The nest two months in Pyrexia where the hardest for the heirs. Harry pushed them way past their limits. Scarlet's power's had been revealed. Like Salazar she did inherit being a parsaltongue but like Salazar's daughter she inherited a deeper power. With a thought Scarlet could move things with her mind. Her animagus form was a rare creature known as a bascilite. It was a smaller form of a Basilisk with a few differences. It eye's where only deadly to those it saw as a threat. The venom from it's fangs was more deadly then a regular Basilik's as well as there was some ritual that could be done with the snake to protect love ones but no one knew of it. It went on a list of things to ask Hermione.

In this time Ona's stomach started to grow. It would still be several elven months before she gave birth to the twin boys. Every one in the castle was getting ready for the twins birth. Ona was the first princess in over a thousand elven years to hold twins.

No one was more excited then Hayden and Hali. Hali could not wait to be a big sister and Hayden could not wait to have two little boys.

Luna and Scarlet when Harry was not having them train would spend time with Ona and helping her with Hali and decorating the twin's room.

Trey took to the healing arts. When he was not busy he spent time in the healers wing learning different healing techniques.

Ron and Harry never stopped training. No matter what they where doing it some how had to do with being able to fight if it was with mind or with body they where learning. Ron was never able to meet Harry's level but both boys trained hard.

When it neared the end of the two months the heirs had to pack and leave. Harry made Hali promise to call as soon as Ona went into labor, he wanted to be there for the birth of his nephews.

Harry and the heirs stood out side and with a wave to the Royals where gone in a flash, back to a world where not only where they would be different but to a world that held many surprises both good and bad.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day Ginny was startled out of her bed when she heard her door open. She jumped up only to relax in seeing that it was James.

"Morning." James said.

"Morning," Ginny replied cautiously.

"Can we talk?" James asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded, pretty sure she knew what James was about to ask.

"I don't really know how to start this so please forgive me for being so blunt but can you please tell me what happened to Rose?" pleaded James.

Ginny's brown eye's looked into James' hazel ones and with a reluctant sigh said,

"It is not my place to say James. I'm sorry but let Rose talk to Harry first she will then talk to you." Ginny told him.

"No! Damn it Ginny please. Please I have this feeling, this feeling as if I am suppose to know Rose but I can't figure it out. Ginny please tell me, please! What if I promise, promise I won't say anything until Rose tells me. You can even obliterate me after!" James begged.

Ginny sat, wrapping her blanket around her finger nervously.

"James I can't. I'm sorry but you need to leave." Ginny said as she heard Jason start to cry.

"Please!" James tried one more time, but Ginny left the room for the nursery ignoring the pleas James was sending. This was not hers to tell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why did you bring him?" asked Don referring to the little boy in Ruby's arms.

"He kept crying every time I left. He misses his father." replied Ruby as the little boy looked at Don with interest. Don staring at the child as if it had two heads.

"Don calm down! Really he is not even two, he won't say anything!" Ruby said with disgust.

Don sighed and looked at Ruby.

"I have bad news. The raid is going to happen like I said in Diagon Ally, the last week before school starts. My father has been put in charge of the attack. It will start at noon." Don said.

"So I know this already. Tell me something I don't know." Ruby asked.

"The raid is a distraction." Don began.

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"An attack on the Most Noble House Of Black." replied Don.

Ruby's jaw hit the floor.

"No! How did they find out? The secret keeper..." Ruby trailed off.

"We not caught. But my uncle Lenstrange remembered my aunt talking about it. They figured it out and are going to take it over." Don said.

Ruby's face went pale at the mention of Lenstrange.

"Find out all you can and we will meet here again next week, same time same place." Ruby said standing up. She had work to do now, work that if done wrong could cost hundreds of lives.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"They should be back any minute." Sirius said looking at his watch, Harry and the heirs were to return on this day.

Every one waited around anxious. They could not wait for the heirs to return, no one more then Ginny, Hermione, James and Rose.

Flames in the center of the muggle room signald their return. Every one stood up as the flames vanished and Harry, Ron, Trey, Luna and Scarlet standing in its place.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled running into her boyfriends arms, her lips locking onto his as her arms wrapped around his neck, touching the cool metal collar.

"HEY!" many of the Weasely brothers yelled, but Harry and Ginny both ignored it.

"Hermione!" Ron said at seeing his own girlfriend, standing next to her father Sirius and uncle James.

Hermione ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him and giving him a peck on the cheek as Luna and Neville where doing the same.

Scarlet was talking a mile a minute with Bobby, Mark and Rose while Trey stood off to the side, to every one's surprise talking with Blaise.

"Your looking good." Ginny said as she broke away from their passionate kiss.

"Your not looking to bad your self." replied Harry wittily.

Ginny laughed.

"Come on every one before dinner gets cold!" Mrs. Weasely yelled above all the chatter.

Every single person in the room made a mad dash for the dinning hall except Ginny who was holding Harry back a little.

"What's wrong Temper?" asked Harry

"After dinner you need to talk to Rose and then your dad." Ginny said.

Harry looked at her curiously but nodded, he could never say no to Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dinner that night was a loud, joyful event in Griffian Manor. Every one sat around eating and telling stories.

Ron filled every one in on their training and as they all waited for desert Trey, Luna and Scarlet showed off their Animagus abilities.

Luna all through out dinner seemed fidgety but that was because her empathy abilities where picking up Rose's nervousness.

After dinner and desert was over Harry snuck up to Rose and told her to go to his room, that he would be around shortly. The smaller red head left quietly and after Harry said his goodnights and gave Ginny one more passionate kiss he soon followed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So," said Harry pulling off his top robe, revealing him to be in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, that showed off the black metal collar "what's on your mind?"

Rose gulped, she was not sure how to say this.

"Harry please don't hate me but I think I maybe your sister."

Harry looked at Rose wide eyed, this defiantly had been the last thing he had expected.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Luna," Ginny said, sitting next to her friend.

"I need a favor. A big favor!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Please Review!_

_What is Ginny gonna ask Luna?_

_Next chapter- we find out what really happened to James!_


	5. The Night he Wished to Forget

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't..._

* * *

Harry looked at Rose, his eyes wide and curious.

"How? I mean no I'm sorry, Rose but that's impossible. You can't, can you?" Harry stuttered, utterly confused.

Rose's eyes started to water but she tried her bestto stay strong.

"I don't know the whole story,Harry. But I've been having dreams, and I think they are memories. I told you I can't remember anything before I was eight. When I returned from HogwartsI started having these horrible dreams and..." Rose trailed off, the thought seemingly impossible as it crawled around in her head.

Harry looked at the soon to be second year, the girl claiming to be his sister. "_Could this be possible? Was this why Ginny wanted him also to talk to his father?" _thought Harry.

"Wha...what were these dreams about?" Harry asked.

"Lots of things. But there was this woman who had red hair like mine and green eyes like yours and there was a death eater yelling at her, calling her a mudblood. And then he can after me and the woman started cursing at him and told me to run so... I ran. She had to be my mother, your mother Lily." Rose told Harry, begging him to believe her.

"Can I have a strand of your hair?" he asked Rose.

Rose pulled out a strand of her red hair and handed it to Harry who pulled out a strand of his black hair and tapped them both with his wand.

"If they turn white, then it's true.You are my sister and my father has a lot of explaining to do..." Harry said, still not sure how to treat this situation.

Both Rose and Harry sat anxiously, waiting to see the results.

Slowly the black hair and red hair's color started to fade, fade to a milky satin-shining white.

Harry looked at Rose. "You're my sister." he said,the prospect finallybecoming a fact, the fraternity spell was full-proof.

Rose nodded, for the first time that she could remember it seemed as if she would have family.For once,it would no longer be Rose against the world, but Harry and all the people he was surrounded by along with her.

Harry put his arms around Rose as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"We'll figure this out. Why don't you crawl into my bed and sleep in here tonight? I need to get a glass of water. But we will talk in the morning."Harry let go ofRose and stared into hereyes, trying the best he could to drive his point home."Rose,I'll be here for you. You're a Potter and my sister." He said.

Rose nodded back, a feeling rising in her stomach that she had never experienced before. It was almost like a light growing in her, a rising flame. It was a feeling of happiness, contentment...hope.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You want me to what?" Luna said for what felt like the hundreth time, she could not believe what Ginny was telling her.

"Luna I can't explain. I need you to trust me. I can't tell Harry because he'll want to know how I found out." She thought for a second, making sure the request she was about to make would beright."If you want,you can tell him. You can tell him you saw it in a vision or something...Please Luna!" Ginny begged.

Ravenclaw's heir sighed. "Fine. But you'd better be right,Ginny or I swear I am never speaking to you again!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

KNOCK! KNOCK!

James Potter heard on his door as he was about to fall asleep.

"Who's there?" James shouted,a yawn escaping from his mouth.

"James its me!" shouted his son Harry.

"Come in!" yelled the older man as he sat up in his bed,excitedly awaiting the entrance of his dear son.

The door opened and Harry walked into the room, a serious expresionpainted acrosshis face.

"We need to talk." Harry said, exasperated.

James nodded and motioned for Harry to take a seat. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"About mum," replied Harry "and about the night you where taken."

James gulped. He knew what he was going to have to tell Harry and he had hoped this day would never come. He really wished he had a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Where to start," muttered James.

"The beginning." said Harry. He didn't want to wait for explanations or excuses, he wanted the plain and simple truth and Harry could tell James noticed this from his visage.

James nodded and with a heavy heart he began the story that he hold only told Sirius weeks ago.

"That night, the night this whole thing began, I was knocked out by Voldemort. Idon't really remember much from inside the house. I woke up hours later in a cold damp cell next to your mother, Lily. She was crying and told me..." James started to trail off.

"She told me that you where dead. That Voldemort had killed you but something happened and him trying to kill you weakened him. I wasso distraught after that. For the next year and a half I guess death eater after death eater would come in and torture either your mother or me and make the other watch. I don't recall much, all I can still feel is the sting of the pain. They were trying to find out what you did to Voldemort but we did not know, even if we did there was no way either of us would tell." said the older man, looking at his son trying to see what he was feeling. Harry's face had turned from determined strife to nothing but a stoic visage.

"After another couple of months the death eaters found something out. They found out you,my son, are the heir of Gryffindor. They believed that I too was the heir and that if your mother and I had another child it would be a heir. But as you know I am not the heir. They moved your mother and I to a more decent room and told us in the next year we had to produce a child or one of them would force their own child onto your mother."

Harry was trying to keephis expresionless face, but his attempts were withering.Out of everything he was expecting to hear tonight, this was the last thing.

"Your mother and I came to the hardest decision of our lives. We choose not to have the child.The only reason they wanted it was to turn it dark, to make the child like them. Neither your mother or I would let that happen... But I never expected that they would." James stopped suddenly.

"Dad," Harry said for the first time in a whisper "you don't need to continue."

James shook his head, he need to tell Harry the rest.

"When the end of the year came a doctor checked your mother over and told the death eaters she was no pregnat. The head death eater of the time was really angery and he did something that I, Harry what I am about to tell you is something horrible that please all I can ask is for your forgiveness." James said looking to Harry for a signal to go on, Harry gave it.

"The death eater ordered your mother to be tied to the bed. I tried to fight them but it was no use, therewere toomany... After your mother was, was tied down the death eater looked at me evily, raised his wand and cast the impurious curse on me. Harry, I swear I tried to fight it but I was weak and... and I just could not stop what they made me do." James said sadly.

Harry had a very bad feeling he knew what was coming next.

"They made me rape your mother. I'll never forget that look in her eye, the same eyes as yours, the look of pain and betrayal. I remember her screaming at me, at them but there was nothing either of us could do. A few days later, they had a doctor check her over and said she was pregnant. The curse was taken off of me and Lily was untied. I tried to comfort her but she practically ran from me. The next day I was taken away and shipped to where you found me. I never knew what happened after that. I never knew if she had the baby... if she lived after that. For all I know you have a brother or sister who is a death eater." James finished, tears in his hazel eyes.

Harry looked at his father, at a loss for words. Silence filled the space between them for a while, untill Harry decided he had to divulge the truth.

"You had a daughter," Harry started, carefully."A daughter with red hair and hazel eyes and...Dad, her name is Rose and she is sleeping in my bed right as we speak." Harry told James revealing Rose's true idenity. James said nothing in reply. He stared at his son, still as a vegtable, his expressionless face seemingly resembling that of a wax figure.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Buttocks!

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_A much happier Chapter! 15 reviews please_

James looked at Harry, "It just could not be, how could it be that Rose, the Rose Sirius and him and brought back to the manor was his daughter?" was the thought running through his mind.

"Are you sure?" James asked, hoping what Harry said to be true.

"Yes, I did a spell, she is my sister, she is your daughter." Harry said, not expecting what came next.

James collapsed onto the floor, tears of happiness streaking his face. He had a daughter, a beautiful, heathy daughter.

"This is amazing. Can I go see her?" James asked, a new sparkle in his eye.

"She is probably asleep but why don't you go into my room. You can wait for her to wake up." Harry said.

James nodded and gave his son a hug. Harry had tensed right up but for a second, barley he relaxed and thought about how good it felt to actually feel his father's embrace.

James ran from the room, first to tell Sirius and then Remus, after all he would be Rose's godfather and then to Rose herself, leaving behind his son.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Sirius!" James yelled barging into his best friends room.

"Where's the fire!" Sirius yelled, jumping from his bed.

"I have a daughter!" James said joyfully.

"I have a beautiful daughter who is in Gryffindor and has red hair and she is absolutely beautiful. We'll be fending off boys with sticks!" James said in a rush.

Sirius' eyes got big, he knew the story, the possibility of his best friend having another child.

"Who?" Sirius asked, wanting to know, dying to know.

"Rose! Rose she is a Potter, my daughter" James said with such excitement that Sirius could not help but get up and start to do some kind of weird victory dance with James that consisted of shaking their buttocks and screaming Go! Go! Gryffindors!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soon James and Sirius where making their way to Remus and Ara's bed room, both men entered, forgetting to knock.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled a half naked Ara Lupin.

"Opps sorry little sister." Sirius said, his cheeks turning red at finding his sister and Remus snogging on the bed.

But James did not care, he just ignored that fact and told his exciting news.

"Rose is my daughter! I have a daughter and Remus I want you to be her godfather and Ara, oh Ara you're her godmother!" James said joyfully.

Remus and Ara's eyes got big, their best friend almost brother just told them that Rose was Rose Potter, his daughter.

"See you all in the morning!" James yelled running off to watch over his newly found daughter as she slept.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny," Harry said as he knocked on her door, his beautiful girlfriend opened the door, the strap to her shirt hanging off her arm.

"Harry!" Ginny said happily, putting her lips to his in greeting.

"Thanks," Harry said breaking the kiss and entering her room.

"For what?"Ginny asked.

"For being you," Harry said. "Can I stay the night?"

Ginny smiled with a suspicious smirk.

"Don't go letting my brothers hear that." Ginny said climbing into bed, Harry laid fully clothed next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her torso and quickly fell asleep.

Ginny laid in his arms, when she was sure he was asleep she very quietly and carefully slipped from his arms and out of the bed, throwing on a black robe. She walked towards the door but stopped and looked back at Harry's sleeping form.

She watched as his chest went up and down with every breath he took. His black hair laid in different directions, and a small smile was on his lips. He looked so calm, so carefree in his sleep that it made Ginny wish that he could just stay like that. She wished she could stay with him but she had things to do, people to see, so she could protect her family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"They are back?" Don asked Ruby.

"Yes and he has found out about her."replied Ruby.

"I have yet to find anything out about her." said Don. "I'm not sure if she is alive or not but I do have some good news."

"What?" asked Ruby.

"It is about the collar. By Christmas I should be able to get it off." Don said.

Ruby smiled, "He will be finding out about the attack by the end of this week."

"Just keep her safe." Don replied as the clock struck twelve.

"I have to leave before they see that I am gone." Don said as he left, his robe blowing behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rose opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"Morning sunshine!" Rose heard as she sat up and was startled to see James Potter, her father sitting on the side of the bed.

"Morning Mr. Potter" Rose replied, shyly

"Oh please don't call me that. I know I am your father Rose, Harry told me and please if you want I would love for you to call me dad." replied James.

Rose nodded, not believing all this.

"I just can't believe it." James said looking into her eyes, they eyes that matched his.

"Your alive." he said.

"Yeah Mr...Dad I mean." replied Rose.

If possible the grin on James' face only became bigger.

"Rose I want you to know I am going to try and be the best dad to you. There is a lot I know you don't remember and that you don't know but I want to be here for you Rose, will you let me?" asked James with a serious tone.

No one that Rose could remember had ever spoken to her like that, so caring and loving and the man, her father hardly even knew her.

"Yes! Yes, thank you!" yelled Rose, not able to help herself as she hugged him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hmmm" Harry said as he opened his eyes to see his Ginny laying comfortably in his arms. _Life was defiantly_ _good_ he thought until he noticed a black robe sticking out from under the bed.

_Where had that come from? Why would Ginny have it?_ thought Harry as Ginny started to stir in his arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That afternoon as Rose's identity was being revealed to the rest of the manor's occupants, Luna came running into the room, looking scared.

"Luna!" several people shouted.

"Luna what did you see?" asked Harry knowing that was the only thing that would make Luna look so frightened.

"Death Eaters! They are going to attack Diagon Ally in the last week of summer. But it's a distraction Harry. They are going to attack Sirius' home! Harry we have to do something." Luna said.

Harry's face features became like stone, this was not good, not good at all.

"Ginny contact the Order of the Lily. Dad get Dumbledore and Proffesor Mcgonagall here. Mr. Weasely, Remus please contact Moody, Kingsley and Tonks," said Harry, plans running through his mind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Janet," came her husbands voice, Tim.

"Honey I'm in here,"replied Janet as her husband walked into the bathroom she was sitting in.

"Janet there is a meeting taking place, Harry asks that we watch over," but he stopped at seeing what Janet was holding in her hand.

"We're having a baby!" Janet said excited.

Tim looked as if he swallowed a fish, until he gathered his wife in his arms and started kissing her sensually.

_15 REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE_


	7. Meetings

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay so sorry this chapter is not that great but i wanted to get it up so u all know i am alive! Major IMPORTANT scene with Don and Ruby!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_NEXT UPDATE BY THURSDAY!_

Harry stood at a large round table in the center of Godric's Chamber. Ginny sat to his left with Hermione and Neville to his right. Standing next to him was Ron, Trey, Luna and Scarlet, the heirs. Seated across from him was Professor Dumbledore, to the elder man's right was Professor Mcgonagall, Arthur Weasely and Remus Lupin, to his left was Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, James and Sirius.

"Quite!" Harry said, bringing the meeting to order.

"Harry what is this all about?" asked Tonks, while her partner Kingsley had just spotted the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"By Merlin!" he shouted.

"Nope I'm just Godric, Godric Gryffindor." replied Godric.

All the occupants expect the Fab six, and the heirs looked very surprised.

"Please calm down. This is my great, great times many Grandfather Godric Gryffindor. Please sit down and get comfortable we have a lot to discuss today." Harry said, signaling the heirs to sit.

"Mr. Potter I insist that you please inform us to why you have called us all here." demanded Dumbledore.

"Luna, Ravenclaw's heir has had a premonition. Death Eaters will be attacking Diagon Ally in the last week of August. But this is a distraction for the truth is they are gearing up to attack Sirius' childhood home instead. I have called you all here for I see you all as the representatives with the groups I will be needing help with. But before I continue I should advise you all of The Order of the Lily, it is very much like the Order of the Phoenix, though it is only to train students to fight if the worst should happen." Harry stopped to take a breath before he continued.

"Ginny will be representing them, Ron will represent the heirs, Dumbledore the Order, Mr. Weasely with the ministry, Moody the Auroras and Professor Mcgonagall will represent the school.

We need to evacuate Sirius' house immediately." finished Harry, the room broke into talk until Minerva's voice broke through.

"No offence Potter, but why should we trust these visions of Ms. Lovegood. I mean you of all people." she said in a huff.

"I would trust Luna's visions with my life." replied Harry.

"But where would the Order meet then?" asked Mr. Weasely.

"I have discussed it with Godric as well as the heirs and though it poses a slight threat to my family I suggest till a more suitable place can be found you may have your meetings here at the manor. I will block off a room here at the Manor that the Order may use." suggested Harry.

"That could be advisable." replied Dumbledore, "But how will the order members arrive?"

"Special porkeys." replied Ginny from her seat.

"When will we shut down Black's place." asked Kingsley.

"The week before the last of August. If we do it to soon the death eaters may get suspicious." replied Harry.

"How will we handle the attacks?" asked Tonks.

"We will let Sirius' place be taken. All innocents and any important information will be taken out so nothing can be used against us. There really is no way for us to stop the crowd that will be there with out alerting Voldemort, so many arurors and Order members should be stationed around the Ally. The heirs will be assisting as well as all 7th and 6th year Order of the Lily members." replied Harry.

"That is impossible! We can not let the children be put in harms way.!" Mcgonagall yelled.

"I have to agree," said Dumbledore "I will not let you children be put into danger."

As Harry was about to retort, Ginny beat him to it.

"We may be children in age Professor but we have been apart of this fight from the beginning. If you think we are sitting out of this, I mean this with respect but there is no way in hell." Ginny said in a deadly calm voice.

"GINNY WEASELY!" Shouted her father.

"Please," Harry said "every one calm down. Professor we are apart of this fight, me more then any one. You can not stop us from fighting."

The headmaster sighed in resignation.

"Good, then this meeting is over. I will be keeping in touch. Headmaster the porkeys will be on your desk by tomorrow. All I ask is that you keep the order in the room that I will block off. Dobby or Winkey will provide anything you need." Harry said, ending the meeting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mark honey," said Mark's mother Janet. "We need to tell you something." she said taking her husband's hand.

"Honey I'm pregnant. Your going to be a big brother." Janet said.

Marks jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you sure?" he asked weakly, remembering the couple of times his mother had believed she was pregnant but had a miscarriage.

She nodded and Mark smiled.

"Get in bed. I'll call Professor Snape," Mark said referring to his biological father "and ask him to brew you some potions to help you along. I'm going to be a big brother." Mark said happily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what do you think?" Harry asked to Godric as he sat alone in the chamber.

"I think that you need a vacation." Godric said, not joking.

Harry just stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature." Godric replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It is all set Don." Ruby said, though Don did not respond.

"Don what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I have news on tiger." replied Don.

"What?"asked Ruby.

"She is alive, if you could call it a life. She is locked away at one of Voldemort's lairs. I have not found out which one yet but she is being used to please the death eaters. To be more specific she is an unwilling mistress to Lenstrange, Nott and my father." he said sullen.

"WHAT!" Ruby said not believing what she was hearing. "We need to find her!"

"I have requested a meeting with her. My father believes it is time to pass the rein to me. As soon as I find out where she is we will come up with a way to get her out." replied Don.

Ruby looked said, why was everything so bad in this world. Why did it never seem to lighten up.

"Contact me as soon as possible." Ruby said, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Don watched Ruby leave, anger swelling within him. He hated this job he had made himself. A spy, a traitor and he was in love. He wish he could go back in time, have different parents, made different choices, but he was stuck with this. Stuck with this life he had shaped.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny where have you been?" asked Harry as he saw Ginny enter the muggle room where he sat with Jason, Anne and Chris.

"Took a nap." she replied, sitting down next to Harry and placing Anne on her lap.

"Harry can I ask you a question?" voiced Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"Do you think that this next week we can cancel Order meetings and just You, me, Ron and Hermione spend time together. It seems like I never get to see you guys any more."

Harry smiled, "I think that can be arranged." he said leaning over a planting a kiss on her lips.

"HEY! No snogging out sister in public!" yelled Fred and George entering, both with maniac grins on their faces as they both grabbed Jason, Anne and Chris.

"Hey!" both Ginny and Harry yelled.

"The Uncles have decided you to need some rest time so we are taking the kids for a week." said Fred.

"So bye." George said, as both twins ran out, leaving behind a very pleased Ginny and worried Harry.

"Just don't experiment on them!" Harry yelled after them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW! 15 please!_


	8. Harry and Ginny

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_i've been getting reviews with people asking for more Ginny Harry time so here is a little (really only 2 pages)_

_I don't see them being all close like normal couples cause lets face it, one had to save the world and Ginny has to help. Does not leave alot of time. But i'll be trying to add more._

_also tiger (if u guessed who it is) will be returning just after summer!_

Over the next week Ginny and Harry lived in their own little world. Not only did they not have to take care of their children but Sirius and Hermione decided to send them away for the week, into the heart of muggle London when Harry was able to show Ginny the sights like big ben and Thames river.

Ginny had the best time ever, she had never spent so much time in the muggle world before. She just could not believe how muggles got by in life with out magic. The telephone was here favorite invention she saw.

As the young couple explored the muggle world they left behind three very angry men or in Ginny's case brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy. Bill was absolutely furious at the thought of his little innocent sister being along with Harry. Fred and George had to practically sacrifice their time with their nephew and niece to save the life of their father, Harry.

When Bill was not left in charge the twins would use the twins as distractions to st up pranks. This had worked so well that the twins actually where able to prank the three Maunders but the Maunders did get them back the next day by bubbles came out of their mouth every time one of them tried to talk.

The day before Harry and Ginny where set to go back to Griffian Manor Harry planned for them to spend a restful day just at a local café. When he woke up he noticed Ginny was not next to him in the bed.

"Ginny!" he called out.

"I'm in here!" Ginny yelled back, exiting the bathroom.

"Come on you lazy bum get dressed." she said, pushing him off the bed.

Harry smiled and left the room, a smirk on his face.

Ginny sat on the bed, smiling. This was what life was about. This was what she had always wanted, just being alone with Harry. She was enjoying every minute of it, knowing when they went back they would be going back to their hectic lives, she would be going back to being a mother, Harry the savior of the world, so for now it was just nice being Harry and Ginny with out any expectations.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Forge!" yelled his brother, only making Anne's screams intensify.

"What did you do?" yelled George as he tried to catch Jason who was crawling around with unhuman speed.

"This is all your fault!" added Bill who was chasing Chris.

"Yeah!" Charlie yelled rushing in with three bottles.

"If you two could keep those bloody experiments to yourself!" Ron yelled helping Bill.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"We're home!" yelled Harry dropping Ginny and his bags to the floor.

Hermione walked in, her cheeks red from laughing.

"What's happening?" asked Ginny.

"Your brothers." wheezed Hermione.

Both Harry and Ginny shared a look before rushing to into the room Hermione just came from to find George, Bill and Ron running around trying to catch Chris and Jason as Charlie and George tried frantically to hush Anne.

Harry and Ginny stood in the door way, tears of laughter falling down their face.

Harry walked into the room and grabbed Anne into his arms, his daughter stopped wailing as her hazel eyes looked into her father's green ones.

Ginny was able to catch Chris as Hermione came in and caught Jason.

"So brother dears, how was your week?" asked Ginny with a large grin.

None of her brothers answered which made Ginny laugh harder.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After dinner that night the fab six along with the heirs sat in the muggle room.

"So Hermione," said Harry "what did you find in your research?"

"All types of creatures that could be really helpful. I have a list all made with how and when these other creatures should be approached. I think you need to go talk to the Goblins as soon as possible. They will be one of the toughest, they usually remain neutral but if there is going to be an attack on Diagon Ally they will be extremely helpful as well as the house elves." replied Hermione, flipping through some papers.

"I'll approach the goblins first. How should I go about it?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled. Harry could tell it would be along night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ruby turned up at the spot she usually would meet Don but found the place empty, Don was not showing up. This was bad, either really bad or really good.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW  
PLEASE REVIEW_

_next chapter- HArry talks to Goblins and some house elves. The attack in Diagon Ally begins and Don is still missing_


	9. Goblins

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_New Chapter andI am really pleased with this chapter! Sorry bout the ciffy if i finish the essays i have to write before 8 then i write the next chapter as well!_

_Enjoy and i won't update UNLESS I GET 15 FOR THE CHAPTER._

_evil i know but i like this chap!_

On July 31st, Harry's 17th birthday Harry dressed in formal black robes with his family crest a phoenix, accompanied by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the heirs made their way into Gringotts.

Wizards and Witches turned to look at the group as their shiny black boots hit against the cool tile lining the banks floor. Harry was in the lead, Ginny directly by his side followed by the rest.

Harry walked to the back of the bank, to the highest desk, where the second highest ranking Goblin sat.

Harry went onto one knee and looked at the goblin and said, "I Harry Potter request to speak to the head goblin."

The older goblin sat up in his seat, he went by the name of Paz and was intrigued by what the human child was doing before him. This had not happen in nearly one hundred years.

"Your request is answered. But your whole group may not join you." replied Paz.

Harry nodded his head but asked, "may my mate join me as well as my advisor."

Paz seemed pleased by this request and Hermione and Ginny stepped up next to Harry.

Paz clapped his hand and a goblin Harry recognized as Griphook.

"Take these three to see Master Boke as well as tell him the male has preformed the rights of peace." said Paz.

Griphook bowed his head and waved for the three humans to follow him. Leaving the rest of their group behind which Ron took over as leader. With a wave of his hands the group assembled. Two standing near the door another two standing on opposite sides of Paz's desk. Ron stood in the middle, this was apart of the ritual. As a famous American president said, "Speak softly but always carry a big stick."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Ginny and Hermione where seated at a long rectangular table. Harry sat at one end with Ginny to his right and Hermione to his left. They sat patiently, waiting for Master Boke.

The big brass doors opened and a small, wrinkly goblin came walking in a wooden staff helping him walk. He took a seat at the other end of the table. Two other older goblins also joined him, both with what Harry could tell where females.

"Mr. Potter I have been informed of the ancient rituals you have evoked. I have there fore called Lady Owen and Lady Collie. They are the heads of our American and French branch of the bank." Master Boke said.

Harry nodded. "This is my mate Ginerva Weasely and my most trusted advisor Hermione Black." Harry said pointing to his right then to his left.

"What matter do you wish to discuss?" asked Lady Owen.

"Very serious times have befallen the wizarding world. As you know Voldemort is once again in power and seeking to take over. I will stop them and have come to ask for your aid. For many years the goblins have stayed neutral. We need help. This war will not be won alone." Harry said seriously.

"Why should we join? Not once has he-who-is- not-to -be -named threatened us or our kind." said Lady Collie forcefully.

"This is true," replied Harry "but he will attack you sooner or later. And if it is later who will be left to help you if you do not help us. I have a secret that I am willing to share but I will need a goblin oath that you shall not speak of it."

All three goblins nodded and vowed a goblin oath.

"Death Eaters are planning an attack on Diagon Ally. Do you not think that if they take the Ally they will not try to take the bank. Join my order. Join me and I promise to protect you and your kind and in return I ask you to vow the same thing." Harry said.

The three goblins looked at each other.

"If we join you then what do we get. Protection yes, but we goblins have protected ourselves for thousands of years. What are you willing to give?" asked Master Boke.

"Half of what is in my trust vault. And when Voldemort is defeated the other half. As well as a promise of friendship. If your join this it will not be as higher hands but as friends. I protect my friends with my life. I will protect all goblins." replied Harry.

"And what say you?" said Lady Owen to Ginny. "What will you promise us?"

"I promise like my mate friendship but I promise help. When my mate can not I will help the goblins. My brother William Weasley works for the Egyptian branch of gringotts and he has told me many times some goblins wish for other jobs. Not just working in banks. Join us and I will help those goblins find jobs. We are pushing for a new tomorrow. A new world of unity not division." said Ginny, living up to her red hair.

"Wait here." said Master Boke as he and the female goblins rose and left the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"So how do you think it went?" asked Ginny to Hermione as Harry tapped his fingures nervously.

"I'm not sure. Harry you took a risk telling them about the attack but everything else was done right." replied Hermione.

Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry's.

"Calm down Emerald. What comes will come." Ginny told him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"So it is agreed" said Master Dubin, the head of the Egyptian branch.

All the other Goblins nodded their heads, a decision had been made.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The brass door opened and the three goblins re-took their seats.

"We have contacted all the other Ladies and Masters and we have come to a decision. We will join you Master Harry. And will not take your money. As you said we enter this as friends." said Master Boke.

Harry's lips spread into a wide grin.

"Thank you Master Boke, Lady Owen, Collie." said Harry.

The three goblins nodded their heads, small smiles spreading across their face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went back into the main area of the bank and where meant by their friends.

"Did you do it?" asked Ron.

"Let's just say that the Order of the Lily just inducted a few new members." replied Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So who next?" asked Neville as the group sat around eating dinner much later that night.

"Lets just eat. We'll or I should say Hermione will figure that out tomorrow." replied Ginny.

"Speaking of that where is Hermione and Ron?" asked Harry.

"GET YOUR BLOODY LIPS OFF OR MY DAUGHTER!" the group heard Sirius yell.

"I withdraw that question." said Harry laughing as a big black dog was chasing Ron around the house.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry?" asked Rose as she entered her brothers room the next morning

"Hey!" replied Harry as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

Blaise who was with Rose, cheeks turned bright red.

"What can I help you with?" asked Harry as he dried off the black collar around his neck.

"Have you seen Ginny? She is suppose to come flying with us." said Rose, her own cheeks turning red.

"She should be in her room." said Harry.

Rose was about to retort when Blasie grabbed the younger girls arm and said. "Oops silly us. Thanks Harry." and dragged Rose out, leaving a perplexed Harry.

"You know she is not in her room!" Rose whispered furiously.

"Something's up. We need to talk to Ginny before we tell Harry." Blaise replied.

"If we could find her we could..." started Rose as Ginny walked past with her broom.

"Come on guys. I've been waiting on the pitch. Lets go!" Ginny said.

Blaise and Rose shared a complex looked before following Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Who are you?" asked a woman with greasy red hair and dull green eyes. She was laying on a bed, only sheets to hide her naked body.

"Call me Don." replied the boy, "Just Don."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_REMEBER 15!_

_AND JOIN MY YAHOO GROUP IF YOU HAVE NOT YET AND POST QUESTIONS!MAKE A POLL! PLEASE!_


	10. Tiger

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMPLIED RAPE!_

_and i sry bout that but it is just how the chap turned out! but AS A BONUS FOR THE VIOLANCE_

_YOU FIND OUT WHO dON, rUBY AND tIGER REALLY ARE!_

_tHIS TIME I MEAN IT! I AM NOT UPDATING UNTILL MY REVIEW COUNT IS 180! it is 166 so get reviewing!_

"Who are you?" asked a woman with greasy red hair and dull green eyes. She was laying on a bed, only sheets to hide her naked body.

"Call me Don." replied the boy, "Just Don."

"What do you want?" asked the woman, with venom on her lips.

"My body? It's your's if you want. We both know I am to weak to fight. Am I to be your mistress now to? You seem young but you must be a pure blood, just wanting to humiliate me!" she continued with a sinister tone.

"No I have come to talk to you. Though yes the others believe I am here to do what you have implied." replied Don.

The woman looked Don in the eyes. "Let me get dressed then we can talk." she said.

Don nodded and turned around, closing his eyes. He listened as the woman, tiger moved around until she told him he could turn around.

"What do you wish to discuss?" she asked.

Don looked her over, her hair was up in a tight bun, a stray piece hanging out, behind her ears. Her eyes where a dark green, faded from their original color from all the pain she had been through.

She was dressed in a ripped pair of muggle jeans and a faded black t-shirt.

Shaking his head Don said "About getting you out and back to your family."

"What family!" she said angrily."My family is dead!"

"No," said Don pulling out a picture from his pocket. "Your son lived, came out with nothing more then a scar. Your husband was found almost a year ago and rumor is there is a daughter as well."

The woman's face became as hard as stone.

"You dare lie to me! You dare try and fool me!" she yelled, all Don did was hold up the picture in his hand, a picture of Harry standing next to his father.

"Mrs. Potter," said Don using her name that no one had used in over eleven years. "This is them. They need you."

"It could be fake." she said weakly, not believing her own words to be true, not wanting them to be true.

"I'm here to get you out. Not today I need a plan and help but Harry needs a mum and Mr. Potter needs his wife and your daughter needs to know what happened." Don said.

"No!" she said in a whisper.

"What? What do you mean by no?" asked Don complex.

"You know of the slave camps? she asked.

Don nodded, he knew what the slave camps where. They where hidden by many spells, camps where muggles or muggle loving wizards and witches where kept to work, building and doing what ever the death eaters and Voldemort wanted. Some where even sold off into slavery if the bid was high enough. And that was the only way out for some one who was brought there, either that or death.

"What about it?" asked Don.

"My best friend is being held at one. My sister-in-law Elizabeth Potter. Get her out first then you can get me out." she said.

"Mrs. Potter,"

"Call me Lily" she interrupted.

"Lily are you crazy! I have no chance of getting her out. And if I did I'd be caught, then my chance of getting you out is gone!" raved Don.

"I mean it! I am not leaving until I know Zizi is safe. She is there because of me. She never left me behind and I won't leave her." Lily said.

"You trust me?" asked Don.

"I don't know. I don't trust any one. But if you get Zizi out I will trust you." said Lily.

"Your son needs you." tried Don.

"Does he know I am alive?" asked Lily.

"I do not speak to him so I do not know" said Don.

"Then how?" started Lily.

"My father is a death eater. I am sure you have figured out my identity by now. I have a younger sister who is well, she is nothing like my family. Your son saved her and his girlfriends family took her in as one of their own. I owe your son and his girlfriend. I have turned into a spy and report to his girlfriend though he does not know it." said Don. But Lily could say nothing as she backed away from Don, horrible images of his father flashing through her head.

"Malfoy!" she said furiously but before she could say anything else Don heard some one coming down the hall.

"Forgive me." he whispered, pushing her onto the bed and planting his lips on to hers, ripping her shirt with his hands as the door opened, revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"Son," Lucius interrupted.

Draco got off of Lily and with an evil smirk looked at his father.

"Just how you said father. She has been trained well." said Draco, regretting every word he was saying.

"That's my son." said the older Malfoy with a sinister stare, "I do feel terrible that I do not have time to stay and play with her myself. But you know how it angers your mother. Come or we will be late for dinner son. I shall bring you around again."

Draco nodded and slapped Lily across the face, laughing as his father smirked, proud of his son, both Malfoys left the room, the door locking behind them.

Lily laid on the bed, feeling sick. She felt sick every time another man touched her, no matter how many times it happened she would never get use to it. She just hopped that Malfoy's son was really what he said he was. And maybe one day she would be getting out of here.

She heard the door handle rattle, Lily sat up and watched as the door opened, her face turned pale as Lenstrange with a sinister stare and a form of muggle hand-cuffs in his hand walked into the room.

Lily gulped knowing what she was about to experience. Carefully with shaky hands she removed her shirt and her pants, not wanting to get them any dirtier then they where and with out a fight she laid on the bed.

Lenstrange laughed and walked over to the bed and cuffed her hands to a ring behind the bed, so she could not get off.

"They killed my wife," he said like he said every night for the last couple of months, never saying who it was who killed Bellextria. "So you will have to be my substitute muggle scum." he finished as his dirty lips touched her neck.

Lily laid on the bed, her eyes closed, a single tear running down her cheek. She use to put up a fight every night but she would always lose. She could no longer fight, but had to sit back and wait. And this time, she waited with hope. Maybe just maybe she would be saved.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_REVIEW!_

_Next Chapter- Harry has a long talk with the house elves. Janet's first doctors appointment. A Weasely suprise or two! and a little more Draco time._

_Please join my yahoo group! Post questions, vote or make polls! PLEASE!_


	11. She

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_WARNING-this chapter contains some violance and sexual refrences-no like no read_

_And some one :coughcough GiGi fanfic coughcough: has pointed out that i have turned over to the dark side!_

_and yes i am evil but not star wars standered lol!_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

"Is everything ready?" asked James, helping his niece set up for the arrival of the W.F.F.H.E

or the We Fight For House Elves association. It was a secret alliance of free house elves who helped free and take care of abused house elves. Rumor was this group contained over 500 house elves.

"Just about." replied Hermione who was setting up the great hall for their guest. Dobby and Winky where bringing them to the Manor, about ten of them.

"Afternoon!" said Harry walking in, dressed in khaki pants and a blue button down shirt.

Hermione looked at him, "Where is Ron?"

"Out on the quiditch pitch, some of the younger order members wanted a little more training today so he offered to stay and help." said Harry.

"Oh." Hermione said in disappointment.

"Why don't you go help him." said Harry.

"But the house elves." started Hermione.

"I can handle it just fine. Go!" said Harry.

Hermione nodded, lately her father had been following her around, her and Ron barley spent anytime together.

After Hermione left James said, "If I was a good Uncle I would go tell Padfoot." but went right back to setting the table.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where have you been!" said Ruby in a furious whisper as she spotted Don.

"I was so worried. I thought you may have been caught!"

"No I, I found Tiger." said Don, Ruby looked like a goldfish.

"Where is she? How soon can we get her out?" she said, a rush of excitement beaming from her.

Don's expression became sober.

"Not for awhile. She won't let us get her out until we save her sister in law, Elizabeth Potter."

"Where is she?" asked Ruby.

"A slave camp." replied Don.

"A What!" said Ruby knowing this was not going to be good.

Don took a deep breath, "Have you ever heard of the Holocaust?"

Ruby nodded yes.

"The slave camps are like the intermit camps but a tad different. Muggle born, muggle loving or just plain muggles are sent their by death eaters. As far as I know there are four of them. They put them to work, older men and woman are killed on the spot, children who are under 5 are also killed. Pregnant woman are stabbed in their stomach, making the mother watch as her child and herself die. Those death eaters who are more financial well off can buy an inmate and use the person for what ever they want. My father had done it once, an old muggle woman to look after my sister. Not all are so fortunate. Some are sold to people like Lenstrange or Nott. They are never seen again.

With Voldemort back, he rewards his followers sometimes by giving them away. Ruby the chance she is still at one or even alive is very small. And even if she is attempting to save her could cost us saving Tiger." finished Don, very out of breath.

Ruby looked at Don, her eyes watery. "That is my best friends mother, her fathers love. We have to save her. We need to save all those people!"

"Well what do you recommend then. There is no way that the two of us can do it alone." replied Don.

"Find out where Zizi is and I will handle the rest." said Ruby.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So how did your visit with the medi witch go?" asked Severus as he sat, drinking tea with his sister, her husband and his son Mark.

"Very well. She said that it looked like we are going to have a heathy little boy or girl." replied Janet.

Mark smiled, proud to soon be an older brother.

"Well here are the potions I suggest you take." said Severus laying out several bottles of home brewed potions.

"Take the green ones for morning sickness. The red one is to keep you heath and to provided nutrition to the baby. Also the pink on is if you experience any pain at all. There is one blue one. Only take it if you feel something is wrong, and then see a medi witch right away." Snape said.

Janet nodded her head. "Thank you Severus." she said kindly.

Her brother nodded his head, wished them all a good evening and left.

"Finally!" said Mark.

"Marcus!" Janet said with a warning tone.

Mark just grinned sheepishly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So it is agreed that you will join an alliance with us and the goblins." said Harry to the head house elf, Binky.

The older elf nodded.

"We are agreeing to joining you." said the elf.

"Then I pledge to help with protecting any elf from any who wish it harm and open my home to all who seek refuge." said Harry.

"We thank you Mr. Potter. Send word as soon as you need. 300 of our kind are ready and waiting to fight on your word." said Binky.

"Thank you Binky and please call me Harry, just Harry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where have you been!" demanded Blaise behind a closed door talking to Ginny.

"I don't know what you mean." Ginny replied, trying to walk around the girl.

"Listen here Weasley you may be able to fool every one else but I can see through it. So unless you are going to start talking I am telling Harry." replied Blaise, with a sneer only becoming of a Slytherin.

"Listen I can't tell you. It would put this whole thing in jeopardy." said Ginny.

"No Gin" said Hermione joining Blaise's side.

"You are my best friend but you need to tell me what is going on." finished Hermione.

"I won't let you hurt the only family I have." said Rose.

Ginny looked over to Luna and Scarlet for help but neither girl looked as if they where going to help.

"Fine," said Ginny making sure no one would here them before she broke down and told them everything.

All the girls where way past shocked, in reality Scarlet, Rose and Hermione all looked like they where about to have heart attacks. Luna had finally broke the silence.

"So girls what are we going to do?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Stay away from me!" shouted a woman with unruly brown hair and hazel eyes that popped open as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Hurry get dressed." said the man who woke her up, he had been her cell mate for the last three months, he was a young boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

She did as he said, not wishing to be punished for not being ready. Ten minutes later the cell doors opened, but no one could move until the magic force fields where taken down. Death Eaters walked down the hall and went to each cell, taking down the force field and chaining the group together, except when they got to her cell.

"Your coming with us," said one of the men, grabbing her by the arm.

"HEY LET HER GO!" shouted her cell mate, a green light left on off the death eaters wand, killing the boy.

She felt a hot tear run down her cheek.

She was lead down to the auction room. It seemed the death eaters wanted to get rid of her, why she was not sure, for she was brought to this room at least once a week.

She was pushed into the changing room, where she meant up with sevral other of her inmates both male and female.

They stood nude, the men only in their briefs the woman where able to also keep their undergarments on. They where seated on a bench, chained together.

A old fat looking man grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the shower stall, her cloths where taken from her and her head was scrubbed, to get rid of any vermin that may have nested their.

She was then aloud to put her undergarments back on, still in view of the older man. She was then rather rudely placed at the end of the bench and chained to the older woman sitting next to her, taking a quick head count she noticed their was about ten of them.

"Get up! Lets Go!" barked a meaning looking woman.

All ten of them stood up and where lead onto a stage, bright lights shining against their exposed wet bodies.

Standing in front of them was a man at a podium with a clip board and bellow the stage stood a crowd of crude men and woman.

And the auction began. The first man was sold off to rather small gentle looking woman. And the auction continued until all where sold off but her. She stood alone on the stage.

"Here is a nice piece of meat ladies and gentlemen. All her teeth, her figures and toes. I've even heard she is good in bed gentlemen. So lets start the bidding at 50 gallons." said the auctioneer.

"55" shouted a bald man.

"65!" shouted another.

She stood up their, she knew she would not be sold. She knew all she had to do was open her mouth and no one would want her.

"I have given birth to two children and have the biggest scar on my back!" she said, a hard hand hit her across the face.

"Silence you animal!" shouted the man standing next to her, the audience was silent.

"I withdraw!" both men yelled, the auctioneer looked angry.

"I want her on the wall for the next four days!" he said, as a death eater dragged her away, to suffer a fate that her own nephew that she never knew had also suffered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"We should tell Harry." said Hermione, still trying to wrap her mind around what Ginny told her.

"Harry would loose it. He'd kill him and we need him. No we figure this out by our selves." said Ginny.

"Fine but he will find out." said Blaise. "He is not stupid."

"Listen are you all in or not?" asked Ginny.

All the girls looked at Ginny as if she was crazy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Don I'd like to introduce you to Sage, Tornado, Moon, Star and Sun. Though I am sure you know them" said Ruby.

"Why did you bring them, her here?" he asked angrily.

"We have a plan." was all Ruby said before she jumped right into it.

_**15 REVIEWS PLEASE! GET ME TO 195!**_


	12. Unsuspected freedom

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_WARNING- VIOLANCE_

_Wow another update for me! And you can all thank dreammaster936 for reviewing bring me past 1 95! _

_So please review this chapter! Get me too 220 and i'll get another chapter up 2morrow!_

"Listen either face the fact they are here or not. But they are here to stay and help us. Moon and Star are both heirs!" Ruby said.

"I can't put up with this." replied Don.

"Listen you arrogant pig! Star is your sister, you will help us or we will do it alone." said Ruby, her hair not the only thing that was red.

"Fine but we do this my way." he said.

"So," said Sage "what's the plan."

"First we get Zizi out. Then we can get tiger and then we can concintrate on freeing all the slave camps." said Don.

The girls nodded, "But how do we get her out?"

"Easy,"Don said, "If one of you has his vault key."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dad?" said Hermione entering her father's room, no one was inside.

Hermione walked in and over to her father's dresser, she opened his first draw and moving his socks she found a small box. She opened it, inside was the engagement ring Sirius had been saving for Hermione's biological mother. She was going to need this, it was a family heir loom. She took it out and placed it in her pocket and closed the draw as both Sirius, James and Remus walked in.

"Hermione!" they all said in unison.

Hermione jumped a little. "I was looking for you," she said playing it cool by going to give him a hug.

"The girls and me are having a make over night. Can you handle Chris?" she asked.

"You worry to much. Of course I can and Molly is here if I need help." said Sirius.

Hermione smiled, wished them all a good night and quickly left, the three Maunders not even suspicious.

"I got it." said Hermione walking into Ginny's room.

"Alright then all we need is Ginny." said Blaise.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry love?" said Ginny, walking into his room, finding him laying in bed reading a story to Jason, Anne and Chris.

"Here you three look at the book." said Harry getting up and kissing Ginny on the lips.

"I have not seen you all day." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny smiled, only to be dimmed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled back a little.

"Harry?" she said.

"Nothing. I'm fine Gin, my neck is just a bit sore and this damn thing is not helping." Harry said, not angry just sad.

"Harry do you want me to stay with you, I had plans but..."said Ginny trailing off.

"Plans? With who?" he asked.

"Oh just me and the girls. That was why I was actually coming to see you. I was wondering if u could have your vault key. I'm running low on gallons and nuts and I don't want to bother my mum." said Ginny. "And the girls and me want to do some shopping tomorrow. We may stay at the leaky Cauldron but we will be home sooner or later."

"You can have the key, you don't even have to ask. But why don't you stay in muggle London. Diagon Ally is going to be attack in about two weeks and I don't want you there." said Harry with worry.

Ginny kissed him. "No problem Harry and thanks again." she said kissing him on the lips and leaving, the key in her hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I would like to withdraw 1000 gallons and place them in a separate account under the name Gemma Black." said Ginny.

Griphook looked at her suspiciously but nodded and did what was asked.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure you want to do this." said Don for the third time in the last hour.

"We really don't have a choice." said Sage, placing a couple more glamour charms on her friends and herself.

"But none of you have the mark, if they look..." said Don trailing off.

"You worry to much." said Ruby placing on a black cloak.

"If we are not back in a couple of days then tell him." said Ruby.

"Good luck," said Don to Ruby and Thunder.

"Moon, Star, Sun and Sage will stay at the new apartment. As soon as we have her we will bring here their first." said Ruby.

"Let me come!" demanded Sage for the tenth time.

"No! You know why you can't come." said Ruby, not truly telling Sage why.

Sage sighed but hugged her friend.

"Just stay safe." said Sage.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Do we knock?" asked Ruby who now had black robes on, black hair and blue eyes. Thunder nodded, "Don't forget to say who you are."

Ruby knocked on a large brown door, a slot opened. "Who goes there?" asked a man from behind.

"My name is Gemma Black, the long lost heir of Regulus Black. I have been sent by my guardian to find a servant for our house hold. This is my maid." said Ruby who was now taking the alias of Gemma Black.

The man nodded and the door opened, with a deep breath Gemma Black and her maid Wendy entered the Slave Camp.

The man looked them over, for some proof to of Gemma's identity. He then noticed a ring on her left finger, a black diamond surrounded by green stones.

"If you follow me I will bring you to the auction room. The next auction will begin in 20 minutes." said the man in a rather friendly voice that made Gemma and Wendy want to throw up.

As they where lead threw Gemma as well as Wendy could not help but see the people put to work, beaten even killed, it made them sick.

They where seated in a bare room that contained only around 15 people and a stage. The room was barley filled, only about fifteen other death eaters, ready to bid.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Lord Trinity has ordered she be brought to the auction." said a rather ugly death eater referring to the woman with brown hair.

"So take her." said another death eater, throwing her off his bed.

She was dragged down the hall way, back to a room she was getting to know to well.

She was thrown into the shower with out her cloths, still wet she put on her undergarments and was sat on the ice cold bench. Soon people where being chained together, she wanted to cry when she saw a young girl no older then 17 being put on the chain.

"Get up vermin and pray you are sold." said a rather nasty man.

The human chain started to move onto the stage. She felt the younger girl shaking beside her, it must of been her first time.

The bidding started. The young girl went before her and was sold to cruel looking man. The girl started to freak out and scream and beg mercy. The man walked up onto the stage and grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the floor and kicking her hard in the stomach, still the girl begged for mercy.

"Wait!" shouted a woman with black hair from the audience. The man looked at her evilly.

"I will buy her from you. You are paying 35 gallons. I'll give you 100." she said.

The man just sneered, "Not unless you are joining me in my bed sweet heart." he said.

The woman with black hair looked as if she would retort but another woman next to her made her shut up. They watched as the poor girl was dragged from the room, kicking and screaming.

The bidding started again, it was her turn. It was a new auctioneer, and he decided she was a prime piece of meat, as he referred to her.

"And look at her arms gentlemen, would you not loved those wrapped around you." he said.

"We will start at 75 gallons."

"85" a man yelled.

"100" another man said, licking his lips.

And it kept going until the last bid was 850. She decided to have fun today and see how high she could get it before making them take it away. Just as she was about to say something the woman with black hair said, "920"

"In sufferable pigs." she said. Once again she was slapped in the face.

"Do you still want her?" asked the auctioneer, hopefully.

"Yes," replied the woman with black hair.

"No," she thought. "This was it, she was being sold."

"Yes madam but may I recommend letting us punishing her while we sign the papers. I promise she won't die and will be ready to work tomorrow." he said with big eyes.

The woman looked uncomfortable. She knew it was a test, especially because of her stunt earlier.

"Of course she must be disciplined." she said.

She was taken of the chain, on to have her hands tied behind her back and dragged out of the room, as she left she saw the woman who bought her, and was sure she was imagining things when she saw regret and remorse in her eyes.

She was tied to a pole and a large black whip hit her on the back 25 times for his disobedience. By the time it was over she was bleeding terribly and shaking madly but was forced to walk to the main hall of the camp where she saw the auctioneer talking to the woman with black hair.

"Well here she is." said the man.

The buyer walked around her, as if examining her.

"Yes she will do just fine." she said.

The man nodded and took from a guard standing by a silver collar and a chain hanging from it. The woman seemed to get angry at seeing it.

"Just so you can get her home with out any trouble." said the man handing it to the woman, again testing the girl.

Her eyes seemed to burn bright as she said forcibly.

"I am your new master. Get on your knees!" she shouted.

She did not move.

The woman hit her and signaled for a guard to help who pushed her down hard, the cool metal connected around her neck and her hands where tied behind her back.

The auctioneer finally seemed satisfied.

"Ms. Black it was lovely meeting you. New stock will be coming in at the end of the month, be sure to stop by again."

Ms. Black, the woman with hair to match her name nodded and with a graceful smile, and holding onto the chain left, pulling her the whole time until she produced a portkey.

Ms. Black made her touch it and so did the other woman, all three where gone and re-appeared in an alley, she fell to the floor.

"Ms. Potter" said Ms. Black with worry, running to her side. With a flick of her wand, the rope and collar disappeared.

She looked at Ms. Black with surprise, she was not sure what was going on.

"I'm so sorry about back there but I had to make them believe I was Sirius brother daughter, it was my only way in." she said swinging one of the newly freed slave's arm around her shoulder and the other woman doing the same.

"Who are you." she finally got out before the whole world went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_PLEASE REVIEW! GET ME TO 220!_


	13. Ruby

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Please review! Next chapter hopefully by 2night!_

"Crikey!" said the other woman, Thunder or Blaise.

Gemma Black's hair turned back to red with a flick of her wand.

"Come on. We need to get her upstairs." said Ruby.

"Ginny we are going to be seen." said Blaise.

"Not is we do this fast, every one should be asleep." replied Ginny.

With all their strength both girls carried the other woman, Elizabeth aka Zizi Potter up to the apartment Ginny had rented barely a couple of days ago.

Ginny and Blaise walked up fifteen flights of stairs until they where knocking for Don or one of the other girls to open the door.

"Whose there?" Ginny heard Don ask.

"Ruby and Thunder with the package." said Ginny, who heard several locks and charms being taken down until the door was opened and they walked in. Ginny and Blaise where able to get Ms. Potter onto the couch in the small living room of the apartment, Ginny noticed no one else was around.

"Draco where is every one?" asked Ginny.

"We are using real names now?" he asked with a sober expression as he looked down at Ms. Potter.

"Answer my question." said Ginny, as Blaise made a bowl of warm water so they could clean Ms. Potter's back.

"Hermione, Luna, Scarlet and Rose had to go back to the Manor to cover for you two. Blaise you need to go back as well. And if I was you I would keep Hermione there until Ginny can get Ms. Potter cleaned up." said Draco.

"But won't they be looking for Ginny?" asked Blaise, placing the pot down.

"Rose said she would keep Harry busy for the night but Ginny you better make an appearance in the morning. And now I have to leave. I will come in the morning to sit with Ms. Potter while you check in Ruby." he said winking at Ginny before leaving.

"Are you sure you can handle this." said Blaise, knowing that Ginny knew hardly anything about cleaning out cuts, her mother always did it.

"I'll be fine. Just tell Hermione we found her and that as soon as she is ready she can come back." replied Ginny, giving the Slytherin girl a hug before she too left, leaving Ginny alone with her best friends mother, Zizi Potter.

Dipping a cloth into the water she carefully turned the woman over and started to clean the marks on her back, she could not heal them until they where cleaned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Rose where is Ginny." asked Harry that night looking for his girlfriend who should of been back from shopping and all.

"Oh Harry she wanted me to tell you she was really tiered and just need to sleep. She said not to bother her and she would see you in the morning." said Rose who then changed the subject.

"Harry I am having a lot of trouble with my summer assignments would you mind helping me?" she asked.

"Sure. What's a big brother for!" he said with a smile as the two walked to Rose's room, so Harry could spend the night helping his sister.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How is she?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. But I think she will pull through." replied Blaise.

"I need to go to her." said Hermione.

"NO! As soon as she is better you can." Blaise said.

"But she is my..." trailed of Hermione as Ron entered the room.

"Hey Sage can you come to the library with me. I'm looking for a certain book and can't find it." he said.

"Fine Ronald." she replied quite annoyed, and dragged him from the room.

Blaise stood in silent laughter, Ron may be a heir but every one knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Ginny just finished cleaning Ms. Potter's back, and had laid a blanket on her, Ms. Potter started to stir.

"Hello." Ginny said warmly, as the woman, Zizi opened her eyes, to see a girl with red hair, that reminded her of her dear friend.

"Lily." Zizi whispered.

"No Ms. Potter my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasely." replied the girl.

Zizi's eyes shot open, taking in the room, everything around her.

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" she asked, the last thing she remembered was being sold.

"No this is not a dream. We are in muggle London. And you are here to heal before you are re united with your children and their father." replied Ginny.

"You bought me?" Zizi said with a confused tone.

"Yes, I was under glamour charms. I am not a Black, but it was the only way for me to get in, and get you with out getting any of us killed." said Ginny.

"No! Why did you rescue me!" shouted Zizi, shocking Ginny.

"Why? Well I thought you'd like to see your family." replied Ginny.

"You don't understand, Lily." she started but Ginny cut her off.

"Don't worry, my group is on it. You just need to rest. Your daughter is anxious to meet you." replied Ginny.

"My daughter?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger Black. And as soon as Sirius and Chris hear I bet they will be very excited too, oh and your brother as well." said Ginny.

"They are alive? Sirius is alive. But no I heard he died and so did my brother. And how are you involved in any of this?" demanded Zizi, her Potter attitude shining.

"Sirius never died. It is a long story but he is very much alive. And your brother is alive as well. His son found him about a year ago, he was never killed. Yes his son, Harry James Potter, my boyfriend and soul mater." replied Ginny.

"I think I need a drink." replied Zizi taking in all the information.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zizi fell asleep later on in the night, by morning she was still asleep and Ginny had to leave, at Draco's arrival she left, promising to be back and giving strict orders to Draco to be nice.

Draco sat in the living room flipping threw channels on the muggle television when he heard a door opened, looking up he saw it was Ms. Potter.

"Who are you she asked?" staring at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and yes Lucius is my father. I am to stay here and keep watch until Ginny can return." he said

At first she looked shock but seem to calm herself down straight away.

"Is there a shower here?" she asked.

"Down the hall I believe." replied Draco.

She nodded and left to take the first warm, clean shower she had taken in over a year. When she got out she found a clean robe waiting for her that she gladly changed into.

Walking back into the hall way a sweet smell meant her nose, following it into the kitchen she found young Malfoy seating the table.

"Are you sure you are a Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes, I have the scars to prove it." he replied, inviting her to sit.

Taking a bite of the eggs he made she said, "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"When I was younger I use to like helping the house elves, seems what they taught me stuck." he replied.

She nodded and finished eating.

"When will Ginny be back?" she asked.

"By tonight, she just had to stop back at Potter's Manor." replied Draco, no malice in his voice when he said the name.

"You are a death eater." she said bluntly.

"Yes." he replied, "But I am fighting for your side."

"You mean our." she said.

"No I mean your. I am neutral I am only helping your side because my sister is on your side." Draco said wishing to believe his own words, Zizi did not look like she believed him either.

"Is Sirius Black truly alive?" she asked.

"Yes he was my teacher last year, and rumor is he is going to be our teacher again this year." Draco said.

Zizi stared craking up, just the mere thought of her Sirius teaching made her want to fall on the floor.

"Sorry." she said recovering, "I just never saw him as the teaching type."

"Well I'm sure he will be able to fill you in on everything when Ginny brings you back." said Draco. "Your son and daughter are also there."

Zizi smiled, this was it, she really was free.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry!" yelled Ginny.

"Where are you going now?" he asked. "This whole week you are always disappearing on me."

"I promise I'll be back soon. I have a gift for Sirius Chris and Hermione and I need to go pick it up." replied Ginny.

"Fine," replied Harry "but be back soon."

Ginny gave him a kiss and left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure you are ready?" asked Ginny, not wanting to push Zizi into anything. Over the last week she had refused to talk to Ginny, she said she had to tell Sirius. He had to be the first to know and Ginny agreed.

"Yes." replied Zizi, checking herself in the mirror one last time.

"Well then lets go." said Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"RONALD WEASELY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Sirius Black, having caught the couple snogging in the library.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW DARE YOU!" yelled a woman entering the room.

Sirius stopped and almost fainted, "Zizi" he said softly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_REVIEW!_


	14. Zizi Potter's Tale

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_WARNING- some violance and sexual refrences (not a lot but a warning just in case)_

_OKAY NO UPDATES TILL I HAVE 245! (HINT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LAST!)- IF U HAVE NOT ALREADY!_

_ENJOY!_

"It can't be." thought Sirius looking at the mother of his children.

"Hello Sirius." said Zizi, Ron, Hermione, Harry, James and Ginny stood in silence.

"Are you real?" he asked.

Zizi nodded, "Very real." she replied.

"How?" he asked speechless, which was a first.

"A long story. Can we talk, I really want to explain this all to you before I see any one else. Please." begged Zizi, from the corner of her eye she saw the girl that could only be her daughter, but that had to wait till later.

"We," started Sirius, his voice breaking "Could talk in my room." he said moving forward.

"That be nice." replied Zizi, as he took her hand and lead her away, leaving a group in silence.

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny.

"How?" he asked.

Ginny just smiled and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, these where the times she lived for.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius sat Zizi down on his bed. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I ate before I came." she replied as Sirius pulled up a chair and sat across from Zizi.

They both sat in silence, neither sure where to start. Sirius finally broke it by asking

"Zizi where have you been?"

Zizi looked at him, her cheeks flushed, she had practice this for the last week in front of the mirror but now she was at a lost for words.

"Do you have a pensive? It will be easier." she said in such a low voice, Sirius could never remember her ever speaking like that, she was a proud woman, and always had been.

Sirius nodded, got up and left for several minutes until he returned a pensive in hand and conjured a table to place it on.

"Can I borrow your wand? I have not gotten my own yet." asked Zizi, Sirius handed his to her.

She touched the wand to the liquid and after several moments she removed the wand and gave it back to Sirius.

"Before you look I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you but you need ti see this. You may hate me after but you need to know." she said

Sirius said nothing as he entered the pensive.

Zizi sat pregnant in a hospital room. She was regretting leaving Sirius but she knew she had to. She knew that their child would be endanger and that she had to keep her safe. When the death eaters, one Sirius own brother attacked the house she ran and kept running. She had been living in a small muggle town. While here she had gotten word that James and Lily had been killed. She did not get anything on her nephew Harry. Peter had betrayed them, she knew it, knew it was a bad idea to choose him, why could Sirius and her brother never listen.

A contraction hit.

"It is time to push." said the muggle doctor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zizi held her little girl in her arms, she had named her Hermione after her favorite Shakespearean character. _She could not believe she was doing this, giving up her little girl, her last connection to Sirius. But their was a rumor going around, a rumor only by mistake she found out. And if she was going to find out the truth she had to do this, she had to give her daughter a better life, a life not running away all the time. _

Zizi made sure her daughter was tucked in her traveling carrier and the note was with her. She had been watching a young muggle couple for the last month, she knew that they both wanted a child and could not have one.

She placed her daughter down on their porch and gave her baby one more kiss.

"I will love you always my Hermione." she said before disappearing off into the night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

4 years later:

The worst moment of her life was this night, the night she took the dark mark, it was her only way in. The only way to find out for sure.

"You will help the mudblood raise the child to our values." said a death eater.

Zizi bowed her head. "I live to serve." she replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Lily" she asked in a whisper as she saw her sister-in-law, the woman she belived to be dead laying on her bed, her face stone cold until she saw her.

"Zizi! Oh Godric every one thought you where." but Lily stopped, she saw the mark on her friends arm.

"You wretched witch! How could you betray us, your brother!" shouted Lily.

But Zizi explained why, she did it to get here, to see if Lily really was alive. Only then did Lily trust her and break down and tell her friend what the death eaters did. What they made James do.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Rosalyn Violet but I call her Rose." said Lily.

"That's why they want me here. I'm to be her maid to make sure she is raised their way not yours. But don't worry Lily she will be fine, I will get both of you out." said Zizi.

"I don't care about myself Zizi, Rose is all I have left, James and Harry are dead, please do what ever you have to do to get her out." said Lily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius watched the years pass. He watched as his Zizi would sleep with other death eaters to protect her identity, she would take little Rose outside while Rose's mother was rapped, he watched as Zizi protected the child while she had to sit by and know her best friend was getting beaten with in an inch of her life.

Sirius watched the years pass. He watched as his Zizi would sleep with other death eaters to protect her identity, she would take little Rose outside while Rose's mother was rapped, he watched as Zizi protected the child while she had to sit by and know her best friend was getting beaten with in an inch of her life. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Lily they know. I have no choice I have to take her and run." said Zizi as she got an 8 year old Rose dressed. _

"Just take her and go." said Lily. "I will buy you as much time as I can."

Zizi hugged her best friend, not knowing if she was ever going to see her again and took Rose by the hand.

"Listen honey we need to run, run as fast as we can and if something happens to me you need to keep running." Zizi told Rose. The 8 year old nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

"STOP HER!" shouted Malfoy sr. as he and a group of death eaters chased Rose and Zizi but the two girls finally lost them, they where free.

"What now Aunt Zizi? What about mumma?" asked Rose.

Zizi held a wand she had taken from a fallen death eater, "I'm sorry baby but you can't remember this."

Zizi raised the wand and send the memory charm at her. The girl was knocked

un conscience . Picking up Rose Zizi left her at a police station, her niece would be safe.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two years later:

"You will only believe this is a dream Sirius, I am sorry." said Zizi, wiping out her loves memory and leaving his cave.

9 months later-

Zizi held a beautiful little boy in her arms. She just got the worst news ever, she was going to leave her son Chris with Sirius, she knew the risk but the boy should be with his father but then she heard from another of her sources that he died, fell through the veil in the department of mysteries.

She had no choice, but to go to where she had left her daughter almost 15 years ago and she left her son.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Zizi was driven by madness, she had to get Lily out. She tried several times to get back in and her thirteenth time she got in.

"Lily come on we need to go." she said to her shocked friend.

But before they could death eaters stormed the room and Zizi was dragged out, hearing her friend screaming in pain the whole time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

It was her first week in the slave camp, she had already been beaten twice, and rapped once. The death eaters thought this was a more deserving punishment, instead of death.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

She was thrown into what was know as the changing room, this was her first time, they where going to try and sell her, like she was cattle.

Malfoy was in charge of those being sold. He personally went around to each female and pulled their cloths off. When he got to het he just laughed and dragged his finger down her bare chest.

"To bad my wife is against me buying one or you would be in my bed." he said with a sinister laugh as he threw her and three other woman into a cold shower.

Zizi had heard talk, when ever Malfoy was in charge you could sure to be humiliated and tortured in any way possible, the man lived to see others in pain, Zizi found out that day that it was not a lie.

The shower doors where locked until four male death eaters in robes entered into the shower.

"Backs to the wall now!" one of them barked.

The four woman where forced against it. Another death eater in black healer robes walked in and examined the four girls.

Pointing to the oldest woman there he said. "Take her out back."

Zizi tried to stop the man but was thrown to the floor.

The woman was killed before their eyes.

The three remaining woman where made to put their undergarments on and where then sent out onto a stage dripping wet.

The other two girls where sold off but no one would take Zizi. Malfoy thought this was because of her attitude and she was locked onto a wall, naked and was forced to stay there for a week.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius watched horrified as Zizi was defiled, rapped, humiliated. It was like watching what happened to Harry all over again and the worst was he new Lily may be alive and if they found her they would be seeing the same thing again, maybe even worse.

Sirius watched up till Ginny, pretending to be Gemma Black save her, anything that had to do with Draco Malfoy was not there. Soon Sirius pulled out, he really was not sure what to do.

"Sirius." said Zizi, reaching for his hand but he drew back and looked her in the eye.

"I failed you. When we graduated I promised I would always love you, that I would always protect you and I failed and because of it you, you had to go threw that! I am going to kill Malfoy!" he said making a gesture towards the pensive.

"Sirius this is not your fault. It was my choice, I made these choices, not you." replied Zizi.

Sirius put his hand on hers.

"How can you even let me touch you. Why are you not yelling at me, screaming!" asked Sirius.

"Because after all this Sirius I still love you." replied Zizi. "I still love you with all my heart, I never stopped."

Sirius stood up and walked over to his sock draw and opened it, but to his shock discovered the ring he wished to give her missing.

"Looking for this?" asked Zizi, pulling out the black diamond ring, surrounded by green gems.

"How?"

"Ginny need to borrow it." said Zizi.

Sirius took it from her. "I waited along time to put this back on your finger." he said.

"Will you still have me?"

Zizi felt tears streaming down her face, she truly could not remember being so happy.

"Yeah Sirius I'll marry you." she said.

Sirius lifted her off the bed, and after asking her permission planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No matter what Zizi I will always love you." Sirius said.

"Me too Sirius, me too."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning every one in Griffian Manor was assembled at the breakfast table, awaiting for Zizi and Sirius to come down, Chris was with Hermione.

The dinning hall doors opened and in walked the newly reunited couple. Hermione watched her biological parents walk in, she never thought she would see this. Hermione stepped forward, with Chris in her arms. Zizi and Sirius stopped right in front of her.

"My children." Zizi said with happy teary eyes.

"I'm Hermione and as you know this is." but Hermione never got to finish as her mother wrapped her arms around both of her children.

"I know you have so many questions Hermione, you would not be my daughter if you did not. But just know I love you and I have missed you every single day." said Zizi, as she finished Chris looked into Zizi's eye's and started shouting "MAMMA."

"Knew that kid was smart." said Ron in a whisper to Harry as Mother and son where reunited as well.

James walked towards his sister.

"So you finally are gracing is with your presence Lizzie" he said hugging her gently.

"Missed you" said James.

"Missed you to Jimmy." said Zizi, with her nickname for her brother.

James beckoned his son forward. "This is your nephew Harry and," he called Rose "your niece." but James never finished as Zizi hugged Harry and with a shocked face hugged Rose who asked "Do I know you?"

All Zizi said was "In a way."

"Come meet every..." but Sirius did not finish as his sister Ara ran and hugged her best friend.

"Gryffindor Queens!" said Remus with a laugh, the reuniting begins.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW! 245!_

_NEXT CHAPTER- SOME MORE INTRODUCTIONS, MOTHER AND DAUGHTER TIME AND THE ATTACK BEGINS._


	15. It Has Begun

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Don't shoot me, i know this is really short but i did not want to put this 2gether with the attack on Diagon Ally scene. So don't kill me! I am working on the next chapter as soon as i post this. BUT I NEED A FAVOR PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF U WOULD LIKE HARRY AND CO TO WIN THE FIGHT IN DIAGON ALLY OR NOT. EITHER WAY I HAVE IT WORKED OUT BUT IF HE DOES NOT WIN LILY IS SAVED DIFFRENTLY THEN IF HE DOES WIN._

_SO REVIEW AND TELL ME! THOUGH I COULD ALWAYS CHANGE MY MIND!_

Zizi was seated next to Sirius and Hermione, she held Chris, her little boy in her lap. She looked around the table that was a live with people, still not believing she was really here.

"So," said Sirius, "let me introduce everyone."

Sirius went around introducing the Weasely clan, the Evans, Mr. Lovegood, and The Ryans, Trey's parents.

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Zizi cheerfully.

"Harry Potter sir the little ones be needing you." said a house elf entering the room.

"That's Dobby." Sirius whispered to her.

"Thank you Dobby." replied Harry, "Can you bring them down."

Dobby nodded and with a pop he was gone and reappeared again with two little children in his arms.

Harry bent down and took both children from the house elf.

"Harry would you like me to take one." asked Mrs. Weasely kindly.

"No worries I got them." replied Harry as Jason, the little boy in his arms started trying to pull his glasses off.

"Excuse me Harry but whose children are those?" asked Zizi politely.

"Oh well this is Jason Sirius and Lilithanne Molly Potter my children." replied Harry.

Zizi felt as if she was going to faint, until her cheeks turned bright red and she turned to Sirius.

"HAVE YOU TAUGHT HIM NOTHING! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING OUR CHILDREN!"

"Um Aunt Zizi if it helps they are adopted." said Harry.

"Don't lie to me. They look just like you." said Zizi more calmly.

Harry took a deep breath and went into the whole story of how he found his children, and by the end Zizi still seemed very surprised and though she told Harry she was proud she still thought secretly that Lily would have kittens when she found out she was a grand mum.

The next coupled of days had been tiering for Zizi and many of the occupants of Griffian Manor. The next day after her arrival she spent with Hermione. It was a very heartfelt day. Mostly with Zizi hearing all about her daughters life, about her muggle parents, becoming friends with Ron and Harry about turning herself into a cat and saving Sirius and so much more. By the end of that day the two woman where close, maybe not as close as Hermione had been with her adoptive mother but that bond would grow and Hermione seemed to not have a problem calling Zizi mum.

Two days after that Zizi had talked to Hermione she was with her brother. Zizi had told James everything. That is was very possible Lily was alive and Rose's story. About how Rose escaped and why she could not remember anything. James asked his sister not to say anything to Rose. The child would eventually remember but James did not want to push it.

After Zizi had finished James had spent the night drinking himself silly, remembering his Lily.

At the end of the week word had finally come inform of Luna having another vision.

They where eating breakfast when she went rigid and then relaxed again before looking Harry in the eye.

"It has begun."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

_review please!_


	16. Fears

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_So here is another short one, sry bout that, this next one i'll try to make longer, i thought i do better with the battle scene but i could not write it the way i wanted so i scrapped it! So please enjoy and don't kill me for the ending!_

Harry stayed calm in his seat as the rest of the table broke out into a ruckus.

"Dad call Dumbledore tell him the attack has begun and for his to station his order members at where we discussed. All of you other order members better go and join them. Mr.Weasely and Remus you are to stay put, can't have you being caught. Ginny, Hermione and Neville get our members here in no less then ten minutes." said Harry standing up. Every one started moving.

"Trey, Luna and Ron your with me." continued Harry.

"What about me!" said Scarlet.

"Your staying put just in case the worst happens." said Harry only really wanting to keep her out of the fight, he wanted to keep Scarlet out of it for as long as possible.

"No fair! I have trained with you! You know I am good Harry." shouted Scarlet.

"This is no time to argue. I have given and order and you need to listen." said Harry signalingfor Luna, Ron and Trey to follow him.

The four heirs made their way to their own rooms and got ready for battle. When the four where all dressed and ready they made their way back down the stairs to the dinning hall. Immediately Harry noticed most of the adults where gone, the Evans where taking care of the children, the Ryans where with the order, all of the Weasely brothers except Fred and George where also with the order. Rose, Scarlet, Bobby and Mark where also gone, Harry figured they where angry about not being able to fight.

He the noticed their where about 50 people in the dinning hall. All the 7th years form the year before, including all of Trey's house mates. All of the people from Harry's year including some Slytherines and some from Ginny and Luna's year including Collin Creevy.

"Every one is ready." Ginny said.

Harry walked into the room, all the occupants had their eyes on him. Harry stood before them and said "Today we go into our first real battle. We will fight to win. We will fight to protect, fight to save lives. None of you are permitted to use an unforgivable but if you have to do it to save your life or another's I will not let you go to azkaban, even if I have to break you out myself, that is my promise. We have been preparing for this. You all know your roles. If you get in trouble call over the mirror and some one will be to you aid. Now every one choose a partner, this is who you fight with, who protects your back and whose back you will protect." finished Harry as every one went around getting partners.

Hermione walked up to Harry. "I called the goblins and they are preparing and have opened their doors. Any one who needs help can go their, the goblins will protect them." said Hermione.

Harry nodded as Dobby came running up to him and said, "I have talked to Binky and he is sending two-hundred of special forces to help and protect the bank."

Harry thanked Dobby and turned back to the group of students. This was really it, he was leading these students, his friends into battle, he just prayed they won.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Order of the Lily arrived to a bloody scene, the battle had already begun. "Alpha and Beta teams are to take care of the death eaters. Delta team is to take care of any Dementors. Charlie and Echo team are to take care of finding any one who is hurt and getting them to the bank." said Harry speaking to Ginny who was head of the Alpha and Beta team. Hermione who was head of the Delta team and Blaise and Susan Bones head of the last two teams.

The teams went right to work. While the four heirs moved through, they where battling and protecting the majority of the people. Trey teamed up with Luna, together they where able to save many innocent people, many where muggles, shopping with their children. While Harry and Ron stayed together, protecting each other while taking down as many death eaters as they could.

The Goblins and the house elves proved to be a great asset, working along side Charlie and Echo team they where able to save many innocents and get them into the bank, where they where protected.

Also the house elves where a force not to be reakoned with, it seemed years of impressment had finally gotten to them, their anger taken out on the nearest death eater.

Harry watched as Ginny and her teams fought along side of them. In the distance Harry could see his father, Sirius and Zizi fighting side by side by side. He saw Tonks and Kingsley and so many others fighting and they where winning well at least until the explosion right in the center of the ally.

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted Ron at seeing what had caused the explosion.

"Watch my back!" said Harry, he knew this was not the end but he also knew he had to run interference, he had to keep the new arrival away as long as possible.

"HEY TOM!" yelled Harry, standing before the dark lord, Voldemort.

"Don't call me that you filthy mudblood!" shouted Voldemort, he was not in a good mood.

Harry raised his wand and send his first spell, and the battle raged on.

Both Voldemort and Harry an hour later where both panting, tiered from fighting, neither was winning.

Voldemort looked at Harry with a cruel smile. "I'll be seeing you Potter" he said and disappeared.

Harry was confused, why did he leave. He surveyed the scene around him, the Ally was ruined, building burnt and falling down, people littered the streets, crying, looking for loved ones, but he noticed no one was dead.

But that is when he saw Blaise running toward him with hot blood running down her face, and an angry yet sad look in her eyes.

"HARRY!"s he shouted approaching her friend.

"Blaise what is it?" asked Harry, worried.

"They are gone!" she shouted.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna." Blaise said, frantically.

Harry's face turned deadly pale, his worst dreams becoming reality.

_So i am diving under my bed and calling my dog to protect me from the angry mob that is forming to kill me._

_BUT before you do let me promise you that this will play a major role is saving Lily (i'm sure you all figured out she is back) and that the next chapter is gonna be kinda mean but hey, you all love me right!_

_And to answer some questions about how long this fic is going to be, well i don't have it mapped out but IT WILL be longer then the last one._

_7th year for Harry and gang is gonna be just as hard if not harder then the year before._

_And just to remind every one, remember what death said, she promised Harry something!_

_PLEASE REVIEW IF I GET !) BY THE TIME I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER I WILL TRY AND WRITE THE NEXT ONE WHILE WATCHING DESPERATE HOUSE WIVES_


	17. Boys!

_Disclaimer-i own nothing_

_okay so i was under my bed typing this so sry if things are spelt wrong, the lighting was not that great!_

_So here is the next chapter, i'll try and get another out 2morrow but i'm going out so i donno._

_oh and important QUESTION i have sat's and a chem regents coming up so i need to do some hard core studying so here is u choice, updates about eveyr day but the chapters will be about 2 pages or one a week with about a chapter with 5 to 7 pages. your choice! and this will only be in effect for about a month. SRY PPL but its either that or my mom takes away my cp and i can't update for a month!_

_ENJOY 15 REVIEWS PLEASE_

Back at the manor two days later Harry was pacing back and forth in his room. His best friends, the love of his life and his cousin where taken. Nothing matter, school started in barley four days and he could not find them. But he had to, dear Godric he had to.

The ministry had already put out rewards to any one with information, Harry had put Trey and Neville in charge or the Order of the Lily, whose Slytherin members would be looking for any information they could as the other Order did the same.

Harry could not stop picturing in his mind what his friends where going through, what the death eaters may be doing to them. If they where even still alive, but he knew, he knew they where alive, he knew he would feel it if they where dead, if they where gone he knew he would feel it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How are we going to get out of here?" said Hermione for the fourth time that day. She was locked in a cold damp cell with Ginny. Ron and Luna where in a cell next to them, chained with special handcuffs, that kept them from using any magic.

"GET UP!" the cold hard voice of Malfoy sr said. The teens had no choice but to do as they where told.

A portkey was in Malfoy's hand, the four teens where forced to touch it.

"Have fun." Malfoy said with a sinister smile.

The four appeared on the balcony of a castle, Ginny looked down, her face turned pale.

"Where are we?" asked Luna.

Ginny's pale face turned to her friends, "A slave camp." she said, he voice quivering. But it was not the one Ginny had been to, no this one was bigger, and darker looking, hundreds of peopled where being forced to work, Ginny could see from above as some where killed.

An ugly man grabbed the chain that all four of them where hooked to, "Welcome," he said, "to Tarantos."

Hermonie's face turned very pale, she knew what the name meant, it was in Greek Mythology was the equivalent of hell where ones soul would spend eternity on pain and suffering.

"Move!" said the man pulling on the chain, leading the four through out the camp into a small cell, where they where locked in. He threw in some shabby, grey looking cloths.

"Be changes into these by the time I get back." he said walking off.

"This is real." said Hermione who was shaking, was she going to suffer the same fate as her mother had.

"Don't worry." Ginny said putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Harry will find us." she said, hoping beyond hope he would.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Blaise sat in her room nervous. She knew what she had to do, but she also knew there could be dire consequences, but she had to take the risk, if it would save her friends.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Thunder where is Ruby? And why are you here!" demanded Don.

Thunder looked at Don and said, "You have not heard yet?"

"Heard what?" he asked.

"She has been taken. We won in Diagon Ally but they took her and Sage, Moon and Ruby's brother." said Thunder.

"WHAT!"shouted Don. "Bloody hell, this is not good at all!"

"Your telling me!" said Thunder. "We need to tell Harry about what is going on. With your information and his skill we can get them out."

"Are you crazy! He'll kill me!" said Don.

Thunder just gave him a look that said, So.

Don sighed, "Alright fine, but give me a few days to gather information. I'll meet with you the night before school starts, you can bring him." said Don, though he did not sound happy about it, not at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zizi sat in her bed room with James, Sirius had been missing for the last day, though every one knew that he had locked himself in Hermonie's room, releasing is anger over losing his daughter, not being able to protect her.

"Jimmy I donno what to do. Oh Godric what if she is at one of the camps! What if they do the same thing to her as they did to me, as they are doing to Lily!" Zizi said in tears.

"We'll find them Lizzie. Oh Lizzie we'll find them, she is just like you and Sirius, she will be fine." said James.

Zizi just laid in her brothers arms, to distraught to talk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was a day later and still no word. Harry was getting furious. School was coming and his friends where missing. Jason , Anne and Chris spent the day crying, they knew something was wrong. Jason and Anne missed their mother, Chris his sister.

Harry had destroyed his room twice already, every time he destroyed it Dobby would fix it and Harry would just destroy it again.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said, tiered.

The door opened and Blaise walked in.

"What?" asked Harry.

Blaise just closed the door and said "Harry we need to talk."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GET UP!" a rough manly voice said, waking up the teens.

The cell door opened and the three girls where grabbed and pulled out, chains put around their wrist and ankles.

"LET THEM GO!" yelled Ron, kicking and scream against the bars as his sister, his girlfriend and Luna where taken, to where he did not know.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The three girls where thrown into a room, on a long bench they noticed a row of people both male and female sitting in their undergarments.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione where pushed into a stall, an ugly fat woman magic it away their cloths so they stood in the nude. She then washed each one of them, as if they where dogs. Their undergarments where thrown back at them and still wet they put them on. All three girls felt like crying from the embarrassment.

They where sat on the bench and chained to the row of people until they where forced to walk onto the stage, the hot lights against their wet skin.

By the time the auction was over the three girls where lucky in away for they where not sold, but the death eater, Malfoy who was in charge of the auction was angry and because of the girls all felt the harsh whip against their clear skin back five time before they rejoined Ron back in the cell, who did not look any better then the girls.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"When do we meet him?" asked Harry in a cold, far away voice.

"In two days." replied Blaise.

"The all we can do is wait." replied Harry, not happy with the thought at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	18. Ron

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Bed time for me but i decided to give a quick update!_

_REVIEW 15_

The next day all four teens joined the rest of the camp in what was called the yard, where they spent the day moving rocks, planting food or for some of the woman pleasing the death eaters in charge, luck again would be on the girls side for not once did a death eater look their way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where are you taking me!" demanded Lily and she was dragged from the room she had known to be home for the last 12 years.

"You'll see!" said Lenstrange as he forced her to move.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hello Harry." said Death as Harry entered the dream world.

"Death!" he said suprised, having not seen her in awhile.

"I've come to let you know that I am protecting them for as long as I can. A friend of mine, Fortuna has agreed to plant some luck on your friends. It will buy you some time, not much but hopefully enough." said Death.

All Harry could do was thank her as he started to wake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Don sat in the muggle pub awaiting to hopefully not meet his doom.

He heard the bell ring over the door, signaling some one just entering. He looked up and in black cloaks he saw Bolt and Thunder enter.

"Don." Bolt said with disgust.

"Listen Bolt I'm not here to fight." said Don, with an equal amount of animosity.

"Boys!" yelled Thunder, making them both sit.

"What do you know?" asked Bolt, getting right to the point.

"All the slave camps have been combined into one, it's called Tarantos. All four of them are there and Bolt I think your mother is as well." said Don.

"Do you know if they are hurt? Is it possible to buy them like you did with Zizi." asked Bolt.

"I do not know of their welfare and I do not think it wise to try and buy them." replied Don.

"Then what." asked Bolt, angry.

Don and Thunder sat back in their seats, thinking the exact same thing till Bolt looked at both of them, his embrald eyes lite with fire, "We take over the camp."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Ginny as she was being dragged away from her brother, her friends for another auction.

"Fith!" yelled the death eater back handing her!

"Fine if you won't go then he will." said another death eater grabbing Ron and throwing Ginny to the ground.

"RON!" yelled the girls as he was dragged away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron found himself on a stage, people bidding on him. He watched with a sneer, he had to be strong, he knew if he was 'sold' then that was it, that it was over.

"85 Gallons!" yelled a man Ron did not know. "Sold!" yelled the auctioneer.

His face went pale, his luck ran out as he felt new chains wrapping themselves around his wrist, ankles and neck. This was it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat in her cell along with Hermione and Luna, all three girls in tears. Ron had not been back all day, they knew what that meant, he had been sold or killed or on his way to being killed. But all that mattered was that they may never see him again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How long are we going to need to prepare?" asked Thunder, as she and Bolt walked out of the pub, Don right behind them.

"I'd say a month but I don't think we have that time." replied Bolt, looking at Don who nodded in agreement.

"So then how are we going to do this?" asked Thunder.

"I'm holding an Order meeting tomorrow, the goblins and house elves will be there. As soon as we are assembled we will strike." Replied Bolt who then turned to Don.

"You need to stay put, we'll call you when we can." said Bolt.

Don hated taking orders from him but knew his cover would be blown unless he did as Bolt said, so with a nod of his head he left the small group.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was lead through the large castle, where the death eaters lived. His new 'master' yanking on the chain as they walked.

"Sir," said a death eater approaching the man who held Ron's chain.

"Speak." replied the man.

"Our Lord wants a meeting now." replied the other man.

"I will be there in a moment. I'm just dropping off my new property to get acquainted with his housing mate." replied the man holding Ron's chain, the other man nodded and left.

"Keep moving" said the man pulling on the chain, jerking Ron forward.

Soon they arrived at an odd looking wooden door where a guard stood in front off. The guard opened the door allowing the master and slave to walk in.

The room was luxurious, done up with fine silks and other fine things. Ron was pulled to a wall that sat across from a bed and was pushed down to the ground. Connected to the wall was a long chain with a cuff on the end that was connected to Ron's ankle.

"I'll be back." said the man in an even tone before turning around and walking out.

Ron looked around the room, and noticed some one, or something with red hair, almost like his own was sleeping on the bed.

"Bloody hell." he whispered as he understood exactly where he was.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A week went by in Tarantos and the girls luck was seemingly coming to an end. They had no word from Ron at all, every other day one of them was trying to be sold off. Ginny almost was but had made a wise crake that may have cost her 10 lashings but she was still alive.

Every night the girls wept for Ron. Hermione seemed to have lost it, she admitted to Ginny that she truly was in love with Ron and that she would make the death eaters pay if he was dead, which all signs pointed towards.

Another week went by and still there was no word. The girls where being worked harder, they dared not make any friends for the very next day that same person could be dead or sold. Their hope was running out, the clouds seemed grey, the food was short and the beatings where longer, especially for Ginny, she seemed to take the most of them, to protect her friends, like Harry would.

"What we do to deserve this?" asked Hermione one night in the cell, She had a small scar running down her neck from that day.

"I donno Hermes but I sure wish I did." replied Ginny.

The very next day the girls where woken up and dragged out side, but surprisingly not to work. They along with all the other occupants where lined up out side. One by one a doctor was deciding their fate. The ones looking to weak where killed, those to young where taken and killed, but those who where health, and still able to work like the girls where branded like cattle. It was a smaller dark mark, burnt right onto their left hand. Later Hermione pointed out that at least with some powerful lotions it would go away, at least if they ever got out.


	19. To Mr Potter

_disclaimers-i own nothing!_

_Alright so i'm bringing something new into this chapter, and i donno it may have never been done before, at least i've never seen it done so it should be intresting!_

_REVIEW 20 PLEASE!_

_This chap may be a little confusing. Any part with Ginny,Hermonie and Luna take place almost two weeks after Ron was taken, the Ron parts deal with the day he was taken. Harry parts deal with the same time as the girls!_

The night before Harry and gang where to go to Hogwarts Harry held a meeting of the Order of the Lily but the meeting did not go as he expected. The 50 that he had in Diagon Ally where still there but they where not ready to fight, not yet. Neither where the house elves or the goblins. After talking to Neville, Trey, Master Boke and Binky it had been decided that at the end of the third week would be the time to attack. Harry hated to wait that long but knew it was their best option.

They would all be returning to school but it had also been agreed that training would start that very night. The house elves and the goblins would be trainingg just as hard at the same time. Every one understood, this was not just a mission, this was saving family and no one messes with family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron sat frozen on the cot on the floor, staring at te still form on the bed. "Dear Godric." kept running through his mind, "How could it be." Ron knew the possibility but could he actually be in the same room as her. Why would he be in the same room, what where the death eaters up to.

She rolled over, the sheets sliding off the bed, she was in muggle jeans and a big black shirt. He watched as her eyes opened, eyes that he knew to well. As they opened they fell upon him that made her almost jump out of the bed.

"Hi." was all Ron could think of saying.

Her emerald eyes studied him, they traveled to the chain that kept him attached to the wall and from moving around freely.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ron Weasley," he replied "and you are?"

"Lily, Lily Potter."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione was working out in the hot sun, sweat mixed with blood trickling down her face. Ginny and Luna standing next to her, helping her load large, barley lift able rocks on to an old, falling apart wooden cart.

"Guys." Luna said in a low voice, she seemed to be shaking.

"Luna." both girls answered back worried, neither tempted to stop working, death eaters where watching left and right.

"Cover me." all Luna was able to say as her body swayed and she fell to the ground.

Ginny went to run to her friends aid but felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked up, a death eater was stopping her. He said nothing and bent down and picked up Luna, with out saying a word he left.

Ginny tried to stop him, what ever he might do to her would not be good but Hermione stopped her, something about that man made her. Hopefully her instinct would be right.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Nice to meet you." said Ron, trying not to freak out.

"Why are you here?" asked Lily.

"I was bought and brought here. I don't know why." replied Ron.

"How long have you been in the camp." asked Lily walking over to him, a glass of water in her hand, her motherly side kicking in.

"A little over a week." replied Ron, grateful for the water.

"Are you magical?" Lily questioned.

"Ay, I go to Hogwarts." replied Ron as he gulped down the water.

"What year?" she asked curious.

"I'd be going into my 7th." he said.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" she asked, very innocently, taking a seat across from him.

Ron wanted to laugh and he would have if his situation did not seem so dire. He never thought he'd see the day when some one, especially Lily Potter would be asking him if he knew his own brother.

"Yes Mrs. Potter I know your son quite well. He's my best friend, my brother. Actually I'm dating his cousin and he's dating my sister." said Ron, not wanting to give to much away.

Lily smiled brightly.

"You know my son." she said, happily.

"Yeah as I said he's my best mate."

"Why are you here?" asked Lily, "I mean why here at a slave camp."

"It's along story. But there was an attack on Diagon Ally and we went to protect it. My sister, Hermione my girlfriend and Luna Lovegood where all captured and taken here." said Ron sadly, thinking of the girls.

"YOUR TO YOUNG TO BE FIGHTING" fumed Lily.

"With all respect we have our reasons." said Ron, still not wanting to tell Harry's mum everything.

Lily was about to retort when they heard the door handle rattle, the door opening, Ron noticed it was the man who bought him.

Lily stood up, she placed herself in front of Ron. All she knew was that man was a death eater, and she was not going to allow him to hurt this boy, Ron the son she hardly knew best friend.

"Mrs. Potter." Ron said softly, trying to get her to sit, the man watched with slight amusement that turned into a full out laugh.

"Your not touching him!" said Lily not fearing was she could suffer for this.

The man looked at Ron, ignoring Lily when he said, "I guess you don't remember me. I did not think you would, we never actually got to meet." continued the man, as Ron's jaw dropped open, noticing that the man who bought him had dull red hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Luna woke up on a comfy bed. Her head hurt from the last vision, it had been very intense but it was good, very good. She knew Ron was alive.

"Evening my lady." said a man she presumed to be a death eater, walking in with a tray full of sandwiches.

Luna stared at him, why was he helping her. But then it hit her like a pile of bricks, he was one of the men from her vision.

"You need to eat up quickly and hide some food for your friends. I need to take you back soon." he said placing the tray down.

Luna said nothing but ate and when she could eat no more she stuffed the rest into her dirty pockets before the man regretfully had to put chains around her wrist and lead her back to her cell.

She was thrown in and meant by both Hermione and Ginny who where ecstatic to find their friend alive.

That night when the lights went out and all was quite Luna gave Hermione and Ginny the food and told the girls the most important part of her vision.

"Ron's alive."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat on his bed at Hogwarts, sad. Ron would be head boy, Hermione head girl and because they where missing he became head boy until Ron was back, Blaise head girl until Hermione arrived.

He was angry he had to find his friends. Just another two weeks, he hoped they would not be to late.

Harry heard an owl at his window, not sure who it could be he got up and opened it. A brown barn owl, that reminded Harry of Hermione's animagus form flew in and dropped a letter at his feet. It then sat it's self on the window, Harry figured for a reply.

Carefully he picked up the letter, and opened the seal, that had been a picture of two red foxes and read,

_To Mr. Potter, _

Hello. You do not know who we are but I do promise you we are friends. We are writing to tell you that we know (if your anything like your father) planning to save your friends. Mr. Weasely is in out custody and I promise he shall remain safe. When you rescue your other friends do not fret about him, or your mother. Just save them, and we shall take care of them. If you wish to write back give your letter to our owl Brownie.

From,

Friends

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry re-read the letter, not believing this. Who the hell where these people? He let out a deep sigh and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

_To Friends, _

I can't believe I am agreeing to this, but I can see I don't really have a choice. But I swear to you on my life if either of them are hurt you will feel the true wraith of a Potter.

Harry did not sign his name but folded up the paper and gave it to the owl who promptly left.

Harry laid back on his bed, he really hoped who ever he just trusted with his best friends life and his mothers could be trusted.

"But wait a minute," thought Harry "My Mother?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Your dead." Ron said, wanting to faint.

Lily looked at Ron, trying to tell him to shut up.

"Ah well yes but as you can see I am not and neither am I a ghost." replied the man, amusement in his tone as he took a step forward.

Lily stayed in front of Ron, if one thing time had taught her, never trust any one with the dark mark on their arm, and this man did have the dark mark.

In a much more gentle voice the man said to Lily, "I'm here to help you, both of you."

"I won't allow you to touch him!" yelled Lily.

The man was about to respond but Ron cut her off.

"Mrs. Potter." he said standing up, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I think," said Ron not really sure what to think, "that he's my uncle."

Lily looked at Ron as if he was nuts and the man gave Ron a wink, a smile spreading across his lips until the door opened, the smile im turned into a sneer until he noticed who the other man was, another man that looked just like him.

Lily's jaw dropped but Ron finally understood. The brothers his mother thought she had lost where alive, why and how though was another question.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are we ready?" asked Harry as the Order of the Lily 6th, 7th and the graduates from the year before where assembled in the room of requirements, the House elves and Goblins where also amongst them.

"Every one is ready." replied Blaise.

"Alright then." said Harry, "Let's go."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Please REVIEW, remember 20!_

_Also can u figure out who the two death eaters are?_


	20. Socks

_disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Sry for delay, i had a busy day yesturday, i'll have more out 2night, i hope!_

The Order of the Lily arrived about a mile away from the camp. "Alright," Harry whispered, "separate."

Different teams started to span out, Fred and George with Gamma team took to the air. They where taking over this camp, they would free the hostages, the slaves.

"On my word." said Harry who along side of Master Boke and Binky stood on the front lines, watching for a sign from Don.

Harry's eyes caught the signal, he raised his hand and brought it down fast, the battle for his friends began.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron sat on the cot, Lily walked over and sat next to him, it had been a hard two weeks for the both of them. After learning that Ron's uncles where alive they soon left, never explaining why and how they where still alive.

At night Ron was removed from Lily's room, though he was not perfectly sure why but he knew that something horrible was happening to Harry's Mum and even his pleas with the two men that where hardly warm to him, he could do nothing to stop it.

Every morning when he would return he would find his best friends mother weak, she had been crying, blood on the bed sheets. She never said anything and Ron never asked but he knew what was happening, he may be dense but he was not overly so.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had almost been four weeks since the girls had been in the camp. Every day was getting harder for them, harder for them to move, harder to work but they kept pushing themselves, they had no other choice.

It was September 15th or that was at least what Hermione said, the day where everything was about to be turned upside down.

It was a hot cruel day. One of the slaves had been caught and killed for sneaking food and for it they where all being punished, no food and no water. Several people had already passed out and/ or died from dehydration.

The girls where not doing any better, Luna's hands where dried and bloody from cracking. Hermione's lips where bleeding and Ginny had sprained her left wrist, but still they worked on.

"This is ridiculous" said Ginny, her whole body aching.

"Shh!" said Hermione as a death eater walked by.

But it was to late, he had heard her and not so lucky for Ginny it happened to be Malfoy sr.

He grabbed her arm, "What your say you muggle loving fool!"

"You heard me! This is ridiculous! You all are the fool! You are you ugly evil gits!" yelled Ginny in fury.

Malfoy threw her to the ground and pulled out his wand.

"I've put up with you to long Weasel. You have out stayed your welcome." he said raising his wand, the killing curse went hurdling towards her.

Ginny closed her eyes, was this it?

She waited with her eyes close but the spell never hit. Slowly she opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. A blue force field surrounded her, it had absorbed the spell.

She looked around and if that did not shock her this did, her pack, the Ritzas surrounded Hermione, Luna and herself.

She did not have to think about this as Mafloy sr. once again went to attack her but this time it was not her force field or the Ritzas that stopped him, but an explosion that blew up half of the wall that separated the camp from the rest of the world. Rubble went flying and luck would have it as Malfoy sr. was blown back, knocked out from the explosion.

As the dust settled, as death eaters swarmed the camp Ginny saw the one thing, the one person who could make her heart sing, her love Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Goblins and house elves came in first, fast and furious. They where followed by the humans who joined the fray. The inmates, the slaves watched as a group of teens fought the death eaters, their captures.

Hermione stood up tall.

"FIGHT!" she yelled. "FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM!"

She may not have had magic but she had her fist and any one who got to close felt it right in their jaw.

Harry made his way over to the girls. "We taking the place over." he said as he saw that each of them was ready to fight. With a smile he pulled out of his pocket three longs wooden sticks, their wands.

"Thought you may need these." said Harry handing them each their own wand, the battle ensued.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" yelled Ron at hearing the explosion. Lily looked just as confused as he was.

The door banged opened, the two familiar men ran in and locked the door behind them.

Brandishing their wands they freed Ron from the chains, one of them pulled out a sock from his pocket.

"I need you to trust us." he said looking to Ron and Lily. Lily looked slightly frightened while Ron looked determined and nodded. All four of them touched the sock and where soon gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_What happens to Ginny and Lily are significant!_


	21. Temper's mistake

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Sorry for the long delay every one! A good friend of mine came back from the navy for a week and i spent some time with him wensday and Monday i had to go to a baseball game and thursday i got sickish. So here is the chapter! it's long with a LOT OF INFORMATION!_

_25 REVIEWS PLEASE!_

The battle ensued, death eaters where falling left and right, they had been unprepared for such an attack. It would be many hours and a lot of blood from the enemy's side before the battle was won, before the reaming, foolish death eaters would be tide up, before the Order of the Phoenix and the ministry arrived.

When the battle was won, Harry took over the scene, immediately he set the Order of the Lily to work freeing any of the soon to be former slaves. He sent teams of Goblins and House Elves into the main house to search for any survivors, any one who needed help.

Ginny and Hermione came running up to him, before Harry was able to get a word out both girls shouted that Ron had been sold, that they needed to find him.

Harry looked at them, "He's not here, I don't know where he is but I know he is safe. I'm pretty sure he is with my mum. Don't worry he'll be back." said Harry, both girls looked doubtful, actually Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears and Ginny looked ready to kill. Before Harry could say anything else Ginny turned into Temper and joined the pack of Ritzas who where watching the grounds.

As Harry was about to say something to Hermione the other Order arrived, Sirius and Zizi came running to her, both parents held their little girl as if each of their lives depended upon it. James came up to Harry, his hair was every where, his eyes where blood shot, full of worry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING!" yelled James, when he had noticed his son was gone, when he had gotten word of the battle all he could think about was what if his son, who he barley knew was dead, what if he died.

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but James would have none of it, and went off into a rant about why Harry should of informed the Order or had James come.

"I would of helped." said James

"This was something I had to do." said Harry in an even tone, starting to get angry.

"List here young man I am your father and," but James never got to finish that sentence.

"My father? You're my father? Seems a bit weird don't you, seeing as you have missed most of my life. I told you this from the beginning James you can't come into my life and start telling me what to do. I've been looking after my self for as long as I can remember." said Harry, his face red as he walked away leaving every one behind stunned.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily fell to the floor as the four of them arrived in a strange looking place, or at least it was to Lily and Ron.

Ron held out his hand and carefully helped up a bruised Lily, some one had visited her the night before.

"Welcome." said one of the brothers "to Red's Palace."

Ron looked around, this place was no palace, no Hogwarts or Griffian manor but a nicely furnished looking home, maybe bigger then the burrow, though it looked like no one had lived there in ages.

"We can finally tell you who is who." replied the slightly taller of the brothers who took a deep bow, "I am Gideon Prewett, your Uncle, Ronald."

"And I," said the other, "am Fabian Prewett."

Ron nodded to both of them, excepting that his Uncles where alive, but the real question remained, How?

Lily still did not trust these men, she knew of the Prewett brothers, she had been alive when she heard the news of their death.

"Send us to Hogwarts, if you are really who you say you are you will let us go." said Lily who was still weak, and in pain.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter but that is impossible as of now." said Fabian. "We'd first like some time with our nephew. Our house elf Sabena will show you to a room, a shower and some clean cloths and food." finished Gideon.

"I won't leave you alone with him." said Lily, still in fear for the boy, Ron.

It looked as if Fabian was about to release his quick temper, one that all the Weasely children had inherited when Ron stepped in.

"Mrs. Potter you need to get some rest, Harry would never forgive me. Go I trust them, they are fmaily, no matter what they are family." said Ron, hoping his words where not foolish.

Lily gave him a cold, almost icy glare before turning it onto the Prewett brothers, "If anything happens to him I swear to you on Merlin himself I will hunt you down and tear you limp from limp."

With that said she followed out the house elf Sabena as Ron turned to his uncles.

"So," he said trying to break the silance that followed Lily's departure, "Do I call you Uncle?"

Both brothers nodded yes before they signaled him to follow them in to a much more comfortable area where they where able to sit down on comfotable couchs, Ron's own buttocks was thanking him for it, siting on that old cot all day was painful.

"Are you okay?" asked Gideon. "Are you hungry?" added Fabian, all three men seemed nervouse.

Though Ron was hungry he wanted answers, for the first time, Hermione would never belive it, Ron turned down food.

"Can you tell me why you are alive? Why you saved me? And Why the bloody hell is the dark mark on your arm?" asked Ron, towards the end becoming slightly angry, he really wanted answers.

"Well," started Fabian, "It all starts with your mother actually."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By the time Harry got back to Hogwarts his temper had yet to simer, to bad for any who crossed his path.

"Mr.Potter!" said Dumbledore walking towards the teenager, who was almost a man.

"Mr. Potter do you know how many school rules you have broken? How many peoples lives you put needlessly indanger that could have been avoided if you had come to me."

"Come yo you?" said Harry in a sinister joking manor. "And let your order take care of things? Headmaster if I waited for you I'd never see Ginny, Hermione or Luna ever again! I would not do that, I went with my gut and I shall not apologize for it!" shouted Harry who was becoming red in the face.

"Mr. Potter!" said Dumbledore as he watched Harry storm off, knowing everything he had worked to mend was on the fringess of being destroyed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With the use of a certain map Harry was able to find Ginny in the hospital wing. She was wide awake, reading a book when he entered.

"Harry," said Ginny with a concerned smile, she had heard what had happened.

"Oh thank Merlin you are unharmed Temper." said Harry sitting next to her, holding her.

"Harry." Ginny said trying to control her emotions, it did not work as tears streamed down her face.

"Ginny don't cry, oh please don't cry." begged Harry.

Ginny pulled away, "How can you touch me?" she asked, the scenes of her standing almost nude in front of ugly, perverted men rushing through her brain.

Harry looked scared, "Ginny they didn't?"

"No Harry, no they only humiliated me." she said trying to calm her nerves.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Ginny and that is all, I repeat all that matters.

Ginny laid in his arms, with watery eyes, but she felt safe, for the first in four weeks she felt safe.

Unknown to either teen was that just out side the curtain stood Molly Weasely, her baby girl was safe, now if only her son could be home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How is my mum involved?" asked Ron, perplexed.

"By the time we where in the order your mum had already had your brothers William and Charles as well as Little Percey. She was pregnant at the time with twins." said Gideon as Ron intrupted to tell him the twins names where Fred and George named after them.

"We where on a mission and as you know we where attacked by five death eaters. Both of us had been knocked out, belived by all to have been killed, but we lived, we where in coma for about a month before we woke. When we did Dumbldore came to us, he told us the world belived us dead, that we had a chance to help save it, the world I mean." continued Fabian.

"He told us he need spies, that the death eaters where growing and he need more people in the circle of trust, of power. We wanted to say no but then, then we where reminded of our sister, of her family of our nephews and well how could we say no." said Fabian trailing off.

"All these years you have been spies. So then why not leave after Voldemort's downfall?" asked Ron.

"That's a good question," started Gideon "Even though Voldemort was gone the death eaters still ran wild. We stayed so we could help Dumbledore fine any of the loose death eaters. And."

"And we where, still are afraid to return." finished Fabian.

"Have you ever seen your mum angry? We'd be returning to a world we have not lived in for years, a world where we would never be seen as heros but as death eaters for the mark we carry on our arms. It was better for every one to believe we died heros then be alive and tratiors." said Gideon.

Ron looked at them with an unbeliving look, "So you've stayed away because of a mark on your arm. Who cares what the world would think, mum would just want her brothers back."

Gideon and Fabian looked speechless.

"I need to get a letter to Harry Potter, he'll go crazy if he thinks I'm still in danger." said Ron.

"He knows you are safe and you will be returning to them as soon as you and Mrs. Potter are ready." said Fabian.

"Will you be returning with us?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't think we will. We still have a misson." said Fabian.

Ron stood up, trying to keep his anger at bay as the house elf appeared and showed him to his own room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"Do you think we should go back?" asked Gideon.

"We still have a misson to finish," replied Fabian.

"But if we could just go back, just see the family we have left?" said Gideon as Fabian poured them both a large glass of fire whisky.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny," said Harry the next morning as they both sat in Griff's room having lunch.

"I need to talk to you about Malfoy."

Ginny gulped, she knew that he's be asking about Draco, Don soon.

"Why did you not tell me? If he is on our side why not tell me?" asked Harry.

"I did not want you to get angry, or think I was betraying you Harry. He had helped me before I just knew I could trust him." replied Ginny.

"He helped you before? With what?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked scared she really did not want to talk about this but what choice did she have.

"When I came to save you last year Harry I stumbled upon Draco. He helped me get you out of there. And when you saved me but the collar was still active it was he that I called to turn it off. He's been looking for a way to get it off for you, he" but Ginny did not get to finish as Harry slammed his fist against the table as he stood up.

"You kept all this from me." he said.

Ginny made not attempt to respond.

"I'm going to the Manor." was all Harry said as he changed into his Phoenix form and disappeared, leaving Ginny in despair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"How's Hermione?" asked Sirius as Zizi walked over to the bed they shared at Hogwarts.

"She is fairing well. She is very worried about Ron but other wise she is fine." said Zizi.

"I'm just glad this has not left any permeant damage on her." said Sirius.

"As am I." replied Zizi.

"And what about you?" asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Zizi.

"You never talk about what happen Zizi to any one but me do..." but Sirius was caught off guard as her lips touched his.

"Sirius you are the only one I can share my pain with so please don't push me." Zizi said.

Sirius nodded as his own lips entangled with hers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sometimes you need to make peace with your enemies." said Godric as Harry paced the chamber, ranting.

"She did what she believed was best. You can not condemn her for it." Godric said.

But Harry really did not care, he felt betrayed, he felt weak and helpless. Finally he sat himself down on the couch.

"Are you going to return to her?" asked Godric.

Harry did not reply as he fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Blaise where sitting together in Griff's living room. Blaise was helping the other girls apply Scar Be Gone on their hands, and watched as the bran marks disappeared.

"Do you think he'll ever speak to me again?" asked Ginny.

"Of course he will." said Blaise.

Luna and Hermione nodded in a agreement.

"We really should check in with Draco." said Hermione.

"We'll see him tomorrow in class." replied Blaise.

There was a knock on the door Ginny yelled for who ever it was to come in.

Scarlet, Rose, Bobby and Mark walked in. Bobby and Mark carrying Jason and Anne.

Ginny smiled and got up, grabbing both of her children, she only wished their father was here with her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"UNCLE HARRY!" Harry heard as he woke up with a startle. He pulled his mirror out of his pocket and saw his nieces face.

"Hali," he said with worry.

"Daddy wants me to tell you to come quick, mummy has gone into labor." said Hali excited.

Harry smiled and said he'd be on his way as he turned back into a phoenix and was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily laid on a warm soft bed, her body still ached from her last encounter with Malfoy which had been followed by a rough, bloody encounter with Lenstrange. She would hold the scars on her back and thighs for along time.

She was getting worried, worried about returing home, if those men where who they really said they where.

She was worried about facing her children and most of all about facing her husband, James. The last time she had seen him he had been forced to rape her, she'd never forget the look in his eyes as he struggled, trying to throw off the curse. She'd never forget how she just wanted to die, how she wanted to end her life. What would happen when she saw him again. How would either of them react.

There was a knocked on her door, Lily sat up and told who ever it was to enter, she was nto use to doing this.

The door opened and in walked Ron.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." he said.

"You know Ron you may call me Lily if you'd like, I feel like you are talking about James' mum." replied Lily.

"Well Lily," he said trying out the name "as soon as you are ready we are going to return back to Hogwarts. School has started so every one should be there." Ron said.

"When do you wish to leave." asked Lily, she could tell something was wrong with the boy.

"As soon as possible if you would not mind." Ron said.

"Of course." said Lily. "Just let me get cleaned up and a bit and we can go. How are we to return."

"I'm going to call a friend." Ron said as he left the room allowing his best friends mum to get ready.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Harry rushed up to the healers wing, where he found Hali and her grandparents the king and queen of Pyrexia in the waiting area.

"How is she?" asked Harry refearing to Ona.

"As well as can be." replied the king.

The door opened, a healer walked out and looked right to Harry. "She request that you join her."

Harry looked at the healer, something was wrong.

He entered the room, Ona laid on a bed, her face was red, she looked as if she was on serious pain, which she was.

He saw Hayden passed out on a chair. "What happened to him." asked Harry.

"Princess Ona is having trouble with the twins. She got a bit angry with the prince." replied the healer. "She needs you to be her partner."

Harry took a dee p gulp and walked over to the woman he considered a sister and took her hand.

"Harry," she whispered.

"I'm here to help Ona." he said.

"They not turned." said Ona in tears.

Harry looked to the healers, he did not understand what was going on.

"Are they in danger?" asked Harry.

"We've never had anything like this before." said the healer.

"She can't push them and we can't figure out how to get them out with out injuring the princess."

"Just get them out! To hell with me!" said Ona.

"Can you turn them with magic?" asked Harry.

"We have tried but the twins are immune to our magic." said another healer.

"Let me try." said Harry.

The healers looked skeptical but Ona started yelling at them to let him do it.

Harry was given instructions on how to do it, closing his eyes he started the magic.

"Oh Stars it is working." said one of the healers.

"Alright try turning the other." said another healer. And Harry did just that before reclaimed Ona's hand.

"Princess you must push" said a healer.

Ona took a deep breath and with all her being she brought her sons into the world.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James sat in his room. His son hated him, he had ruined it all, why did he loose it, why could he just not trust his son.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Albus sat in the Order's room in Griffian Manor. Any minute a meeting would start to discuss what they had learned from some of the captured death eaters, which was not much.

He was worried, he had heard of the fight Harry had with Ms. Weasely and was worried for them both. But of all his worries he was worried about if he still had a relationship of any kind with Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Molly was on the quiditch pitch at Griffian Manor. All those who had been captured and kept at Camp Tarantos where relocated to Griffian Manor, little homes and tents where set up along the pitch, all those people where staying there until they where ready to leave and start a new. Many who where witches and wizards opted for special training that Trey and Neville decided should be offered, so they could join in the fight against the death eaters.

Muggles where given a choice to have their memories erased and returned to the society that they had been taken from, with a bit of money from the Potter vaults, many opted for that choice.

Molly spent her days helping out those people, most to keep her mind off her youngest son who was still missing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily arrived down stairs, where Ron was waiting stroking a white phoenix that was perched on his shoulder. Lily could not help but stare at it, she had only ever seen one phoenix in her life.

"Is it your's" asked Lily.

"No she's I guess you could say your son's." replied Ron

"What's her name?" asked Lily as the phoenix flew onto Lily's arm.

"Her name is Hedwig. One of Harry's most loyal friends." Ron said. "She'll take us to Hogwarts."

"Can we go some where else? I'd rather not let the whole school population see me before I see my own family." asked Lily.

Ron smiled, "Yeah. Hedwig can take us to Griffian Manor which is where Harry and every one lives when we don't have school." said Ron as he placed a hand on Hedwig.

"WAIT!" yelled Fabian and Gideon, running into the room.

"We want to come with you. Even if we can't stay you where right Ron, we want to see our family." said Fabian.

Ron smiled and nodded, all four of them placed a hand on Hedwig and where gone in a burst of flames.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

25 reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

I need some ideas for Ona's new sons. PLEASE!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And REVIEW


	22. Mother Meets Son

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay sry for the cliffy on this but i wan't the next chapter to be perfect! So Enjoy and i hope to update again tonight or 2morrow but i have Sat's and finals people so please forgive me for not updating at my usual pace!_

_ALSO THEIR IS A LINK ON MY BIO PAGE TO A STORY I AM STARTING ON FICTIONPRESS, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IT! i'D APPRCIATE IT! PLEASE!_

_eNJOY!_

"They are beautiful." said Harry as he looked at the two little boys who where being held by their mother and father who was now awake and relived his wife and sons where safe, thanks to Harry.

"We decided on names." said Ona, cradling one of her sons who had a wisp of brown hair.

"Really?" said Harry knowing elven children usually do not get their names till days, weeks or even months after.

"This little one is Kael Ronald." said Ona as she held Kael.

"And this is Dmitri Harry. Named after his godfather." said Hayden.

Harry looked close to tears, the two little boys, Kael and Dmitri. "Thank you." was all Harry was able to get up.

"Come sit." said Ona "And hold one of them."

Harry complied as Hayden slipped little Dmitri into his arms, he held the baby gently.

"Harry?" said Ona as she saw Harry's eyes start to moist, "are you alright?"

Harry gave a weak smile, and slowly broke down and told Ona and Hayden what had been happening on earth.

"And you did not call us for help?" said Ona, ticked off.

"You've been busy." said Harry indicating the tiny bundle he held in his arm, the bundle that made his yearn for his own children.

"I don't bloody care Harry! You know if you ever need help we are just a call away! And you are being bloody ridiculous with Ginny and your father! They where both just trying to help. Your father was just worried about your well being. You need to go back and make amends." said Ona, her hormones still raging.

"But Ginny betrayed me by going to Malfoy." said Harry.

"No she was trying to help you! Now go back and make up!" said Ona as the door opened and in ran Hali who is now ten, was ecstatic about her new brothers.

Later as Harry was preparing to leave Hayden pulled him aside.

"Harry you know Hali is turning eleven soon." started Hayden "and Ona and I where wondering, well Hali really wants to and we both believe it would be a grand experience for her if she attended Hogwarts."

Harry gave a brief smile, "I think that would be a wonderful idea Hayden, I shall speak with Dumbledore about it and get back to you." Harry said.

"My thanks. And Harry remember we are your family as well. If you need help all you need to do is call." said Hayden as Harry disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Before Harry's arrival at Griffian Manor-_

"Ginny!" yelled her mother as the young red head holding her daughter came bounding down the stairs.

"Yes Mum?" asked Ginny as she got Anne's little jacket on.

"Where are you going?" asked her Mum.

"My idiotic brothers took Jason and Chris flying and Anne wants to go so I am taking her outside to join them." Ginny replied.

Just as Mrs. Weasely was about to reply the middle of the room erupted into flames causing both women to jump back.

"RON!" Ginny yelled as the flames disappeared leaving her brother and three other people she had never meant in person in its place.

Ginny ran to her brother and threw her arms around him. "You stupid prat!" she said hitting him on the back of the head with a smile.

Molly stood motionless, her first reaction had been to do just as her daughter had done, to run up and hold onto her youngest son but as she was about to move forward she noticed the two men standing beside her son, their hoods drawn.

Molly drew her wand, what if this was a trap, what if those men where death eaters.

"Children get out of the way." Molly said in a harsh whisper.

"Mum," both Ron and Ginny said as they watched their mother's face pale.

"Ginny will you take Mrs. Potter to a spare room?" asked Ron, he knew Lily was not yet ready to face to many people just yet and wanted to get her safely away so he could deal with his mum and his uncles.

Ginny who quickly got over her shock with seeing that Lily Potter was alive was about to argue but when she saw the look in his eyes Ginny picked up her daughter and nervously lead Harry's mum to her own room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mum," Ron said again moving towards his mother, "lower your wand these men are not here to hurt us."

Molly was very nervous but instinct told her to trust her son and very slowly she lowered her wand till it was no longer pointed at the two men.

One of the men in the dark cloaks let out a sigh of relief as both men dropped their hoods, Molly looked as if she had been petrified for even after almost 18 years she could still very well tell who those two men where.

"Molly pop aren't you gonna give your brothers a hug hello." Fabian said jokingly as Molly Weasely fainted, falling into her youngest son's arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily walked behind the young girl, Ron's sister Ginny. But her eyes where not glued to the older girl but the little baby girl that was in her arms, the little girl who had eyes to match hers.

Ginny opened a door that led both woman into a beautiful room that was decorated with Gold and Red, true Gryffindor colors.

"Make your self at home." Ginny said nervously as she placed her squirming daughter onto the floor who wobbled over to her toy dragon, a gift from her Uncle Charlie.

"Thank you." replied Lily who did not move, her eyes still watching the little one.

"So you really are Harry's mum." Ginny said as her cheeks immediately turned pink feeling foolish she had just blurt that out.

"If you mean Harry James Potter, then yes he is my son." replied Lily who finally found herself sitting on the girl's overly large bed.

"Where are we?" asked Lily.

"You mean Ron has not told you?" said Ginny.

"He told me very little but I do know that if you are his sister that you are dating my son but that is it, oh and that James is alive." added Lily as a second thought.

"Yes I am dating your son and we are at Griffian Manor. It is Harry's home, inherited from Godric Gryffindor." Ginny replied and was mildly shocked to see Lily was not perturbed that they where in one of Hogwart's founding father's houses.

"Where is Harry?" Lily asked.

"I'm not really sure. We had a bit of a row and he left." Ginny said, Lily made no response.

"Listen," Ginny said "I need to go check on some of my friends, will you be alright here?" Ginny asked, once again picking up her daughter.

"I'll be fine." Lily replied, "I may take a nap if that is alright."

"Oh please go right ahead Mrs. Potter. And if you need anything just yell for Dobby, he's a good friend and he'll bring you what ever you need." finished Ginny, leaving quickly.

As she closed the door and walked down the hall breathing hard she could not believe she had just meant Harry's mum and not only that but she could not even bring herself to tell Mrs. Potter that the little girl in her arm's was her own granddaughter. Ginny just hopped Harry would be back soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mrs. Weasely!" yelled Hermione looking for her boyfriends mum. "Mrs. Weasely have you..." but Hermione stopped as she entered the living room to see Mrs. Weasely asleep on the couch and Ron with two strange men standing over her.

"RONALD WEASELY!" Hermione bellowed causing Ron to turn around.

"Hermione," respond Ron sounding excited for a second. With out a second thought he grabbed Hermione and took his lips to meet hers.

Fabian and Gideon could not help but smile as they watched their young nephew.

"Hate to brake up the reunion," Fabian said a few minutes later, his face going pale as Ron broke away from Hermione.

"But we have a slight problem." added Gideon pointing to the door where Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasely along with James Potter, Zizi Potter and Sirius Black stood, there wands all trailed on the older twins.

Ron gulped, "Um guys I'd like you to meet our uncles Fabian and Gideon."

Before Ron could say anything else or stop him Bill Weasly launched himself at Gideon while Charlie went after Fabian.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Ron as he tried to stop his brothers.

As Fred and George where about to help Ron, both extremely confused the room burst into flames, Harry had arrived.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat outside with Rose, Scarlet and Blaise with both her children and Chris. She had passed her brothers on her way out and had taken both boys with her. All three children where playing in the middle of the quiditch pitch as the other girls chatted about aimless things. Ginny had an internal war within herself about telling the girls about Lily Potter and the two strange men but for now she had to keep it a secret, as much as she wanted to tell Rose she wanted to give Harry a chance first.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Harry, every one in the room stood frozen.

As Harry was about to shout again he saw a familiar red head, Ron.

"Your back!" Harry said excitedly, shaking his friends hand and patting him on the back in a manly way.

"Care to explain what's going on." Harry added but then stopped and looked at Ron.

"She's here isn't she." Harry asked.

"Yeah she is." Ron replied.

Harry looked around and saw the ruckus that was occurring.

"Need help?" asked Harry.

"I'll handle it mate, go find her." replied Ron.

Harry nodded thankfully and left the room.

Ron turned to every one as his mother started to wake, "If every one would sit down I'll explain." Ron said as he broke every one apart and helped his Mum sit up.

"Let me explain every thing before you kill family." said Ron as he jumped right into explaining who the two strange men where.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry made his way through the Manor until he stood outside Ginny's Room, his connection to the castle had led him there.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer.

Harry took a deep breath and turned the knob, it clicked and he pushed the door open. Laying on Ginny's bed was not the familiar red head he was use to seeing but a woman he only remembered from dreams and pictures. She looked pale, her hair looked stringy but at the same time Harry finally realized where his daughter got her nose and the shape of her eyes. She got them from their grandmother, Lily Potter.

She rolled over and her eyes eye's opened, green meant green and with a startle Lily Potter sat up, it was time to meet her son

**REVIEW AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ON FICTION PRESS, LINK IS ON BIO PAGE**


	23. I Love You Too

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_SAT'S are over so updating should go back to normal for the next week or so, till i have finals!_

_**Please check out the link on my bio, i'm starting to write on fictionpress and would like to see what you all think! Please review on it if you read it!**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

"Harry," Lily said in a whisper, not believing her own eyes, not believing she was actually seeing her baby boy, the son she had not scene in almost sixteen years.

Harry stood nervously by the door, he could not help but see how weak his mother seemed to be.

"Oh look at me," Lily said whipping away some stay tears that where falling down her cheeks.

Harry was not sure what to do, should he comfort her, could he comfort her, after all she was his mother, the mother that for the last six years of his life he believed had died saving his own life but seeing her sitting there, in front of him proved that theory wrong, but that was a question for another day.

"You look just like your father," Lily said.

"But with my eyes," both Mother and son said at the same time, they both smiled.

"I guess you get that a lot." said Lily as Harry nodded and carefully took a seat at the end of the bed, facing his mum.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you after all this time Harry. I thought, I thought you had died." Lily said, her green eyes becoming watery.

"I could say the same." responded Harry.

Lily once again dried her eyes and put on a bright smile.

"So tell me, tell me about your life. Who raised you? How did you grow up? Do you like quiditch like your father or are you very studious like I was?" asked Lily getting excited to finally start finding things out about her son.

Harry looked at his mother, studying her. Though one could eaisly tell she was Lily Potter she looked nothing like the youthful woman in the pictures he had, nothing like the strong, courages woman but more like a farail, hurt and scared woman who seemed to want to crawl up in a hole and stay there.

Could he tell her the truth? Could he tell her about what had befallen him since his parents supposed death. No he could not, not the torture or abuse, no he could not tell her that, he talked himself into lying, they say white lies are okay if they are told so you do not hurt the ones you love. Harry truly believed he'd be doing the right thing.

"Well I grew up with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry said trying to hide his disgust when he said their names.

"WHAT!" Lily shrieked.

"Oh no mum calm down." said Harry not believing how easy it was to call her mum, not believing it at all.

"But Petunia hated me! She Hated Magic, please tell me she did not hurt you!" said Lily, looking truly afraid.

"Well Aunt Petunia and I never really got along but she took good care of me. Made sure I went to school and learned the value of a dollar. No she never hurt me." Harry said which was partly true, he did go to school and his Aunt had never hurt him, it had been his uncle.

Lily seemed to calm down a bit after that.

"Alright so you grew up with your Aunt. What about Sirius and Remus, didn't they visit or anything." Lily almost pleaded.

This is where the lies would really take flight.

"Well on that night where you and my father where taken it was believed you had done some sort of blood magic to protect me, it therefore was believed that Aunt Petunia had to raise me so that I could stay protected. Padfoot and Moony had not been happy about that, they really did want to raise me but because they could not they visited me every weekened and took me out, all over England. Sirius taught me to fly and Remus would always help me with my homework." Harry said, not believing how good he was at making this up.

Lily smiled at the thought of Remus tutoring her son and Sirius taking Harry out to fly.

"Are you good at flying?" asked Lily.

"I made seeker in my first year." Harry responded, Lily seemed to shine with pride.

"So what happened when you started Hogwarts?" Lily continued with her questioning.

"Well of course I was placed into Gryffindor along with Ron who I am guessing you meant and my other best friend Hermione Granger Black, who we only found out recently was Sirius daughter, she only went by Granger then." Harry replied.

The after noon continued on in the same fashion, Lily asking her son questions about his life and Harry taking the truth and putting a spin to it, making the last 16 years of his life look like joyful, pleasent ones.

As the day started to dwindle Lily finally worked up the courage to ask about the child Ginny had been holding.

"Well mum I don't really know how to explain this one. See right before my sixth year, the summer I was spending with Moony and Ara I was contacted by elves, yes real elves. This is when I found out that I am Merlin and Godric Gryffindor's heir and they offered to train me. I agreed and spent the next earth month, several months Elven time learning how to fight, to stop Voldemort." Harry noticed his mother did not flinch at the dark lords name.

"My last couple of days there I had been in the woods and heard a cry, when I arrived at the scene I found an elven couple dead, and two children hidden in a tree. When I touched them something amazing happened, they bonded with me, making me their father, their mother is Ginny my soul mate. So yes mum I'm a dad and you're a grandmum. I love them very much and I hope you can to." Harry said leaving the whole part about Anne missing for a while out.

Lily looked at her son in shock, she was not really sure how she felt about learning that her son was a father at the age 16.

"What are their names?" Lily asked quietly.

Harry gave a weak smile and said, "The little girl you saw is Lilithanne Molly Potter, but we call her..." and then Harry stopped a huge smirk growing on his face.

"What?" Lily asked.

"When I was constipating on what to name Anne my niece Hali from the elven world told me not to name her Lily like I wanted to because it would get confusing, I understand why now." said Harry as Lily's face broke out into a small grin.

"And my son's name is Jason Sirius Potter, looks just like dad." Harry said as Lily started to look sad.

"Mum," Harry said filled with concern.

"I'm just tiered Harry. Would Ginny mind if I stay the night here, I really need to sleep." Lily said.

"Of course she wont mind. But my father is going to want to see you." Harry replied.

"Please not tonight." Lily practically begged.

"Alright mum." Harry said as Lily placed a small kiss on his cheek and said,"I'm really proud of you Harry, really I am."

Harry nodded and left the room, as he closed the door he felt like screaming.

He had just lied to his mother about almost his entire life, and he saw that even something hurt her, how would she have reacted to knowing the truth, "No she could not find out." Harry thought as he went in search of his father and Sirius, he had a lot to tell them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you see," Ron said in conclusion, "they are back to come and see us, mum."

"I don't believe this." Molly said staring at the two men, her brothers.

"Death Eaters," snarled Bill, he knew his Uncles, he had gotten along quite well with them, he would not let these two men dishonor their memory.

Before Bill was able to comment Ron turned right to Bill and said, "They saved my life, Why would a death eater save my life, if for no other reason they'd want me dead to hurt Harry. They are who they say they are Bill." finished Ron, shutting Bill up.

As Molly was about to comment Harry came walking in, he looked worn out.

"Harry?" Ron said not sure how his friend was.

"Who are they?" Harry asked indicating Fabian and Gideon.

"My Uncles, I know they..." but Ron had to trail off as Harry grabbed Fabian by the scruff of his shirt and flung him up against the wall.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER!" Harry shouted, every one but Ron and his Uncles believing Harry was talking about Ginny.

"Harry?" Ron tried but Harry was fuming.

"I am waiting for an answer." stated Harry.

"Mal...foy" was all Fabian was able to get out.

Harry threw the man to the floor but still stood over him, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Can we trust them." Harry asked Ron, who nodded mutely.

Harry then turned to his father and Sirius.

"We need to speak." Harry said walking out of his room, James and Sirius following behind quietly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What's this about? James asked timidly, remembering the last time he spoke to his son.

"First," Harry said as if it pained him "I am sorry for blowing up at you the other day but I need you to understand I am not a little boy any more, I have not been for a very long time." he stopped taking a breath.

"And with that said I want to let you know mum is back." said Harry as he watched his father and godfather carefully.

Both men became pale. "Lily's alive! She's here?" James said.

"Yes but she is not ready to speak to either of you yet. The reason I need you to know this because, well she hurt and well I could not bring myself to tell her the truth about myself, she does not know about the Dursley's treatment, or about me being kidnaped or any of that. Sirius she does not know about Azkaban and well I don't want her to know, not yet." finished Harry.

Sirius and James both sat shock, absorbing in that Lily was alive, alive and they would be able to see her soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny," Harry said as Ginny was putting Jason and Anne to bed. "I'm sorry I, I should not have gone off on you."

"Your right." Ginny said harshly as she walked back into Harry's room, Harry following behind her.

"No Gin I really am sorry. It's just that Malfoy I mean Draco." Harry said correcting himself as she gave him a cold look "Just I was worried Ginny."

Ginny sighed and turned to him.

"Fine I forgive you but you need to be more careful with your temper Harry or I am changing your nickname." she said with a bit of a smirk.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "My mum is taking over your room tonight, so why don't you stay with me." Harry said.

"Alright." Ginny said as she just stood there wrapped in Harry's arms.

"I love you." she whispered as she started to fall asleep. Harry picked her up and laid her on the bed and as Ginny left the world of reality into the dream world Harry whispered back "I love you too."

PLEASE REVIEW! 20!


	24. Dark Mark

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Please review!_

_Sorry bout the short chapter but it's late here and i need to shower so i can't write any more but i thought i'd at least give you all this!_

"I can't believe she's here." said James, sitting with his head in his hands. "She is so close and I can't go see her." he said.

"But she is alive James. Your Lily is alive and here. She's alive." Sirius said as if he had just won a million gallons.

James smiled, Sirius was right, no matter what was to come, no matter what hardships they would have to come the main point was that his Lily tiger was alive.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I still can't believe it." Molly said later that night as she sat alone with her brothers in the muggle room. Ron was explaining everything to Arthur and the Lupins.

"We're sorry Molls." Fabian said, hoping not to incur the wrath of his sister, a temper she had inherited from their mother.

"Sorry!" Molly yelled, both brothers realizing they where about to incur her wrath.

"SORRY! FOR OVER 18 YEARS I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD! MUM WAS HEART BROKEN! MY CHILDREN NEVER GOT TO KNOW MY BIG BROTHERS AND ALL YOU TWO SCOUNDRELS CAN SAY IS SORRY!" ragged Molly Weasely.

"Molly," Gideon tried but was cut off.

"Don't you Molly me! Run off and become death eaters! That is one of the most foolish, idiotic..." she stopped, her expression becoming softer "...and bravest things I've ever heard."

Both men looked at her, Fabian was the first to stand, followed by Gideon.

"We've missed you Molls. We've missed you and the family every single day and if we could change this we would." said Fabian, not liking the idea of having to leave again.

"You can, "said a voice from the door way, making the three adults turn around and look, it was Harry.

"Harry you should be in bed. You lot need to get back to school on Monday." raved Mrs. Weasely.

But Harry was focused on Fabian and Gideon.

"Ron told me what you did. And I want to repay you. I want to remove the dark mark from your arm. I want to remove it so you can stay here, live and get to know your family. Your sister, nephews and niece. You have given up a lot for the light side and it is time you are repaid for it." Harry said.

"That, that's impossible." stuttered Gideon.

"No it has just never been done before. Stay for a week and I promise you by the end of it I will have away to remove those marks." said Harry.

"Alright." both men agreed quickly.

"Good night then." said Harry as he went back up stairs to join an already sleeping Ginny.

Molly turned to her to brothers and could no longer resist, she hugged them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When the sun rose and the birds where chirping Ginny woke up to the pleasant smell of an omelet and Earl Grey tea, her Harry sitting in front of her with these said items on a tray.

"Morning love." Harry said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Morning." Ginny replied sleepily, as she sat up and Harry placed the tray on her lap.

"How are you doing." asked Harry as Ginny started to eat.

"Fine Harry." said Ginny as she took a sip of her tea.

"I hope you don't mind Ginny but I need to go check on my mum." Harry said.

"Course not." replied Ginny, though secretly all she wanted to do was spend time with him.

"The kids are already out with Hermione and Ron on the quiditch field if you want to join them." Harry said getting up and heading to the door.

"Alright." replied Ginny a little sad as Harry left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Who is it." Lily asked as she heard some one knocking on the door.

"It's me mum." replied Harry.

"Oh come in." replied Lily who had just gotten on of a shower and had on muggle jeans and t-shirt that she found waiting for her.

Harry walked in holding a tray of different types of foods, he was not sure what she would want.

"Good Morning!" Harry said with cheer as he entered.

"Good Morning!" replied Lily in the same tone. The shock of her being free finally wearing off.

"I have breakfast." Harry said, stating the obvious. He placed it down on Ginny's desk and Lily got right to eating.

"Well mum what are your plans for today." asked Harry.

Lily took a large gulp of her own tea and replied in a soft voice, "I was hoping to see Rose and your father today."

"That can be arranged. I'll send Rose first then dad.." replied Harry.

Lily continued eating though she seemed more nervous. After she was done she looked at her son, or more importantly his neck.

"Harry what's that around your neck?" asked Lily who did not notice Harry's cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

"Um... it's a present from a friend from school. A new style." said Harry not noticing his mother giving the collar a suspicious look.

"Well alright then." said Lily as she continued to eat and Harry went to make the arrangements for the day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Sorry for such a short chapter but schools been nuts. Soon ppl it will all be over!

PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT THE LINK TO FICTIONPRESS! PLEASE!


	25. The Meetings

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_WARNING CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE AND VIOLANCE_

_This is the James and Lily meets chapter so please review!_

_15 REVIEWS PLEASE_

_AND CHECK OUT THE LINK TO FICTIONPRESS ON MY BIO_

_Thanks to Debbs (can't remember u username) for going and reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!_

"Rose come on." Harry said as Rose and himself made their way to Ginny's room where they were meeting their mum.

"I'm right here." replied Rose nervously as they entered Ginny's room. Lily was seated at Ginny's desk engrossed in one of Ginny's favorite muggle books, A Farewell to Arms.

At hearing the door open Lily looked up and smiled widely as she saw her two children walking in. To an outsider they may look totally different, Harry with black hair and green eyes while Rose had red hair and hazel eyes but to a trained eye one could tell both Harry and Rose where related.

"Mum," said Rose weakly as Lily jumped out of her chair and hugged her daughter. She knew her daughter remember hardly anything and Lily liked it that way, she did not want Rose to remember the horrors of her past.

Harry smiled, enjoying seeing his little sister and his mum both looking positively happy.

Lily lead Rose to Ginny's bed where both girls sat and Lily started drilling Rose on all about her life.

Rose told her mom well everything excluding what Harry asked her to exclude. Meeting Harry and her best friends Scarlet, Bobby and Mark on the train, being sorted into Gryffindor having a sever dislike to potions while her favorite class like her brother was Defense Against the Dark Arts and much more. This went until after lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"It's dad." Harry told his mum. Lily seemed to tense but said in a very calm yet unsettling voice "Alright kids why don't you two run along and I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure mum?" asked Harry seeing his mum tense, he still was not sure what happened to her while she was gone, he only knew of how he got a sister, something Rose did not even know.

"Of course Harry it's only your father." Lily said, only Harry noticing she looked nervous.

"Alright but if you need anything just call." said Harry, opening the door revealing his father who was dressed in a pair of muggle Khakis and a button down t-shirt and holding a box of Honey Dukes finest.

Rose hugged her mum, still slightly shocked at having her back and hugged her father as she ran by while Harry could not help but give him a cold stare and he whispered to his father "Don't hurt her." and he too left, leaving only James and Lily.

James closed the door behind him and looked at Lily his wife, she looked in his opinion as beautiful as she had the first day he meant her. Though in reality Lily was dressed in nothing special while her long red hair was tied back in a messy bun.

"Hey," James said nervously as he handed her the box of chocolate "for you."

Despite herself Lily could not help but laugh. "Only you would greet me with chocolate."

James smiled, not really sure what to say. The last time he had seen his wife he had been put under the imperious curse and forced to rape her, unable to do anything but watch and her scream and beg for him to stop.

"You look beautiful Tiger Lily." James said, pure love in his words.

"James." Lily said not really sure what else to say.

"Lily I... I've dreamed of seeing you form the moment we where ripped apart and..."

"James please, please don't." said Lily not wanting to go down that road, she wanted to forget the last 16 years, she wished some one would obviate her.

"Please Lily we need to talk. Talk to me Lily please don't close up on me. Come on Tiger where is that famous temper you have. Yell at me! Scream at me for all I care but I please talk to me, anything." begged James.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I WAS RAPPED BY THE MAN I LOVE AND I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD HATE HIM BUT I CAN'T. I HAVE LIVED THE LAST 16 YEARS OF MY LIFE AS SOME KIND OF HORRIBLE SEX TOY TO ANY DEATH EATER THAT WANTED TO GET THEIR GRUBBY HANDS ON ME! SO I'M SORRY POTTER IF I DON'T FEEL LIKE RUNNING INTO YOUR ARMS!" screamed Lily furious at James.

As sadistic as this may seem James could not help but smile, his Lily was not gone. This was the Lily he knew, the Lily he fell in love with and by Godric this would be the Lily he would spend the rest of his life with.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Lily, breathing hard.

"Because it's really you. Only the Lily I knew can blow up like that, your really back, alive. Oh Lily I know you don't want me near you but I swear to if you'll have me I will wait Lily, I will wait for how ever long I must cause Evans I love you." James said.

"Wait for me? James I don't think I could ever take you ever touching me again, and not only you but I don't think I can take any man ever touching be again." Lily said cynically

"Tell me what bloody death eaters touched you and I'll have their heads on a stick!" James said with venom.

"Don't you see? It's not that easy James Potter! Do u know what I've been through since that night?" asked Lily and not getting a response from her husband she continued.

"After I had Rose, Rose Piper I named her after your and mine Mum. That's when Zizi showed up, though only I knew she was Zizi, to every one else she was just a slave bought to look after Rose when I was indispose. And do you want to know why I was indispose James? The only way I could protect my, our daughter was with my body. I had to give up something that I have only ever shared with you to protect the child we made! And I thank Merlin every day for Zizi, with out her Rose would have had to witness Malfoy tying me to a bed or Lenstrange using his 'toys' on me!" Lily said her eyes revealing the sadness and pain she felt.

James could tell Lily needed to talk, she had always been like that back in Hogwarts. When ever she was upset she would need to talk, need to tell what was going on. It was the only thing that James knew that would help her heal. He knew he most likely was not ready to here what she was going to tell him but he had to, for her sake.

"Talk to me Tiger, please talk to me. Tell me what happened." James said in a calming tone, trying to be the good husband he always wanted to be.

"You don't want to know James. You really don't." Lily replied.

"No Lily tell me. I may not want to know but I need to, I need to so that I can help you Lily. Help you move on. Would a pensive make it easier? I can get one?" James asked.

Lily looked down coming to a decision. "No James I'll tell you."

Lily took a deep breath before she started her long story.

_Flashback: _

"Get up Mudblood!" yelled Lucius Malfoy. Lily's eyes opened with force, another day in her hell, another day protecting her daughter. Lily got up and moved away from the bed, eyeing Malfoy with contempt.

"The Bitch has taken the girl out, we have the place to our selves." Lucius said, running his cold hand up her arm.

"No," Lily begged, she had her daughter about two weeks ago and since she had recover Malfoy had started to visit.

Malfoy hit her across the face. "You never say no to me Mudblood! Now get on the bed or I'll force you."

Lily made no move towards _her bed. Lucius grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the bed and tossed her on ungraciously. With a flick of his wand her hands where bound behind her head. Lily struggled and screamed but no one would come to her aid, no one ever did. _

Lily took a deep breath, and looked to James to go on. He nodded his head though to her it look like it pained him to do so.

_Little Rose was five and sitting in her mothers room playing cards with her Aunt Zizi who in public she always referred to as Zara. Her mum and her aunt where arguing. _

"You can't keep allowing them to do this!" Zizi demanded.

"What choice do I have? They would kill me and where would that leave her! If I leave her who knows who will raise her. I can't allow that happen, I can't let her turn Zizi. I wont allow it! I just can't!" Lily responded.

"I'd protect her!" Zizi said in a small voice.

"And then you would die to. No he will be here soon take her out into the gardens, you know she loves the gardens." Lily said in an almost panicked voice.

"Please!" Lily begged.

Zizi gave her best friend, her sister a hug. "I'll figure something out Lily, I promise."

Lily could only nodded as she tried to rush her daughter and sister out but was to late as the door opened revealing a sinister looking Lenstrange.

Lily positioned herself in front of her daughter.

"I told you to get them out!" he said harshly.

"They are just leaving." responded Lily trying to keep the fear and anger out of her voice.

Zizi rushed over to Rose and picked the little girl up. "Come Rose we are going to go to see the pretty flowers." Zizi said leaving the room with a confused Rose.

Lenstrange closed the door a sinister look in his eyes. With a wave of his wand Lily's cloths disappeared, another wave and she flew onto the bed and was tied down.

"Alright pet," he said holding a lethal looking whip in his hand "Lets see if you learned anything new."

Lily looked close to tears as she finished retelling that memory.

"You don't need to continue if you don't want to." James said with concern.

"No just two more." replied Lily, trying to be strong and fight the memories threating to consume her.

_"Get up you retched mudblood!" ragged Malfoy dragging Lily towards the bed once again. _

"Mummy!" yelled an eight year old Rose who wanted to help her mum who she saw the big ugly man was hurting.

"ROSE LEAVE!" shouted Lily trying to get out of Malfoy's grip to get her daughter out of the room.

_Rose attached herself to Malfoy who became outraged and picked the girl up and threw her clearly across the room. _

"YOU BASTARD!" Lily yelled, outraged that Malfoy would hurt her daughter!

The door opened and Zizi walked in with a tray of food when she dropped it seeing the scene before her.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Lily yelled.

Zizi had no choice, she wanted to save her friend from the fate she was about to suffer but she could not let her niece see this, she need to get her out.

Zizi ran over to Rose and picked up the smaller girl who was unconscious. And quickly left the room hearing her friend screaming the pleading all the way down the hall.

The next day Lily who had a black eye was sitting with Zizi who had refused to leave her side as soon as Malfoy left. Rose was sound asleep on the bed, thankfully not to traumatized from the day before.

"Zizi I need you to take her. I need you to get her out of her, get her some where safe. She can't stay here." Lily said.

"But I can't leave you." Zizi replied.

"You must and you will. Zizi please give my daughter the life I can't have." Lily begged.

"I'll come back for you Lil, I promise."

"And that was the last time I saw Zizi. After she left they beat me often. Over the last two weeks they where even more vicious. James you can't love me I am tainted, I am dirty." Lily said.

"No Tiger, never say that. I will and have always loved you. And Tiger your not the only one. When they took me away they locked me in a room in St. Mongols. Bellextria would come at night and would beat me wanting information on the Order. When I would not talk she would find new ways of torturing me, physically and mentally. Oh Lily please my flower we will get through this. I promise." James lovingly said.

Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes and very slowly she put one of her hands on top of his.

"I'm willing to try if you are." Lily said.

"Always Lily. I love you. As we said for better or worse. We will get through this." James said knowing that this would work, it had too.

_Please Review! 15 pretty please! Don't make me beg! And i really will beg!_

_PLEASE CHECK OUT THE LINK!_


	26. Book Store

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_PLEASE check out my bio and the link to fiction press and read it and review that story, i am despreate for reviews! lol _

_Any way enjoy this chapter and the next will be sooon! i still have school and finals thats why this is taking me so long, sry_

The next morning Harry woke up to the cries of Anne and Jason. Getting out of bed carefully so as not to wake Ginny, Harry entered the nursery and picked up both of his children.

"Alright you two calm down. We don't want to wake mummy yet. Come on I'll get you two breakfast." said Harry quietly walking into the hall way, both Jason and Anne in his arms.

Down in the kitchen Harry placed both children into their separate high chairs and started to make both of them pancakes while whistling the school song.

As he flipped the last one Harry remembered that tomorrow they would all be returning to Hogwarts. He wondered if his mum would join them.

"Alright who wants the one shaped like a troll?" asked Harry as both Jason and Anne got excited.

"Hmm well I'm glad I made two then." Harry said with silent laughter as he cut the troll pancakes up and spread syrup on top of them.

"Dig in!" Harry said as both children using their hands, fork left to the side dug right into the sticky pancakes, Harry could no longer contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry heard from the door way. He turned around and was quite surprised to see that it was his Mum.

"What are you doing out of bed so early?" Harry asked, still in slight shock.

"Well good morning to you as well young man." Lily said teasingly.

"Sorry." Harry said, his cheeks turning red.

"If you must know I was tiered of being held up in that room and decided it was time for me to get out. I've been living in bed rooms for the last 16 years." Lily said, noticing Harry flinched slightly.

"Dadda! Dadda!"

Lily looked past Harry and saw two beautiful children, covered in syrup.

"My grandbabies?" Lily asked.

"Yes mum. Meet Anne and Jason. Jason, Anne say hello to your grandmum."

"Granny!" both children yelled excited.

Lily looked a little tense but soon relaxed. "Look at them, covered in syrup. Oh I remember your father with you when you where born. Any time I left him to feed you I'd come back and the place would look like a tornado hit it." Lily happily said.

"How'd seeing dad go?" Harry asked carefully as he waved his hand, cleaning Anne and Jason's face off with a small spell.

Lily who at first was amazed by the small bit of wandless magic Harry did came over it and responded.

"It's going to take awhile but I think we are going to be okay."

"That's good. But we have a real predicament coming. All my friends and I have to return to Hogwarts tomorrow along with Dad, Zizi and Sirius. I can write to Dumbledore and see what he can do?" Harry asked.

"Do the children come with you." Lily questioned as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yes they attend class with me." replied Harry.

"How old are they?"

"One and a few months." replied Harry.

"Oh this will not due. I'll come and look after the children while you are in class. Zizi will help me. Actually where is Zizi." Lily asked.

"She'd be with her fiancé but decided to come ask her sister -in-law to be her maid-of-honor."

"Oh MERLIN!" Lily yelled jumping out of her seat and meeting Zizi in a tight embrace.

"Zizi, oh my! Your alive!"said Lily happily.

"Well of course I'm alive! Can't leave these men around, they'd blow this place up!" Zizi said smiling like she was drunk on fire whisky.

"This, I mean all of this is so unbelievable! I have my children, my husband and my wonderful sister Zizi! What could be better?" Said Lily as she was grabbed from behind and

hoisted up to sit on some ones shoulders.

"Sirius!" Lily squealed! "SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" Lily yelled though she was laughing.

"Not until you revise what you said." Sirius demanded with mirth.

"Oh fine and my brother the crazy prat Sirius Black." Lily said as he eased her down.

"You forgot extremely handsome." Sirius added.

"Yeah and utterly stupid." added James walking into the kitchen.

"Totally fabulous." added Ara who was walking in, her arms wrapped around her husband.

Harry watched happily as the Gryffindor Queens and the Marauders for the first time in almost 17 years stood together.

"Well," said Harry "Hate to break up the reunion and all but I need to go wash these two up. And get ready to get every one back to school. Mum I'll write to Dumbledore." said Harry picking up his two sticky kids and exciting the room.

"Great kid you both have." Ara said as she joined the Gryffindor queens.

"Of course." both James and Lily said simultaneous and laugh.

For that morning and that morning alone for those friends it did not feel like they had a world to save or a family to watch out for but just like old time, just like it use to be before, before everything happened.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Jason, Anne and Chris along with Alec sat outside Alec hovering in the air on the latest broom that Harry bought for his cousin, Jason and Chris exploring the local bug population while Anne was coloring, or really scribbling in a book.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Trey, Luna, Scarlet, Rose, Blaise, Bobby, Mark and Neville where having a little picnic just several feet away.

"So Trey are you back at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, by tomorrow they all had to return to Hogwarts, Hermione as Head Girl and Ron as Head Boy. They had missed about a week of school but nothing that could not be made up.

"Yes I am going to be assisting Professor Hooch with the first year fliers. That way the all the heirs will be present in the school." responded Trey.

"Harry have you written to Dumbledroe?" asked Ginny as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes I should have a reply by later. I think my father, Sirius and Zizi where taking my mum to gather herself some new cloths and a wand." said Harry, which was indeed true.

"That's fabulous Harry. It seems every thing will..."

"Don't finish that sentance!" Both Ron and Harry yelled covering Hermonie's mouth.

"Remember what happened last time you said that."

Hermione just gave both boys a death glare before turning around and talking to Luna.

"So what do you think is gonna happen this school year?" asked Ron.

"I hope for a nice quite one." Neville said as every one looked at him as if he was crazy. The one thing they would never have is a nice quite school year, it was impossible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"I'll run to go get you some new robes Tiger so you can find the book you are looking for." James said.

"Thanks." Lily replied, wishing she could lean over and place a kiss on his lips but knew that she could not do so, not yet so she settled for giving him a warm smile.

Sirius and James both left the book store in Diagon Ally and headed to buy both their girls new dress robes.

"Lily what about this one?" asked Zizi holding up an old used copy of

Hogwarts, A History.

"No that isn't it. The wrong year Zizi. No we are looking for the 1972 edition." replied Lily.

"You mean this one?" asked an oddly familiar looking man to Lily.

Lily's eye's went right to the book, "why yes of course that is it. Thank you." said Lily going for the book.

The man pulled it back, his other hand locking around Lily's out stretched one.

"No little flower I don't think so." he said in a harsh whisper.

Lily looked into the man's eyes and almost gasped in horror.

"Your coming back with me."

"Let her go!" Zizi ragged pulling out her wand. All other occupants of the store froze.

The man just laughed.

"You don't scare me Potter I've bed you as well." he said as Zizi sucked in a painful breath, she knew who this man was.

"Then we should." shouted James and Sirius appearing out of no where and both punching the man straight in the face, sending him painfully backwards.

The man just laughed before apparenting away.

"Lily, Zizi! Are you alright?" both men asked worried, rushing over to the woman they both loved.

"Fine, fine." they both said shakily, brushing themselves off.

"Who was that?" asked James.

"DameonZabini, Blaise's father." Sirius replied icly.

"Are you sure you both are okay?" James repeated.

"Fine know that you both are here." both girls laughed trying to put the incident behind them and continued on to enjoy the day and get Lily's wand which was Unicorn hair at its core.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At dinner Dumbledore's letter arrived to Harry who read it aloud for the whole family to here.

_Harry, _

I am very happy to not only hear of your friends return but of your mother's. It does lighten my old heart. And I would be most happy for her to join us here at Hogwarts. Your charms Professor has asked for an assistant for some time so I thought it prudent that your Aunt Zizi and your Mother shall take up the job of helping out an aging professor and your father and Sirius still as the Defense professors. It does bring me joy to see for the first time since you have entered the school that the defense position shall be held by the same teacher two years running.

See you tomorrow

Albus Dumbledore

p.s- I know we are not on the best of terms Harry but I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an old man.

Harry finished keeping the ending to himself.

"We'll do it!" both Lily and Zizi said with a laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione." said Harry as his cousin was helping him put Jason and Anne to bed, Ginny was helping his Mum pick out her own room for the night.

"Hermione this following weekend I need to start gathering the rest of the Allie we will need. Is the list and contracts ready?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry." replied Hermione.

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you all are back Hermione, I really am."

"Me too Harry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up early the next morning and found himself downstairs in the living room with Fabian and Gideon, removing their marks which was pretty painless to all three of them

"So what are you three going to do know?" asked Harry.

Both twins smiled "We have been appointed by the minister himself to take care of security around his wife." said Gideon in a form way.

"I'm glad to hear it." replied Harry, happy that Mrs. Weasely would get to re- know her brothers.

_Please review and check out the link_

_oh and thanxs to all those who have been reviewing, u all really do rock my socks!_

_and Shadow-n-the-dark- i really do miss when u don't review!_


	27. The Start

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_okay people i'm sorry i have not been around but i have finals i've been studying for and a severe case of writers block! _

_But no worries i'm still writing it's just taking me a little longer but i am open to any ideas so leave me any if you have!_

Later that day Harry and every one was packeted and ready to return back to Hogwarts. Harry to the surprise of his mother turned into a black Phoenix and in a flash the large group was gone only to reappear in Hogwart's great hall.

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts when they all arrived. Dumbledore though unknown to the rest of the staff was deadly afraid of the return of Lily Potter. He wondered if she knew what he did, and he just prayed that what ever she did to him would not be long lasting.

As the flames disappeared the group dispersed, leaving only Harry his parents and godparents. The great hall became silent, food fell from forks as every one started with wonderment at the newly united Lily and James Potter and though neither of them where holding hands or even that close to each other every one could not help but notice how they both seemed so much in love.

Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome back James, Elizabeth, Sirius, Lily." he said placing an emphases on Lily's name.

Lily smiled brightly that actually shocked the aged professor.

"I'm glad to be back! When do classes start?" Lily asked happily walking towards the head table, not noticing as Harry gave the Headmaster a look that said, shut up!

Lily and the rest of the adults found seats at the head table and sat to enjoy breakfast. Harry sat with his friends enjoying his own and helping his children.

"Well," Ginny said as she took one last gulp of her pumpkin juice. "I'm going for a walk since we wont resume classes till tomorrow. I'll see you all later."finished Ginny getting up and leaving before any one could say anything.

Harry just shrugged, hiding his worry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why did we have to meet so early!" hissed Ginny to Draco as they sat on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"I need to fill you before something horrible happens. All the death eaters children have been given instructions to capture Mrs. Potter at any cost and bring her back. I have been put in charge of this operation and am going to hold it off for as long as I can, I hope till after Christmas. You must warn Mrs. Potter to be on the look out. As I said I am in charge but that wont stop some from acting now." finished Draco.

"Why can't anything ever be normal!" asked Ginny, getting no response from Draco.

"It's not to late for you to declare sides." Ginny said after a minute of thought.

"If I don't stay you will have no information, I have to stay." replied Draco.

"If Harry catches us talking." began Ginny.

"He'll what?" asked Draco acting as if he was not afraid of Harry when in truth he defiantly was.

"He means a lot to me Draco please understand that." Ginny said.

Draco made no reply.

"I will talk to you soon." Ginny said, squeezing his hand tight and leaving.

Draco watched Ginny leave, her red hair blowing in the cool September breeze. "Potter's lucky," thought Draco "to have some one like that love him."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning began classes and lucky for the Gryffindors that had Defense and Charms where Harry was able to see both his mum and father. Harry could not believe how natural his Mum looked like when she stood in front of a class, nurturing children's minds. She answered every question with easy and kept a bright smile on her face, as if she had been doing this instead of being locked up for the last 16 years.

"Alright class," Lily said "I want a roll on how the two charms we learned today are different from each other and there properties." finished Lily as Zizi wrote the assignment on the class board.

Just as Lily finished the bell rang signaling the end of class. The students scrabbled to get out to make their way to their various next class. Harry hung back with Ron and Hermione, Jason and Anne in their godparents hands.

"So how'd we do?" asked Zizi sitting on top of her desk.

"Great Mum." said Hermione trying to keep hold of Jason who was squirming, trying to get to the floor.

"Absolutely fabulous." said Ron as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well you better get to defense." Lily said, and my our first years are going to be here soon.

The trio nodded in agreement and left for defense.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By the end of the day every one was exhausted but happy to be back. Harry's little family where sound asleep on Griff's room while Ron and Hermione where cuddled up in the Head boy's room, the adults asleep though James and Lily in separate rooms. But two boys where not asleep. They sat in two diffrent areas of the castle, contiplating two diffrent things. But both had the same theme, love.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By the end of the week Lily had one of the hugest head ache. Her last class of the day was over and she was beat. Zizi had already left to go fine Sirius, they where planing their wedding.

There was a knock on her class room door.

"Come in!" Lily yelled sitting up and rubbing her green eyes.

"Oh hello Ginny." Lily said as she saw the mother of her grandchildren walking in.

"Hello Lily" Ginny said was a small smile, Lily could immediately tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily signaling for Ginny to sit, but she declined.

"I've come to warn you of the older Slytherines. A warrant has been put out for you. The death eaters want you back." Ginny said not even hesitating.

"I figured."Lily said trying to show she was not peterbed.

"Who told you? Mr. Malfoy I presume."

Ginny nodded. "Please do not tell Harry if he knew I was still speaking to Draco he'd flip."

"I won't you have my word." Lily said.

Ginny went to leave when Lily asked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." responded Ginny.

"What isn't every one telling me? What's wrong with Harry?"

"I wish I could answer that Lily but all I can tell you is your son is a brave man but he has his weakness like the rest of us." finished Ginny leaving.

Lily sat at her desk a mysteriy staring her in the face. She'd figure it out, she was his mother after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You dropped this." said Draco Malfoy holding out a book to Susan Bones. The 7th year Huffelpuff just gave him a small scowl before grabbing the book from him and leaving.

Draco watch as the brunette witch kept walking never looking back. All he could think was that one day he'd prove himself, prove himself to be worthy.

_Please Review! Pretty pretty please! _

_And check out fictionpress (link on my bio) for my new story as well!_


	28. Ty Snape Evans

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Thanks every one for the reviews and all that u are offering to help! I really apprciate it! _

_My finals are over for this week but i have social studies and chem next week. Chem will be the death of me, i swear!_

_Okay any way i am kinda pleased with this chapter so please review! _

_And i'm gonna be putting up A NEW POLL on the yahoo group by the end of today so please go check it out! And there is a new chapter up for my story on fiction press so please go and READ AND REVIEW THAT._

_I can't belive i spent the last three hours writing this when i just spent the last two days writing english essays, but i love you all so much so i just had to do it!_

_So be nice and please review!_

It was early October and Lily had yet to find anything out, she looked in books and even tried interrogating a few of the 4th years and could find nothing out at all except for the very subtle hints she was picking up.

The darkness behind her son's eyes, his annoyance at the black necklace around his neck, his hate to be to close to people, or his anger when he found some one being picked on. He had an uncontrolled raged that scared her but it seemed not to faze any one else. She was losing hope, she knew something was being hidden, she could look into every one's eyes and tell but how to find out was getting more difficult every day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry it a hogsmead weekend do you want to go?" asked Ginny as she walked out of the children's room.

"Sure but should we bring the kids?" he asked.

"Of course, I hate keeping them cooped up in the castle all the time." replied Ginny.

Harry snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto her lap.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked planting a small kiss on her neck, making her giggle.

"Not today Mr. Potter." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well then let me tell you Ginerva Weasely I love you." said Harry which only made Ginny turn around and snog him senseless.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione I don't understand why we have to patrol so late." complained Ron as both Hermione and he patrolled the hall ways late at night.

Hermione just gave a sly smile.

"I never got to welcome you back properly Ron." Hermione said as Ron noticed they where standing outside of the infamous broom closet.

Ron's ears turned bright red but he smiled all the same. "I think I like patrolling." he said as they both entered the broom closet and would not leave it for several hours, spending their time in passionate kisses.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Tim!" Janet yelled, clutching her stomach, her husband came running.

"What's wrong!" he asked worried.

"It's time!" she yelled in pain.

"Put its not due for several months! It can't be time!" he yelled as she screamed in pain, Mrs. Weasely and her brothers came running.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning at Hogwarts Snape walked into the Great hall, a letter clutched in his hands walking towards Harry and grabbed him roughly.

"Professor!" several peopled yelled but Snape ignored them.

"They are going to die!" he said to Harry as James and Sirius came rushing from the head table to help him.

"Who?" asked Harry who only flinched slightly at being grabbed unaware.

"Janet and the child they are going to die! I won't loose them, I wont!" yelled Snape, Mark's eyes growing big with worry.

"Where are they?" asked Harry.

"The hospital you idiotic boy!" said Snape as Harry pushed the older man away and turned into his phoenix form, leaving Snape dumb founded but not for long as Lily Potter stood up and banged her fist against the table.

"SEVERUS SNAPE YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOUR SELF!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry appeared in the wizarding hospital right in front of Mrs. Weasely.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Over through there." Mrs. Weasely said in a sad tone as Harry went sprinting down the hall way right into the birthing room where he saw Janet lying on a bed crying, Tim holding her hand as doctors where trying everything they could to save both her and the child with in her.

"Harry!" Tim said in pure surprise at seeing his son's friend. But Harry was ignoring him looking over Janet and coming to a mental decision.

"I can save her." said Harry "I maybe able to save both of them."

Tim looked at him in distress, the doctors still working around Janet, loud beeping signaling the slow loss of life.

"Do what ever you have to!" said Tim "Please."

Harry nodded and turned into his phoenix self and landed on Janet, in a burst of flames, Harry and a dying Janet where gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry carried Janet through the castle up to the healers wing where Ona happened to be with Hali, having some cuts healed on Hali's knee.

"HARRY!" Ona and several healers yelled.

"Please," Harry begged "save her, save her and her child." he finished placing Janet down easily on a bed, every healer in the room rushing over to the woman who had been brought by Harry.

Harry backed away and let the eleven healers get to work, he knew that if Janet could be saved they would be able to save her.

Ona rushed to Harry's side followed by Hali. "Harry are you alright?" Ona asked. Harry nodded, blood all over his hands.

"Go clean up!" Ona said to him.

"But Janet..." started Harry.

"I will stay with her and do what ever I can to help. Hali honey take Uncle Harry to his room and then take him to visit your brothers." Ona ordered, both Hali and Harry leaving.

Ona turned around to the pale woman who laid on the bed and focusing all her being into it Ona did everything she could to help the woman she had gotten to know when she had stayed on Earth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For the next several hours Harry spent time with Hali and her little baby brothers Kael and Dmitri. But Harry could not help but feel absolutely horribly nervous. The door opened to his room, it was Hayden.

"I have news." said Hayden.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape was sitting with his brother in law and son in his chambers. All three men waiting news on the one woman they all loved in different ways, Janet.

"Mark," Tim said "why don't you go to your room. It's late."

"But dad." Mark said not noticing his biological father, Snape flinch.

"I will call you as soon as we have news. Go, I trust Harry, he'll save your mum and you baby brother or sister." said Tim hugging his son who then left leaving both men alone.

"I never thanked you." Snape said breaking the silence that existed between the two.

"For what?" Tim asked, surprised at his wife's brother.

"Raising him. Janet and you did a great job. His mother would be so proud of him, I know I am."

"He's a great boy. I love him more then life it's self. I hope you know that Severus. I know you never liked me because I am a muggle but I love Mark. He will always be my son and I will always be grateful to you for giving his to Janet and myself."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What!" Harry asked Hayden worried.

"Both mother and son are doing just fine and should be ready to go home in a couple of days." replied Hayden as Harry jumped in the air, laughing with joy. He ran and hugged Hayden.

"Is she awake?" asked Harry.

"Yes and she is asking for you." said Hayden and Harry ran out of the room and back into the hospital wing when Janet was laying on a clean bed, a little boy in her arms.

"Hello Harry." Janet said tiered.

"Mrs. Evans I'm so glad you are alright." Harry said.

"Thanks to you." Janet replied.

Harry blushed slightly and said "I'll be able to take you back in a couple of days, but don't worry it will only be a couple of hours, Earth time."

"Can you bring Tim here. I really want to let him know I am okay." Janet asked.

"Of course, I will be back in a little bit." replied Harry, leaving in flames

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry arrived back later with Snape, Tim and Mark. Tim and Mark rushed right to Janet while Snape trying to be refine but failed when he to rushed over to Janet.

One of the older healers came over and told them all to hush and not stress Janet out. Strangle she reminded both Harry and Snape of a certain nurse at Hogwarts.

Tim kissed his wife and looked at the little boy in her arms. "He's beautiful." Tim said.

"I have a brother!" Mark yelled happily as Severus just smiled at his sister, very happy she was alive and did not die like Mark's own mother had.

"Did you name him?" Mark asked staring at his new brother, who has a wisp of brown hair, like Tim's and bright blue eyes.

"I was thinking of naming him Ty Snape Evans." said Janet.

Tim kissed her on the head, "I think it's perfect."

Mark nodded and Harry would swear many years later he actually saw a tear roll down Snape's cheek.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that day Earth time Janet, Tim, Mark, Snape , little Ty and Harry returned back to Griffian Manor. Tim and Snape got Janet into bed as Mrs. Weasely fussed around her, making sure she was okay. Mark carried his little brother while Harry called Ginny over the mirror to fill her in. All in all that October 13th was a day to remember.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily sat up late in the library reading a current book on charms that the little charms professor who had taught her had recommend when she heard people whispering. Wondering what students where out of bed she got up and walked towards the whispers till she could plainly see Draco Mafloy and another of her students, Susan Bones.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Susan asked.

"Forgiveness, justice, but I'd settle for you helping me with my Defense essay." Draco said with a small smile.

"I'm busy. Go waste some one else's time." Susan said, returning back to her books.

"I'd pay you."

"I'm not for hire."

"I'll help you with potions."

"Hermione helps me."

"I'd.." but he was cut off.

"I can't help you Malfoy so leave me alone." said Susan grabbing her stuff and storming out of the library.

Lily turned around and sat on the floor, why did it seem every one was cursed. She of course hated the Malfoy's but their was something about Draco Malfoy, something human.

She heard Malfoy jr leave and stood up when she heard looked over to see her son, he looked tiered and worn out. She watched as he sat at the table Susan Bones had just been out and saw as a book levitated right towards him. He grabbed it and flipped around in it for a while, ever so often his hand would travel up to the black thing around his neck until he threw the book clearly across the table and raised his wand at his neck.

_"Dispes!"_ he said and shrank down to floor withering in pain. Just as Lily was about to rush over to him Harry stood up, pain, anger, sorrow and agony in his eyes.

"Damn you!" Harry said to no one as he left the library slowly, it seemed to Lily that with every movement he made, he made in pain.

_"What the bloody hell,"_ thought Lily _"is going on!" _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	29. Pensive

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_This chapter kinda snuck up on me and it will be good for all those who wanted some more nice scenes for the characters. So enjoy1!_

October went by in a breeze soon November was ushered in.

In this time Harry had talked to the centaurs, Acromantulas, and the Hinkypunks but he still had a very long list to go threw that he was planning on completing before Christmas.

Lily was still on her quest, the quest ti find out what was being kept from her, Zizi would not even talk annoying Lily to no end.

Lily herself was recovering. James was able to easily hold her hand or leave a small kiss on her cheek with out her trying to kill him. They both still slept in separate beds but James nor Lily could remember being so happy.

Sirius and Zizi's own relationship was flourishing. Many a days one could find the couple together, playing with there son or having long discussions with their daughter. Their wedding was all planned for Christmas eve.

Ron and Hermione spent many days missing for long periods of time. It would always send Harry into fits of laughter when some one would ask him where Hermione or Ron was, for Harry knew he was not the owner of the Maunders map for nothing. Several times Harry had to send Hedwig off to warn Ron so that he would not be mauled to death by Padfoot or poked to death by Prongs or thrown in Azkaban by Remus. It seemed the Maunders where stronger then ever and seemed as if Hermione, Rose and Scarlet had been put on there list of people to protect from the opposite sex.

Every one would be in for a very big surprise on November 3rd a Saturday that 3rd years and above where able to spend in Hogsmead. Harry was off with Ginny and his children standing outside when Harry heard screaming.

Both Ginny and he took of towards the noise, Jason and Anne in arms. They stopped when they came to the center of Hogsmead and saw Hermione standing with tears in her eyes and Ron kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione Granger Black I know you probably are going to think I am the biggest dolt but I just can't wait any longer. I'm sorry but... Hermione would you do me the honor of marrying me." Ron took a deep breath.

"I can't see myself with any one else Herms and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione both you and I know what life can throw our way and I can't think of any one else I'd rather have by my side as we battle it together. I know I'm not the perfect man and I can be quite thick and I know you could do better then me Hermione but..."

Ron never got to finish as Hermione fell into his arms her lips locking with his.

"Your right Ron you are a dolt but I'll marry you. I'll Marry you Ronald Weasely!" she said laughing with tears of joy.

Ron smiled and pulled from his pocket a little black box and opened it to reveal a small diamond on a gold band.

"I talked to your Mum and she gave this to me. She said it was her great, great, great grandmothers and she wanted me to give it to you." said Ron slipping it onto her finger, a perfect fit.

All of a sudden the couple heard clapping and looked around them to see there friends and even family around them.

Harry and Ginny walked toward the couple with broad grins. Harry slapped Ron on the back and Hermione and Ginny where squealing with joy.

"You know mate if you hurt her I'll kill you." Harry said.

"No worries mate I have not told Sirius yet I'll die before I even get to the ceremony." said Ron as both boys heard a loud bark and saw Padfoot trying to be restrained by Zizi.

"If I was you mate I'd turn into Leo and run." Harry said.

Ron did not need to be told twice as he turned into his lion form and took off, a very angry black dog following behind. Hermione yelling after him and turning into Sage her owl form and flying after her father.

Ginny took Harry's hand and with happy smile she brought him into a kiss.

"Mummy!" Anne yelled running from her brother who was chasing her with snowball.

"Jason Sirius Potter you put that down." Ginny said sternly.

The little toddler dropped the snow and looked at his mother innocently while Anne ran into her father's arms.

"It's alright sweetie." Harry said placing a small kiss on her head then whispering into her ear. "Well just have to get him back." causing her to giggle.

Ginny picked Jason up with a smile. "Well come on Mr. Potter lets get these two back to the castle before they freeze and then I'll send you out to make sure Sirius does not kill my brother."

Harry laughed. "He may be King Arthur's heir but when it comes to his future father- in- law he runs as if he is two."

Ginny smacked him as they both started up for the school.

Mean while one Lily Potter was still trying to discover her son's secret. She had never given up on a mystery not even it her own school times. She had snuck into Griff's room and was looking around for something, anything. She had searched Harry's whole room and had found nothing. Lily looked in the kids room's and the living room and still found nothing so she entered the last room, Ginny's.

She searched the room top to bottom and it wasn't till she opened Ginny's closet did she find something of particular interest, a pensive. Little did Lily know that this was the very pensive that almost a year ago Ona had put in Harry's memories from when he had been captured by the death eaters.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_POLL_

_LIly is going into the pensive, would u like the next chapter to have Lily actually seeing some of the things that happened to Harry when he was captured by Jervis Jay?_

_But i warn you there will be scenes with the Dursleys..._

_REVIEW AND ANSWER PLEASE!_

_I CAN"T START THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I KNOW_


	30. The Truth Can Never Remain Hidden

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Okay so you all had to know that a VIOLENT chapter had to becoming up right? I mean what it's been like four chapters of mushy love!_

_And i hear the swords being sharpened_

_But before you kill me I just like to say i refuse to update till i get 20 reviews! You've all asked for this chapter and i wont update till then._

_But i warn you if i don't get the 20 by wensday you probably won't get an update till Tuesday for i have a b-day party and i'm going away so HURRY AND REVIEW!_

Lily went flying into the pensive to arrive in a to perfectly clean house.

"Where am I," thought Lily looking around.

_"Boy get up!" Petunia Dursley yelled, pulling open the cupboard door, revealing a beautiful 6 year old little boy with bright emerald green eyes._

_Little Harry pulled himself off his small bed and quickly got dressed in his several sizes to big clothing and rushed into the kitchen after his aunt. _

"Look after the bacon boy and don't let it burn!" Harry's Aunt said coldly.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he stood on a step stool to watch the sizzling bacon.

Dudley, Harry's overly large cousin came running into the room, knocking into Harry who made the hot greasy pan of bacon fly off the stove and onto the floor, some of the hot grease flying and hitting Harry on the arm. The six year old little boy let out a yelp of pain.

"You stupid little prat!" Petunia yelled with rage as she grabbed her nephew on his burnt arm and shoved him back into his bed room, the cupboard.

"You'll be staying in there all day I don't want to here a word from you!" Petunia yelled.

Lily watched in horror at how her sister was treating her son, her Harry. How dare that horse of a sister even lay a hand on him. All Lily could think was that Petunia was lucky she was dead other wise Lily would be seeking revenge.

The image around her squirreled, changing to the next. Little did Lily know that what she had just seen did not even scratch the surface of Harry's life.

_Harry stood in front of a rather tall man who looked at him evilly. Lily watched as the man tried to grab Harry and watched as the men turned to ash_...

_Harry held a long gleaming sword in his hand and using it he stabbed a basilisk_. _Pulling out the sword Lily watched as a large fang came out in her little boys arm. _

"You blew up your Aunt Harry. That's serious." Hermione said.

"Brilliant is more like it." replied Ron.

"RUN!"

A werewolf, Remus was chasing after Harry and Hermione

Lily watched as Harry was used to bring back Voldemort. She saw as a boy who her son must of know was killed right before his eyes and Peter Pettigrew standing right there. How Lily hated that man.

"Sirius!" Lily saw Harry yelling trying to run into the veil, trying to save Sirius.

Lily looked horror struck as she realized Sirius was falling behind the veil in the department of mysteries and wondered how Sirius was still with them today.

The scene around her changed rapidly till she was back in her darling sister's home.

A very large man, Vernon Dursley was holding Harry by the gruff of his neck.

"You wont be leaving again boy." he said taking his hand and hitting him hard across the face. Harry just looked at him defiantly.

"You wont be smirking any longer boy." Vernon yelled throwing him into his son's second bedroom and locking the door behind him.

As soon as Harry was sure his Uncle was gone he spit the blood out from his mouth and crawled into his filthy bed. He was stuck here because of Dumbledore and had no way of contacting any one for help. But this was his own fault wasn't it? Because he got his godfather killed.

Each night his Uncle would come into his room and beat him but before this his uncle would drag him from his room and put him to work in the backyard with no food and only enough water to keep him going.

But two days later as Harry was slipping a sealed letter underneath a loose board the door banged open and a very drunk Dursley came walking in with a bat. With out saying a word he raised it and repeatedly hit Harry with it, over and over again until his nephew laid on the floor unconscious, blood rushing from several cuts. Vernon laughed evilly and dragged Harry from the room.

Lily felt physically ill. How dare that man hurt her son, her Harry. And how dare Harry lie to her, why had he lied to her. She was his mother, she had a right to know what those damn muggles did to her baby boy. "Why?" thought Lily as the scene in front of her once again changed to a dark looking room, like a basement.

_Harry woke up with a pounding head ache. He went to raise his right hand to rub his eye's when they would not move. Opening his eyes wider he saw he was tied to a support pole in the basement in nothing but his boxers. He heard the basement door open and watched as his Uncle walked in holding a lethal brown belt. _

"Lets see how strong you really are boy?" Vernon said as he raised the belt and brought it down on Harry's back, hard.

Harry who had not been prepared let out a gasp as he felt a sheering hot pain down his back.

Vernon hit him over and over again with it. This went on for several days till Harry could no longer take it. Vernon then would take a knife and carve words like Freak into his skin.

By the end of the week Vernon returned to the basement with a rifle in his hand.

"You where never loved you freak," said Vernon letting off two shots. One hitting him in the shoulder another in the stomach.

A flash of light and a white phoenix arrived, whisking Harry away...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and Ginny entered Griff's room, placing Jason and Anne down on the ground when at the same timeboth Harry and Ginny noticed there was some one in Ginny's room. Harry pulled out his wand and motioned for Ginny to stand guard beside the kids.

He quietly pushed Ginny's door all the way open to see a pensive sitting in the middle of the floor his mum standing over it in a daze.

"No!" he said aloud.

Ginny noticing Harry lower his wand rushed to his side to see what he saw.

"Harry," she said gently.

In flash Harry's green eyes turned red with anger. "How dare she." thought Harry walking towards the pensive and with out even looking at Ginny entering it.

Ginny stood there not really sure what to do. Should she go for help or go after Harry. In the end she opted just to stay out of it. This was between Lily and Harry and secretly Ginny knew it was time for Lily to find out the truth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily was watching as Harry found his son Jason in distress as he went back to Pyrexia to find out Jason had a sister, Anne. She watched as Harry could not help but go to Ron, to see his best friend. Lily saw Harry save Sirius and watched in horror as he took down the concealment charms revealing a horribly scarred body. As he fought on the train bravely, found his daughter almost died again and returned back. As Harry sat at James and her grave talking to them with such feeling. She watched as Harry saved James and killed Bellixitria Lenstrange. And just as the scene was about the change again everything froze.

"How dare you." said deep familiar voice behind her.

Lily turned around to see her son standing before her.

"Harry," she said weakly.

"Could not keep your nose out of my business." he said.

"Your business is mine. I am your mother." she said her own temper flaring.

"You are my son and I love you. I have a right to know what happens in my son's life. And how dare you lie to me. Why did you not tell me Harry?" Lily asked living up to the fiery temper so many had said she had.

"Why? WHY?" said Harry. "Because I never wanted you to witness what happened to me. To many people have, you don't need the pain, the feelings that come with seeing me like this. You don't need to know your son is a killer or your sister a wretched woman who married a horrid man! But no you had to look!" raged Harry.

"I have a right!" Lily defended, knowing she was losing.

"A right you say," Harry said sinisterly."Alright then do you want to see the rest. I wont stop you go a head. Go see what you have this 'right' to see."

Lily looked at him, she knew what ever it was had to be bad but what could be worse then what she had already scene, Right?

"Fine then lets get on with it." Lily said.

"Oh I'm not staying. Have fun mum with this 'right' you have." said Harry disappearing, the room spun and the next scene unfolding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry walked out of Ginny's room a deep scowl on his face.

"Harry," Ginny said making him look at her. She was sitting on the couch Anne and Jason next to her, reading to both of them.

"Harry where is Lily," Ginny asked.

"She is a stubborn arse."

"Harry James Potter don't you dare say that about your mum!" Ginny said harshly.

"I'll say what ever the damn I please!"Harry roared raising his voice.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me! It's not my fault your mum stubbled upon the pensive!" Ginny shouted back..

(Ginny herself only knew partly what Harry kept in that pensive, he never aloud her to see it all. When she would ask him why he kept it he would tell her that he needed to keep the bad memories away so that if faced with a dementor he'd only have the happy ones.)

Harry was about to retort when both Jason and Anne started wailing because of there parents yelling.

"Look what you've done!" Ginny said to Harry.

"I'm going out!" he snapped.

"And leaving me here! How dare you! They are your children as well!" Ginny retorted.

"I can't stay here." Harry said heading for the door and slamming it behind him.

Ginny took her shoe and threw it at the door and screamed "DAMN YOU POTTER!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily looked around her and could not tell at all where she was when she heard moaning and in horror she then realized where she must be and with whom.

_"Get up you mangy mutt!" yelled Lenstrnage locking the collar around Harry's neck. _

"Stupid dog!" Lenstrange said pulling Harry out of the room on a leash as if in fact he was a dog.

"Hello pet I am your new master Jarvis Jay but you shall call me master." said Jay holding a long leathal looking whip.

Harry said nothing, he refused to retort if at all possible.

Jarvis went through the rules with his new pet and made him eat and lick the floor after Harry made a mess.

Lily watched in horror as that despicable man changed her son's name to Serge. And sadly watched as he responded to it.

Testing had not gone well for Serge. He had failed when his master told him to fetch the stick or use the bush to relive himself. For this Serge had been dragged into the training room and been stripped of his cloths. Jarvis had him chained to the wall in the nude, not even with his boxers on.

"Now, now Serge you've failed and failure is unacceptable" Jarvis Jay said shouting pain, turning Serge's metal collar on, Serge started to shreik in pain.

"Oh you think that hurts Serge?" Jay asked raising a whip and bring it down hard on Serge's torso , "then you have not felt my anger when my pet fails."

Serge was beat with in an inch of his life that night, thrown back into his cell where Snape had tried to help him only causing Serge to jump away and crawl up into a ball, still stark naked in the corner.

The next day Jervis had come back and looked at Harry with disapointment. After casting a stunning charm on Snape, Jarvis sent Peter Pettigrew in to lock his pet on his leash and lead him out of the cell.

Jarvis took a hold of the leash and looked at the still naked Harry.

"To contiune your punishment you are not allowed to wear cloths for the rest of the week Serge. Cloths are a privalge you've lost."

That day had been a horrid one. Serge could not stop himself from blushing every where he went. All of his private areas exsposed to any death eater that walked by. Sevreal death eaters found it enjoying to see Harry so embarressed. It would not of been uncomman for a death eater to smake Serge on the bum or kick him in a sensitive area just to see him in pain.

Lenstrnage had tried to take Serge away from Jarvis to make him his own toy but Jarvis Jay refused to allow any one to play with his pet but him and that night Harry would loose what was left of his own mind and truly become Serge.

**_FIRST OFF REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE THAT IS!_**

**_Know if you hate me i'd like TO DEFEND MY SELF FIRST._**

**_I warned you that there would be violance!_**

**_i have previewed this chapter to random readers and they liked it and told me to post it_**

**_and i have finals so anything i write can't be held against me a court of law..._**

**_oops sry i have my us. history final 2morrow!_**

**_okay so please review and if you hated it and never want to speak to me again all i can say is i love you to and come back for the ending i have yet to plan! lol_**

**_j/k any way review!_**


	31. Lily's Promise real chap

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_okay my readers here is my news! I'm leaving for the weekend and won't be back till tuesday so if i can get 15 reviews by tommorow i will try to post the next chapter but that is not a promise!_

_I hope you like this one! _

_REVIEW 15!_

Lily fell out of the pensive feeling physically ill. She could not watch any more. Running from the room, not even noticing that she passed Ginny she entered the bathroom and hugging the toilet she paid homage to the porcelain god as she empty her stomach of her lunch.

Ginny walked in and looked at Lily sadly as she grabbed her boyfriend's mother's hair back to keep it out of her face as she rubbed the older woman's back trying to calm her down.

Ginny had sent Jason and Anne to spend the night with Chris at Sirius and Zizi's though Sirius was still missing as was her brother Ron. She had stayed up waiting for Harry to come back but seeing that he wasn't Ginny thought it only right that she take care of Lily.

"Just breath Lily. It's alright just calm down." Ginny said as Lily leaned back and Ginny handed her a towel to wipe her face off with.

"Here." Ginny said handing her a glass of water. Lily took it gratefully and drank it slowly, tears of sorrow still running down her face.

"Please," Lily said "Please tell me what I saw never happened. Tell me it was all a dream." begged Lily.

"What you saw Lily is real I'm sorry but you have to know. Everything you saw has never been seen by anyone but Harry. They are his memories and he refuses to let any one see them. Lily what you've seen is as real as you and I am." Ginny respond.

If it could be Lily looked worse then she did before as she bent down again and emptied what she had for breakfast as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry blew through Hogwarts, magic crackling around him. He had to get out as far away as possible, his powers where threatening to overwhelm him. Just as they have always been his powers where connected to his emotions and right know his emotions where about to overflow and it was going to put anyone close by in danger.

He ran threw the halls till he got out side and not listing to some of the younger years yelling out after him he ran into the forbidden forest.

It was dark, snow laid on the ground but Harry could not watch where he was going he just needed to get away before he...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun was way past down as one could still see from inside Hogwarts a big black dog chasing an even bigger lion. That was till every one in the castle felt the castle shake right down to it's foundation.

Both Ron and Sirius changed back wands at the ready.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" yelled Sirius trying to regain his balance.

But Ron's face turned pale and he looked at Sirius and said only one word before changing back in to his lion form and running into the forest. The one word or rather name being "Harry."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny helped Lily out of the bathroom and on to the couch. Lily had still said nothing since Ginny had told her that what she had seen had been very real.

Just as Ginny was about to say something she felt the whole castle shake, her eyes growing as big a tea saucers.

"What in the seven levels of hell?" asked Lily.

"Merlin I'm an idiot." Ginny said running for the door as Lily grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Harry! It's Harry I need to get to him." Ginny said a bit frantic. She had felt the energy that had shook Hogwarts and she could tell that force of Magic any where. It was Harry's and not only that but she could hear him almost in a deafening tone, screaming inside of her head.

"Where?" Lily asked as there was a knock on the door, Ginny threw it open to reveal James and Hermione.

"You felt it to?" Ginny asked to Hermione, ignoring the adults near them.

"Yes but Ron also called. He went after Harry and told us to stay here. He said he's bring him back." Hermione said.

"No I need to go after him. I did not realize..." Ginny trailed off.

"Don't worry." Hermione said forcing a smile "Ron will bring him back and then you can kick his arse."

Mean while James rushed to Lily's side. "Lily you look as if you've been I'll." James said.

"Can we go to your room James. Please we need to talk." Lily said.

James nodded mutely not understanding what was wrong with Lily.

Several moments later the couple entered James' quarters and James sat Lily down on a big red couch near a cozy fire.

"Lily tell me what's wrong?" James said causing Lily to break down again and start crying.

"Lily please don't cry." James said gently not sure if she'd be comfortable if he put his arms around her and as if answer his question she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh James why us? Why our Harry? It was not suppose to be like this. He was suppose to be happy and safe. How could Dumbledore have done that against our wishes! How could Sirius have been put in Azkaban!" She said then pulling away and slapping him clear across the face.

"And how dare you keep it from me! Godric Damn It I'm His Mother!" Lily raged streams of tears flowing openly.

James moved his arms around her knowing he deserved to be slap realizing what Lily found out. He knew the truth would not of remained hidden forever though James had secretly hopped Lily would not find out until Harry was grown up and Lily could no longer hold her wand straight.

"It's alright Lily. It's all going to be alright." James said trying to comfort her, wondering if his own words where true.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron ran ferociously through the forest. Not noticing as other animals and creatures joined him. Using his nose he was following what he believed to be Harry's scent just hoping he was not to late.

As he came near a small lake in the forest Ron spotted Harry sitting up against a tree breathing hard, blood trickling from his lip and sweat pouring off.

Ron immediately turned back to himself and cautiously approached Harry.

"Harry mate you alright?" Ron asked.

Slowly Harry lifted his head and as Ron looked into Harry's eyes he became startled. They where not Harry's regular emerald eyes but two pools of energy. Looking into his eye's Ron felt more powerful then he ever had but at the same time he was frightened beyond belief.

Shaking himself out of it Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder but was only flung back and did not stop until he hit the nearest tree.

"Bugger Harry snap out of it!" Ron said as he felt the air around him crackle with magic.

"May I be of help." said a voice behind Ron making him turn.

"Bane." Ron said in greeting as he saw the leader of the Centaurs as well as the representative of the Centaur pack in the Order of the Lily.

"Please." Ron asked.

"His emotions are over powering him. You must let him work this out himself. He is of no danger to himself for now." Bane said making Ron worry who had no choice but to sit back and watch his friend struggle with himself.

Not even a half hour later Ron felt the magic he had been feeling since he entered the forest disappear. He looked over to Harry whose eyes had returned back to normal.

"Ron?" Harry said weakly before he fainted.

Ron got up and checked Harry over and after making sure he was fine he called for Hedwig to talked Harry and himself back to Hogwarts' to see the Madam Promfhy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that evening Lily sat by Harry's side, he had yet to wake up.

"Harry," she said quietly "I promise you I won't let any one ever hurt you again my dear son. Oh Harry they will pay no one messes with my children. But Harry I hope you understand I love you. You are my son and I would do what ever I have to do to make you happy and keep you safe. And it begins tonight Harry." Lily said standing up and placing a kiss on his forehead, right on top of the scar that had made him famous.

Lily left the room having made up her mind. She made her way back to James' room and pounded on his door with all her might. Seconds later the door opened revealing a hardly awake James, her husband.

"Lily," he said but that was all he was able to get out as Lily walked into the room kicking the door closed behind her. She advanced on him causing him to back up and falling onto his own bed. Lily climbed on top of him and leaned down kissing him on the lips a kiss of passion.

"Lily," he said again as Lily started to un button her shirt.

"Lily please you don't" James stared again as Lily silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm ready James." was all she said as they both laid on the bed, pulling their cloths off and using their bodies for words.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up with a pounding head ache as the memories from what happened caught up to him.

"Bloody hell." he said.

"You got that right." a sweet voice said from beside him, Ginny.

"Ginny listen what I said I'm sorry I just, I lost control." Harry said as she handed him his glasses which Harry took gratefully.

"I'll forgive you this time Harry. But next time tell me what's going on alright. I swear you will be the death of me." she said smacking him lightly.

He gave her a small smile. "My mum?" he then said horrified.

"She's alright Harry. I mean last night she disappeared and well neither James or she showed up for breakfast this morning." Ginny said with a grin that made Harry sick.

"But you need to talk to her Harry. I can't explain to her what she saw but you can. It's only right." Ginny said.

"No Ginny she should of never looked in it! It's like..." but he stopped as she gave him a deadly glare.

"You listen to me Mr. Potter if you'd like to come back into Griff's room then you will speak to your mother. Zizi went to go get her and you will explain to her everything." Ginny said strongly that very much reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasely.

Harry nodded mutely.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zizi knocked on her brother's door. "Jimmy open up! I can't find..." but Zizi did not finish as the door opened not revealing her brother but Lily dressed in only one of her brother's quiditch t-shirts, shining brightly.

"Lily?" Zizi said as if she was not sure it was her friend.

"Zizi!" Lily said happily.

"Lily are you drunk?" Zizi asked.

"Of course not!" Lily replied.

"Fine then get dressed. Harry is waking up." Zizi said with a smirk as she saw her brother laying on his bed, his chest bare.

Lily's eyes went round as she closed the door quickly only to re open in fully dressed though a bit disheveled.

"...and James make sure you meet us down there. I want to solve this little problem Harry and you are having." Lily said.

"Alright dear." James replied with a laugh as Lily rushed to the hospital wing leaving Zizi standing by the door war.

"James can I just ask you a favor." Zizi said as her brother nodded for her to continue.

"Be careful with her James. She isn't as unbreakable as you think." Zizi said leaving.

_okay so who wants to kill me? not to many ppl i hope!_

_Well please review! i'd appreciate it since i think i failed my chem regents and need cheering up!_

_15 Reviews please! and make me happy!_


	32. Family

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Okay so here is the last chapter probably until Tuesday every one! Sorry but my best friend and me are going away for the week end to party! and celebrate no more school. But for those of you who have read our story And So It Begins we have good news! We will be writing the next chapter while we are away! So sorry this is short but it is midnight and i'm tiered and need this thing called sleep._

_BE SURE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION ON THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU DONE READING!1_

Lily walked into the hospital wing to see her son sitting up in bed talking to Ginny or more so Ginny telling him off.

Lily walked over drawing both Ginny's and Harry's attention.

"Well," Ginny said "I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione. Making sure those two are actually watching Jason and Anne and not snogging each other to death." she said as she kissed Harry and smiled brightly towards Lily soon leaving mother and son alone.

Lily took up Ginny's seat and soon both Harry and her sat in a what felt like a forever silence until Lily finally broke it.

"Tell me." she said.

"You've seen all of it." replied Harry rather gruffly.

"Yes I guess I have but why don't you tell me Harry. Please Harry just talk to me. If you can't talk to your mum who can you talk to." replied Lily with a rather cheeky grin as she remembered her own mother saying the same thing.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Harry. "I had a horrid child hood with a horrible aunt and an abusive uncle. That every year I've been in Hogwarts some on was trying to kill me or that I spent months being tortured, turning into what could only be described as a dog! What do you want me to say?" Harry asked.

"I want you to trust me Harry. You've built so many walls around you to protect yourself but you need to let them down. Harry you can trust me. I'm your mother. I held you in my womb for 9 months gave birth to you, changed your nappies and feed you. For a short time yes bust Harry please." Lily begged.

"I don't know where to start." said Harry. "But I guess," he stopped taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to see the real me?" he asked gaining a confused look from Lily.

"I have concealment charms up. But I warn you my body, it isn't pretty." said Harry who gained a nodded from his mother.

With a wave of his hand the charms came down and Lily had to bite her tongue to keep herself from gasping aloud.

Sitting in front of herself was Harry but his body oh his once unmarked looking skin was mutilated. Scars ran in every direction, on his arms and his face and she would bet money they'd be on his back, chest, legs and thighs.

"Oh Harry." she said and not being able to stop herself she threw her arms around her son, holding him as if he was still a baby.

"Oh Harry please know I love you more then you may ever understand. These people will pay Harry. I swear to you." Lily said.

Harry stayed in his mother's arms, for the first time knowing what it really felt like to be held and loved by his mother. At the same time he replied.

"They have paid or at least Jarvis Jay has."

Lily pulled back and allowed Harry to re-cast his charms while he told of the down fall of Jarvis Jay and how the collar he know wore came to be.

"You really do love her." Lily said, referring to Ginny.

"I'd go to hell if it would make her happy." responded Harry.

"You remind me so much of James." Lily said. "He use to tell me that he'd jump off the highest tower if it would just make me smile."

"Kinda morbid." replied Harry.

"Ah your father had or I guess I should say has a very strange sense of humor Harry. Thankfully it seems both Rose and yourself have inherited mine."Lily said causing Harry to smile.

Lily placed her hand on his.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Harry but I'm glad you have let me in at least a little bit. And I am sorry but I can't apologize for looking in the pensive. Your right, it may give me nightmares for the rest of my life but I'm glad I found out. Even if it only gives you another person to talk to. We are a family Harry. Maybe a very unconventional one but we are a family and though you may never remember really having one, you have one now."

"She's right." said James walking into the room with Rose.

"We're a family son. Maybe I never got to teach you quidtich or show you the in and outs of Hogwarts but we are a family now. And I wont let any one tare us apart. United we can defeat anything." James said.

"I'll always be with you Harry." added Rose.

Harry looked at the three people standing around him and for the first time it really hit him. He had a family. He had a mum and dad who loved him and a little sister to protect.

His eye's blinked a couple of times. "Yes a family..." he said as he slowly went back to dream land.

Soon Rose left for class leaving James and Lily. James having an arm around his wife and her laying her head on his shoulder.

"He will be alright wont he James?" asked Lily.

"He's the toughest and bravest boy I know Lily. He'll make it threw all this. He'll have his baggage but as long as he has us, his friends, Ginny and those two kids of his I think he'll be just fine."replied James as Lily smacked him lightly.

"When did you become so profound Mr. Potter." she asked.

"The day I meant you." replied James, reminding Lily of the many times he had said that when they had been students' of Hogwarts.

Lily pulled away from James, a smile growing across her face.

"We can help him James." she said walking towards the door.

"Lily what do you mean." asked James.

"Meet me in the Library after classes. Tell Zizi and Sirius the same." said Lily disappearing, leaving James alone with his sleeping son.

"We all do love you Harry. I really do hope you know that." said James before leaving himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Long time no see." Harry said as Death materialized in front of him.

"Nice to see you as well." replied Death, no twinkle in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked growing serious.

When death was done Harry had grown deadly pale and could only think why him, why was it always him. But he also knew he'd never let any one ever go threw what he would have to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron and Hermione sat in Transfiguring as Professor McGonagall was lecturing on the correct way to change a button into a shoe. Ron was watching his Hermione as she wrote down almost everything the teacher said and as she pushed back a strand of hair with her hand, never once stopping he writing rampage and all he could think of was how much he loved her.

Ron knew Hermione and himself made one of the oddest couples but he could not think of any other girl he'd rather be with. She was the brains and he the brawn. He knew asking her to marry him so early was risky, he had really wanted to wait till they had graduated but that day he just could not help himself. How her hair blew in the wind, how she could find the most trickle thing interesting but also how caring she was even when it came to creatures like house elves or how she always knew how to make him go off.

He knew they would not marry until they graduated and maybe not even until they both had jobs and Voldemort was gone for good but seeing her wearing that ring, knowing that soon one day Hermione would be Hermione Granger Black-Weasley could not of made him happier.

_MY QUESTION:_

_Do you belive Harry should trade himself for the lives of his children? To suffer a similar fate to the one before to save them from the same fate? Or to save Ginny?_

_Please i'm asking for 20 reviews for this chapter BECAUSE I NEED 20 PEOPLE TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	33. Hermonie's find

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Wow guys the reviews for the last chapter where excellent! Your feed back will really be helpful. So here is the next chapter and can you give me 30 Reviews! Pleaase_

_READ QUESTION ON BOTTOM AGAIN!_

_oh and read AND SO IT BEGINS that has been update and the next couple of chapter have been writen so go and read that! It is a fantastic story written by Ms.O and me Ms.I_

_Thanks to Judiken for his help with creatures_

Things finally startled to settle down for Harry and co. He was able to attend his classes and actually have time to study. On weekends he would spend his time in the forbidden forest, usually with Ron gaining allies.

One creature that Harry and Ron had stumbled across was a Negas, a rare breed which was a cross of a Pegasus and a Night mare. After some persuasion on Ron's part the leader of the Negas clan Darmoth had agreed to join the Order of the Lily. This would be of great help to the growing alliance seeing as Negas' could fly faster then a hipogriff and could gain control over some ones dream.

Another creature that Harry had befriended with Ginny's help was a Thesticorn, a cross between a thestral and a unicorn. The Thesticorn was willing to join and donate some of it's blood that when brewed into a certain potion would allow the drinker to be immune to certain curses.

While during the week Harry spent his time studying and helping Ginny with her own work. The DA club was going full force again and three times a week the Order of the Lily would meet and once a week in the depths of the forbidden forest all the representative of the Order's alliance would meet, Ginny and Hermione representing the Order of the Lily and Harry being the leader.

Harry was also spending more time with his family. It would not be odd to see Harry spend an after noon with his mum or have tea with his father discussing quiditch. Though it would always melt many hearts when they would see Harry and Ginny just walking around with their kids.

Ron and Hermione where not usually seen apart either. Though no one knew that Hermione late at night was sneaking out of her dorm along with Ginny down to the library and would spend countless hours with Lily and her own mum. What they where looking for no one knew, James and Sirius had been kicked out of the group before finding out after making a scene in the Library.

Zizi had become some what of a crazy woman with planning her wedding to Sirius. It would be over Christmas and at Griffian Manor. The guest list consisted of several order members, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Neville along with all the Weaselys including Scarlet, Lupins, Potters, Luna Lovegood and her father as well as Trey Ryans and his parents, the Evans , Bobby D'Lore and even Snape.

Lily had been chosen as Zizi's maid of honor while James would be Sirius best man. Harry, Ron and Remus where going to be the other grooms men while Hermione, Ginny and Ara where to be Zizi's other bride's maids. The wedding was planned for Christmas eve, every one then would stay over night at the manor for Christmas.

It was the last Hogsmead weekend before Christmas break and one could find Harry and Ginny walking arm and arm through out the town. Harry's parents had taken Jason and Anne for the day allowing the couple to have a day to themselves.

"Come on Harry I'm famished. Lets go get something to eat." Ginny wined making Harry laugh and her smile.

Soon the couple entered Madam Rosemerta's and where seated, both had ordered a butterbeer and sandwiches.

"So," Ginny said taking a sip of her drink "things are starting to finally go right."

"Yeah I guess so." replied Harry though he did not sound convinced.

"Harry what wrong. You'd think being a heir, having your parents back and me would make you happy?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"I am happy Ginny. I love you, you know that right?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded.

"I can't tell you everything Ginny not because I don't want to or I don't trust you it is just that if you knew you would be in danger and I know you would not care but Ginny let me just say that, well I need a promise." Harry said.

"Alright Harry what is it." Ginny asked.

"If the choice ever comes Ginny between the kids and me no matter what it is please always make sure the kids are alright." Harry said.

"Harry what are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Please just promise me." begged Harry.

"Alright, I promise Harry but you better not be doing anything stupid or risky." Ginny said.

Harry just smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips.

They both finished there lunches and made it back to the castle, little did Harry know how worried he made Ginny.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well girls I think that's it till after Christmas." Lily said sadly not wanting to stop their research but seeing as it would be hard to sneak around in her own son's home she thought it wise.

"Don't worry Lily well find it." Hermione said, still flipping threw a book then stopping, her eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Lily, Ginny and Zizi asked.

But Hermione made no response except quickly closing the book and standing up.

"Ron is going to kill me." she said trying to cover up her previous attitude. "I'm late for patrolling."

She took the book and several others and ran from the library leaving behind three very confused woman.

Hermione ran down the hall way until she found Ron and her's broom closet. She locked herself in and using her wand she lite the room up and grabbed the previous book she had and flipped threw it until she found herself back to the where she had been and started to read.

_...prophicezed by Ravenclaw, that a thousand years from this day one who will be born of my blood of my noble house , he will stand in the way of one who wishes to see the end of all we've seen to build. My heir it is said will not have the easy life that so many of his friends will have. Raised by those who can not love, tortured by those he fights, loved by those who worship, will sacrifice to save those who are innocent. It is by these noble deeds that the world will be save and... _

But Hermione could read no more as she realized what this said. She curled up in a corner and cried to her self, wishing she could burn Godric Gryffindor's diary.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry mate can I borrow your map. I haven't seen Hermione all night and I'm a bit worried." Ron said.

"Course mate. It is up in my trunk." said Harry as Ron ran up the stairs and pulled out the Maunders map.

Scanning it Ron found her and in a mater of minutes Ron was walking into the broom closet and was surprised to see Hermione crying.

"Hermione." he said gently as he walked over to her.

She looked up startled. "Oh Ron." she said throwing her arms around him and crying. She knew he could not tell him why she knew that she'd have to let what the book said come true but she wished with every once of her being that was not so.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day every one arrived at Griffian Manor to see it all ready for a the wedding tomorrow. Molly Weasely had to much time on her hands.

Hermione hardly talked to any one that day, every one including Ron took it that she was nervous with her parents getting married but no one knew the real reason.

That night two parties where thrown, one for Sirius and another for Zizi. The girls stayed up late giggling into the night while the men :coughcoughsiriusjamesremuscoughcough: got piss arse drunk.

The next day arrived to wake all occupants of Griffian Manor and after several vials of hangover potion the castle was awake with life.

Zizi a bit nervous and afraid that something would go wrong while Sirius had the same nervous. But with the reassuring of Lily and the threats from James both Bride and Groom where ready on time.

The great hall was set, music began and Anne came walking down the isle throwing rose petals and running to stand next her grandfather Sirius. She was followed by Jason and Chris the ring bearers.

Next came Ron and Hermione. Hermione in pink dress robes and her hair done up in a twist while Ron was in black dress robes. Next came Harry and Ginny in the same outfits as Ron and Hermione followed by the maid of honor, Lily.

The wedding march song began, entering Zizi, on James' arm.

The music stopped and Dumbledore who was doing the ceremony said "Who gives one Zizi Potter to Sirius Black."

"I do." said James giving his sister's hand to his best friend.

The ceremony went beautiful and before every one knew it the reception began. James giving a hysterical best man speech that earned him a deadly glare from his wife and his sister.

Harry had gotten up and had given his own speech. Thanking Sirius for everything he had ever done for him and toasting them to a very happy long life together.

Fred and George had hired Lee to be a D.J for the party and music was played and guest where dancing. It made every one laugh when the Marauders and the Gryffindor Queens did the tango before every one.

Ginny and Harry had danced almost every song, Harry just enjoying the sheer fact that he was next to her. Ron even joined in the dancing but had to drag Hermione into it, she still was in sour mood and would tell no one why.

When the party ended and every one started to go to bed Harry sent Ginny up saying he was just going down to the kitchen and would see her in the morning.

Harry headed down to the kitchen and to his extreme surprise he saw Hermione and not his usual, smart very in control Hermione but a very drunk Hermione struggling with Dobby for what looked like to Harry a bottle of Firewhisky.

"Hermione," Harry said making her look over to him and letting Dobby win the struggle for the bottle.

"Hermione Granger Black what in the world are you doing!" Harry asked still very surprised to see her drinking.

"Oh Harry," she said with a hiccup and throwing herself into his arms.

"You can't Harry you just can't!" she said crying into his shoulder.

"Dobby get me a sobering and hangover potion will you." Harry said still holding his cousin.

Dobby nodded and with a snap of his figures vials of the potion appeared.

"Alright Hermione you need to drink this it should make you feel better." Harry said helping Hermione drink both potions until she was back to being her usual sober self.

"Alright Hermione start talking. What's wrong?" Harry said.

"I...I just can't Harry. If I tell you it will change everything. But Harry I want to change it, I don't want anything to happen to you." Hermione said.

"Just tell me." Harry said getting a bit worried.

Hermione took out her wand and yelled "Accio Gryffindor's diary."

Soon the book was in her lap, she opened it and handed it to Harry who quickly scanned the page. When he was done he took a deep gulp and looked at Hermione.

"I know Hermione. Death told me." said Harry.

"And you did not tell us! Does Ginny know! Damn it Harry we can't, you can't let this happen."

"I'm sorry Hermione but you know me better then that. It will happen, when I'm not sure but I promise you he will be going down with me. I will do everything in my power to try and stop it but if it does Hermione I need you to be strong, strong for me and my family. Ginny will need you." said Harry.

"You need to tell her." Hermione said referring to Ginny.

"I know, I know Hermione. But can we get threw the holidays first please. I just, I want to make this a great week for Ginny will you let me." Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I will. But you need to promise me you'll tell her." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and then Hermione hugged him and whispered.

"I don't want to loose you Harry. You're my first friend. You've always made me laugh and always been there for me. Harry I'll find another way I promise." Hermione said, "I promise."

_QUESTION---_

_HOW DO YOU SEE GINNY REACTING TO THE NEWS? hOW WILL HARRY TELL HER?_

_please i need lots of answers! REVIEW PLEASE_


	34. Stormy Night

_Disclaimer- i own nothing and..._

_i hate my cp so i'll try this again._

_so the death threats i'm getting are a tad scary. So i've called the police and they told me not to worry and that i should be protected but that i should stop updating but i told them no way so i am still risking my life by writing lol!_

The following morning was Christmas day, the best one any one had ever had. Every one was showered with gifts from all directions. Harry got Ginny an emerald and ruby necklace that matched the promise ring she wore from him from last Christmas.

Lily and Zizi had the best time out of every one. They had not spent a Christmas with their family for almost 16 years so it was very nice to be standing under mistletoe or giving out gifts to their children and grand kids.

The day had continued on with Christmas games, glasses of hot chocolate and ending with a huge feast that had been prepared by Molly, Lily, Ara, Zizi and Winky.

The week following had been a lovely one. After some argument James and Lily had convinced Sirius and Zizi to go spend the week in London for their honeymoon while they would look after Chris and Hermione.

Hermione had gotten back to herself though the reason being she had come up with a new mission, a way to save Harry. She had gotten Dobby to take her down to Gordic's room and spent many hours talking to him. Nothing new had come up but she was holding on to hope.

The week went by very fast, to fast for some before it was time to return to the real world. A world ful of death eaters and war.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

January brought on new challenges for Hogwarts students. Teachers pushed up the work load for 7th year students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Neville rally had much free time for themselves.

Mean while Ginny found time to meet with Draco who had come with news about his orders to kidnap Lily.

"I'm suppose to grab her at the end of the month. There is only one way for this to go Ginny." Draco told her.

"No if you would just switch sides." Ginny said.

"You and I both know I can't do that." Draco replied sadly.

"But..." Ginny said "But think about Scarlet. Do you want her to have only my butt head brothers to look up to! Or what about Susan! I know you like her Draco. I see how you look at her when she passes you by. Damn it Draco will you use your goddam head and think rationally!" Ginny raged.

"Don't you think that is why I am doing this. I want Scarlet in your family Weasly! She is safe and happy with your lot. And yes I think I may love Susan but I could never go out with her, or kiss her or hold her like Harry holds you. I'd be putting her in danger, my father would want to see her dead. He'd go after her and her aunt and I just could not do that to her." Draco rebutted.

This debating went on for a while until they both left ina huff, nothing being resolved. Little did either know at that point that Susan Bones had been walking by and hearing her name she had stayed and listened to the conservation.

When it was over she ran, ran all the way to her dormitory which thankfully was empty.

Did Draco Malfoy say he loves me? Susan asked her self. _"Did he mean what he said? Was he so willing to sacrifice himself for the people he loved. Willing to stay away from me to keep me safe?"_ Susan continued to think through out the day.

Susan asked her self. Susan continued to think through out the day. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mid January Harry was pacing his room back and forth, looking down occasionally at Jason and Anne who where playing happily next to his bed. Harry wished that what Hermione found out, what he himself found out was not true and he would fight it but if in the end he had to give in he would if it would save his family, the ones he love. Know the only problem was how was he suppose to tell Ginny.

His door opened entering his Mum. "Oh Harry I was wondering if Ginny and your self would join your father and me for dinner in his chambers tonight." Lily asked.

"Sure Mum what time?" Harry asked.

"Come around 7 and do bring the kids." Lily said then leaving.

Harry sat down on his bed, still eyeing his children. _"It'll be tonight then." _thought Harry a bit fearful.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco sat in the library, it was the only place he could be alone with out the goon squad (Goyal or Crabbe) hovering over him. He knew that by the end of the month he would have to make his decision and he was dreading it. He wished he could talk to Scarlet but he'd be putting her in danger.

While lost in his thoughts he did not hear as some one approached him and it was not till this some one dropped her bag in front of him did he realized the girl that plagued his dreams was standing in front of him, her dirty blond hair up in a bun and her hands on her hips a scowl on her face while her eyes where filled with determination.

"You Malfoy are the most despicable, horrid retched person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. But Draco isn't. I heard you talking to Ginny and I don't know what to make of it." Susan said. Draco went to interrupt her but she would have none of it.

"I'm not done so be quite. Now as I was saying I know you're a death eater and I know that you're a spy. Again I heard you and Ginny talking. I heard you tell her that you love me and that you could never tell me. Well I want to know. Do you love me? Do you?" Susan asked.

"It is people like my family that got your's killed." Draco said trying to make her leave.

"That is not what I asked. I want to know Draco Malfoy, do you love me?" asked Susan.

Draco tried to look away but Susan grabed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Answer me!" she raged.

"Fine!" yelled Draco pulling away, looking at the table. "I love you Susan Bones. I can't help it! When I see you I get this feeling in my chest that I've never felt before. You have been threw horrors that some still can't even imagine, you lost your parents because of people like mine but still you are kind and soft hearted. You still are willing to help people and you are loyal, one of the most loyalist people I know. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I do love you." Draco said.

The library went quite, Susan looked at Draco as if she was seeing something she had never seen.

"I'd give it a try if you would." Susan said quietly, startling Draco.

"You don't understand what would happen if they found out. They would kill you, your aunt, friends and any other family you have to get to me! I wont let that happen. I can't let it! I will continue with the plan I have." Draco said.

"The plan to stay alone for the rest of your life until a stray curse kills you! We will go to Harry, he would help us. If for no other reason but that I am friends with him. Draco I like you. Your brave and the fact that you are willing to risk your life to help every one else does something to me. Draco I'll go out with you. We can make it work but I can't be with you if you stay with your father. No mater how noble it is I just wont. Make your decision Draco Malfoy and make it carefully. Don't let your pride stand in the way." Susan said then turning away and leaving Draco with his thoughts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That night both Harry and Ginny with Jason and Anne made there way down to James' room where they where welcomed in by Lily and found a table set for four with two high chairs for Jason and Anne.

They sat down for dinner and enjoyed a wonderful steak with mash potatoes with string beans. Anne and Jason seemed to enjoy the mash potatoes the best of all as did Ginny and Lily when hand fulls of the food hit James and Harry in the face.

As dinner was finishing up Ginny called for the attention of the group.

"Now Harry before you yell at me I need you to listen all right." Ginny said looking at Harry then back to Lily.

"I've kept contact with Draco and he has informed me that he is in charge of a group that it set to kidnap Lily by the end of this month." Ginny said then adding "I'm sorry Harry but Draco is the best spy we have."

"No one is taking Lily!" James said looking frightful. "Lily well send you back to Griffian manor, you'll be safe there."

"I'm not hidding James. I can't stop living my life, the life I've missed out on for so long. I will not hide!" Lily said.

"I agree with dad." Harry said "But I won't force you to hide but mum for now on you can't go any where by yourself. That is when they will look to strike. I want you with dad, Sirius or Zizi at all times and stay away from Malfoy's gang. They will be the ones to strike." Harry said remaining unusually calm.

"I still say you need to go stay with Molly and her brothers Lily. It would be safer." James said.

"Safer maybe but I wont leave."

For the next half hour both husband and wife went back and forth, James wanting her to leave and Lily refusing.

Mean while Ginny was looking at Harry strangly. _"Why was he not demanding Lily to leave? Why was he not yelling at her for talking to Malfoy? Whay was he so damn calm?" _Ginny thought.

"Harry," Ginny said aloud seemingly waking him from where ever his mind drifted.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't do this."

Harry stood up and left the room, James and Lily going quite.

"Can you watch the kids." Ginny said standing up, filled with worry.

"Of course," James said as Ginny tore out of the room after Harry and soon was behind him as Harry was making his way outside the castle.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled running after him but it seemed he was in some kind of daze.

The main doors blew open, snow pouring in and Harry with no cloak walked right out into it. Ginny afraid of the way he was acting ran out after him, clutching the sweater she had on in her hands trying to keep herself as warm as she could as she chased Harry out into the night.

As Harry ran he did not relize the layer of snow that had frozen into ice that had sent him sliding until he collopsed onto the group, a small cut on his lip bleeding, the red blood falling onto the snow turning the snow pink.

This is where Ginny finally caught up to him. He was turning blue from the cold as was she. His black hair was white, covered in snow flakes.

"Harry," she said kneeling in front of him. "Harry what's going on."

"I thought I could tell you." he whispered as the wind hallowed. "But I can't break your heart Ginny. I can't."

"Tell me Harry. What ever it is we can fight it together. We can fight anything together Harry." Ginny said convincingly.

"You don't understand. It isn't anything we can fight." Harry said.

"Tell me." Ginny said pulling out her wand finally and casting heating charms on Harry and herself.

So Harry did, he told her what death told him and what Hermione herself found and that he may have to make a sacrifice a sacrifice that could very well cost him his own life.

Ginny sat there in the snow holding him as he broke down, for the first time in a year Harry broke down.

"I don't want to Ginny. I don't want to leave you and the kids and every one else. You'd think I would not be afraid of death but I am Ginny. I'm afraid of leaving." He told her as she held him tight.

"But I will Ginny if I have to. If it is my last choice Ginny I would never not do it to save you, to save this world that has damned me at every turn but given me the one thing that had made it all bearable. Ginny I love you and I love our kids just please no matter what never forget it." Harry said.

Ginny hugged him tight, "We will find another way Harry. Even if it is set in stone, stone can be broken. Oh Harry." she said tears streaking her own face.

She leaned down and kissed him on his lips, on his forehead on his nose.

When they both finally where calm enough Ginny was able to convince Harry to come back to the castle before they both caught a deadly cold.

Ginny was able to get Harry all the way to his bed and tucked in.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said kissing his head.

"I'm sorry Ginny." he said drifting off to sleep.

Ginny watched him fall to sleep before ripping from the room and up to the Head Girls dormitory and not even knocking she barged into Hermione's room where she found Hermione at her desk reading a book and occasionally taking notes on it.

"Hermione Granger Black you better tell me what the bloody hell is going on." raged Ginny slamming the door shut and causing Hermione to jump from her seat.

"He told you." Hermione said as more of a statement.

"Yes he bloody well did but now I need you to explain this to me. Show me the diary and tell me how we can change this." Ginny pleaded wanting above anything else to punch something.

"It is all back at Griffian Manor in Godric's room. Godric and I are trying to find a different way but nothing has come up yet Ginny. I'm sorry." Hermione sadly said.

"This isn't fair." Ginny said finally picking up a vase that was in Hermione's room and throwing it against the wall.

"It is always Harry. Why can't it ever be some one else. I don't know what I'd do Hermione if he was gone. I don't know how I would raise our children, how I could go on. He is apart of me and I can't loose him." Ginny said.

Hermione went over to her and hugged Ginny tight.

"Then we wont let it happen Ginny. We'll fight it, we have to." Hermione said and Ginny nodded but stayed in the older girls arms and crying like a baby, crying like she never could in front of Harry. For Harry she had to remain strong but here in this room Ginny let herself go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zizi ran like beast looking for Lily but instead ran into her husband Sirius.

"Zizi what the bloody hell?" Sirius asked.

"I found it!" she said with pure excitement.

"Found what?" asked Sirius.

But Zizi did not answer Sirius as she continued on her journy to find Lily who she finally found in James' chamber's with her grand children and her own son Chris.

"Lily I found it!" Zizi said waving a paper around furiously.

"Found what?" Lily asked.

"I found away to get it off Lily! I found a way!"

_Poll-_

_Should Draco be with Susan and leaving his dear old dad?_

_also what do u think about this updating thing? i think i'll update till July 14th and then stop till around the 20th. What do you think?_

_As well i'd like to know when you all got this notion i'd kill Harry though i may. I have yet to decide, it could be intresting. But has any one figured out i don't like to kill people but rather bring them back? But you all may have given me a great idea so maybe i will kill him... you'll just have to read to find out and Review! Reviews could always change my mind lol!_

_ENJOY!_


	35. Snape's Advice

_Disclaimer- i own nothign!_

_Well another chapter! Alright so it is not the best but please enjoy! I don't know how this Draco/ Susan thing came about but it just did lol!  
Also expect one more chapter 2morrow and then i go on vacation once again! sry! SO GUYS CAN I AT LEAST GET 15 REVIEWS! PLEASE! If i at least get 6 new ones by the time i wake up in about 8 hours then i promise the next chapter will be BYE BYE COLLAR!_

"Zizi you have to be kidding me? It can't be this easy, can it? Why did we not think of this earlier? Oh Godric Zizi do you know what this means?" Lily asked her friend filled with excitement.

"Lily he'll finally be free from it!" Zizi yelled both Lily and her self jumping up and down very un adult like.

"When can we do it?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow by the time I convince Snape to give me the ingredients and convince Harry it will work! Oh Lily." Zizi said both girls filled with so much excitement that the room was cackling with magic around them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up with a huge head ache and a need, a need to find Ginny. It had not gone like he had plan at all the night before. Not like he planned at all. He swung his legs out of bed and as he finished dressing and on his was to find Ginny there was a knock at his window, an owl.

Opening the window the owl came flying in, dropped a letter and flew back out. Looking at the letter cautiously Harry picked it up and after scanning it his face became grim and he turned into his Phoenix form and took off out the window into the forest. Thinking "_A new day with the same old shit." _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was wondering down to her next class with Jason, Luna next to her carrying Anne when they happened to cross Ron and Hermione but no Harry in sight.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We where hopping you'd know Gin. He did not turn up for class this morning and we figured you may know." Ron said.

"No," said Ginny slightly worried "I haven't seen him." she said then rushing off with Luna to class.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stood in the center of a large group of animals and creatures all trying to talk to him at once.

"QUITE!" Harry shouted bring every one to silance.

"Alright now," Harry said a little more calmer "what is this about? Why have I been summoned?" Harry asked.

Bane the leader of the centaurs and seemingly the group walked up to Harry.

"We have a problem young one and it is time for our alliance to become permeant if we shall help you drive back this force that is a threat to our kind and yours as Mars has told."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night a very tiered and bruised Harry made his way into the Great hall where as soon as he sat down on the table Ginny was on him like a pack of wolves on meat.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I had some work to deal with the alliance." Harry said referring to the creatures and animals that had joined the side of the light.

"Could leave a note! Harry you are in danger and if we are going to have any chance of fighting this I need to know where you are. You had me really worried." Ginny said with a pout.

Harry leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I promise I'll tell you next time." he said as Ron made a face of disgust. "But I have to go again. Ron come on I'm calling a meeting of the heirs." Harry said getting back up and Ron following him. Ginny soon saw her adopted sister Scarlet as well as her friend Luna and Trey Ryans the assistant flying instructor walk out the door. Ginny sat back feeling a tad better that he was at least with people that could protect him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Severus," Zizi said walking into the dungeons, Snape's domain.

"What is it Black?" Snape asked back with little resentment. After his ordeal with Voldemort and with Harry as well as almost losing his sister he had become a bit more friendlier, not much but a little more bearable.

"I hate to bother you Severus but I'm looking for some ingredients and was wondering if you could help me?" Zizi asked placing a list in front of him.

He picked it up and scanned it.

"Unicorn hair, Dragon scale and Rose hearts. What are you brewing? I've never seen these ingredients put together before?" Severus asked perplexed.

"Some thing to help Harry. Now do you have them?" Zizi asked a little impatient.

"Not till you tell me?" demanded Snape.

"Fine then! It is a potion to help get the Collar thing off of Harry." Zizi said.

Severus looked down at the desk until he looked back to Zizi.

"I'll brew it just bring me the instructions. This way you know it will turn out right." Snape said.

Zizi smiled slightly. She knew the reason he offered was because Harry had sacrificed himself to protect him as well as had saved his sister and his nephew.

"Alright I'll be back in a few." Zizi said leaving the room not noticing a boy with blonde hair approached Snape after her.

"Professor," Draco Malfoy said knocking on the door.

Snape looked up, the mask he had worn for many years around people like the Malfoys come up quickly.

"And what do I owe the please Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Draco walked in and closed the door.

"I need your help," Draco said. "I know that you have no reason to help me Professor. In your eyes I am nothing but a death eaters son but I've been trying to mend this. I've been passing information on to Ginny Weasly to give to Harry and I had helped that night rescuing Harry and yourself. I've been a spy for them but I've fallen in love Professor and I don't know what to do. If I am with her I'd be putting her in danger as well as revealing myself as a spy but if I don't I'll loss her Professor. I don't know what to do and it just seemed that you where the only one I could come to and ask for help." Draco Malfoy finished looking at the head of his house.

Snape leaned back in his chair. This was not what he was expecting, he knew Malfoy jr was not totally on his father side but he never expected this.

"Could you live with out her?" Snape asked aloud.

"I don't know. I don't think I could. Any time I see her my heart it just leaps and I get this funny feeling there in my chest." Draco said.

A small smile spread across the older man's lips as he remembered a time long forgotten. A wife who smiled and laughed and made him feel the same way for the first time, the woman who had made him change.

"Then Mr. Malfoy I'd say damn your father and protect that girl with your life. Love isn't something easily found, especially for men like us. If you've found love Draco then grab onto it and Salazar be damned do not let it go." Snape said.

Draco smiled and stood up. "Thank you professor." he said then leaving just as Zizi walked in with a puzzled face but received no explanation from the potion master.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco meant Susan in the library where she was yet again studying for the dreaded NEWTS.

"I turning Susan if you'll have me." Draco said causing her to look up at him with a grin on her lips.

"Then we can call Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The meeting Harry had called between the heirs was almost over. He had filled them in on what he had been told by death and by Hermione, though it has left them very distraught they all promised to help Ginny and Hermione find another way. And secretly Harry hoped they would. As the meeting was coming to a close his mirror went off.

He pulled it out and to his slight surprised he saw Susan Bones.

"Everything alright Susan?" Harry asked with concern.

"Fine Harry but I have a matter I must discuss with you in person with a friend of mine. May I bring him down to the room of requirements?" Susan asked.

"Sure I'll be waiting. I'm just finishing a meeting with the heirs so just come right in." Harry replied.

Susan nodded and their mirrors went blank.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Just as Harry was about to wish the heirs, his friends good night the door opened and in walked Susan Bones and to Harry's great surprise Draco Malfoy.

In seconds Draco was at wand point by Luna, Trey and Ron while Ron was also trying to keep Scarlet from running to him. He had taken his big brother role with Scarlet very seriously.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said his temper flaring at not only Malfoy but at Susan for bringing him down.

"At ease!" Harry yelled but no one moved but Susan who was standing strong in front of Draco who did not like that she was already putting herself in the line of fire for him.

"I said at ease!" Harry shouted this time with more power behind it that at once made Luna and Trey drop there arms but not Ron.

"Ron at ease." Harry said to him.

"He is a bloody a death eater Harry. I don't care this has to be a trick or something! He should not be here." Ron said.

"I said at ease this second Ron! Before we condemn him can we at least hear what he has to say." Harry said who finally got Ron to drop his wand.

Scarlet went to run to Draco but after a firm look from both Harry and Ron she stayed put.

"Take a seat." Harry said to Susan and Draco, indicating the couch near them.

Both gulped, Susan grabbed Draco's hand and lead him to the couch where they both sat, the five heirs standing in front of them.

"Ron, Scarlet take a walk. Trey at the door and Luna you stay." Harry said.

"No Bloody way," Both Ron and Scarlet yelled.

Harry turned to both of them, his eyes burning bright.

"Take a walk. You both need to cool off. Go!" he said, the two had no choice but to do as Harry said. Soon leaving only Luna, Harry, Susan and Draco in the room.

"Alright," Harry said. "What do you want?"

"I've been working for your side Potter since last year, I've been spying but I want to switch sides. I can't work for them any more and I've realized that I am not neutral. I'm a part of this war wether I like it or not and it is time I took up my part on your side. So will you accept me?" Draco asked, not enjoying having to suck up to the boy or man really who had been his enemy for the last 7 years.

"Luna," Harry said to the heir of Ravenclaw.

"He is telling the truth Harry. He wants to switch." Luna said.

Harry looked back at Draco and then to Susan.

"And what is your part in this all?" he asked.

"Love." She said simply.

Harry nodded and then turned to Draco. "Alright then Malfoy or I guess Draco then. As long as your intentions are true I'll accept you. I will do all in my powers to protect you from your father and you will stay at Griffian Manor this summer and as long as you need." said Harry then a small smile crossing his face and then being replaced with a grim look.

"Your sister will be very excited about this Draco. She had held home for you since last year so let me warn you if this in some way is a lie. If you hurt your sister Draco I can promise you that it is not me you will have to fear but 7 angry Weasely men one who can be counted as the minister and 2 angry Weasely woman who I have to tell you can be scary then the men. As well as my self. If you hurt Scarlet I promise you anything your father or Voldemort could of done to you will look like child play when I am done." Harry said.

Draco nodded.

"Good then. When are you planning to announce your switch to your father." asked Harry.

"Not till the end of the month. This way I can keep you informed on the plans to snatch your mother." replied Draco.

"Good," Harry said then turning to Luna.

"Can you go let Ron, Scarlet and Trey in." he said.

Luna nodded and walked to the door then opening it. Trey, Ron and Scarlet all falling in seeing as they had been leaning against the door with Fred and George's extendable ears.

"Are you for real?" Scarlet asked her biological brother.

He nodded and with that Scarlet let out a shriek and ran to Draco, hugging him.

"I knew it! I knew you where not evil Dracie! Oh Dracie wait till you come back to Griffian Manor and meet Molly and Arthur! Oh they are the coolest parents ever! And Molly she makes these cookies and..." Scarlet went on for a while just excited that her brother had finally seen the light.

Soon Luna and Trey departed and forcefully Harry made Ron and Scarlet leave as well, leaving Draco and Susan alone.

"Dracie?" she said with a smirk.

"When she was little she could not say Draco and it always just came out as Dracie and seemed to stick that way even now I guess." he sais still not believing Harry just welcomed him like that.

"Well you know Draco if we are an official couple now don't you think I can get a kiss." Susan asked.

"I thought you'd like to wait until I'm free of my father." Draco asked.

"What no one knows wont hurt any one." she said giggling as he leaned forward and passionately kissed the woman that made his heart sing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_CHEASY IKNOW SRY!_

_ANY WAY REVIEW AND IF I GET ENOUGH I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NO MORE COLLAR!_

_I'M EVIL SRY!_


	36. Freedom

_Disclaimer- I own nothing _

I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO BETTER THEN 10 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER SO...

The very long awaited chapter so come on guys and get me up to 630 for this! Come on please! Who ever the reviewer is who gets me there I will dedicate the next chapter to! REVIEW!

And I going on vaction again but I'll write while I'm gone so I can update when I get back which I hope will be Tuesday night! Latest Wensday!

The next morning Ginny woke up her thoughts plagued. She got herself dressed and then went to go get Anne and Jason ready. To her surprise both of her children where up as well as Harry who was playing blocks with them on the living room floor.

Ginny stood there quietly watching Harry with a smile across her face. She'd be damn if she let any one take this away. No matter what she'd find another way, she had to.

"Good morning." Ginny said with a smile, making her presence known.

Harry looked up with a smirk.

"Morning love." Harry said, standing up and giving her a long kiss. Still holding her Harry then said, "So guess who showed up at the end of the meeting last night?"

"Who?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones. Looks like Malfoy is going to make his switch at the end of this month." Harry said watching as Ginny grinned widely.

"Finally! It took him long enough! Glad Susan helped him." Ginny said happy that Draco would finally be truly joining the light's side.

"Yes well we better get down to breakfast. But since it is Saturday how do you feel about taking Jason and Anne over to the room of requirements and make it a park?" asked Harry as he summoned the baby bags and the couple with the kids made their way down to the great hall.

Half way their Harry and Ginny where stopped by Hermione and Ron who was dragging behind her, not sure why his fiancé was so excited.

"Harry, Ginny! Good Morning you two! Are you busy cause Lily and my mum want to see the both of you or really Harry in my parents chambers?" Hermione said almost bouncing with joy.

"Well," said Ginny, who had not yet been told of Zizi's find "we where on our way to eat and going to take the kids to play in the room of requirements."

"Go eat and then come on down and hurry! We have some great news!" Hermione said dragging Ron off.

Harry and Ginny who did not catch on both shrugged and went down to eat. While they where finishing up Bobby D'Lore and Mark Evans came over and offered to look after Jason and Anne while Harry and Ginny went to see what was going on down in Sirius and Zizi's room.

As they made their way down both where lost in thought, wondering what was going on.

Standing in front of the door Harry knocked with his right hand, his left arm around Ginny. The door flew open by none other then Luna Lovegood who was wearing the biggest grin that Harry and Ginny had ever seen her with.

Luna pulled them both in and to their great surprise the room was filled with people. There was Harry's parents and sister Rose and suragant sister Blaise Zabine, The Blacks, Ara, Mrs. Weasely, Scarlet, Ron, Trey, Luna and Neville.

"What is going on here?" asked Harry who was fully perplexed.

"Oh Harry!" Rose said running to her brother. "Aunt Zizi found a way Harry! We've found a way!" Rose said hugging her brother tightly.

Harry looked over to Zizi with a questioning look.

"We've been looking for away to get that blasted collar off of you Harry and Zizi found a spell and potion in a book and after studying it I think it will work." Lily said to her son.

"There is no way to get it off." Harry said. "I've tried."

"Please Harry let us just try this. All you have to do is take the potion and we girls will handle the rest." Zizi said.

"What potion and why just all the females?" asked Harry not ready to give in, yet.

"The potion in to protect you while we preform the spell to get the collar off. It was used back thousand of years ago in Egypt to free magically bound slaves. The spell is to be preformed by any females that care for you and vise versa. And seeing as we have two heirs on our side to do this as well I really do think it will work." Zizi explained.

Harry sighed. "Then why are they here." Harry asked pointing to the men.

"To make sure that the connection is not broken as well as to make sure no one is drained of energy." Hermione replied.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Go for it Harry." she said. "I'll help them, trust them and me." Ginny said, still surprised that they had found away. Her Harry would finally be rid of that dreaded thing.

Harry sighed. "Alright." he said as Ron handed him the potion that was a blood red color. He downed it in one gulp and made the funniest face at the horrid taste of it.

"Alright now Harry lay down here on my bed." Zizi instructed.

Harry did as he was told.

"Now Harry I'm sorry but we have to tie you arms and legs down to keep you from moving. If we use magic to hold you still it might interfere with the spell." Zizi said.

Harry nodded as soft leather cords wrapped around his wrist and ankles though he could not help but shudder as horrid memories of the past tried to invade his mind the last time he was in this position.

"Alright good. I don't know if this will hurt Harry but if it does we can't stop once we start so one last time are you sure." Lily asked her son, sad to see him like this and egar to rid him of that black collar around his neck, a symbol of the pain he had been threw.

"I'm ready." Harry said as all the females in the room stood around the bed, the two end females being Ginny and Hermione having their free hands right above the collar.

The men stood behind them, their own hands together as they would also be sending power to the females to help them, to make the spell stronger.

The girls started to chant "Dare questa libertà di anima sfregiata" which would translate roughly to, "give this scarred soul freedom."

They started of slow in nothing but a whisper but grew louder and louder.

Harry could pick out Mrs. Weasely's voice as well as his own mums as they got louder.

The louder they got the more uncomfortable Harry felt. His neck started to feel like it was on fire and it krept down his whole body. Soon he started to hear screaming not noticing at first it was his own voice.

The girls kept going, shouting the incantation fighting and invisible force a magic that was keeping the collar in place. Each one of them could hear Harry screaming in pain but they only had one shot at this they could not stop.

The males in the back where getting worried, no one more then James, Sirius and Ron as they watched their son, godson and brother screaming in pain, fighting against the restraints on the bed.

As the girls got louder a white light started to emit from Ginny's and Hermione's free hand that surrounded the collar and Harry's neck.

Ginny and Hermione's chant changed from the others as they yelled three times very loudly

"liberare!"

The last time they yelled it there was a soft hiss and the collar harmlessly fell off of Harry's neck and onto the floor next to the bed.

Every one stopped but Harry who was still yelling and fighting against the restraints. Ginny right away dropped her hand from Luna's, released Harry from the restraints and held Harry in her arms, speaking soothingly to him.

"It's okay Harry. It's over love." she said as Harry started to calm down until he broke down, crying into her chest.

Ginny looked up at every one with a glance they all under stood what she was saying and quietly they all left even Lily who wanted to stay and comfort her son she knew Ginny would do it better then she ever could.

"Harry," Ginny said holding him tight. "It's over Harry. It's gone."

"It will never be over." he said no referring to the collar. While he was under the spell it had made him relive over the reason why he had the collar on in the first place, an un foreseen side effect.

"We are going to be okay." she said as she crawled into bed next to him and had him rest his head in her lap.

"It will all be okay." she said kissing him, both of them falling into a deep slumber.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke hours later to find his arm wrapped around a sleeping Ginny. For a minute he thought it had all been a dream until his hand snaked up to his neck and felt nothing but skin.

He slipped from the bed and over to the nearest mirror to see the black collar that he had worn for almost a year was gone, leaving nothing but a red ring around his neck that would clear up in a couple of days. Harry could never remember a time he was so grateful to see his neck.

"Nice isn't it." Ginny said who had woken up to see Harry staring at himself. Harry could do nothing but nod.

Ginny got up and walked over to him and kissed him on his lips and worked her way down to his neck.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The couple has arrived at dinner to find every one there even Mrs. Weasely and Ara who had stayed to see how Harry was.

Harry thanked every one profusely and had hugged his mother, Zizi and Hermione tightly for everything they had done for him.

Zizi had told him that Snape had brewed the potion so dutifully Harry had walked over to Snape and thanked the potion master for his part.

That night Harry felt like a new man. Not like he was before the collar, he could never be that boy again but he felt more human, less tainted then he had in a while.

Please review!

I won't be back till Tuesday and then I start drivers ed so I don't know when the next update will be! So please give me review! Reviews make me want to write!

I need an idea for the next chapter so come on I know a lot more people read so review please!


	37. Attack

_Disclaimer- I own nothing! _

HEY every one I'm back! Aren't you excited!

Any way here is the first bit of the chapter the second to follow 2 morrow! So please review! It will make the typing of it easier!

20 REVIEWS PLEASE!

And wish me luck! I start drivers ed 2morrow! Any one have any advice oh and I PASSED CHEM!

LOVE TO U ALL!

For the next week Harry felt a new freedom that he had not felt for over a year. He enjoyed staring at himself for a long amount of time in the mirror or Ginny rubbing hid neck, just the feel of Ginny's soft hands around him made his hear feel lighter then cool whip. Harry's favorite moment was when Jason had ran to him and thrown his little arms around his neck, neither of them feeling the cool black metal on their skin.

Harry's new happiness had not gone unseen by the rest of the school. Harry's steps where lighter and his smile brighter. In light of this event Dumbledore felt it was prudent to declare the next weekend a Hogsmead weekend and after much demand from Harry, James and Sirius second years for the first time since Hogwarts was open was aloud to join their older friends and house mates in the town of Hogsmead.

For that weekend Harry had invited every one who participated in removing the collar to join him at Madam Rosemerta's, treating them all to a large lunch though to Harry's disappointment Professor Snape did not show up.

Four tables where pushed together, every one eating and drinking and all in all just enjoying themselves. At some point in the after noon some members of the Order of the Lily showed up including Mark Evans, Bobby D'Lore, and the Patile twins who Harry treated to lunch and butter beers as well.

Harry was sitting comfortably next to his loving girl friend Ginny while his son Jason was playing in her lap, Anne was in her godfather's lap and Chris was with his sister Hermione while his mother was up dancing with her husband Sirius. As Harry went to reach for his drink the bar's door flew open, some snow flakes from the ground flying in. Harry looked up to see Pansy Parkinson sanding in the door way with a bloody lip and a swelling black eye.

"An attack! Harry they are here for your mum!" Pansy yelled before collapsing into the nearest bystander who just happened to be Neville.

Harry's once happy, joyful face became one of cold stone. One that Ginny had seen way to many times on his face.

"Neville get her to a bench." Harry said, changing his gear from one to family to war.

With Seamus help Neville got Pansy over to a bench as Harry made his way to look out the window.

James started ranting about having to get Lily to the castle where she'd be safe.

Looking out the window Harry saw a troop of about ten death eaters making their way down to them, which confused Harry for it was only suppose to be Draco Malfoy and some of his friends. Either Harry believed that Malfoy had betrayed them or he had been found out. But Harry did not have any real time to think about this for he had to protect his family, his friends.

"They are surrounding us." Harry said. "We are going to have to fight so every one listen up and listen closely."

Every one in the bar became quite, even adults from who had just stopped by for a drink where ready to help out Harry and his friends.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron, Luna, Scarlet and Trey where lead by Harry to stand in front of the pub. Ron and Harry holding their swords whose metals gleamed in the cold sun. Luna, Trey and Scarlet stood poised with their wands out, ready to fight.

"Formation A," said Harry which was the command for them no to move until he gave to go ahead to do so.

Harry looked at the group, Ron wore the same expression as himself, ready to fight an defend the ones he loved. Luna's usual dreamy expression was replaced by one of power and sheer knowledge, Harry could tell she was running through curses and hexes in her head. Trey the loyal hufflepuff was ready to stand by and defend his friends while Scarlet seemed afraid. This was the first true fight she had ever been in. Harry himself did not want to allow Scarlet to fight, he belived the power of the four heirs would be just as strong if she sat out but Scarlet threatened to fight by herself if Harry did not allow her to join. She left him with no choice.

The ten death eaters approached the heirs, their masks covering their faces but Harry knew who was leading them. It was Lucius Malfoy, Scarlet's biological father.

"Potter," Malfoy sr. said "Move today our fight in not with you."

"No," Harry replied calmly.

"Listen Potter, either hand over your mudblood of a mother or die. It is rather simple." Malfoy said.

Harry laughed, not a fake one but a deep actual laugh.

"Sorry to tell you Malfoy but it looks like statistics are in my favor. So how about you leave or I'll have to kill you. I will never allow you to touch my mother." Harry said.

"Your choice Potter." Lucius said transfiguring himself a sword and a dual between the two began, a signal to both sides to begin fighting. Luna as Trey's partner and Ron being Scarlets. The heirs where doing all they could to keep the death eaters busy and from entering the pub. Though their real goal was to be a distraction as James and Sirius got Lily safely back to Hogwarts followed by Hermione, Ginny and Zizi who where each carrying Chris, Anne and Jason respectively.

Eventually Harry found himself at Malfoy's sword point.

"I told you boy that you can't..." began Lucius but never got to finish as the daughter he disowned charged at him, throwing him off balance just enough for Harry to regain his stance.

"Stupid child!" raged Lucius. "I will see to your death!" he said throwing Scarlet off of him and tossing his sword to the side while whipping out his wand, Harry doing the same. Both standing poised, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You turned my children against me Potter, you will pay!" Lucius yelled.

"Where is Draco?" asked Harry.

"Dead I hope." replied the older Malfoy making Scarlet gasp.

"Sir!" a new voice yelled, entering the scene, causing both Harry and Lucius to turn. The sight almost made Harry cry out loud in horror.

Unknown to either Harry or Pansy or any one else there had been another group of death eaters that had captured , Ginny and Harry's daughter Anne.

Ginny was struggling with all her might against her capture while Anne was screaming her little lungs out in another death eaters arms who did not seemed phased by the child's screams at all.

"Well Potter it seems I do after all need a new heir." said Lucius walking towards a distraught Anne, smiling in victory.

"Touch my daughter and I will rip you apart!" Harry yelled with anger and fear for his little girl.

"Then hand over your mother and I'll let her go." Lucius said "Other wise I'll be taking both of them. Weasly will replace your mother."

Harry was about to retort in anger when he saw a familiar flash of red hair, his mum's.

"I'm here Malfoy!" Lily said strongly though Harry could tell she was shaking, wether it was fear or anger he did not know.

"Ah Mrs. Potter lovely to see you again." Lucius said walking towards Lily.

"Can't say the same about you." said Lily as Lucius smacked her clear across the face.

"Shut up Mudblood! It's time to come back." he said waving his wand, Lily's hands and feet being bound, a gag in her mouth and her wand in his hand.

"NO!" Harry yelled as Lucius enlarged his broom and hoisted himself and Lily onto it.

"Let the Weasely girl go but take the child." Lucius yelled rising up into the air, the man holding Anne and two others doing the same.

Harry's face was contorted in rage. In a matter of seconds he called for his Firebolt and threw it at Ron.

"Let's go!" yelled Harry turning into his phoenix form and taking off, Ron following suit.

Ginny just blinked a couple of times, as if what just happened wasn't real. But finally coming to her sense Ginny turned into Temper and spreading her powerful golden wings she took off after them.

James Potter who had just made it and was filled in by Scarlet and Trey saw as another broom from the school grounds take off, a blonde boy sitting on top of it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Just before at Hogwarts- _

Susan and Draco where walking outside around Hagrid's hut. The cold January air whipping their faces. They where talking pleasantly when all of a sudden they where surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and other seven Slytherines who all happened to be death eaters or sons of the same.

At once both Draco and Susan knew something was wrong. "What do yo want?" Draco asked to Nott who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"You've betrayed us Malfoy! The Dark Lord in not pleased and neither I must add is your father. And for what! For a mudblood loving Huffelpuff!" Nott said looking at Susan with eyes of disgust.

"How?" asked Draco.

"Seems Goyal here isn't as think as you'd believe." Nott responded pulling out his wand. The group, Draco and Susan doing the same but Draco whispering to Susan.

"I'll distract them, find help."

All Susan could do was nod in agreement as Draco sent the first curse, the fighting beginning as Susan slyly slipped away.

Susan ran until luck would have it she would run into a group of members from the Order of the Lily who where on their way to Hogsmead.

"Susan!" yelled Hannah Albott. "Susan what's wrong?"

"No time! Draco is in trouble. Please he needs our help!" begged Susan.

"Why should we help that git?" Dean asked.

"He's been a spy for our side. They'll kill him! Please!" Susan said.

"Come on guys!" Lavender said. "I wanted to try out the new curses Harry taught us."

The group nodded in agreement and ran behind Susan to help Draco Malfoy.

At their arrival the odds where evened and the group for the light won with Draco at the end holding Nott by the collar of his robes.

"Your to late. By now your father has the mudblood!" Nott said looking up as several brooms and a large animal went flying by.

Draco with out a second thought summoned his own broom and joined in the fray to save Harry's family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry in phoenix form turned to Ron and with a tilt of his head signaled for Ron to get Anne.

Ginny mean while ran interference with the other death eaters.

Harry flapped his wings harder until he was neck and neck with Lucius Malfoy and to his surprise on the other side of the man was Draco, yelling at his father to hand Lily over.

Harry who was about to attack heard a scream and looking behind him to see his daughter falling to the ground, a thousand feet above the earth.

In a split second Harry made a choice and soon he was diving as a phoenix towards Anne, not noticing Ginny in Ritza form doing the same.

As Harry got closer to Anne he realized the only way he was going to be able to grab her was if he had hands. With out thinking Harry turned back into himself and grabbed a frightened Anne to his chest, hoping to use his body to shield Anne from the fall that seemed inevitable.

"Shh! Anne it's all going to be alright." said Harry who then all of a sudden stopped falling. Looking up he saw Temper had caught him by his shirt with her large teeth. Ron flew down next to them, Harry handed Anne to him and then hoisted himself onto the Ritza's back.

"Come on Temper. We can still catch them!" Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny nodded her large animal head and flapping her powerful wings she took off after them.

In no time at all Ginny and Harry where next to Lucius on his right, Draco on the left.

"Your out numbered! Land or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled a plan forming in his head.

Lucius made no verbal response but just speed up his broom. Harry looked to Draco as they went to catch up to Draco's father.

"Catch my mum." Harry yelled, Draco nodding and they both then speeding up till once again they where neck and neck with Lucius.

With out a word Harry flung himself off of Ginny and right at Lucius Malfoy. Harry's arm wrapped around the older Malfoy and in seconds they both where off the broom, falling fast to the ground. Harry allowed himself a brief moment to look back and see that Draco caught his mum and released her from the binds that held her and had some how retrieved her wand.

"So we both fall to our death Potter?" Lucius said trying to figure out a way to save himself.

"No! Just you!" Harry said changing into a Hawk and watching Malfoy continue to fall hard and fast towards the ground. But as luck at that moment was not on Harry's side Lucius apparented away.

Harry flapped his small wings as he went to land near his mum, Draco, Ron and Ginny who was holding Anne. The whole time cursing at himself for letting Lucius Malfoy get away. As Harry turned back he immediately noticed they where all stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, just as it was getting dark.

Okay so that is the end of this chapter, to be continued in the next. Sorry I can't finish it tonight but I'm so tiered and I have Driver's Ed in the morning. But no worries I have the next chapter written out, all I have to do is type it!

SO PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH IT 2MORROW!

20 PLEASE!


	38. A New Prophecy

_Disclaimer- I own nothing! _

Yet again another chapter! Read and enjoy! And please don't forget to review if u read even if all u say is hi! THANKS! And I warn u this is a bit of a cliffy!

Ginny ran at Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him lovingly on the lips then pulling away.

"Thank Godric you did not get your self killed!" Ginny yelled at him. Although all Harry could think of doing was hugging her until Ron interrupted with a cough as he came forward holding Anne in his arms who was still crying her little eyes out. Harry took his daughter from Ron and started to rock her back and forth but unable to calm his little girl down.

Lily walked over and opened her arms, signaling for Harry to hand Anne over to her which Harry did with absolutely no hesitation at all.

Lily started to bounce Anne around and hum her a lullaby that seemed very familiar to Harry. Anne's wailing ceased and Lily along with Harry and Ginny smiled happily.

"Rose and you where the same way when you where younger." Lily said as she handed her sleepy granddaughter over to Ginny.

"Mum I'm sorry," stated Harry feeling a sudden earge to apologize for leaving her to save Anne.

"Oh hush Harry. You did what you had to. If that was you or Rose I would of done the same thing. So no apologies!" Lily said to her son.

Harry hugged Lily, thankful she was alive and well when Draco interrupted them with a cough.

"Sorry it's just that it's starting to get dark so we better get back to Hogwarts. As well as it looks as if it may snow." Draco said.

"Right-O" said Ron, hating that he was agreeing with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Ginny give Anne to my mum. Mum you'll ride on Ginny's back while Ron as Leo I want you to lead us. You have always had the best sense of direction. Mal- I mean Draco your with me." said Harry.

Every one nodded though Draco sis not seem to like the idea of riding on Harry. Ron transformed into Leo and waited for Ginny to do the same.

Lily slid onto her future daughter- in- law's back with Anne.

"Go ahead. I'll just be a moment." said Harry.

Ginny nodded but Ron did not seem to want to leave Harry alone with Draco until his sister growled at him. Both Lion and Ritza took off into the forest.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked.

"First off call me Harry, my friends do. Second I'd like to thank you Draco for saving my mum. And I'd like to offer to help you any way possible. If you need money please don't hesitate to ask, I have more then I'll ever need. I can also give you a place to stay or if your just in the market for a family I know Ginny would love to have you. If it wasn't for you my mum could be dead or even worse. So again Draoc anything I can do for you I'd be happy to. I know Anne and Jason would love to have another Uncle." finished Harry placing his right hand out to Draco.

Draco after staring at the hand as if it was a piece of poison finally grasped it with his own.

"A true friend?" croaked Draco who had never experienced the bond of a true friendship.

"Alright," he said a second later as he pulled himself together. "But don't think I'm gonna be Weasly and follow you to death and back. That's his gig not mine." Draco said causing Harry to laugh.

"Would not dream of it." replied Harry still laughing as he turned into a large black horse.

With some difficultly Draco hoisted himself onto Harry and then took off to Hogwarts.

They arrived at Hogwarts to find the grounds in a bit of a ruckus. Aruors and teachers running around.

Dumbledore was surrounded by a horribly worried James, Sirius and Zizi.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled, waving her free arm around frantically while the other arm held a sleeping Anne.

James looked up and at seeing his wife he shouted her name and ran towards her, the Blacks and even Dumbledore closely behind.

Ginny stopped as James started to get close giving Lily time to get off and hand Anne to her.

When James got to Lily he grabbed her in a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"I thought I was going to lose you again." James said as Lily caught him in a passionate kiss as Ron and Harry turned back.

"Mr. Weasely, Potter, Malfoy are you three alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine sir." they responded.

"And your father?" asked the Headmaster to Draco.

"He got away sir." Harry responded for Draco as Ginny wrapped her spare arm in his.

Zizi and Sirius came over to the young couple, Draco and Ron.

"Hermione is in the head girls quarters with Jason and Chris." Zizi said.

Ron nodded and left with Ginny and Anne, leaving Harry and Draco.

The four stood in silence until Zizi hit Sirius with her elbow.

"Oh yes Malfoy, I mean Draco right. Um... Susan Bones has filled us in on your new...status and as your first cousin I'd like to offer you any help you may need." Sirius said.

"Thank you Proffesor Black. I guess you and Scarlet are no longer the only white sheep in the family." Draco said offering his hand in friendship that Sirius took with hesitation.

No one was quite ready to so willingly welcome back the heir of the Malfoy fortune.

"We're gonna head up." Harry said and then looking to Dumbledore he said.

"He'll be staying in Gryffindor tower to night." Draco and Harry both walking towards the warmth of the castle.

Neither teachers or Aruors believing their eyes except one. One teacher with greasy black hair and a large crooked nose, he wore a smile.

When Professor Snape had switched sides all he had was his wife, when he was found out as a spy he virtually had nothing but looking at Draco Malfoy a Slytherin death eater turned good and Harry Potter Gryffindor's golden boy he saw hope for himself. That maybe one day he'd have the life that he had not had since the death of his wife.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Gryffindors are not going to want me there." said Draco as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"They will if I say so. And we both know you can't return to Slytherin, you'd be killed." replied Harry.

Though Draco hated to admit it he knew Harry was right.

Harry gave the password to the fat lady and they both walked in. The students on the other side at seeing Harry and Draco Malfoy together stopped dead silent.

"Oy Harry what's he doin here?" yelled a 5th year.

"Yeah!" another yelled.

"All of you calm the bloody hell down!" yelled Ron from the stairs just as Harry was about to respond.

"He's on our side and for now needs Gryffindor's protection like Scarlet. Any of you give him grief and you'll have to answer to Ginny." Ron said knowing that if you asked any Gryffindor who they feared most in their own house it would be his sister with out question.

"Thanks Ron. Every one Draco is on our side now. He has been for a while so until it is safe he will be staying among us." Harry said leaving no room for argument as he lead Draco into Ginny' and his quarters, Griff's room.

"Do you mind the couch?" Harry asked after closing the door and making his way to the closet pulling out pillows and blankets for Draco and tossing them over to him.

"No but where does Scarlet stay?" Draco asked.

"In the second year dorms with my sister. We had a bed moved up there for her." Harry replied.

Draco sighed and dropped the pilloe and blanket on the over sized red couch.

"How do you do it? How do you keep going on when you are so close to losing everything? How are you well you after all you've seen and been through. If I was you I'd leave me to them. The way I've treater you and your friends?" Draco said sadly, sounding so depressed.

"I fight because I never want my children or any other children to have to. I keep going because I don't want to loose the ones I love. If I did loose them u would still fight until Voldemort was dead if for no other reason but for revenge. I'm not the saint you belive me to be but neither am I the devil. As for why I'm trusting you, well every one deserves a second chance. Only the gods know how many I've had and your sister would kill me." Harry said as there was a sharp knock on his door, seconds later Neville appearing.

"Harry! Harry you need to come quick! It's Luna I think, well I'm not sure but I think she is having a vision or something!" yelled Neville.

In a flash Harry was up and followed Neville, Draco behind them. Arriving back in the common room Harry saw Luna sitting on a chair close to the stair case, her eyes closed and she seemed to be humming. Harry sat in front of her not noticing a crowd of people around them.

Finally Luna's eyes snapped opened and she began to speak in a low gruff voice.

"_Time draws near where the end shall be decided. _

Those that share the connection are meant to decide on the their fates.

One who loved one of the heirs' blood must defend her loves kin, the youngest of the five.

Two woman will defend their men, one of brains another of green.

One of the garden defends the moon,

While one of fire another of dark saves the ones the hero holds dear.

It is time for you to be tested,

time to see if all you have done has been enough.

Only the one that is marked can save the ones he loves,

The time draws near."

The crowd around them seemed confused though Harry's face seemed determined as Luna came back to them. Looking up at Harry she said,

"It will be at the end of May."

Harry nodded in thought, looking around the room he spotted Trey who unknown to Harry had been asked to stay by Hermione just in case, next to him Blaise.

"Call the heirs together. Ron bring Hermione and Ginny. Blaise I want you to come as well as Neville. Draco find Susan she must come as well." Oh and Ron tell Ginny to drop the kids with..."

"I'll watch them!" yelled Lavender.

"Alright then tell Ginny to leave the kids with Lavender. I'll be there in a few. Luna make sure every one knows what you said, if you remember." said Harry.

"I do. A gift from Ravenclaw." Luna replied.

Harry nodded and left to his room and going to the potions cabinet he pulled out a small vial of sleeping drought and took just enough to knock him out for a couple of minutes. After he finished he fell to the floor, asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I guessed you wanted to talk to me."Harry said to Death.

"You've figured out the prophecy then?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head yes.

"Then let me tell you what you need to do. And how I will repay my debt if you defeat Voldemort. But I warn you that you can not tell any one Harry." she said

Harry nodded and listened as she began.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as Harry woke he was not sure about how he felt about what Death told him. But agreed with himself to put it out of mind. It would not do anything to dwell on it. He got up and left the room and made his way all the way to the room of requirements to tell his friends of what the meaning of the prophecy is.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_Cliffy I know please don't kill me but I need to shower and get to bed! I have to get up at 6 am 2morrow to go to drivers ed at 7 to drive and I'm really kinda freaked out! So expect more 2morrow when I get hope. I'll try to type the rest of what I have written in the book and t hen sum! _

My goal is to do the final battle chapters before the books comes out so wish me luck!

This story I'd say has about 10 more chapters to go so start thinking if u want another squel or what?

REVIEW!PLEASE!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


	39. Explanations

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_First off i'd like to give my deepest symapthy to any one in England and expecially London. I'm from New York so i'd just like to let you know i'll keep you all in mind as well as i'd like to dedicate this chapter to you all!_

_Also for any one intrested Ms.O and i have started a new story called Raising Ron, if any one likes Ron and Hermonie as a couple go and read!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_NEXT chapter i have to write for this is the last of what i have writen up already. I hope to get the next chapter or two done today, wish me luck1_

As Harry entered the Room of Requirements Hermione was up and asking him questions before he could even get his bearings.

"Harry why did you invite us all here?" she asked, though having heard the prophecy not understanding why Harry would invite more then just the heirs.

"Luna told you the prophecy correct?" asked Harry looking around the room to every one seated, a chair waiting for him next to Ginny.

"Of course." Luna said.

"And you haven't figured it out?" Harry said surprised to Hermione whose cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Come on Harry you seem to know what Luna is talking about so how about enlightening us lower beings." said Ron slightly joking.

Harry sighed and looked at all his friends, all he considered in some way or the other family.

"Well basically what it says is that the Final Battle between Voldemort and me is coming." said Harry causing both Ginny and Hermione to gasp.

"When?" croaked Hermione.

"The end of May I believe." replied Luna.

"But why have you asked us here?" asked Blaise.

"Each one of you I believe have been chosen to help a heir in some way." said Harry.

Every one remained quite for Harry to begin.

"_Two woman will defend their men, one of brains another of green._"said Harry repeating one of the many lines he had already put to memory.

He gave every one a moment to let it sink in till he turned to Hermione and Blaise.

"One of brains," he said nodding to Hermione, "another of green." then pointing to Blaise.

"You two have been chosen to protect the heir that you love. Hermione you have been chosen to protect Ron, Heir of King Arthur while Blaise I'm guessing that you and Trey have something going on that you have yet to inform me, your own brother about. Any way I believe you have been chosen to protect Trey, heir of Hufflepuff.

"I wont have Hermione putting her self in danger!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"I don't like it any better then you do but this isn't my choice Ron." Harry replied back.

"Both of you shut it! If it is any ones choice it's mine!" said Hermione yelling at both boys then turning to Ron.

"You know I defend you to hell and back! And you also know I am not incapable. I can fight Ron and I will if it will protect you." said Hermione not really sure where all this bravery was coming from and could only think of blaming it on her Gryffindor side.

Ron gave a rude grunt but did shut his mouth after that, allowing Harry to continue.

"_One of the garden defends the moon_" Harry said then turning to Neville and Luna.

"This I find to be quite easy. Neville you are to defend Luna. You are of the Garden and Luna is of course the moon." Harry said.

Neville looked at Luna and said "I'd protect her with my life, prophecy or no."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ginny and Draco.

"_While one of fire another of dark saves the ones the hero holds dear._" he said fearing of telling Ginny what it meant but continued.

"I don't know what but something will happen. Some one is going to go missing or something I'm really not to sure but I think it will be up to you Ginny and Draco to find who ever it is." Harry said.

"I won't leave during the final battle Harry! Who will protect you!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin we may not have a choice. You have a part to play and you must play it." Harry said telling that this talk was far from over.

"But what about me?" asked Scarlet.

"It's me isn't it Harry." Susan said gaining a nod from Harry.

"What no! Susan you only have just join this. This should not be up to you. I should protect her, she is my sister." said Draco.

"I am apart of this Draco. Wether we are together or not I will always be apart of this." replied Susan.

"So what do we do then?" asked Neville.

"Train. We need to train you lot. Free time is over. The heirs will be training you six." said Harry

"Where will you be?" Ginny asked.

"We can't let this get out. It could cause havoc or Voldemort attacking early. I will be working to keep our allies ready and this on the down low. As well as gaining any other information I can. Also I will be taking over DA meetings and Order meetings." replied Harry.

"We should tell Dumbledore." said Hermione.

"No! Hermione what ever is going to happen will happen wether he knows or not. Please Hermes trust me in this." pleaded Harry.

"Fine," Hermione said. "But don't you ever call me Hermes again."

Harry nodded.

"When do we start?" asked Susan.

"We'll start in February 15th. Let every one enjoy the holiday before we have to start." Harry said.

"Alright then." said Blaise.

"Every one in?" Asked Harry just to make sure.

"Of course." they all yelled back except Draco.

"A problem Draco?" asked Harry.

"Yes actually. Do you really think we can defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes. Yes I believe we can as long as we fight together. So are you in?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded yes.

"Good. Then Ron fill every one on what we will start with in February while I make a call." said Harry getting up and leaving the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Standing out side the room of Requirements Harry pulled out his mirror and yelled out his niece's name until her face appeared.

"Uncle Harry!" yelled the little elf child.

"Hey mutchkin." said Harry

"Uncle Harry," she wined "you haven't visited in forever."

"Sorry things have been really busy here. Did I tell you that we found my mum. Glad I took your advice Hali on naming Anne." Harry said, the little girl beaming with pride.

"Is your father or mother there?" asked Harry changing topic.

"No they went into town today." Hali said.

Harry sighed, "Alright well I guess it's for the best. I'll talk to you soon Hali and don't bother telling you parents I called." Harry said.

"Alright Uncle Harry. Love you." replied Hali.

"Love you too." said Harry with a hint of sadness.

In seconds Harry was in Phoenix form and gone into the forest to call the alliance together to inform them of the latest developments. While back in the room of Requirements Ron was just finishing up, every one heading to bed.

Ginny on her way back with Scarlet had lost herself in thought. The end was drawing near, she was so close to possibly losing Harry forever and there was nothing she could do. So she set her mind to it, to give Harry the best Valentines day ever.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_LOVE to you all out there! _

_Oh and drivers ed went pretty well so thanks to every one who wished me luck!_

_Alright i'll stop procrastinating now and start writing more lol_

_REVIEW_


	40. Cupid teacher

_Disclaimer- not mine_

_loonypadfoot1641- go to my bio!_

_misfit2008-go to bio as well_

_CHECK OUT MS.O and my new story RAISING RON!_

_Also again my sympathys to those in London and all of England. And also Congrats on the Olympics!_

_Okay lets make a deal! I promise to get the final battle chapter up no later then Tuesday if you all will promise me that every single reader (COME ONE THE LADT CHAPTER HAD OVER 108 HITS and only like 10 review) REVIEWS! PLEASE LEAVE A RESPONSE IF U WILL!_

_ANSWER a/n on bottom that will pertain to a squeal for this story!_

The rest of January went by with out a problem as well as the beginning of February. At the beginning of February Dumbledore had decided to hold a Valentines Day ball that all years would be allowed to attend.

The girls of Hogwarts where delighted and the males, well lets say a lot of them where taking dancing lessons from Professor Lily Potter and Professor Zizi Black. Hogwarts was just filled up to the brim with couples holding hands, kissing and other little affectionate things that made James and Sirius wonder if there should be a sexual education class.

When Harry heard about his father and godfather's thought he cracked up. He could just see his father and Sirius trying to explain to some little fourth year about the different parts of a male and female.

Harry mean while was making his own plans for Ginny. Anne and Jason would be spending the day over with Snape. Now you may be thinking is Harry out of his rocker but the fact is Harry did trust Snape and he thought the old grouchy Professor could use some cheer on the holiday. Harry would then be taking Ginny breakfast in bed and he with the help of Hermione had bought Ginny a dress she had been eyeing in one of the stores in hogsmead. He then would take her to the dance and a lovely dinner for two in their room after.

Ginny for her part was trying to figure out what to buy Harry. What to buy the man she loved. There was not much he need and buying him a book or clothing would be pointless to him. So one night she was able to corner her brother Ron and ask what he thought.

"Well Ginny do you remember the Christmas when you where around 6 and Mum and Dad where really short on cash. So they told us all to make each other gifts because they meant more, that they came from the heart. Give something to Harry from the heart and you can't go wrong." was what Ron told her.

To Ginny spent most of her time thinking of what she could give Harry, what could she give him from the heart. And that was when it hit her. With Blaise's help Ginny snuck into Hogsmead to buy a couple potions ingredients she would need and on their way back Ginny found the perfect amulet to hold her gift. She worked hard on it for many days until it was done and ready to be given to Harry.

On February 14th the castle was full of life. Teachers, Head girl and boy along with prefects where working on the decorations in the great hall, though Ron wasn't to happy about being the same room with Sirius for a long time, seemed Padfoot could hold a slight grudge.

Early in the morning Harry woke up and then proceeded to wake both of his children, get them dressed and feed, packed a bag and then took them down into the dungeons to Snape's room. To his extreme surprise Harry found Chris with Snape already and Snape actually having fun with the child.

"Hello." Snape said in greetings to Harry.

"Good morning sir. Are you sure you don't mind watching them Professor. When the well three of them are together they are a bit, alright very over zealous and I would not want them to be to much of a bother." Harry said.

"I am not incapable Mr. Potter. The children shall be fine. Will they be sleeping over like Mr. Black?" asked Snape.

"Um I guess if you would not mind, I did pack some extra cloths and all." said Harry.

"Then we shall see you in the morning. Have a nice day." Snape said taking Jason and Anne from Harry and placing them with Chris on his dark green carpet floor. Harry left mystified still not believing how civil Snape had turned out to be.

Harry then went to wake up Ginny with a delicious assortment of breakfast in bed. She woke up and was over joyed at Harry thoughtful ness and was even more so at the dress robes he had bought her for the ball. A dark red accent her hair that cut low around the chest and had small off the shoulder straps.

"Oh Harry it is beautiful! And it goes so well with the necklace from Christmas and the promise ring!" Ginny said happily and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it. Though to be truthful Hermione did tell me which one you wanted." Harry said.

"It's beautiful all the same Harry." Ginny said. "And I have something for you."

Ginny reached over to her night table and opened the draw pulling out a small wrapped box and handing it to Harry.

"I had no clue what to get you so I asked Ron and well he gave me some advice and I was able to come up with this." she said eagerly.

"You did not have to get me anything Gin. Just spending the day with you is more then enough." Harry said.

"Just open it!" Ginny told him making Harry laugh as he un did the paper and ended up with a small blue box.

"Go ahead." she said to him.

Harry opened the box to find a very beautiful silver pendent on a silver chain. The pendent was of a phoenix sitting on a clear branch.

"It's white gold Harry. So any of the werewolfs in the alliance wont be affected. I've woven my own charms into it. It turns colors to tell you how I am so you'll always know how I'm feeling." she said. "I put my love in it for you. If you look at the eyes they are pink, that's my love."

"Ginny it's amazing! Thank you." said Harry clasping the cool chain around his neck, it was odd how the collar he wanted off more then anything but he felt like never taking it off of him. It was like always having apart of Ginny with him always.

"If the branch turns blue that means I'm pissed off. A deep red means I'm in peril. Pink, well you know what that means. Black means well I've left earth, either I'm dead or just like if I have traveled to Pyrexia or something." Ginny said quickly. "Green means I'm happy and purple means playful." she finished.

Harry kissed her and looked down it turned a mixture of Green and purple. He raised his eyebrow at her and when she gave him a serious look he tickled her until she yelled mercy.

All in all it was a very successful morning for couples all over Hogwarts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night Harry and Ron sat on the over stuffed chairs waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come out of Griff's Room.

"We are gonna be late." said Ron in a whine.

"I'll never understand why it takes us five minutes and them two hours." said Harry as the door opened and Ginny gave him a glare.

"Well," she said "so we look like this."

Ron and Harry turned around to see the loves of their lives all dolled up.

Hermione was in a drop dead gorgeous navy dress with no straps her curly hair put up with a few loose strands hanging down while wearing a simple gold chain that had a book charm hanging from it, her engagement ring on her hand.

And then there was Ginny who wore the dress Harry had bought for her, her red hair flying free. To Harry she looked like an angel.

Both boys stood still, their jaws to the floor.

"Alright guys lets go." Ginny said laughing as she wrapped her arm around Harry, Hermione doing the same to Ron. The guys leading them to the great hall where the party kicked off.

The girls spent the night dancing dragging their dates onto the floor. Harry was convinced by the end of the night he had two left feet. The hall it's self was decorated in pinks, red and white colors. Little arrows flying around and makeshift cupids flapping their charmed wings. Poor Professor Flintwick went floating in the air by none other then James Potter and Sirius Black. The tiny Professor found it quite funny though James' and Sirius' wives did not.

Every house had a great time. Every one mingled and danced together. Harry just knew the school was united. Maybe not in entirety. There would always be rotten eggs but they would stick together.

All in all it had been a nice evening. For Harry and Ginny it ended with a lovely dinner which consisted of Steak and mash potatoes. They fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

In the morning Harry had been the first to wake. Looking at Ginny he decided he did not have the heart to wake her so summoning a blanket he laid it on top of her and then changed his cloths and left to go pick up Anne and Jason from Professor Snape, wondering what he find.

Entering Snapes' quarters Harry was surprised to find the Professor fast asleep, an open potions text book on the floor an Jason, Anne and Chris all asleep an top of the Professor. Looking around Harry could see the place was a mess. The next generation of Marauders. With a few waves of his wand Harry cleaned up the mess and left. He figured Snape would call when it was time for him to get his kids. Till then Harry started to set up the Room of Requirements for the beginning of training.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_an- For the squeal i think i am planning on it being Jason and Anne entering their first year but not a regular Harry's kids enter school and then we forget about Harry and co. No see here is my question, or really your choice for the squeal if some one was to go missing for say a couple of years who would u like it to be?_

_first give me your own answer then choose between Harry and Ginny! _

_Also this hasen't even begun to be worked on and wont be till this one is done so i could change my mind! But i promise a squeal!_

_SO EVERY ONE REVIEW! _

_Next chapter- Training begins. _


	41. Beginings

_Disclaimer- I own nothing! _

Alright every one I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda stinky but I had a sever case of writers bloc for this! But I think in the end it turned out okay!

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY YAHOO GROUP FOR THIS! THE LINK IS ON THE BIO, SOME IMPORTANT QUESTIONS ARE ASKED ON IT!

please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon enough!

The training began just like Harry said it would on February 15th. The Room of Requirements was twice it's usual size seeing as Order training as well as the heir training went on at the same time. The following day right after dinner Harry would run the DA meeting in the great hall.

Harry worked his friends and family hard. He gave no leeway to anyone not even Ginny or Hermione. If you messed up you ran it was the way he had to be if any of them would be ready.

By the after noon every one was exhausted and Harry let them break it gave him time to go see is Snape was tiered of Jason or Anne yet. When he arrived in the dungeons he was surprised once again to find the strict Professor on the floor playing blocks with Jason and Anne it seems Chris had already been picked up.

"Good After noon." Harry said to Snape.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Have you come to pick the children up already?" he asked.

"Yes, I figured you would be sick of them by now." Harry replied.

"Not at all. It's Saturday and I have no classes how about they stay the rest of the day." Snape said.

"I would not want them to be a bother Pro..." but Harry was cut off as Jason raised his arms and started to yell,

"Uncle Snap!."

Harry smiled.

"You know what Professor, I think it would be a good idea. Bring them to dinner and I'll see them there?" Harry asked.

"Alright Mr. Potter." replied Snape.

"And it's Harry Professor." said Harry leaving the dark professor and his children.

The training resumed again after lunch. Harry had every one researching new spells and testing them out. And had even taken a few older years aside and taught them more advance, darker spells. Though they really where only border line. And as Harry said if they had to use the killing curse to save their lives or another do it. He'd break them out of Azkaban if he had to.

Training continued on for the rest of that day, no one but the heirs and the protectors as they had been named, knowing the real reason for the training going the way it was. People where thankful when it was time to stop and head for dinner.

As the sleepy couple meaning Harry and Ginny headed down to dinner Ginny told Harry she was skipping dinner and just heading to bed. She kissed Harry on the cheeks and left to Griff's room.

When Ginny entered Griff's room she was slightly surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch next to Susan kissing. Though as she walked in the couple separated.

"Sorry," they said as Ginny closed the door though Ginny wore a mad glint in her eyes.

"Don't mind me, continue as you where. I'm just heading to bed." she said walking right past them and into her room, crawling into bed.

Draco turned to Susan. "I guess we should go eat?" he asked.

"Alright." she said standing up and joining Draco on his way down to the great hall for dinner.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry walked into the Great Hall when Ron came running over.

"Harry you have to come and see this. It, well there is no other word for it then amazing!" said Ron grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him up to the teacher's table where one Severus Snape sat bouncing Anne around on his knew while Jason sat on the floor playing with his cousin Chris.

Harry bent down and picked up Jason. "Did you have fun with Uncle Snape?" asked Harry, the little boy nodding his head as his father put him back on the ground. Harry just noticing as Ron's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"They behaved?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly yes. I'd have to say Weasely genes must win out in them." Snape said.

"You do remember who her brothers are don't you?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

And for once the Professor actually laughed.

"Well all I have to say Harry is that if you ever need a babysitter I'd be more then happy to help you." Snape said.

"Thank your Professor." replied Harry and then in a low voice so that Snape could only hear Harry said,

"You would make a grand father Professor. That I am sure of."

Harry then took Anne and Jason and ate as well as feeding them both before heading to bed, the whole time leaving Snape with a lot to think about.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For the next couple of months it went on like this. Harry pushing training as well as having the alliance members ready. Jason and Anne would spend most of their time with different Hogwarts Professors. Most of the time it being Lily, James, Zizi or Sirius but Jason and Anne also spent every Friday night with their Uncle Snape much to the older mans enjoyment though he'd never say it out loud.

Harry put every one on strict orders when it came to training. It wasn't only just in magic but he also got them all in to physical shape. He started running groups where 10 to 15 students from all houses and age groups would meet up in different area's on Hogwarts ground's and run a two miles. He's taught them how to fight if something happened to their wand. He showed them how to knock out one's opponent or how to use a sword. The whole time no one really knowing why Harry had upped the training to such an extent. But this did not stop any one from asking, like Harry's father.

Flashback-

"Harry!" yelled James catching up to his son on one dark March night.

"Hey Dad." Harry said carrying his broom, he was also training a group of talented students how to fight in the air, though to on looks it looked more like a game.

"Hey Harry I was just wondering if something was going on. Well actually all the teachers are." James said. "I mean all the students lately seem a bit tiered as well as their skills have improved greatly."

"Nothing much Dad. Just some extra training they all are putting in." Harry responded, leaving his father in thought.

End flash back

So yes people where suspicious but every one though blind as it may be trusted Harry. He was their leader, their hope. How could you not trust him?

Harry and Ginny unknown to the other especially her brother Ron had taken to sleeping next to each other at night. It wasn't for sexual reasons but both just need the comfort of the other. Little did they know that in the head boy dorm Ron and Hermione where doing the same thing. The couples hardly got to spend any time together so those few hours they got to sleep they did it together for the days where so hectic with classes, training and other duties that they hardly if any spent much time just with each other.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As they entered the month of May Harry eased up on the training. While Ron and even Draco complained about it Harry pointed out no one would be able to fight if they where to exhausted to do so. This shut them both up right away. Though no one really knew what a wreck Harry was like on the inside. He felt as if he was going to blow. He knew what was coming and he knew the one choice he had. He'd fight it but in the end he may not have a choice.

But no one was more of a wreck then Ginny and Hermione the only other two who knew what the final battle meant for Harry. Though on the outside both remained optimistic on the inside they both where screaming for some kind of just, some kind of help. But their silent pleas went on deaf ears.

As the sun rose on May 15th over 20 brown owls flew into different teachers room dropping off a single gold key on their desks. Each teacher woke up and did their regular routine in the morning, a school day. Then each teacher even Dumbledore noticed the key on their desk and stupidly reached down to see where it was from. And as each teacher reached down and touched the key on the desk, as their hand, their skin connected with that of the gold they disappeared from the castle to find themselves with out their wands in a cold mucky dungeon cell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Harry woke up to pounding on his door. Getting out of bed with out waking Ginny he went out side his room where Draco started to stir and opened the door to find Trey Ryans, the Hufflepuff heir with Luna. Trey holding in his hand a piece of parchment.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The teachers are all gone!" Luna said with fear.

"What?" asked Harry, not believing his own ears this is not exactly what he thought would be happening.

"Here," said Trey "read this."

Harry took the paper and read it to himself.

_Heirs of Hogwarts, _

I have made my first move. The teachers are gone and will not be returning. You have four days to evacuate the school before my followers and I arrive to take it over. You have been warned. If you want to live I suggest you leave.

Harry finished to himself. It was signed with the Dark Mark.

"Harry what do we do?" asked Trey.

"What we knew we'd have to. Trey go wake Hermione and Ron. Send Ron to me and tell Hermione to gather the perfect and get all the students into the great hall right away. Also I want you to go down to the kitchens and make sure the house elves are all alright and making breakfast." Harry said his old plan thrown out a new one starting to be planned.

"I'm on it." said Trey leaving.

"Luna I need you to go wake Ginny." Harry said as Luna did as she was told and Harry woke Draco.

"Where's the fire?" he asked as did Ginny as she walked in.

Harry filled them in on what was happening and then said.

"This is what the prophecy was saying. You two need a make a team just no heirs or the protectors. When the battle begins you will have to find the teachers." Harry said leaving the fact out that two of them where his parents and another two his godparents.

"Harry I can't leave you." Ginny said not wanting to go.

"I know you don't but Ginny please for just do it." Harry said then turning to Draco and asking, "Do you have any clue as to where they he may be holding them?"

Draco thought for a minute before saying "Yes! There is only one place that has dungeons large enough to hold all the teachers."

"Then that is where you will go. Both of you get dressed. Ginny grab the children and meet me down in the great hall at the head table." Harry said waving his hand his cloths changing automatically and leaving the room.

Before going to go get changed Ginny turned to Draco and said, "I guess it is finally beginning."

"Looks like it." he said.

"Do you think you made the right choice?" Ginny asked.

"I, I know I did." Draco said and for the first time actually believing it.

Ginny nodded and left to her room to get changed wondering if this was finally the ending for she knew one thing. No matter what happened in the next four days Voldemort would be dead. No matter what he would die, vengeance would be served.

Wow alright the final battle is drawing close. What will happen? Will Harry die? Will Ginny, Ron, Hermione maybe even Draco? You'll just have to wait but no worries not for long!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	42. A little help from our Friends

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Okay every one enjoy and **no killing me! **_

_Loonypadfoot ect...- Shh! How could you have guessed! How?_

* * *

Harry stood in what would be Dumbledore's seat. To his left was Ron and to his right was Ginny. He was surveying the room, all the students were gathered and seemed quite nervous, not really sure what was going on, wondering where the teachers were and why was Harry Potter standing in Dumbledore's place?

"Everyone, silence!" Harry said, demanding the attention of everyone in the room.

Sound and movement stopped; all eyes were on Harry and his friends.

"Early this morning something tragic happened. Our teachers were taken by Voldemort." Harry said as the room broke in to chaos.

"PLEASE!" yelled Harry, "Let me continue."

"The teachers have been taken and Voldemort has sent a letter. He has given us four days to evacuate the school before he arrives with his death eaters to take it over." Harry said stopping for a second, allowing his words to sink in before he continued again.

"I will not be abandoning this school, my home. But I will not ask any of those who do not wish to fight to stay. All those who wish to leave along with any first, second or third years will be sent somewhere safe. This is it. This is where it will be decided if the light or the dark wins. So before I continue I'll ask that any student in 1st ,2nd or 3rd year and any other student who does not wish to fight please stand." Harry said.

All the first years stood up as did most of the second years and a few third years but no other students did. At this point Harry noticed also that most of the seventh, sixth and a few fifth year Slytherins were missing.

"Please," said Harry to the second and third years. "You should not have to see what will happen. This isn't," but Harry was cut off by none other than his sister Rose.

"Don't say this isn't our fight, Harry. It is. This is our school to and I refuse to allow any death eater in it!" Rose said.

"Please," said Harry desperately.

"We are fighting!" a third year from Slytherin said.

Harry was about to reply but Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let them Harry. Pair them up with older years." Ginny said.

Harry sighed, "Alright but first years are leaving. Please head back to your dorms and pack anything necessary. Then go to the great hall where Hermione will be waiting. She'll be taking you all somewhere safe." Harry said, the first years doing as they were told. As soon as they were gone Harry turned to Hermione signaling for her to leave and prepare Hedwig and Fawkes to bring the 1st years to Griffin Manor.

"So what now?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"Alright I want everyone to split up according to their strengths. Starting from the left to right I want any one good in offensive spells, then defensive spells, healing spells and flying." Harry said as everyone rushed into order.

" I also want whomever is good at driving Dementors away." said Harry as a second thought, a new group merging.

Harry scanned over each group taking in who was in each.

"Dean," Harry said to his old bunkmate, who was in the offensive group "I'm putting you as their leader. I want any younger year that should have left to be paired up with someone older. Terence Higgs, Hannah Abbot, Seamus and Pansy I want the same thing done in your groups." Harry said. The group leaders nodded and went to work as Harry turned to Ginny.

"Gin I need you to call your mum and alert her to what is going on. She should be the one to watch over the 1st years. Then call your father, alert the ministry and tell him to send any Aurors; they'll report to you. Call Moody then I believe he takes charge of the Order in Dumbledore's absence. Tell him to send any help they can and again to report to you. I then want you to call your brothers, Fred and George. Tell them to come right to me. As well as any members of the DA who graduated the year before." Harry said.

"Why do you want them to report to me?" Ginny asked ready to do as Harry wanted.

"When they do I want them split into the groups I made already." Harry said letting Ginny go as he turned to Ron.

"I need you to watch over everything as I call on the alliance." Harry said.

"Not a problem mate. Anything else?" asked Ron, his mind set like Harry's to protect the ancient school.

"Yeah get that mind of yours to work. We need a fighting plan." said Harry changing into his phoenix form and taking off to the forest to lead the 250 house elves, 160 goblins, herds of centaurs, 2 hippogriffs, a clan of Negases, 3 Thesticorns, 20 different kinds of snakes ranging from small to large and other stray animals who had joined the Alliance to different positions around the castle. According to the very large spiders or the Auriculas they would keep the forest safe so Harry did not have to worry about a surprise attack that way.

As they approached the school Harry gave out orders to the alliance. He told the House Elves and Goblins to surround themselves throughout the castle grounds, the Centaurs would be hidden shouting their arrows and the snakes hidden as well, ready to bite any they saw as a threat to the school. The animals that could fly, Hippogriffs, Negates and Thesticorns were asked to patrol the sky and help out any flyers that found themselves losing a broom. After Harry had given his orders to them he went back into the great hall by this time dinner was approaching.

The great hall had sleeping bags spread out, friends were eating together on the ground; it seemed no one wanted to be alone on that night. Harry made his way through to where he saw Ron and Ginny having a heated argument with what could only be an Auror from the ministry. Harry also noticed Remus along with Ara and Arthur Weasley. They were standing behind Ron and Ginny. As Harry got closer he could hear the argument.

"I will not listen to children, children who have yet to even leave the school. This plan of attack should be in the adults hands, in the ministry's!" the man raged.

Harry was about to cut in but Ron beat him to it.

"Listen here! Unless you want this school to be taken shut your bloody mouth. Harry knows what he is doing, we all do. So either shut it or I will!" Ron said the man finally shutting his mouth and in a rage left.

"Bloody Bastard." Ron said.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that." Harry said, Ron's cheeks turning red.

After a quick report from everyone Harry demanded that they go to bed though before that he had a heated argument with Arthur, Remus and Ara.

"You three must leave. If anything happened to you Arthur, Remus the ministry could be at the very hands we are looking to defeat!" Harry said.

"I won't leave you to fight this!" they all replied.

After more debating and arguing Harry had convinced Arthur to go to Griffin Manor and help his wife with the children. After some more arguing Harry convinced Ara to take Jason, Anne and Chris (after Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione said a long goodbye) to go back to the manor as well along with her own son, Alec.

Remus refused to leave but did agree to join Ginny and Draco in saving the teachers along with Rose, Mark ,Bobby D'Lore and Charlie Weasely. They would only leave when Harry told them to.

The next day Harry went through everything with everyone again and told them to get plenty of rest, they would soon need it. Everyone was frightened but many of them tried to hide it. Though if the four founders had been alive to see it they could not have been more proud of each house for it seemed that the houses no longer existed but Hogwarts did. The students were no longer students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin but only answer to students of Hogwarts. Something that had never in history been done before.

One the third day everyone became a little more restless though no one asked to leave even though Harry left the option. Ginny had called the clan of Ritzas who were now patrolling the grounds and it was this day that Fred and George along with their uncles Fabian and Gideon arrived with Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell on broom along with baskets upon baskets of Weasley Wizards products.

"We got it all." said Fred.

"Good I want you guys to distribute the products to the rest of the flying team. Wood tell Seamus to step down. I want you to take leadership. You guys know what to do, correct?" Harry asked, they all nodded.

Later that day Harry found himself in the room of requirements with Ron arguing. "Harry we just don't have what we need. This isn't all going to be enough." said Ron going over their plans once again.

"It is going to have to be." said Harry hoping it would be.

The sun rose on the fourth day and every one woke up to a very loud, terrifying pounding on the great hall doors. Harry got up his wand ready; followed by the rest of the heirs he opened the doors and to his extreme surprise there stood Hayden and Ona.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Ona advanced on Harry so quickly many found it scary.

"You smiget! I told you repeatedly that if you are in trouble that all you need to do is call and ask for our help. But no you stupid human can't place a call to me and say 'hello, yes well the mad masked murder is about to come kill me. Can you help?' But no we have to wait until Hali gets a vision and comes to tell me. You Harry are the biggest prick I've ever met." Ona yelled as Hayden took over.

"We've brought our army Harry. I hope it helps. As well as some healers who Ona will lead." said Hayden.

Ron ,not waiting for Harry to answer ran outside to see an army of 100 elite Elves ready to fight.

"This will definitely help." Ron said, though knowing at least the odds would be a little more even.

By midday everyone was put to their spots, their positions. Everyone was ready ,for they knew as soon as the sun started to set Voldermort would arrive. The flyers were on the high towers ready to take off. Those groups good at defensive spells were eventually paired at Ron's decision with those good at offensive spells so they could work more efficiently. The elves Army were set up under Hayden's command ready to fight, the heirs and the protectors were standing at the entrance doors to Hogwarts looking determined.

Harry had addressed everyone earlier and told them how proud he was to be fighting by their side. He said no matter what happened to keep fighting, that if anything that history has proven over and over again was that good always triumphed over evil.

Ginny( after a very long and passionate kiss with Harry), Draco and their team were waiting in the middle of the forest. As soon as they heard fighting they were to leave and find the teachers. At this point security would be the weakest around them and easiest for them to get in.

The teachers were afriad, not for themselves but the school and the students. No one more than Dumbldore, the Potters and the Blacks. For the past three days they waited in worry, occasionally a death eater coming around and torturing a couple of them but so far none of them were dead. It was on the fourth day that James finally asked Dumbledore why Voldemort did not just have them killed. Dumbledore's reply amazed James as well as all the other teachers, even Snape.

"You see James your son, though I believe unbeknownst to him has left a mark on us all, a mark that until he is dead keeps us safe. Voldemort believes that as soon as he kills your son he will be able to kill all of us." Dumbledore had said a twinkle in his eyes, as if he knew what was happening.

Everyone stood ready as the sun started to set and that is when Harry saw them. When Harry saw Voldemort's red eyes and the hords of Death Eaters, Dementors, Vampires and other foul, lowley creatures approaching the castle.

The battle for Hogwarts would soon begin.

* * *

_Okay readers don't kill me but I had to leave it like that. Why? Well I need to shower and go to bed! Please review it and the start of the battle I hopefully will have up tomorrow! So please check back soon!_

_AND REVIEW!_


	43. For Love of my children

_Disclaimer- i own nothing, The creatures mentioned that r on Voldemorts side are from Mugglenet! _

_IMPORTANT- While you read this you may feel the need to find a sharp object and kill me! But i beg you not till i at least redem myself with the chapter that i really hope i'll have up by 2morrow night! I love you all and remember i like living so don't kill me!_

_Well here it goes..._

"GET READY!" Harry said as the battle started off with a swarm of dementors making their way to give as many students they could a kiss.

"DELTA TEAM!" Ron yelled signaling for Pansy's team of Dementor fighters to move in.

"On the count of three!" Pansy yelled to her team, not noticing the heirs including Harry where joining in.

"One...Two...Three!" Pansy yelled as a chorus of "Expecto Patronom" filled the air.

The area in front of Hogwarts was filled in a bright silver light as all different type of silvery creatures jumped out of their creators wands, bears, tigers, horses, even an elk. The silvery shapes banded together and fought hard, driving the dementors back. But there was so many, that not even all of the patronus could drive it back, that was until a golden Lion, Phoenix, Raven, Badger and Snake joined the fray not only succeeding in driving the dementors back but killing those that stood in their path.

As soon as the line of Dementors broke is where the real battle began, Death Eaters, Vampires, Giants, Kappas, Manticores, and Occamy. These creatures together came down hard on all the protectors of Hogwarts. Voldemort standing in the middle shouting orders and laughing, for he believed that his forces where superior, greater, that he would win.

But they where meant by a force equal if not greater. The house elves, Goblins and Elves attacked first before the students and other adults who came joined in. Harry had given the signal to the Gamma Team which was being headed by wood, the fliers to take off. They would drop portable swamps and one of Fred and George's newest products that was like a human grenade but let of explosive spells instead.

The heirs and their protectors split up, Ron with Hermione, Luna with Neville, Trey with Blaise, Scarlet with Susan and Harry by himself. Each heir went a different way to see what damage they could contain as well as give Harry the opening he needed to start his dual with the dark lord Voldemort.

The Ritzas jumped out from their hidden spot, chewing apart thing evil they could find. Much like Ginny had done to Jarvis Jay.

Hayden leading the elves started off with the Centaurs, hitting them with arrows until Hayden had given the call for them to join the fray, the fight and take out as many of the Vampires that they could, the elves where un effected by daemonic powers the Vampires used to confuse their victims.

Members from the Order of the Lily as well as the Phoenix went after the giants. With Mad Eye Moody's help they where able to bring several of them down. And with the help of the house elves (a very angry Dobby) and the Goblins they where able to get rid of the giants, there had only been a few.

The snakes that had joined Harry where doing everything they could to disable the death eaters, by either winding around them or using their venom to finish them off.

The animals that could fly along with the gamma team where doing everything they could to get rid of the Occamys.

But Harry had his mind set on only one thing, and that was to finish Voldemort off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"That's the signal." Charlie said to his sister Ginny as they every one but her mounted their brooms.

"Gin," Charlie said.

"Draco I think it'll be faster if I transport us there." Ginny said.

"We wont get in that way, I expect wards every where." Draco replied.

"It'll take less time!" Ginny replied, wanting to get to the battle as quickly as possible.

"Fine." Draco said as Ginny turned into her Ritza form Temper and after Draco gave instructions to every one, Remus, Draco, Rose, Bobby, Mark and Charlie.

Arriving in a bush area they all could see a dark gloomy ,morbid castle up ahead.

"That there," Draco said pointing to one of the lower windows, "is where I expect them to be."

"So how do we get in?" Rose asked, anxious to see her parents.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The battle was raging on. Each side was fighting with all they had and more, neither side wanting to loose. Harry was in the ick of the battle, fending off as many death eaters as he could, the death eaters trying everything they could to stop Harry from his goal, his goal to kill their leader.

Harry was fueled by anger as he saw two first years go down, and the knowledge that many more of them where dying. He had to end it, he had to finish Voldemort off before it was to late for any of them.

That is when Harry heard a bone chilling scream and right away he knew who it was from. Blaise. Throwing a cutting curse at the closest Occamy Harry turned around to see Hermione get stung by one of the Manicores, her body dropping to the ground lifeless. Harry wanted to run to her but he knew it was to late for his cousin, his sister. He saw Ron run to her and let out a loud cry of fury as he pulled out Excaliber and struck anything that moved. He was mad with furry as Harry was but he had to keep it under control for now, he had to revenge her death the only way he could, that was by killing Voldemort.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron had been facing off against three death eaters and did not see as a Manticore snuck up behind him, getting ready to give the fatal blow and he would not know until he heard Hermione scream and he turned around to see her laying on the ground bleeding, her life leaving her. He felt warm tears sneak out the ends of his eyes as he raised his sword and killed the Manticore and dropped to her side.

"Hermione don't leave me." Ron said holding her hand as her eyes started to close.

But Hermione gave the smallest of smile and said, "It's the only way I would have wanted to." before her hand went limp.

"NO!" Ron bellowed as he held her not able to keep the tears away. What about all their plans. What about them getting married and having a bunch of little children with red bushy hair and the smartest little children ever to have been produced.

Ron stood up holding his sword, that was it, she was gone and he had nothing any more. If he had to he'd die to keep her body safe like he knew she'd of done for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry moved on still trying to keep his own feelings aside as he saw their allies dropping, as he saw Hayden yelling for his troops to fall back to rejuvenate. When he saw from the corner of his eye Susan Bones grab Scarlet and pull her to the ground trying to get her out of the way of a leathal cutting curse but in the interim herself being hit right in the back by it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Susan, oh Salazar Susan answer me!" Scarlet yelled trying not to move Susan to much as a pool of blood surrounding the young Hufflepuff.

"Oh Susan why'd you do that! Susan!" Scarlet said as she saw a healer rushing onto the battle field to help her but it would be to late as Susan looked Scarlet in the eye and said,

"Tell your brother I love him." before passing out and only an hour later dying from a loss of blood.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry continued on, fighting of the demons in front of him. Not knowing as he saved a centaur that he lost another friend, Neville.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Luna we need to fall back!" Neville yelled as Luna and himself where being surrounded by Vampires.

"Neville there are first years!" Luna yelled to him pointing out to two girls who seemed huddled together, seemingly to be affected by near by dementors and surrounded by death eaters.

Neville's face set to one of stone before he turned to Luna and kissed her as his Gryffindor courage propelled him forward to save those two girls. And he did succeed in saving them before he was struck down with a green light, the killing curse.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Trey and Blaise where fighting back to back, fending off as many death eaters and dementors as they could. Till they heard a cruel laugh from a death eater, Blaise's father Damien.

"I'll take him away!" Damien said cruelly sending the killing curse right at Trey. Blaise in a split second decision jumped in front of the curse, her own father killing her.

Trey at seeing her dead body lost it and with all the fury he had he sent the killing curse right back at Damien, killing off Blaise's father.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny, Draco and their little group had made it into the castle, no one around. It seemed every one went out to see the final battle, the battle for Hogwarts. They made their way down to the dungeons and found all the teachers, tiered a little bloody and hurt but alive and after hearing at what was happening at Hogwarts they where ready to fight.

Ginny lead her way down to the dungeons and with a powerful spell she knocked the dungeon door right off, the teachers who had been sitting on the cold stony ground jumping up.

"GINNY!" James, Sirius, Lily and Zizi all yelled.

"Come on," Ginny said to the teachers. "We must go."

"Ms. Weasely thank you." Dumbledore said not truly understanding what the older man meant.

James and Lily hugged their daughter, Sirius and Zizi hugged Rose as well and though very un Snape like as it may be Snape hugged his biological son for the first time, Mark.

After they got outside and with Ginny's help where able to make it to the grounds behind Hogwarts, to be more specific a hill where what Ginny saw almost made her faint.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stood face to face with Voldemort, both dueling with all they have. Voldemort wanting to kill the boy who he had yet to and Harry wanting to kill the man who caused him so much pain and wanting to protect the friends he had left. Little did either know Ginny and the teachers where watching from above, and slowly the battle around them was stopping, stopping to watch the two knowing who ever won would be the deciding factor of the battle.

Harry was panting hard, tiered and knowing that both he and Voldemort would neither back down. He had to end it, "but how" he thought as he thought of all the people he loved, of those he had lost, of Hermione and Susan of the pain Ron had to be in. Of all those who looked to him to save them, for his parents and his love Ginny. But most of all for his children, the children who he never wanted them to know the ugly face of war and blood. And that was when it hit him like a ton of bricks across the face. That is when he knew what he had to do.

"IT ENDS NOW TOM!" Harry said twirling his wand in his fingers.

"NEVER USE THAT NAME!" Voldemort ragged., "I will win."

"I don't think so Tommy boy! You see I have a gift that you could never understand. And I am going to use it. It's the gift of sacrifice. Sacrificing for the ones you love." Harry said raising the tip of the wand to the scar that had forever dictated his life.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, every one around him stopping, holding their breaths, 'what in the world was going on!"

The green light was not it's normal color but more of a dark emerald as it shot into Harry's scar, Harry falling to the ground clutching his head screaming. At the exact same moment Voldemort dropped his wand and fell to the ground onto his knee's clutching his own head.

It was only when Harry's prone body hit the ground did Voldemorts.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny saw Harry cast the curse and with a speed she did not even know she had she ran down to him, ignoring the beast and animals that could hurt her, ignoring the fact she ran right by the most feared wizard's body. She dropped to the ground and pulled Harry to her, trying to get him to wake, to talk but he made no sound, no movement.

Ginny looked up, her face tear stricken. She looked around her and saw as Ron stood holding Hermione's body, Luna levitating Neville, Trey holding Blaise. She looked around her, the ground littered with all different bodies from both side.

"WHY!" yelled Ginny! "What was the point?"

And as Ginny asked these questions the dark sky's clouds swirled around, thunder was heard and lighting struck the ground, any where that a dementor stood. The clouds started to part and a woman with crystal blue eyes hovered above them all.

Ginny looked to her and in one word said, "Death."

_Okay so i can feel the death threats you all are already thinking! And i just ask you rememeber 2 things. One- back in the last story Death made a promise to Harry that you will find out about very soon_

_and two- don't give it away if you know!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS TO TELL ME ABOUT THE MANY WAYS U WANT TO KILL ME!_

_Oh AND SHADOW-N-THE-DARK- sorry about this, i really hope the doctors can revive u!_


	44. Council of Order

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_I think i redeem myself with this chapter. So no more Death threats! I have to tell you some of them made me laugh! i wish i had time to respond to them all but not now, i nedd bed, i seem to like to post way past my bed time!_

_So read, enjoy, and review to tell me what you think! I really hope you like it!_

_Oh and to answer how many more chapters i'd say at least 7 or 8 and yes i think there will be a squeal. Make sure to tell me if you want another. I really enjoy writing this all!_

Death in all her glory hovered above Hogwarts' grounds, looking down at the creatures and humans but her focus was only to find one person.

"YOU!" yelled Ginny standing up and holding her wand. "YOU DID THIS! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY! SEND THEM BACK DAMN IT! SEND HIM BACK!" Ginny yelled in rage the fact that no humanly spell would effect Death not in her mind.

"Ginny I'm sorry," Death said her face solemn.

Ron was moving towards his sister, after gently laying Hermione next to Harry.

"Ginny," he said grabbing his sister's arm, not understanding who this woman was.

"Let me go Ronald!" Ginny said her grief getting the better of her as she struggled with her brother Death clapped her hands together twice. The sky re opened and a black chariot with black winged horses flew down to hover right above the body of the once great Lord Voldemort.

"The evil you've done on this earth is to be no more." she said as the spirt of Voldemort hovered grimly above his body.

"You can't defeat me!" he said trying to get away from death but a dark horrid looking hand pulled the spirt of Voldemort into the chariot and he was locked in. Death faced him and in an angry voice said, "You have evaded me for far to long! No more! You are condemned to an eternity of pain and suffering for all you have caused." Death snapped her fingers and the spirt of Voldemort was taken away, all those watching could hear his screams of terror.

"Well good that's done." Death said scaring any death eater still alive, so scared that none of them could move.

Ginny got out of her brother's grip and faced Death with an angry look.

"Please just let me explain." Death said and after Ginny made no replied Death spoke aloud, addressing the crowd of people, not only Ginny.

"Almost two years ago I meant the hero of your world. I meant one Harry James Potter when he entered the veil in search of his godfather. There I meant him and I made a deal." Death said seeing the man who she had stayed with behind the veil. He was clutching the bloody lifeless body of his daughter, crying for the first time since he believed his two best friends to bed dead.

"I told Harry that if he could kill Voldemort, Tom Riddle that I'd have a gift for him. I could not tell him what it was and only recently could fill him in slightly. I told him I'd protect all his love ones when the time came. What I did not tell him," she said waving her hand as a large transparent glass looking bowl filled with all different color looking gems.

"What I did not tell him was that if he was able to defeat Tom Riddle that I had a different gift for him. Inside this bowl contains the souls, spirts if you will of all those humans, animals, elves who fought to help Harry in succeeding to defeat that monster. And yes even though it is against the rules I must abide by I am sending them back. This is my gift to Harry and my thanks." Death said then tipping the bowl over, the gems hovering around her.

"Go! Go find your homes!" Death said sending the gems loose. The different color globes took off across the field. The people watched but no one more intense then those who had lost some one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius had heard what Death said as he was still clutching his daughter, he felt Ron standing next to him. Seconds later he saw a dark yellow gem fly right into the back of his daughter.

Hermione's lifeless eyes opened vibrantly. She bad a loud gasping noise as she filled her lungs with air.

"Oh Hermione." Sirius said still holding her.

"The pain," Hermione said her back still bleeding from where the manticore's sting had hit her.

"It's alright honey. It is all alright."Sirius said as one of the elven healers ran and took Hermione from him. Ron looked at Sirius, a look that said 'what do I do'.

"Stay with your sister." Sirius said, "I'll take care of Hermione."

Ron watched them go, he knew she'd be okay now. He really did wanted to rush and follow her but he need to stay for Ginny, for Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Susan's body laid to the side in the healers wing when her soul found her and as if an electrate shock went through her body she jumped up, alerting the healers to their patients new living status.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on." Luna said as she watched the gems, waiting for Neville's. A dark brown one flew into Neville and the young man who was very much in love with one Luna Lovegood woke up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Trey was still crying over Blaise's body not noticing as her eyes opened and she looked to see him.

"Trey," she said weakly.

Trey stopped and looked down to where she laid.

"Oh Blaise." he said before leaning down and unable to contain himself he kissed her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When the last of the gems where gone and the feild was alive with life again Ginny look to Harry's body and saw that no gem had entered him.

"Why? Why isn't he awake?" Ginny asked Death.

"Ginny I am sorry but it is not in my power to bring him back." Death replied.

"But why! WHY can't you bring him back!" Ginny yelled, not noticing at the same time as a very angry Ron as Harry's right hand was leading the Order of the Lily in capturing as many of the death eaters as they could before the escaped.

"You have to understand that what Harry did is one of the most selfless acts ever done on this earth. He gave up his life to defeat evil and my well I guess you could call them my bosses decided to talk to him. They are giving him a choice Ginny." Death said.

"What kind of choice?" Ginny asked, afraid of the answer.

"They are giving him the choice to move on, return to earth as it is or to stay with them. To stay and become one of them, a sort of god." Death replied.

"No!" Ginny said, trying to hold in the new tears wanting to arubt.

"Ginny I'm sorry if it was in my power I would bring him back to you. But it is up to Harry and only Harry can decide." Death said as she turned around to leave.

"WAIT!" Ginny yelled causing Death to look back at her.

"Can you tell him, can you tell Harry I love him. And that his family needs him, that I need him." Ginny pleaded not caring how selfish it did sound.

"I could lose my job for this." Death replied.

"Please! He needs to know. I never told him before I left that I loved him, that I need him. Please you are his friend. Death please do this for me, for him." Ginny pleaded.

Death after a minute of conflict in her own mind came to a decision.

"Take his body to someplace warm. I'll do what I can Ginny." Death said finally disappearing.

Ginny turned back to Harry's body, she saw his lighting bolt scar was flaming red with blood and just noticed his concealment charms where gone, his scared body out in the open for every one to see.

Ginny swayed from the shock and was caught by James Potter, Harry's father.

"It's alright Ginny." he said sounding very sad, not knowing if he had truly lost his son.

"We need to get him inside." Ginny said.

"Alright but lets get you in first." James said as Bill and Charlie came over and both keeping their sister steady as James bent down and using all his strength lifted his son's body and carried him in after Ginny. As he stood in the door way to Hogwarts James looked out onto the grounds. Covered in dead bodies, though no longer any from their side. He saw his son's best friend leading the capture of as many of the death eaters as they could as they tried to flee while the elves, goblins and house elves where getting ride of the Manticores, Occamys and the other vile creatures Voldemort had brung.

"This was it," he thought. "After all these years it was finally almost over."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stood in a large room, in front of him was a very long table behind it sat 20 people, female and male.

"Where am I?" he asked, believing that he'd be dead, in heaven some where other then here.

"Welcome lad," on man said who looked quite familiar.

"Well don't be so shy by boy." said another.

"Welcome Harry Potter to the Council of Order." said one of the females.

"Thank you." Harry said not really sure how to respond.

"Take a seat." One of the men said as a chair showed up out of no where behind Harry.

Harry sat but asked, "Who are you?"

"As we said," the familiar man "we are the Council of Order. I believe I am your great great, great sum odd grandfather Godric Gryffindor. To name a few you may know there is Rowen Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Huffelpuff to my left and Merlin and Arthur Pendragon to my right." Godric said, "I've been chosen to address you seeing as we are the most closely related."

After everything Harry had been through in what he believed to have been a short life he could not stop himself from laughing.

"And what young man do you find so funny?" asked Helga Hufflelpuff.

"Sorry," Harry said "Its just even in death I can't stop extraordinary things from happening to me." he replied.

"So why bring me here?" Harry asked. "Why do you wish to speak to me."

"Simple." Godric said. "What you did for those you love has given you the opportunity to join us. To sit among us and help protect those on Earth. We wish for you to join our council, to become a protector of the innocent." Godric said.

"And if I don't want to." asked Harry turning solemn.

"Then you have a choice." said Salazar. "Either you may move on or go back."

"Back to my family?" asked Harry.

"Yes but understand Harry that if you go back everything will be the same. But staying here they all will forget, we could wipe their memories of all the horrors they've been through, all the pain." Merlin added.

Harry sighed as he thought. He wanted to return back to his family but he wanted them to be safe and happy. Could they be if he was around.

"Would I be able to watch my children, keep them safe. Will they be happy." asked Harry.

"You could be their own guardian angel." said Rowen.

Harry thought about it and had come to a decision as a new member joined them in the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione woke up two days later in a soft cushiony bed. "Where am I?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hermione!" she heard a voice yell.

"Ron?" she asked carefully.

"I'm here too Hermione." replied Ron.

Hermione opened her eyes all the way and saw her bed was surrounded by Ron, her mum and her dad. She went to sit up but both Sirius and Ron went to hold her down.

"Hermione your alive but the poison did damage to your insides. You can't more around to much until the potions take full affect." Ron said in panic mode.

"How much damage?" Hermione asked.

"Not as bad as you think honey." Zizi said "you are just going to be sore for a while."

"How is every one else?" then asked Hermione.

Ron sighed and looked to Sirius who nodded his head. Ron then told Hermione everything that happened once she went down, how death brought her back but Harry was still gone. That it had been two days and their was still no sign of life. At the end Hermione wept until she passed out again form exhaustion.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny had yet to leave Harry's side. James and Lily weren't sure how healthy this was for all any one knew Harry would never return.

"Any news?" asked Molly who had come to the school to help her daughter.

"None yet." Lily said sadly.

"I brought the children, hoping it may help Ginny." Molly said.

"I don't think anything will help her Molly. I mean would it help you?" asked Lily knowing she won when Molly did not enter the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat by Harry's side, to tiered to cry and wanting to feel Harry's arms around her or hear him yelling or just something anything. She just wanted Harry back, even if he hated her. All she wanted was Harry back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Have you come to a decision?" Godric asked.

"Yes," started Harry.

"Harry wait!" yelled Death arriving in the room.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD IN HERE!" yelled Arthur.

But Death ignored him.

"Harry think of Ginny! Think of your children your family. Harry you have people back on earth who need you!" she yelled at him.

"Harry," Godric said kindly.

"I'm sorry but she is right. Ginny I have to go back to Ginny and my children. Thank you for the offer but I'm still needed." Harry said.

"You understand that this offer may never be given again." said Salazar.

"Yes I understand but I'm needed. I'm sorry." he said.

"Alright then we'll send you back. Take care of that family of yours Harry. There is still danger out there and it will come looking for you." Merlin said.

"Thank you." replied Harry standing up.

"Will you tell my heir that she has lived up to being a great a noble Slytherin." Salazar said, Harry nodded.

"And tell mine that he is a great warrior." added Arthur.

"I will." Harry said.

Godric and Merlin walked over to Harry. "We choose you Harry because we knew you'd make the choices with your heart. Harry we know your life would not be easy but just remember that no matter what we will always watch out for you." said Godric.

"Take care lad." Said Merlin.

"Tell Ginny for me thank you." said Death to Harry.

"For what?" he asked.

"For calling me a friend. That hasn't happened in a very, very long time." Death said.

"Well," said Godric "because of your actions today we are given no choice to but to demote you. You will be sent back to earth as you where before you joined us."

"You can't do that!" Harry said as Death put her hand on Harry's arm, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll be a witch again?" she asked.

"Yes," Godric said, his own eyes twinkling. "You will be my dearest." he said in a very grand fatherly way.

Death hugged Godric and whispered something into his ear before joining Harry by his side.

"We will talk again." Merlin said waving a rather large staff. "Till then goodbye."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

For over a week now Harry made no movement. Every one but Ginny was really starting to loose hope. Ginny had finally been convinced to go eat but only because Fred and George had promised to sit with Harry.

"Oy Fred do you think if Harry comes back we could prank the hell out of him?" asked George.

"If Harry came back I'd let him prank us." replied Fred.

As George was about to reply a bright gold light hit Harry hard, it was blinding that neither Fred or George could see. Only when they opened their eyes did they see a sight to amaze them.

A woman with black hair and crystal blue eyes stood over Harry's bed. Harry who was now breathing and his hand moving.

"George," Fred said his jaw almost to the floor. "Get Ginny."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Bad me, another Cliffy. I'll try to have the next part up some time 2morrow. Would anyone read if i posted on Friday?_

_Alright so how do we think Ginny will react._

_Should Harry come back with his memory::heheheh:_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!_

_LOVE YOU ALL AND THIS IS **NOT THE END AT ALL**_


	45. And he is

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_So how much do you all love me! I'm updating again! And i gonna try and get another chapter up 2night and latest 2morrow. After that i don't know when the enxt update will be only b/c well HBP i will be getting at midnight then later on Saturday i'll finish it, Sunday i'm getting together with friends to discuss the book (I HOPE ALEX AMANDA) then Monday thru Wensday i have drivers ed. Thursday my Big sister is coming till visit till August 1st. And July 27th Is my b-day! I'll be 17! **So Here is my question. When would you like me to update. I don't want to update to soon b/c of hbp but i think i'll aim for Tuesday, if you want later tell me. But i'm gonna try cause i love this story and i love all of you!**_

George did not need to be told twice as her ran from Harry's room to find Ginny, Fred still stood their aw struck.

"I'm alive." the woman said, moving her arms that where solid, she could not remember the last time she felt whole.

"Who...who are you?" Fred finally got out.

The woman's eyes bore into his. "I'm, well I was Death but I guess that won't do anymore will it." she said with a laugh. "For now you can call me Janisa and you are?" she asked.

"Fred, Fred Weasley." Fred said still aw struck. This was the woman who brought back every one to life, on their side at least.

"Ginny's brother. Oh very nice to meet you finally." Janisa said.

Fred nodded mutely when Harry let out a loud, painful groan.

"Harry?" Fred and Janisa said standing next to him, he was very much alive.

As Fred was about to see what he could do the door banged opened and his little sister stood in the door way, huge bags under her eyes, her face pale and a look of worry. That was till she looked over to see Harry, his eyes twitching.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny was in the head girls room, eating and talking with Hermione who was still on bed rest and her brother Ron.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Ron went to respond for her but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm fine Ginny. Just a little sore. I would be walking around and such but this nitwit you call a brother and my father refuse to let me get out of bed." Hermione replied.

"I almost lost you,"Ron said "I won't let it happen again."

Ginny's face dropped as she thought about Harry. Ron and Hermione noticed it right away.

"Oh Bloody hell Gin I'm sorry." Ron said.

Ginny just shuck her head, "It's fine Ronald."

"Ginny we'll get him back. I just know it. Harry has to much to loose by staying away." Hermione said.

Ginny said nothing as the door opened and standing there was Bobby D'Lore.

"Sorry guys but Ginny your brother, one of the twins is down stairs and begging for you to come down. It has something to with Harry." Bobby said, in a second Ginny was tearing from the room. Ron looked to Hermione.

"GO!" Hermione said, Ron nodded and ran after his sister.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Luna was sitting with Neville in the head boy's room. Ron had given it to him until he healed so Luna could easily stay.

"Neville do you need anything?" Luna asked.

"Luna I'm fine. I don't see why you won't let me up." Neville asked.

Before Luna could reply there was a knock on the door and Luna answered it. Standing there was Collin Creevy.

"Guys I think something is going on with Harry." he said "I saw Ginny and Ron running after one of their brothers."

"Lets go," Neville said making to stand.

"No way. I'll go! You will stay put Neville." Luna said, threating.

"Fine but go!" Neville said, Luna running from the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Draco along with his sister Scarlet where tending to Susan Bones in a separate room in Griff's Room.

"Guys I'm fine!" argued Susan. "Will you to leave me alone. Go out side and do something."

"SHH!" Scarlet said as she heard Colin Creevy talking to Luna, she then relayed in to Draco and Susan.

"I really should be there." Scarlet said, but not feeling right leaving Susan.

"Ginny will need her sister Scarlet. Go help her." Draco said, "I'll be with Susan."

Scarlet hugged her brother and then Susan before taking off.

"It hurts you doesn't it?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"That she considers them family. That she loves them and they in turn love her." Susan said.

"I can't deny I'm a little jelouse Susan. But I can tell you that I'd rather her be with the Weaselys then any one else. I may not be able to stand them but they as you said love her. And I know that no matter what they will always watch over her." Draco said.

"But you know you will always be her brother, her family." Susan said laying her head on Draco's Shoulder.

Draco said nothing and just watched silently as Susan laid against him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Scarlet, Luna and Ron where all running down the hall when they ran right into Blaise and Trey. Blaise was walking down the hall, her arm wrapped around Trey's for support. She refused to stay in bed any longer and had given Trey the choice to either join her or she'd go by herself.

"Where's the fire?" Trey asked.

"Something with Harry." Scarlet said.

"Is he waking up?" Blaise asked.

"We don't know." Luna said.

Trey looked to Blaise.

"Go with them I can get back to your room by myself."

"Blaise I don't think that is a good Idea. I mean what if something happens." Trey argued.

"Trey just go! I'm fine I told you. Just a little achy." Blaise said back.

Trey hugged her and then joined Scarlet, Luna and Ron on their way to see what was happening.

When they reached the door into the hospital wing all four of them stood shocked at what they saw.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny entered the room and right away noticed a familiar woman standing near Harry.

"Death?" Ginny asked, unsure.

"Oh Ginny! Hi, look I'm human again. It's been I don't know, 900 years since I was a human." Death or now Janisa said.

"But how?" Ginny asked, amazed but was brought back by Harry groaning again.

Ginny rushed passed her brother and Death to his side.

"He's alive." Ginny said never feeling so happy. As she placed her hand in his she felt something wet and cold. She pulled the sheets off of Harry and to her horror she saw the sheets filling with his blood.

"Oh Godric!" She said. "Some one help us! Oh my god we need help! ONA!" Ginny yelled.

Ona along with several other healers rushed in at Ginny's call.

"Ginny," Ona asked, "What's..." but Ona did not finish as she saw the blood.

"Tether we need to stop the bleeding," Ona said getting right to work on Harry, no one sure why or how he was bleeding.

Death grabbed Ginny was trying to get to Harry.

"What's happening to him?" Ginny asked, not aware that all the other heirs where just standing by the door.

"Ginny did any one check Harry over when you brought his body in here?" Death asked.

"No. There was no cuts, nothing large enough to do that." Ginny answered.

"Ginny listen to me carefully. He must of been hurt when he was fighting Voldemort and when he sacrificed himself it must of healed him. But because he chose to come back so did the injuries." she said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two hours later, after Harry's parents along with the Blacks had been told that Harry was alive Ona walked into the waiting room, her hands covered in blood.

"Harry?" Ginny asked right away.

"I think he will be fine. His leg had a nasty hole in it and some old wounds had opened up on his back. That is where most of the blood was coming from. We where able to fix it but Harry may need to walk around with a cane for awhile." Ona said, sounding tiered.

"But he is alive." Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes Ginny he is alive." Ona said happily.

"May I go see him?" Ginny asked.

Ona nodded her head and Ginny ran into Harry's room, closing the curtain behind her.

"Oh you must be Lily and James. Harry's parents." Ona said going to James and Lily, having never meant them but only heard stories.

"Yes," Lily replied, grateful for this woman, "And you must be Princess Ona of Pyrexia. Harry has told us so much about you."

"My son is going to be okay?" James asked.

"Yes I think he will be." the Princess replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny sat by Harry's bedside, his sheets changes, the blood gone.

"Alright Harry you've made it. You just need to open those eyes of yours. Wake soon Harry. We all miss you horribly. Jason and Anne wont stop crying, it's madding." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry." a raspy voice said.

Ginny looked down and Harry's two emerald eyes where open and he was smiling.

"HARRY!" Ginny squealed.

"Hi Gin," Harry replied in a whisper.

"Oh god Harry! What where you thinking. Oh I would love to yell at you and trust me I will but right now I just happy to see you awake." Ginny said and not able to help herself she leaned downed and kissed him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

_HAHAHAHA i brought every one back! And every one will be happy...for now lol._

_Any way next chapter coming soon, cause remember we are not yet over. _

_Coming up-_

_Ron ands Hermonie's wedding_

_Ginny gets a gift from Harry_

_Ginny's 7th year (not as crazy as her 6th)_

_And much much more!_

_SO PLEASE REVIEW!_


	46. Plans

_Disclaimer- i own nothing and i hate cps!_

_DON'T READ ITALIC PARTS UNLESS U'VE FINISHED THE 6TH BOOK! sPOLERS BE WARNED!_

_Okay so the book was goos except the greasy git and the bloody ferret need to die and the bee needs to come back (just in case i'm talking in code) I want to kill them in my story, i am very tempted! I think i may write a one shot and kill them, painfully! What do u think? Any way if any one would like to talk about the book contact me. If u have yahoo messenger u can im me at MSOMSI8099. "...kill, kill,kill,kill..."_

_AND the worst part is what she did to HARRY andGINNY! they need to be together:::takes deep breath: Calm again _

_This CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** SHADOW-N-THE-DARK! HAPPY B-DAY MY LOYAL READER!**_

It wasn't till the very end of may that all the healers where in agreement in moving Harry. The Damage to his leg was more then any one originally thought. It hurt for him to walk, let alone stand on it. As well the cut kept re opening it's self.

During this time Harry had all sorts of visitors. The first beside Ginny being his parents.

"Harry we are so proud of you." Lily said kissing her son on his forehead.

"Defiantly a Potter." James said making every one laugh.

"So what are your plans Harry. What are you going to do?" Lily asked her son.

"I don't really know. I mean I never really thought I'd make it this far. That I'd be alive after it was all over. I was planning if anything to become an Aruor but now I don't really know." Harry replied.

"Well Harry I think after this you could do anything you'd ever wanted to."said James.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After his parents visited Sirius came with Zizi. Zizi hugged him and thanked him until Sirius asked her to leave, he wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all. I just wanted to talk to you about Ron and Hermione." Sirius said.

"Now Sirius I know you not happy at the though of Hermione getting married so young but it's Ron. My brother, Hermione's best friend. Do you think he'd actually hurt her?" Harry asked.

"No." Sirius replied, "But Harry I've had so little time with her. If she gets married I may never see her again."

"Sirius I hate to say this but I think that may be the most stupidest thing you've ever said. Ron comes from a very big family, you know how much he values them, do you think Hermione's family would be any different. And you know Hermione as well. You are her father, I would not be surprised if she came to visit you every day." Harry told him.

"I guess. I guess your right Harry." Sirius responded.

"Of course I am. I'm the boy-who-lived." responded Harry making Sirius laugh.

"What?"

"Haven't you read a newspaper lately?" Sirius asked, after Harry nodded no Sirius continued.

"You are no longer just the boy who lived, but the man who defeated the dark lord, or the boy-who-loves or my favorite the-boy-who sacrificed." Sirius said laughing but only gaining a scowl from Harry.

"Hey don't kill the messenger." Sirius said backing away, earning himself a pillow in the face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After that Ron and Hermione had come, Hermione seemed to be fine, she walked a little slowly and Harry noticed that Ron kept a very watchful eye on her. When they entered Hermione threw herself at Harry, very thankful he was alive.

"Oh Harry you had every one terribly worried. It was just horrible not knowing. Don't you ever do that again!" Hermione said sternly, not noticing Ron smirking of to the side, Hermione was deffently fine.

"Glad your back mate. Those children of yours have been driving every one mad." Ron said, gaining himself a glare from Hermione.

"Why have the children not been brought here yet? asked Harry, who had wanted to see his children as soon as possible.

"My mum's idea." Ron said guilty. "She figured you need to rest and two children running around and all. Well any way Ginny went to go get them from her. She should be here in a while."

And just as Harry was about to ask Ron a favor the curtain opened and death in human form was standing there smiling, making Harry jump almost 10 feet in the air.

"Death, Godric what are you doing here!" Harry demanded, fear for his friends and himself rising.

"Oh Harry you don't remember?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment, he did remember, or at least most of it. He remembered the offer and turning it down and...

"Bloody hell Death! Your Human!"

"Yes Harry I am. And I go by Janisa now." she said.

"Harry's awake now! Can you finally tell us who you are or where?" asked Ginny walking in, Anne on her hip and Jason holding her hand walking.

"Dadda!" both children yelled, and with Ron's help soon Jason and Anne where cuddling up with their father.

"Well alright." replied Janisa looking lovlingly at how happy seemed to be with his children.

"But I'd like it to stay between us for now if that is alright?" Janisa asked.

After every one noedd Janisa began her short story.

"My real name is Janisa Gryffindor Potter. I am Godric Gryffindor's great grand daughter. Second of the Potter line along with my brother Harold. I knew my great grandfather all through out my childhood and it could be said that I was one of his favorite people. I was always willing to learn, learn anything he wanted to teach me. And when ever my brother would be busy with his friends I would always find time to play chess with him. And when he was old and dying I sat by his bed side." Janisa said with watery eyes.

"After he died I had been heart broken, at the age of 19. Uncle Salazar, Aunt Helga, and Aunt Rowen had already passed on and the school was left now left to my brother Harold, he was first born. Salazar's great grandson Sal, Helga's great grand daughter Alexia a good friend of mine and Rowen's great grand daughter Gemma. This is where your history gets distorted. It was Sal who turned against the school, who was obbsedd with the purity of blood and my self. He wanted to marry me but I refused as did my brother who up until this point had been great friends with Sal." Janisa took a deep breath like it would pain her to go on.

"Sal was demanding that I married him. That he and I would make the perfect couple. That his blood from Salazar and mine from Godric would make any child of ours unstoppable. As I said before I told my brother that I would not marry him, he was not only rude but hated muggles and I did not. When Sal once again asked my brother for my hand in marriage, my father had died years before. My brother refused and Sal drew his sword. He said he'd fight for the right to marry me. My brother drew his and they battled. And just as Sal got the upper hand and was about to kill my brother I ran in front of hi, Sal's sword piercing my chest."

All those in the room gasped but no one more then Harry. This was his great, great some odd Aunt standing before him.

"Sal pulled the sword out and ran, he left the school. My brother dropped to my side and held me crying. Begging me not to leave, yelling at me for being so foolish. It was then that I died. I gave my life for my brothers. But instead of going to heaven like I was taught to believe I would I ended up where you did Harry. In front of my Grear grandfather Godric. He told me what I did was not only brave and courages but that in saving my brothers life I insured that one day you would be born Harry. If was my brother's line that was destined to bring you into the world. So I was given the gift of becoming death. I could help those I loved move on and damn those who created evil in the world. And never once did I waver from my duty, a duty the Council of the Order gave me until I meant you. You reminded me so much of my brother. You even looked like him, except for you eyes of course. And I knew that I'd once again have to give up what ever I had to so I could keep you and yours alive. And I'm glad I did Harry. But I broke the rules set for me. So I have been sent to live here, to live the life I never got to finish." Janisa finished happily.

"Thank you Aunt Janisa." Harry said with a grin.

"None of that." she said swatting him. "Just Janisa. You make me feel old."

"So what are your plans?" Hermione asked, amazed by this woman's story.

"I want to see the world. I want to explore, fall in love and have a family." Janisa said, this being every thing she ever wanted.

Ginny looked over to Harry and saw he was turning a bit pale.

"Alright you lot get out. Harry needs to rest." Ginny yelled shooing her brother, Hermione and Janisa out till only the children, Harry and she where left.

"Amazing story." Ginny said, taking a seat in one of the chairs next to Harry's bed. Jason and Anne where on both sides of Harry, playing with his unruly hair.

"It's all amazing Gin. I'm still amazed that I'm still here." Harry said.

"I know." Ginny whispered. "I thought I lost you Harry. I thought you would leave us. I thought I'd never get to tell you how much I love you. How much being with you means to me."

"I knew that Ginny. You never need to tell me that." Harry told her.

"But it's over Harry. We can move on. We can finally start the family you've always wanted."

"No Ginny, the family we both always wanted. I was thinking Ginny that if it is alright with you I'm not going to work next year. I don't want to raise the kids in Griffian Manor. I was going to talk to your parents, maybe buy the property around them and build a couple of houses. For my family, for Hermione's and when Ron and Hermione get married, maybe even for Luna and Neville. I'm gonna stay with the kids and spend time with them and get it all set up. So that when you finish school it will be all done and then we both can figure out what we want to do for the rest of our lives." Harry told Ginny.

"You mean you don't want me to be a stay at home mum?" Ginny asked, who had always dreamed of becoming a journalist but after falling in love with Harry and finding out Jason and Anne where hers she figured she'd stay home with them.

"Of course not Ginny! No you will do what ever your heart desires and I mean that. If worst comes to worst then I'll be the one to stay with them. But we have so much family I'm sure we can work something out." Harry said as Ginny leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips causing both Anne and Jason to laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By the end of May when Harry was set to being moved he was slightly grummpy. He still had little use of his left leg and there for could not walk by himself but had to sit in a magical wheel chair that floated up any stairs he came to. He was brought back to Griff's room and was set up in his own bed.

"Next time can I walk?" complained Harry as Ona was checking him over.

"No! You will damage this leg even more. If you have any chance of walking on it again you need to rest!" Ona yelled at him.

"Fine, fine." Harry said as Ron came walking in laughing.

"Never thought I see the day that the Great Harry Potter would be put on bed rest." Ron said.

"Hahaha. Very funny Ron." Harry said

"Nah," said Ron taking a seat at the end of the bed as Ona left.

"So Ron what brings you to see me?" Harry asked.

"Well um Harry, Hermione and me have been talking and we want to get married soon. Actually like July 15th and I was wondering well you've been my best mate for seven years as well as my brother. Would you be my best man?" Ron asked, worried with what Harry would say.

Harry looked at Ron shocked. Harry had been sure that Ron would have chosen one of his brothers for this, one of the brothers with red hair.

"For real?" Harry asked, Ron shuck his head yes.

"Sure mate. You'll need me to protect you from Sirius any way." Harry said, causing both boys to laugh.

"So when do you think your gonna be out of bed?" Ron asked.

"I hope by next week. My leg is taking to long to heal in my opinion." Harry replied.

"And when are you gonna make an honest woman out of my sister?" Ron asked as Harry scowled.

"Don't even let Ginny hear you say that unless you want to make Hermione a widow." Harry said, Ron still wanting an answer.

"I'm not going to ask her until school is going to begin next year I think. We wont get married until after Ginny finishes school." Harry said, wanting Ginny to get the life she always deserved.

Ron laughed again, "It's your funeral mate."

Harry just stuck his tongue out like a little boy at his friend.

Each day Harry worked little by little on his leg. That so by the end two weeks which happened to be Chris birthday Harry was able to at least get around with a very stylish cane. Janisa said it came from his vault, it was a dark red and on the top was a gold lion. Though Harry liked it he much rather not have to use it.

As he worked on his leg he was filled in on what was going on in the outside world by none other then Dumbledore.

"So Professor," Harry started but was interrupted by the headmaster.

"I think you have earned the right Harry to call me Albus."

Harry nodded, "Albus," he said trying it out, "what is going on in the wizarding world. What happened after I died?"

""Ah well as you know that lovely woman, Janisa I believed brought back many of your friends. Ronald Weasley lead then in capturing as many death eaters as they could." Albus said.

"Who escaped?" Harry asked.

"I hate to tell you this but Mr. Malfoy got away along with others. The battle is over but death eaters will still remain. No body was found and we caught Mr. Nott who said Lucius would be on the run. But do not fret dear boy. The minister has made it his top priority in capturing Mr. Malfoy. I believe your father and Sirius have made plans to join in the search."

"Will that not leave you with out a defense teacher again?" Harry asked.

"No dear boy. Your mother and Aunt will take the position." Albus said.

" So then that's it. Voldemort is gone, I fulfilled the prophecy." Harry said

"Yes it seems to be," Dumbledore said, smiling at the student that he considered very much to be his grandson.

"So I can have that nice peaceful life?" Harry asked.

"I don't think your life will ever be peaceful Harry." Albus replied, Harry nodded though he did it with a smile. For none of it mattered any more, Voldemort was gone and for now his family would be safe.

"So Harry what are your plans? What does the future hold for you?"

"Well sir I don't really now. I want to get my family set up. Job wise I don't know. Maybe if this leg of mine will heal I'll play quiditch. I've always loved the sport. I just don't think working in the ministry is for me." Harry replied.

"I think that is a splendid idea Harry. Maybe you can even get some old teachers tickets?" Albus asked.

"If I make it sir I think I would." Harry said, wondering if maybe Quiditch would be his career goal.

_:crying:_

_"I want him back!"_

_Any way please review and make me not so sad! I love u all and feel for any one who is upset about the death! BRING HIM BACK!_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	47. Going Home

_Disclaimer- i own nothing! and Still am very mad a J.K. Rowling!_

_This is a short chap but i did not want to start the summer off in it. So enjoy! _

School had ended on a very good note. The 7th years though very distraught to be leaving the school that had been their home for the last seven years they where excited to see what the world had in store for them.

It seemed after the final battle though many had emotional scars they proved to over come them. The students though would always remember that fatal night, the night of the last battle.

The train had been boarded, Harry along with Ginny, Ron and Hermione found a compartment to themselves. Ona had left the day before along with the other elves after speaking with Dumbledore. Hali would be attending Hogwarts next year.

"So I guess that's it." Hermione said taking a seat, next to Ron.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Well I've sent in my applications to the ministry. I really hope I get accepted. I wont know until August..." Hermione ranted on.

Harry sat staring at his friends. Life was going to be normal, or at least as normal as it could be with being 17 and the most powerful and famous wizard in the world, oh yeah and two kids as well.

"What about you?" Hermione asked over to Harry.

"Oh well I'm taking this year off. Heal this leg up properly, and then I'm gonna find us some houses and I have the kids to raise while Ginny has school. So I don't really know. I was thinking maybe Quiditch or something." replied Harry as Anne climbed up onto his lap and started to play with his glasses.

"You could do anything you'd like Harry. I mean you defeated Voldemort!" Ron said as his godson smacked him while laughing.

"Oyi Potter your kid got a mean hit." Ron said.

"That's from your side." Harry replied, giving Ginny a kiss.

"So," said Ginny, "What about the wedding? What are the plans? Where are you having it?"

"Well," said Hermione "most of the plans are going to be made at Griffian Manor. But I actually want to have the wedding in the muggle church that my parents, um my adoptive parents where married in."

Ron nodded in agreement as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

"But we have to figure out where we are gonna have the reception and the flowers and I still need a dress and we need a guest list. Oh Ginny I'm going to be getting married!" Hermione said, it finally really hitting her, and making Ron and Harry laugh.

"Well you can use Griffian Manor Hermione." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course. It's large enough. Any way every one is going to be moving out of there as soon as I have some new house set up. I'm gonna use the money the ministry gave me to build a few houses, near the burrow I hope." said Harry who had received over a million gallons and order of merlin first class for saving the world. Harry had only accepted because Mr. Weasley had begged him to.

"What about you Ron?" his sister asked.

"Quiditch!" he said, "I'd like to play as well though if none will take me I'm thinking of starting a magical martial arts school. But I'd really rather play quiditch." Ron said.

Harry knew his friend's dream. He wanted to play for the Cannons and Harry thought deviously, "maybe he can."

"So how we getting back to the manor?" Ginny asked, pulling Harry's glasses away from Anne.

"I'm taking us. Seeing as we are 7th years I thought we take the train back. Every one else went with Hedwig." Harry said.

The train ride was pleasant, later on Neville, Luna, Susan and Draco stopped in. Draco was going home with Susan and would call Harry when he needed to be picked up. And Luna was going to stay and really meet all the Longbottoms. They would call as well.

When the train pulled up to the station every one parted ways. Promises to be invited to what would be one of the weddings of the century. When the bickering Queen and King would marry.

Harry changed into his Phoenix form and with a swoop they where all gone to the Manor, plans for the wedding beginning.

_Please don't kill me! _

_Review if u can, thanks! But i expect reviews next chap!_


	48. The Higins

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Sorry every one but this is only the first part, it's all i've had time to write. More coming soon! My older sister is coming into day from Florida and well i'll be busy but i'm gonna try and get some more done. Till then Enjoy!_

It was July 1st and Griffian Manor was alive with life. Harry had been the first to wake and clank himself down to the kitchen. His leg was still sore and he still had some trouble with it but it was on it's way to being perfectly healed. Harry just wanted to be able to attend his best friends wedding with out the damn cane.

Ah, the wedding. The wedding that was already making newspapers around the country. The minister's youngest son and Sirius Black's only daughter to be wed at 18. There wasn't a day that Hermione came stomping through complaining about how much press their wedding was getting. Ron just found the whole thing funny.

Only July second the wedding party which was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Susan, Draco (Hermione insisted because of Susan) Luna, and Neville where at a muggle wedding clothing store, Hermione insisted. Harry found it quite funny at having four purebloods in the store, they found the stupidest things funny.

"Ronald it's a hanger" Hermione yelled at him.

"Excuse me sir will you please put down the plant?" A clerk yelled at Neville.

The girls where separated from the men as they where fitted. Hermione would be returning the next day with her mum, Lily and Mrs. Weasely to pick out her own dress. By the time every one was finished Ron started to complain about needing food. So Hermione and Harry decided that they'd go to the local Muggle dinner.

"And they make all this food with out magic?" Luna said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Of course." said Hermione laughing as Ron took his fries and made himself look like a walrus.

"So what's next on the list of things to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well we girls have to go to the flower store and I want to go visit some old muggle friends of my family. Mean while Harry I trust you to keep these three out of trouble." Hermione said indicating Ron, Draco and Neville.

"We don't need a babysitter." all three guys replied making the girls laugh.

"We'll meet in two hour at the church. Harry I told you how to get there you remember right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." said Harry reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of pounds and went to hand it to the girls but Hermione pushed his hand away.

"I have more then enough. When my parents where killed everything they had was left to me." Hermione said with a hint of sadness. It wasn't that she did not love Sirius or Zizi but she missed her other parents, the Grangers.

"Alright see you lot later." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss goodbye, the men going one way the girls going the other.

"So what are we going to be doing for the next two hours?" Neville asked.

Ron and Draco where staring at each other, they where not what you would call friends but they could put up with each other, till a point.

"Well," said Harry clicking the cane against the side walk as they kept moving. "I though maybe we'd go see a muggle movie."

"A what?" Draco and Ron said at the same time while Neville seemed to be quite interested.

"You'll see." said Harry leading them to the movie theater, though they where all going a little slower then normal because of Harry's leg.

When they got there Harry bought the tickets and buckets of popcorn and sodas for them. He then lead them into the movie and they all found seats.

"So what is this?" Draco said loudly, people around them turning around and looking at Draco angrily.

"You need to be quite," said Harry. "And the name of the movie is Lord of the Rings."

"Lord of what?" Ron asked confused.

"Just be quite and watch." Harry said, sitting back and throwing popcorn into his mouth, thinking. It still amazed him that it was over, that he was alive, his friends where alive, that Voldemort was really dead. He was moving on, and he loved it.

When the movie was over the guys left, Ron and Draco where fantasied by it.

"I can't believe muggles. Do you think they ever meant the elves from Pyrexia?" asked Ron, still not getting over the fact that the elves in the movie where not real but humans dressed up.

"And the hobbits..."

"Or that Gandolf guy, he reminds me of Dumbledore..."

Harry listened as he hailed a cab to take the four to the church.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the girls ordered the flowers which would be a mixture of all the girls favorites, roses, violets, lilies and sunflowers. After that Hermione sent Ginny to grab a cab (which she did quite successfully) and the girls all got in.

"Where you lass heading?" asked the driver.

"23 Levy drive." Hermione told the driver as he pulled out into the road.

"So where we going?" Susan asked.

"They where my mum's best friends, my godparents. After my parents died I lost touch with them because of Hogwarts. But I'd like them to come to the wedding." Hermione said quitly so as not to let the driver hear.

"Do they know?" Ginny asked, flicking her hand.

"I don't know. I never told them and I don't know if my mum did." Hermione responded, getting a little nervous about the meeting.

The cab pulled up to the house, it was a small tan house with a lovely little porch. Hermione paid the man and the girls stood out side.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, where is that Gryffindor courage!" Susan said.

"You won't know till you try." Luna said as Ginny gave her a little push forward.

Ginny rang the door bell and the four girls waited.

Minutes later a woman who looked to be in her late fourties opened the door, she was medium height with copper color hair and brown eyes the opened wide when she saw Hermione.

"Oh my God Hermione is that you!" the woman yelled.

"Hello Aunt Beverly." Hermione reponded as the woman engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Hermione where have you been! It's been two years! Niles and I have been looking for you every where. We where afraid you may have died with your parents." Beverly Higins raved.

"I'm sorry." was all Hermione was able to get out as her aunt moved back and looked Hermione over, only then did she noticed the others.

"You brought friends." her Aunt said.

"Yes, um this is Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasely." Hermione said as her Aunt ushered them all into the house.

"NILES!" Beverly yelled as she closed the door. "NILES COME IN HERE!"

"Bev I'm right here." Niles said as he walked in and stopped at seeing his best friends daughter standing next to his wife.

"Hi Uncle Niles." Hermione said as her uncle hugged her tightly.

"Oh look at you! All grown up!" her Uncle said, remembering her as a baby. "Where have you been young lady!"

"I um, well did mum or dad ever tell you about that school I went to?" asked Hermione, her nerves kicking in as they all took seats.

"Yes. They said it was a special school for very smart children." Beverly said, Niles said nothing.

"Well yes. The school is called Hogwarts and my friends and I have spent the last 7 or well 6 years attending the school. I've just recently graduated. Um I don't really know how to tell you this, my school was not just for smart children. It was for children who have a gift, the gift of magic." Hermione said.

"Magic?" Beverly said confused.

"It's true then." Niles said looking at Hermione, who now was confused herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Sorry for the shortness! Enjoy and please! REVIEW!_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	49. Truth

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Okay there still a lot more to write but it's coming! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Question- how many more chapters?_

_Answer- This story is going to go until Ginny's and Harry's wedding. Then the squeal!_

"Niles what's true?" his wife asked, but Niles said nothing for what felt like a very long time. Till he stood up and left the room, leaving every one more confused to only return holding an old looking chest made of wood.

"Honey what is that?" Beverly asked.

Niles turned to his loving wife.

"Beverly you probably are going to hate me after this but Beverly I'm a wizard." Niles said leaving every one in the room amazed.

"What do you mean that you're a wizard!" Beverley demanded.

"Bev it's a long story but I am a wizard, I went to Hogwarts but I dropped out in my seventh year." he said pulling out a long piece of wood from the box, his wand.

"Niles your scaring me." Bev said.

"Bev listen I haven't been a wizard since we've been together, or what I mean a practicing one. I gave it up." Niles said as Hermione's brain kicked in.

"Gave it up? But why?" she asked causing Niles to look at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm guessing you know of Voldemort." Niles asked, causing all four girls to laugh.

"Sorry," said Ginny "it's just that well Hermione has been fighting against him ever since she joined Hogwarts and became friends with Harry Potter."

"WHAT!" Niles said, fear gripping him.

"He's gone Uncle Niles. Our friend Harry Potter defeated him in May. It's finally over." Hermione responded.

"Wait a minute." Beverly said cutting in, "who is Voldemort and why was he defeated and why where you fighting against him."

"Voldemort was the most feared wizard in our world." Hermione started sounding as if she was reading it from a book. "He was pure evil. He killed children, babies and adults with out a second thought. Harry Potter had been the chosen one to kill him. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry when he was one but had survived with nothing more then a scar. When he was eleven he got his letter to Hogwarts and every year since then Voldemort or some one has been out to kill him. Harry was finally able to get rid of him once and for all in May." Hermione said, "But I still don't understand why you left Uncle Niles."

"He's really gone." Niles said in amazement then shaking himself out of it and turning to both Hermione and his wife he told his story.

"You both remember how I told you my parents had been killed in a robbery well that wasn't the entire truth. I came from a pureblood family, a powerful one but they where against Voldemort and all he was. Voldemort wanted us to join him but my parents refused, I refused. So he killed them. He killed off my whole family, my parents, my older brothers and sisters and all their children. The only reason I had been safe was because I had been in Hogwarts at the time. When I heard I could not stay in that world, my whole family gone. So I left Hogwarts, I turned some money into muggle money, Bev that means no magic, and joined this world." Niles said.

"Oh Honey." Beverly said still not very sure about this whole magic thing but she could tell it was hurting her husband.

Niles then looked directly at Hermione, " I thought you might be a witch when I first meant you. And when your parent told us about this special school I confronted your father, I begged him not to send you. But he told me that no matter what the road would bring he just felt in his heart that you had to go. That it was apart of you, he even tried to get me to re use my magic but I just could not." Niles sadly said.

"Oh Uncle Niles I love Hogwarts. I've lost so much but gained that much back because of it. It's my home and I protected it with my life and I'd do it again." Hermione told her godparents and then looking to her Aunt she said, "Aunt Beverly I hope you understand this and aren't to mad at me, at us."

Beverly closed her eyes, a habit she had acquired in College when she was deep in thought. She opened them and said, "Your father is right Hermione. It's apart of who you are and I could never be mad at you for that." she said then turning to her husband, "But you on the other hand have lied to me for over 15 years! So I have a punishment for you."

Niles looked nervous.

"You are to start reusing your magic. This Voldemort guy is gone and I'd like to see it." Beverly said, Nile nodding his head in agreement.

"Um I'm sorry to break this up but Hermione we're gonna be late." Susan said.

Hermione looked over to the clock, "Bloody hell!" she said.

"HERMIONE!" both of her godparents said.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink, she still had so much to tell them.

"Uncle Niles, Aunt Beverly I have to go some where and meet some other friends of mine. I just, I have one more surprise I guess for the night." Hermione said.

"What is it sweetie." Beverly asked, not sure how many more surprises her heart could take.

"I'm, I have a boyfriend." she said chickening out. "And I'd like the two of you to meet him." she finished as Ginny kicked her.

"A boyfriend! Oh we'd love to meet him. Why don't you bring him by tomorrow night." her aunt asked.

"That would nice." Hermione said as Susan pointed to her watch.

"Well we have to be going then." Hermione said, standing up and hugging both her godparents before exiting the house.

While they stood outside in the shadows waiting for Hedwig to arrive Ginny said, "Why did you not tell them that you are getting married!"

"I will but I want them to meet him first." Hermione said as Hedwig arrived and brought them to the church.

At the Church the girls meant up with their male counterparts. They did encounter one problem, the priest refused to allow their own priest (Dumbledore) to come into the church to do the ceremony. That was until Harry promised them a very large donation to them. By the end of the day every one returned back to Griffian Manor tiered but hungry but before heading down to eat Hermione pulled Ron off to the side.

"What wrong Hermione." Ron asked.

"Ron would you come to dinner with me tomorrow to meet my godparents, so I can invite them to the wedding?" she asked.

"A muggle dinner?" Ron asked, nervous.

"Well yes, my uncle is a wizard but it will be at a muggle house." Hermione replied, her eyes pleading.

Ron sighed, "Alright Hermione."

Hermione jumped up and kissed him before leaving the room, she was going to invite her parents as well as Harry and Ginny. She wanted her godparents to meet the important people in her life and she also knew her Aunt cooked for an army.

_PROMISE MORE TO COME ASAP!_

_REVIEW PLEASE, 15 would be nice_

_Coming up- Ron meets the Higins_


	50. Chapter 50Leave him alone

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_Here is some more_

It was later that night and Ron was sitting in Harry's room playing a game of wizards chess.

"Harry this isn't good. I don't know how to act like a muggle. I don't know anything about muggles." Ron said.

"Don't worry mate, Moine asked Ginny and me to come, I'll help you out." said Harry.

"And then Sirius and Zizi are coming as well."

"No they are not." Harry said.

"But Hermione said..."

"Ginny talked her out of asking them. She figured that meeting you would be enough, that then we'd invite them here." Harry said as he shouted "E,6."

"So it's only us four." Ron said as he checked Harry.

"Yeah, and make sure you where muggle clothing Ron." Harry said cleaning up the board.

"This is not going to be good." Ron said as he left for bed, "Not good at all."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The very next day Ron woke early and started to get ready. He took a shower, three actually and brushed his hair and teeth. He picked out the nicest muggle attire he had, a pair of Khaki pants and a red button down shirt. This was after he had tried on almost all the cloths in his draws. His floor looked like an ocean of robes, pants, and shirts.

Mean while Harry was in his own room talking with his sister and one day sister-in-law Scarlet.

"Listen you two are you sure you don't mind watching the twins. They can be a handful." Harry said as he transfigured a knut into a bouquet of flowers, he was sure Ron would forget.

"Harry we love watching them. We are their aunts you know." Scarlet said, thoug by blood she was not related to the twins she was in fact adopted by the Weasely when her own father disowned her.

"Is your brother spending the night?" Harry asked Scarlet, refeering to her biological brother, Draco.

"Nah I think he is with the Bones. Susan and him are applying to St. Mungols I think."

Scarlet said as Harry tried to hold in a laugh.

"Harry get going they all probably waiting for you." said Rose pushing her brother out while picking up her nephew, Jason.

Harry went down to the muggle room where Hermione was waiting ,dressed in medium length blue skirt with a button down light blue shirt to match. Standing next to her was Ron looking horribly nervous and his love Ginny who was in a short denim skirt and a dressy yellow shirt.

"Took you long enough." Ginny said leaning over and kissing him.

Harry smiled and handed Ron the flowers, "You left these in my room Ron. You know the flowers you bought for the Higins." Harry said, thankful Ron caught on.

"Alright how are we getting there?" Ginny asked.

"I had your dad hook the floo up. I hope that's alright Harry."

"Not a problem Hermione." Harry said as Hermione went threw followed by Ginny.

"Go ahead Ron." Harry said afriad Ron would not go but he did, Harry followed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione dear you scared me!" Beverly said as her god daughter appeared in her fireplace.

"Sorry Aunt Bev." Hermione said hugging her hello. "I hope you don't mind but my friends Ginny and Harry are coming as well."

"Oh not a problem dear. I've been cooking all day." Beverly said as the fireplace roared and Ginny stepped out, brushing her self off.

"Aunt Bev, Uncle Niles this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione said as Ginny shuck hands with the Higins.

Ron popped out followed right by Harry.

"Oh and which one of these lovely fellows is your boyfriend Hermione?" Beverly asked.

"Um Hello that would be me. I'm Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron." Ron said nervously, handing the flowers to Beverly and then holding out his hand.

"None of that." Beverly said hugging him, pleased with the jester, Niles just nodded to him, it seemed as if the man was waiting to pass judgement.

"And you must be Harry!" Beverly said hugging him, and to Ron's annoyance, Niles shuck his hand.

"The great Harry Potter! Defeater of Voldemort." Niles said.

"Well yes I guess. Though none of it would of been possible with out Ron" Harry said trying to shift the lime light to his best mate.

"Well you all must be starved. Come dinner is ready so let us sit." Beverly said ushering the teens to the long dinner table. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on one side, Harry and Ginny on the other. At one end Niles sat, and Beverly would end up at the other.

Finally dinner was placed on the table and drinks given out.

"Well dig in." Beverly said as she served herself salad.

"Lovely place setting." Ron said as he helped himself to some what looked like shrimp.

"Why thank you Ronald." Beverly said while under her breath she muttered "sweet boy."

"So Ralph." Niles said.

"It's Ron Uncle Niles." Hermione said, getting nervous.

"Ron, right." Niles said sounding not at all interested. "How long have you known my god daughter."

"Seven years sir." Ron answered.

"Seven years. How nice. How did you two meet?" Beverly asked.

"Battling a troll." Ron answered, missing Hermione nodding her head no.

"A Troll!" Niles said, his cheeks turning red.

"Yes. See well I was kind of mean to Hermione and well then this troll came and Harry and me saved her." Ron said sounding proud, still oblivious to the fact that Niles was getting angry.

"Mrs. Higins these shrimp are absolutely delicious!" Ginny said trying to save her brothers arse.

"Oh why thank you." Beverly said.

"So you all have graduated?" Bev asked.

"Oh well we have," Harry said indicating Ron, Hermione and himself. "But Ginny has one more year to go."

"And you are Ron's sister?" Beverly asked.

"Yes and Harry is my boyfriend." Ginny said, happily.

"Oh lovely how long have you two been going out?" Beverly asked.

"Two years and counting." Ginny said.

"And you and Ron dear?" Beverly asked to Hermione.

"Same as them." Hermione responded.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Niles asked the teens.

"Oh well I'm taking a year off." Harry said not embarrassed in the least. Niles seemed to like his confidence.

"I'll be going into journalism as long as Harry doesn't mine. You see we've adopted two children so I would like to spend sometime with them." Ginny said, Beverly nodded approvingly.

"I think I'd like to go into the ministry, um our form of government. Ron's father is the minister of magic you know." Hermione said adoringly.

"That's nice." Niles said. "And what about you Ron."

"I not really sure sir. I think maybe Quiditch, professionally. It's our sport, played on brooms." Ron said.

"Yeah Ron's excellent at it. The best keeper at Hogwats." Harry said, again trying to help his friend.

"Sounds dangerous." Niles said.

"Well I.."

"And what if you where to get hurt..."

"But it's..."

"And is their any money in it?"

"Well..."

"What if you and Hermione want to get married. Will you be able to support my god daughter?"

"The thing is..."

"Listen I don't want my god daughter with some.."

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled jumping out of her seat.

"Hermione." Both men said.

"Uncle Niles you will leave my fiance alone. Yes you heard me. Ron and I are getting married July 15th and I came back because I wanted you and Aunt Beverly to come to the wedding. But I see now that this is impossible. I'm sorry I came back." Hermione said rushing to the door.

"Hermione!" Niles and Ron yelled, Ron rushing after her.

"Good salad." Harry said, the room silent.

_REVIEW PLEASE! 15_


	51. Making up

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Hey sorry every one but this is another short one. It's all i've had time to write b/c of my nieces and all. So please review and such!_

"Good salad," Harry said, the room having gone quite.

Ginny kicked him under the table.

"Ow," he said to her.

"I'm going after her." Niles said, leaving the table.

"Thank you Harry." Beverly said, reaching for her wine, this was becoming to much.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled chasing her down the street and picking up speed.

Hermione kept running until she tripped over a piece of gravel and went down hard.

"Damn it Hermione." Ron said under his breath as he ran to her side.

"Hermione are you alright." he asked.

"Leave me alone Ronald! I want to be alone." Hermione demanded.

"I don't think so. Oh bloody hell Hermione your elbow it's bleeding." he said, looking for his wand but being unable to find it, remembering that he left it home by his bed side, idiot. He pulled off his shirt and started to wrap it around her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Ron's chest became bear.

"Can't let this bleed to much. Don't want it to get infected, your father would kill me." Ron said referring to Sirius, making Hermione laugh.

"Hermione listen I'm sorry. I just I get all nervous and I wanted this to be nice for you. I know you want them at the wedding and I know you want them apart of our life. Since your parents, the Grangers died I know a lot of things have been really hard on you and I." Ron said as Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me." she said, leaning across to his lips and enveloping him in a heart felt kiss. Little did the young couple know that their was another witness to this exchange.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beverly, Ginny and Harry sat quietly at the table waiting for them to come back. Mean while Ginny and Harry where filling Beverly in on Hermione's life in the wizarding world.

"She was and probably still is the smartest witch to ever graduate from Hogwarts." Ginny said as the door opened and Niles walked in.

"Did you find them?" Beverly asked.

"Yes." he said, "when they get back send them into my study." Niles said leaving the room.

Turning to Ginny, Beverly said, "He can be such a prat sometimes. Would you do me a favor and tell them to come to the study I'm going to make sure Niles is alright." she finished leaving.

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "You do this to Anne and I swear you will live to regret it." making Harry gulp.

When Ron and Hermione walked back in a good fifteen minutes later the first thing Harry and Ginny noticed was that Ron had no shirt and that said shirt was wrapped around Hermione arm.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked as he conjured up a shirt for Ron.

"Just a little scratch." Hermione said in a much more calmer mood that she had been before.

"Want me to fix it?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded her head yes to Harry unwrapped her arm and with a spell the arm was as good as new. The blood gone.

"Where are my godparents?" Hermione asked.

"They told us to tell you to meet them in the study." Ginny replied.

Ron gulped but Hermione looked determine, in away she looked like the protector she was prophesied to be.

"We'll be back." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him down the hall and into her uncles study where she found her Uncle sitting in his chair, her Aunt standing behind them.

"Uncle Niles I just want to tell you that I'm sorry I came back. We all will be leaving and will not be bothering you again." Hermione said sternly.

But Niles was ignoring Hermione and instead looking directly at Ron.

"What are your intentions towards my god daughter?" he asked.

"Uncle Niles did you not hear me?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Again," Niles said ignoring Hermione, "what are your intentions towards my god daughter?"

Ron looked into the older man's eyes and said carefully, "I love her and nothing in this world or any other would keep me away from her." Ron said proudly sounding as if he wanted Niles to challenge him.

Niles stern face turned into a soft smile. "Then I approve."

Beverly, Hermione and Ron's jaws fell to the floor in amazement.

"So when is this wedding and what can I do?" Niles asked pulling out his check book.

Hermione still amazed let Ron answer.

"We don't need money. We well had apart in saving the world and will be well off for awhile. We'd just like the both of you at the wedding. We're having it where Hermione's parents where married." Ron said.

"And would you come to the rehearsal dinner?" Hermione added in.

"Of course." Beverly said running and hugging Hermione.

"Our little book worm is getting married!" Beverly squealed as Hermione's face turned red from her Aunt using her child hood nickname.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Do you think he's killing Ron?" Harry asked, very glad Ginny's family liked him.

"Oh hush. They're fine." Ginny said, "But what's wrong with you?" she asked as Harry sighed.

"I'm just thinking about what you said early, about Anne. I mean she's two and soon she'll have to start going to school and be with other boys who are not related to her and then just the thought of her dating is making me cringe." Harry said, depressed.

Ginny laughed, she could not help it.

"Oh Harry we have a very long way till that. And just think of it this way she may not be the only girl you'll have." Ginny said with a wink.

"Ginerva who are you sleeping with!" Ron said walking into the room.

"I'm a virgin thank you very much!" Ginny said, causing her brother's cheeks to turn red.

"New rule, I don't wanna know anything!" Ron said as Hermione walked in, followed by Niles and Beverly.

"Know what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Harry can I ask a favor?" Hermione said pulling Harry to the side.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Would you mind if Niles and Beverly came and stayed until after the wedding. It's just that." But Hermione did not even need to finish.

"Of course!" Harry said knowing there was more then enough room in the soon to be closed Griffian Manor. "Hermione you know you don't even have to ask."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said hugging him and then running back to her god parents.

"Tomorrow well come and pick you up if that is alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear. Well see you tomorrow." Beverly said hugging Hermione once again, the four teenagers soon leaving after.

"Well," Ron said "That was successful." earning him a glare from Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Hermione was losing her marbles as she ran around making sure every one knew that her godparents where coming. She was very concerned with her parents, Sirius and Zizi meeting two people from her life before them. But they assured her that they understood and knew Hermione loved them no less.

At two o'clock Ron and Hermione took Hedwig to the Higins and gathered their belongings and soon where on their way back to Griffian Manor where past would soon meet present.

_Question?- Would you all like to see Niles as maybe the long lost Maurder or something?_

_Answer- yes or no_

_PLEASE REVIEW! 15!_


	52. The meeting

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_so tierd, just can't go on. But i did so here is a piece of crap or not. You decide!_

All residents of Griffian Manor was lines up or seated in the Great Hall of the palace, awaiting the Higins. In a burst of flame the Higins along with Ron and Hermione arrived. Sirius and Zizi stood still as they looked at the people that would of raised their daughter if it had not been for the Weasleys. Though they did not let Hermione know they both where scared shit less of this meeting.

"Welcome!" Harry said happily as he put Anne down. "To Griffian Manor. Dobby! Winky can you both take the bags up to their room." Harry said as the elves appeared with a pop (scaring the Higins) and taking the bags.

"What are they?" Beverly asked, having never seen them before while Niles was just suprised.

"House elves but really just two of my loyal friends who work for me." Harry said.

"Hermione why don't you introduce us dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Oh yes. Well Aunt, Uncle I'd like you to meet my family. Um this is Ron's mother, Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur Weasley, he's the minister of magic." Hermione said proudly.

Mr. Weasley stuck his hand out. "Not a grand job as you'd think."

"Oh hush Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said to her husband as she greated the Hugins.

"These are all Ron's brothers. Let's see that's Bill, Percy, Fred or George, they are twins and Charlie oh and his youngest sister Scarlet. Over there are my other good friends Blaise, Bobby, Mark, Luna, Neville, oh and Susan and Draco." Hermione countinued.

"Now this is Rose, Harry's sister. Those are Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, my biolgical aunt and Uncle, oh and the vice minister Remus Lupin and his wife and Ara who are alos my Uncle and Aunt. .And my god children, Jason and Anne. " she said pointing to the children playing on the ground.

"That is my biologic brother Chris who you never got a chance to meet before they where killed." Hermione said refearing to her adoptive parents, not noticing her Uncle Niles expression.

"And these, well these two are my biological parents Sirius and Zizi Black." Hermione said.

"OH MY GOD! SIRIUS BLACK!" Beverly yelled before fainting.

"Aunt Bev!" Hermione yelled to her Aunt.

The room went into a rukus. Sirius went to go help his daughter when Niles got in his way and socked him right in his left eye.

"YOU STAY AWAY FORM MY WIFE AND GOD DAUGHTER!" Niles yelled in rage.

"Listen buddy that's my daughter so you better move!" Sirius said threating.

"Sirius don't!" Zizi said harshly.

"You're a mass murder. I don't know what you did to her but you are not coming near her!" Niles said just as threating.

Sirius got up and socked Niles and a brawl started.

"James do something!" Lily said to her husband.

James went to try and break up the fight but ended up getting hit by Sirius and soon it was three grown men in the room fighting like savage beast.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled as Hermione yelled, "Ronald WEASLEY!

"DO SOMETHING!" both girls yelled at the same time.

Harry looked to Ron and Ron back to Harry. With a sigh they both looked to Ron's brothers who nodded and soon the seven men where ripping the three men apart.

"NOW STOP IT!" Harry said as he was holding his father along with Fred.

"SIRIUS STOP THIS!" Bill yelled as he, Percy and George where holding Sirius.

"LET ME AT THE MURDERING SCUM!" Niles yelled! "HOW CAN YOU PROTECT HIM!"

"UNCLE NILES! HE WAS WRONGLY CONVICTED! HE WAS INNOCENT! I HELPED SAVE HIM!" Hermione yelled to her Uncle.

"THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY! YOU'RE A MURDER AND YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSE TO BED DEAD! I KNEW YOU! I KNEW ALL THREE OF YOU DAMN ARROGANT." But the rest of what he said was on mute ears.

"Niles Varin?" Zizi said amazed, "Your suppose to be dead."

"Varin, Varin." Lily said till it clicked.

"OH MERLIN! VARIN!" Lily yelled happily throwing her arms around him.

"Oh sweet merlin how are you. Look at you! I haven't seen you in, well years! I looked for you after it happen. Such tragedy Oh Varin!" Lily said happily as Niles looked at her with amazement.

"Niles Varin?" James said, not believing it.

"Var?" Sirius as well said, sounding like James.

"Any one willing to explain?" Ginny said, confused as hell.

"I will," said Remus, shaking out of the stupor her had been in.

"Well," Ginny said as the boys still struggled to hold the older adults.

"Niles Varin was a bunk mate with us back when we lot where in Hogwarts. He even helped us out with a few pranks. If I remember he even dated Lily for a bit. He disappeared in the middle of our seventh year. We where lead to believe he had been killed along with his family."

"LET ME GO!" Niles yelled, "Hermione we are leaving I will not have you associating with murdering scum no matter what the relation may be."

"You will not be bossing my daughter around!" Sirius roared!

"You may be her father in blood but her father when John Granger. That's her father you are just a sad replacement." Niles said.

In rage Sirius threw Bill, Percy and George off of him and went after Niles again.

"This was a bad idea." Hermione muttered to herself.

"THAT'S IT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled loudly causing the whole room to stop. There was nothing like a red headed temper, especially when it came to the eldest red headed mother who had raised Fred and George.

"NOW STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! MR. HIGINS OR WHO EVER YOU ARE SIRIUS WAS FRAMED AND WRONGLY CONVICTED. HE WAS INNOCENT ALL ALONG, JAMES AND LILY WEREN'T KILLED. SO ALL THREE OF YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

Niles and Sirius broke apart.

"But the news they said,"

"I was innocent." Sirius said to the man who had at one point been a friend.

"But..."

"Uncle Niles he is my biological father. John Granger was my father and always will be. He raised me and I will always love him. But he's gone and Sirius Black is my father. He's not the same as John Granger but I love him. Please accept it." Hermione said.

"I," Niles began but was cut off by Lily.

"Listen Var... I mean oh Bloody hell what ever your bloody name is. Hermione is a smart girl. Her father was and is innocent." Lily said.

"She's my daughter as well Niles, do you think I'd be married to a murder." Zizi said.

Niles made no comment as his wife started to wake. He just turned to Harry and asked.

"May we be shown to our room."

"Of course." Harry said calmly as he called for Dobby who took the couple with a 'snap' to their room.

"Well that could of gone better." Ron said as Hermione ran off to her room, her parents running after her while Lily ran to James and Ginny to Harry.

Scarlet slapped him.

"Oy what was that for?" Ron said.

"No one else was around to do it so I did." Scarlet said simply.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Smart move." Harry yelled over.

"Shut it Harry!" Ron said, avoiding the glare his sister was sending at him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Alright so if u like it, please review._

_Next chapter- every one is happy and the bacholer and bacholoete party begin. (no clue how to spell those, i'll have to look them up)_

_REVIEW! Next update not till next week! Celebrating my b-day 2morrow, my nieces sunday and Monday my sister goes back to Florida:cries:_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	53. Friendship

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Alright so this is short but i think it's kinda funny and will now allow me to write party scene and THE WEDDING! Omg this story is drawing to a close. Then all that's left is Ginny's 7th year and her wedding! OMG! _

_Okay author is okay now. Any way i'm going to be countinung writing just after i post this. But i need ideas! For the parties before the wedding. What should happen TO RON and HERMIONE. What gifts should they get at the wedding and._

_CONTEST-_

_I need an idea for a huge prank to be played at the wedding. If i'm given one i love and use the chapter will be dedicated to that person and they will get a huge thank you from me!_

_2 get in touch with me im me if you have yahoo messenger at Msomsi8099 add yahoo to that to email me_

"But Hermione come on out. This is getting absurd" Sirius complained to his daughter through the door.

"NO! Not until you get along with my Uncle!" Hermione demanded.

It had been like this for the last couple of hours. Sirius and Zizi begging Hermione to let them in while Hermione being her stubborn self refused them entrance along with putting a locking spell on the door so they could not open it.

...mean while...

"I'm not understanding this Niles. Your real last name is Varin. Hermione's father is the mass murder Sirius Black and you knew him! Is there anything else you'd like to fill me in on Niles? Any children out there that could be yours or are you really some alien from another planet. Or maybe you're my brother? Or that your really an insane terrorist! Anything else!" Beverly yelled at her husband, an hour later after she woke up.

"Beverly that's it I swear. I was kinda friendly with them back in school. And yes I did date Harry's mum for a little bit but nothing serious. When I left I changed my name I knew other wise some one might find me. Beverly you know that I love you and I never meant to hurt you!" Niles said to his wife.

Beverly let out a long frustrated sigh before she turned to Niles and said. "So was he really innocent or are we under the same roof as a mass murder?" Beverly asked as the same moment there was a very loud banging knock on the door.

Before Niles could open it the door banged open and there stood Ron, his face red and Harry trying to hold his best mate back from something he believe Ron might regret later on.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Niles!

"Now you shut up!" Ron said, his ears as red as his hair from anger.

"How dare you talk to me in such a tone!" Niles said, he was in no better mood then Ron.

"No! Now you listen up! Hermione and I are both getting married soon and all she wanted was to have the both of you there to share in our happiness. Sirius Black her _father_," Ron said stressing the word father, "had been framed by Peter Pettigrew. He escaped from azkaban to save Harry from the man who had framed him. Hermione risked her life to have him 3 times already. She would never have done such a thing if he had been guilty. So what ever differences you lot have going you need to put them to the side for her! Now either you lot get along or I'm dis-inviting you to the wedding!" Ron raged, his famous temper fully out and in the open.

"Listen her boy! There is no way I will allow you to marry my god daughter after this! I'm taking her and," but before Niles even finished Ron hit him right in the nose.

"Thankfully," Harry thought, "not breaking it."

"I love Hermione with all my heart. She saved my life more times then I can count, she has been my best friend and she is the only girl I shall ever love! If you think you scare me or even will stop me just remember that and the fact that I fought every god damn death eater I could get my hands on. Can you say the same thing about yourself? Now either find away to work this out with her and Sirius or pack your bag because you will be leaving." Ron finished, storming out of their room, leaving behind a shocked Beverly, a angry Niles and a scared Harry who just looked ath Niles and Beverly and said.

"He's my best mate, Hermione is like my sister. Just remember I defeated Voldemort and if you think I will let you stand in the way of them being happy then you are sadly wrong." Harry then left the room.

Beverly turned to her husband. "You better cool your temper and make this right Niles. Because I do not doubt that boy and I refuse not to attend her wedding. So fix this!" Beverly shout at him, shoving him from the room and slamming the door in his face. Leaving Niles standing int the middle of the hall trying to figure out what to do.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sirius this is useless. Maybe we should try talking to her god parents." Zizi said to her husband.

"No! I will not talk to those people and be riduculed in my own house." Sirius said.

"It's Harry house." Zizi pointed out.

Sirius just growled at her.

"HERMIONE GRANGER BLACK YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR!" Sirius yelled, still unable to figure out how to get it open.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT TILL YOU GET ALONG WITH THEM!" Hermione yelled back.

Sirius sighed and sat down by the door, Zizi joined him.

"She isn't going to make this easy." Sirius said.

"She is your daughter." Zizi said to Sirius, making him laugh.

"Yes but if I remember it was you who locked yourself in our bed room." Sirius said remember the first time they had a fight when they had moved in together.

"And we though life might be normal one day?" Zizi said to her husband.

"You mean it's not?" Sirius said sarcastically. "I mean just because our god son has two kids, our daughter is getting married at 18 and I'm sitting on the floor out side of said daughters room doesn't mean anything." Sirius finished, earning him a playful slap from his wife.

"Why you little..." Sirius trailed off as he saw Niles coming down the hall. Sirius jumped up.

"What do you want." barked Sirius.

"Paddy calm down." Zizi said putting a hand on his should in hopes of calming him.

"I...guess...well I guess I want to say that...i'm...sor...sorry." Niles choked out.

"I just want what is best for Hermione. My wife and I where never able to have children and well I always saw Hermione as a daughter. Her father, I mean her other father, he was my best friend. When they where killed and Hermione went missing I never knew what happened. When she came back I was so happy but then when finding out every thing that happened to her, it was a lot to take in." Niles said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah well I guess my name was never cleared in the muggle world." Sirius said putting his hand out, both men shaking it.

"So what do you think about that Weasley boy?" Niles asked, referring to Ron.

"Between you and me?" Sirius asked in a whisper, Niles nodded.

"There could be no one better for her. But that stays between us." Sirius whispered back.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	54. Party Weasley style

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Alright well it's party time for every one! But i still haven't been given that many choices on pranks for the wedding! For all those who contributed thank you and if i don;t get any more i have one i may use! _

_So please come on! What would u find funny to happen at the wedding! Tell me who what where when and what ever else!_

_ENJOY!_

Over the next week things seemed to once again settle down in Griffian Manor. Hermione was talking to all parties and Niles was getting along fine with the three marauders and their wives as was Beverly.

The wedding was all planned, dresses bought, flowers bought, invitations sent out and replied to. It seemed like everything was going to plan. It was decided that the night before the wedding Ron and the boys would camp out at the burrow where it had also been decided on that the reception would be after the ceremony.

It was the day before the wedding and Ron along with the other boys being, Harry, all of Ron's brothers, Neville, Draco, James, Sirius, Remus, Niles Mr. Weasley, and Trey where at the Burrow. Bobby and Mark would be joining them in the morning for they where being left out by the twins and for good reason.

The girls being Hermione, of course, Ginny, Susan, Rose, Scarlet, Luna, Lily, Zizi, Ara, Blaise, Beverly, Janisa and Mrs. Weasley where at Griffian Manor, the children with Dobby and Winky.

"So little bro," Fred said to Ron, "can you see?" asked George as the troop, (for to any one else they did look like a troop) marched a masked Ron down to the local pub not like Ron knew.

"Where are you guys taking me?" asked Ron, not so sure if he should be trusting his brothers and friends.

"Now that would ruin the surprise Ronnie." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Harry please save me!" Ron begged.

"Sorry mate but I can't. The twins might hurt me." Harry replied with a snicker.

"If this gets me in trouble with Hermione I'll kill you all! Yes even you Harry, Trey, heir or not!"

"Relax mate. Would we ever steer you wrong." Neville said, laughing along with the rest.

...mean while...

"Aren't you excited Hermione!" Ginny asked, envying her friend for getting married before her.

"Of course I am. Just a little nervous. I mean what if I'm making the wrong choice. I'm 18 maybe we are doing this to soon. May we should wait a little bit till we have jobs a house or maybe..."

But Hermione stopped when Ginny smacked her.

"My brother loves you. You love my brother, almost well actually did get yourself killed for him. So you better put all these thoughts our of your head. Cause you are getting married tomorrow even if I have to drag you down to the church by your hair!" Ginny said showing not a hint of anger but just telling her soon to be sister- in-law the truth.

Hermione sighed, "Thanks Gin I needed that."

"Never a problem." Ginny replied as Hermione and she went into the muggle room which had been all set up for Hermione's Bachelorette party, which kicked off as soon as the duo entered the room.

"So," Luna asked in a happy daze, "what do you think the boys are up to tonight?"

As Luna asked that Rose and Scarlet's cheeks turned red.

"Well?" Hermione asked the two.

"We kinda over heard Fred and George talking." Rose said, turning as red as her hair.

"And?" Luna and Ginny said together.

"And well it seems they are...well taking Ron to a pub and they may have employed stripers." Scarlet finished her red cheeks clashing with her black hair.

"WHAT!" every woman in the room yelled who had a significant other staying at the Burrow.

"I'll kill them!" Ginny and Hermione said together, their hands bawled up into fists.

"Now, now girls." Lily said with a sickly smile. "I think revenge would be the best course of actions, wouldn't you?" Janisa finished

Every girl started at Lily but it was Hermione, the smartest witch of her age who understood what Lily was talking about.

"Yes," Hermione said, "revenge would be much better."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure they don't know about this?" Harry asked refereeing to the girls or mainly Ginny who if she knew where he was would probably do worst then bodily harm to him.

"Oh loosen up 'Arry" Fred slurred as he shoved a shot of fire whisky into the younger man's hand.

"What the girls don't know won't hurt us." George said as he looked over to his father who seemed to be enjoying a glass of fire whisky himself as he was talking with the older men.

"And the best surprise for little Ronniekins should be here soon." Fred said.

"Oh yes the surprise. Almost forgot about dat." George said with a hiccup.

Harry looked over to Ron, both wore expression of fear. It wasn't bad enough that every one was drinking themself silly, nor was it bad enough that none of them could really brew a hang over potion. No, now there was another surprise. Neither boy was sure they wanted to find out what it would be.

"If Hermione ever finds out about this.." Ron said as Harry finished.

"We'd be dead."

"We?" asked Ron.

"You don't think she'd tell Ginny who would then bat boggy hex me into next year." replied Harry, flinching at the thought of what Ginny would do to him.

"Yeah but remember I'm the one getting married tomorrow." as both boys took their shots of fire whisky and downed them with a little cough. That was when some crazy music started playing. Music Harry had only ever heard on the telly.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry said as a door opened a band of people walked in, hoods drawn on their cloaks so none of the men could see their faces. But Harry understood what this was, or at least he thought he did.

All the men gathered around, pulling chairs up. Harry wasn't sure if he should be laughing or disgusted at how drunk and wasted Sirius, Remus and James seemed to be. Nor if he was sure what Fred and George where thinking when they allowed their own father and Niles to join them.

The music stopped for a brief second until a new song, just as racy started up and the cloaked figures allowed their black cloaks to fall to the floor.

The men waited eagerly for what they would believe as a bunch of beautiful soon to be naked woman. What they got was a bunch if beautiful, very angry and clothed bunch of woman.

"Oh Shit!" Fred and George both said as they noticed their own girl friends, Alicia and Katie.

"That's right!" Katie said angrily to George as she took him by his ear, Alicia doing the same to Fred.

" Stripers! You Buffoons! We're going out with a bunch of buffoons!" Katie cried in rage.

Zizi walked up, her wand in her hand, with a wave both Fred and George where identical buffoons in cages.

"Ah now at least they look the part." Zizi said as she turned her wand in anger at her husband, Sirius.

"You are an adult! Not only that but you are married and it is your only daughters wedding! Well what do you have to say for yourself!." Zizi demanded.

"You are beautiful when your angry." Sirius said, if he had been a little less drunk he may have realized that was the wrong thing to say. For as the words left his lips Zizi cast another spell on him turning him into a buffoon as well.

"You can join the twins. We both now you had something to do with this as well!" she said as Lily was doing the same thing to her own husband. But nothing was as funny as what Ginny and Hermione where doing to their own boys who happened to as soon as they saw it was the girls took off right out the door and where running fast, trying to get to the safety of the burrow. Little did they think that a brown owl and a ritza would be following close behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"If they catch us we mise well wish for them to be death eaters" Ron said as he and Harry where running.

"I'm gonna kill your brothers!" Harry yelled to Ron who nodded in agreement.

"When I get my hands on them!" Ron hollered back.

"You mean if." Harry replied.

Ron gulped and pointed ahead of them.

"We're almost there." Ron yelled just as a brown owl swooped down and hit Ron on the bed and fell.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Go on Harry!" Ron yelled as he pointed that Ginny was close behind.

"Can't leave you mate!" Harry yelled, knowing the two of them had probably faced worst but Harry secretly thought what could be worse then an angry red head and an angry genius. "Nope," Harry decided, there defiantly wasn't anything worse then that.

Just as Harry got Ron up and started running again the giant Ritza jumped out in front of them and after a deep growl changed back into her self, Ginny as the owl landed and changed back into Hermione.

"Hi girls!" Harry said, smiling.

"Thought you could escape punishment!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"In our defense we're not drunk and knew nothing about what Fred and George had planned." Ron said as Harry elbowed him. He had learnt from experience that talking would only making them charge more quicker.

"So Ginny dear what do you believe we should do with this lot?" Hermione asked, twirling her wand, and evil smile playing on her face. Just as a lovely raven landed next to Hermione and changed into Luna.

Luna turned to Hermione and Ginny and very quietly whispered into their ear.

"Come on we need to go back to the Manor. Other wise your wedding shall be cursed Hermione! It will be cursed by the wedding fairies. If you see your husband to be before the wedding they will curse you."

"Luna," Hermione tried to reason, "that is just an old fable there is no truth behind it."

But Ginny grabbed Hermione by her arm, "maybe in the muggle world but not in ours. Hermione go! Hurry!" Ginny said as Hermione reluctantly turned into her animagus form and flew off.

Harry and Ron left out a grateful sigh but un luckily for them it was heard by Ginny and Luna. Ginny pulled out her wand and advanced on the boys with it, the boys backed up in fear.

"Don't think this is over! Not by a long shot. But your wedding is tomorrow so I won't inflicted you with bodily harm. But I will get payback on you both. You wont know when it will happen but just remember I can be worst then the twins." Ginny finished, tucking her wand away and turning into her animagus form as did Luna, both girls leaving.

"Ron," Harry said breathing very hard.

"Yeah mate."

"When I get married promise me there will be no stripers or alcohol." Harry begged.

"Promise." Ron said as they both made it inside.

"What a night." They both thought as they passed out in bed.

_REVIEW PLEASE! 20! _

_REMEMBER! WHAT WOULD U LIKE TO SEE PRANK WISE HAPPEN AT THE WEDDING WHICH SHALL BE NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE!_

_REVIEW!_


	55. Wedding of the Year

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LUNA LUCK AND LITTLEEARTHQUAKINESS! fOR THEIR BRILLENT IDEAS._

_now for all of the rest of the ones i recieved! i'd like to say thank you all very much! This author loves you!_

_Alright so new Question!_

_Question, -i need a name for the next squeal. It will be about them all when they are older, will not mainly focus on the kids but they will deffently be apart of it! _

_Coming up- return of a favorite little elf, a very quick school year for Ginny and a wedding!_

_And now with out further adu, THE WEDDING!_

_p-s thanks to my dearest friend for reading this one over for me!_

It was July 15th the day of what was being called, "The Wedding of the Year!"

Every one was up early that morning, running around getting ready. Hermione was taken via Hedwig right to the church to get ready with the rest of the girls. She was in a fit a fear, especially after hearing all about the wedding fairies from Luna the night before.

Ron and the boys where getting ready at the Burrow which wasn't as hard as one would believe with only one bathroom. Poor Fred, George, Sirius and James were still recovering from spending a long night as Buffoons, well that was until Remus found the counter curse.

Ron, in Harry's opinion was a wreck. He had taken about four showers, brushed his teeth at least a dozen times and could not stop fussing over his hair.

"Mate calm down." Harry said, chasing after his friend who was pacing across the room.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Harry do you realize what I'm doing? I'm marrying Hermione Granger! The smartest girl in our year, oh bloody hell probably the smartest witch to enter Hogwarts since Rowen Ravenclaw!" Ron said, nerves shooting out of him like fire works.

"Ron! She's your best friend! She the girl you love! I know you'll be fine. You may spend nights on the couch! She may even threaten to hex you into a toad but remember Ron none of it could be worse than what Sirius or I would do to you if you hurt her." Harry said, only half serious.

"Thanks mate. Your really helping." Ron said sarcastically as there was a knock on Ron's door.

"Son may I come on." the two younger boys heard Ron's father say.

"Door's open Da!" Ron said as the oldest Weasley male came walking in, shining with pride at his youngest son.

Harry stood up, "well I'm gonna go see to breakfast." he said, giving them some time alone.

"So," Arthur said, "it's the big day."

"Yeah,"Ron said nervously as he stood by his mirror adjusting his tie that Hermione insisted that he wear.

"Ron I don't think you and I ever had that father son talk that I gave to the rest of the boys," Arthur started but was stopped by Ron.

"No worries dad. Bill and Charlie filled me in on the finer points as soon as they found out Hermione and I where dating." Ron said.

"They did!" Arthur said surprised.

Ron nodded and continued to try and fix his tie.

"Would you like some help with that?" Arthur asked.

Ron nodded his head.

Arthur fixed his son's tie and when he was done patted Ron on the back.

"I don't know if I've ever told you Ron but between us you have made me the most proud to have you as a son."

"You're just saying that because I'm a heir." Ron replied, with no malice but what he believed as truth.

"No Ron. No! Heir or not you have made me so proud. You stuck up for what you believed in. You stood by your friends no matter how hard it was to. You fought against the greatest evil of our time and won. You fell in love and you held on to it. You've been loyal, faithful, loving. When you where born, when each of your brothers and your sister where born all I ever wanted was for the lot of you to be happy. To be happy and good people. And out of all of them Ron you have exceeded my expectations." Arthur said taking a deep breath to continue.

"And know your 18 and your getting married. I just want you to know Ron I'm proud and I will always be here for you." he finished.

Ron looked at his father, "thanks da! Th...that means a lot to me." Ron said as the two men, the youngest towering over the oldest embraced in a father son hug when there was a racket out side the door. The two men gave each other strange looks before heading to the door and pulling it open to find Ron's brothers and Harry sitting at the door, having listened to the convo.

"Well," Ron said, "what areyou lot waiting around for? We have a wedding to get to." Ron said feeling a lot better about this day, his wedding day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione hold still so I can finish your make up!" Blaise demanded.

"And so I can finish your hair!" Susan said.

Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror in a pink bath robe as her friends, her family was finishing her hair and make-up.

"Oh Hermione you look like an angel!" Lily said.

Hermione made no reply. Her nerves were taking over her body. She was so nervous. What if this was a mistake. It had never been in Hermione's book to be married at 18, true love or not.

"Hermione relax!" Ginny said as she was finishing her own make up and slipping into her maid of honors dress.

"Where are the kids?" Hermione asked, trying to displace her worries.

"Oh don't worry. Draco along with Bobby and Mark are getting them ready. He'll bring them to the church and they will seat anyone who arrives early." Susan said.

"Draco with the kids!" Hermione and Ginny said in fright!

"Draco is very good with children!" Scarlet said, defending her biological brother.

"Alright well it's time for thesomething old, something new, something borrowed

and something blue." Beverly said to her god daughter as the girls gathered around.

"Who wants to go first?" Beverly asked.

"I will!" Zizi said pulling out of her bag a box.

"Something borrowed." Zizi proclaimed, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione look at the box with curiosity then opened it. Laying inside the box was a gold braclet in laid with all diffrent types of gems.

"It's a part of the Potter family. Any female, being a Potter or marrying into the family is supposed to wear it. When the ceremony is over a new gem will materalize on the bracelet. It then will return to the Potter vault till Ginny and Harryget married and her own gemwill beplaced on. It's apart of the family history. My gem is the black one, Lily's the emerald green." Zizi finished as she helped her daughter clip it on.

Hermione hugged her mother and could not help but admire the gems that ran all over the bracelet. They seemed neverending.

"Alright me next!" Ginny said.

"From the maid of honor to the bride." Ginny said proudly as she handed Hermione a white box that was tied with a blue ribbon.

"Something blue." Ginny said as Hermione opened the box to find a blue silk night gown in it.

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red as she quickly closed the box.

"Thanks." was all she was able to squeak out.

"Alright our turn!" Luna said holding another small blue box.

"This is from all of your friends. We hope you like!" Luna said in a very dreamy yet happy voice.

Hermione opened the box to find two beautiful diamond earings.

"Oh Merlin. Thank you, they are absolutely beautiful." Hermione said giving all of her friends hugs of thanks.

"Not a problem!" Luna said, "though I still believe the bee earings would of been prudent." Luna finished.

Hermione was going to ask what they were but after a dangerous look from Ginny decided she better not.

"Alright well that leaves me as last." Beverly said holding out another box, slightly larger than the one the earings came in.

"It was your mothers. Well I mean, well you know what I mean dear. She wore it on her wedding day as did her mother before her and her mother before hers. I thought you'd like to wear it on your own. Something old" Beverly finished handing the box to Hermione.

Nervously Hermione opened the box to find a gold chain and hanging from it was a tarnished yet lovely owl.

Hermione could not help it as she burst out laughing, as Ginny and Luna did upon seeing the owl.

Hermione always believed her animagus form was the owl because she was smart, "wise old owl." But it seemed she was wrong, it seemed owls had been apart of her longer then she remembered.

With her Aunt's help Hermione put it right on and hugged Beverly.

"Alright" Janisa said, whipping away a tear that was threatening to come out as she remembered leading the Grangers to the other side when they died.

"Hermione you have a dress that needs putting on!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was time, the wedding would soon begin. Dumbledore who would be preforming the cermony was standing at the head of the church. Ron was standing just below him, bouncing from one foot to the next. Harry was standing next to him trying to coax him to stand still but to no avail.

Colin Creevy was standing around taking pictures, he had been hired by the couple as the photographer. Mr. Lovegood was standing next to him, whispering. Since Ron and Hermione's wedding was a hot topic amongst the press but the couple did not want swarm of reporters they decided to let Luna's father cover it, seeing as he was already on the guest list anyway.

The music started and the doors opened. First came Chris and Jason, the ring bearers. Behind the boys where Bobby and Mark, mostly to make sure the two younger ones did not go running off with the rings.

Next came Anne, skipping down the isle and throwing, yes throwing, rose petals every where, even at guests in their pewsand to Ron's and Harry joy at Snape. When she got to the end of the isle she stood next to her daddy. What could she say (well seeing as she is 2 not much) but she was a daddy's girl

The music countinued and in came Ron's brother Bill (his fiancé Fleur waving to him in the pews) with Blaise on his arm. Next came Charlie and Susan. Followed by Percy and Scarlet, Fred and Rose, George and Janisa, Neville and Luna. Then came Ginny alone, holding a bouquet of mixed flowers.

Then the wedding march began and there Ron watched as Hermione, the love of his life walked towards him. "She is absolutely beautiful." he thought as she came closer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Hermione watched all of her friends, her bride's maids and groomsmen walk down the isle. She was so nervous. Her father, Sirius stood next to her.

"Hermione you need to calm down." Sirius said, hating to see his daughter so distress.

Hermione looked at her father with her big brown intense eyes and asked simply, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Sirius was taken aback, surprised that this thought had even been on her mind. And then the thought occurred to him, "how was he suppose to answer her?"

With a heavy sigh Sirius asked, "Could you imagine going on each day, day after day with out him?"

"No," Hermione answer, "No I need to be with him."

"Then," Sirius said "you will be walking down this isle!"

Hermione kissed Sirius on the cheek and said, "Thank you dad."

Sirius could not help the grin that spread clear across his face just as the wedding march began.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded and put her arm threw her dad's and as the song went on so did they.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

The music stopped, Dumbeldore said, "who gives this lovely woman to be married?"

"I do." Sirius said, kissing Hermione's hand and then handing it to Ron before taking his seat next to his wife and best mate.

The ceremony began. Dumbledore preached for a few minutes about love and the trials they had be through to get where they are today. How love can lift you up and some other things that Harry kinda tuned out.

"Does any one object to the joining of these two in love?" Dumbledore asked.

Every Weasley brother looked out at all the guest, each giving their own malice face, Ginny did as well, holding her wand out.

With no objections made, Dumbledore took the rings from Jason and Chris which to Harry looked like two little furry rings. Two gold little fury metal rings with teeth.

Hermione and Ron stared at the two objects oddly, they had not been the rings that they both had chosen but neither wanted to interrupt the ceremony that was binding their souls.

"Do you Hermione Granger Black take one Ronald Weasley as your husband. Through the good and bad, through richer or poorer. In sickness and heath. As long as your love will last into eternity?" Dumbldore asked.

"I do," Hermione replied.

"Then please take this ring and place it on Ron's hand. Repeat after me." Dumbledore said as Hermione slipped the hair band onto Ron's hand. And repeated what Dumbledore said.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Good, now Mr. Weasley. Lets do the same." Dumbledore said and led Ron through the same thing. When the ring was placed on Hermione hand Dumbledore looked out to the rest of the church.

"I am very happy to be able to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said happily as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife when three very funny things occurred.

Bells rang loud, very loud, almost deafening to the point that children started to cry and adults had to cover their ears. The Church doors flew open and doves, beautiful white doves came flying through the church, around the couple. And when the kiss stopped and the two blissfully pulled their lips apart they both shrieked out, "OW!"

"What the..." Ron started but stopped when Hermione gave him a deadly look.

Hermione wrapped her hand into Ron's as they then walked down the isle, every one clapping Hermione whispered into his ear, "Don't let go of my hand."

"Why?" Ron asked, though he had no reason whatsoeverto let go.

"There is a charm on the rings to keep us together. Until I can find a counter curse we must hold hands." Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron whispered back as they exited the church doors and went into the limo that would bring them to the burrow.

"I would not let go even if there was no crazy man-eating rings on us."

Hermione just smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun was just going down, the half moon rising into the sky while a gentle breeze told every one that night was on it's way. But for now it was time to eat at the Weasley wedding reception. But none of Mrs. Weasley's famous food (with the help of Winky of course) could be touched until the best man gave his speech.

Harry stood up, clearing his ears. Everytime that day Hermione and Ron kissed a loud church bell would go off. Harry suspected it was the working of Fred and George but had this icky feeling the marauders had something to do with it as well.

"I was never very good at giving speeches but seeing as two of the most important people in my life just got married it seems I must." Harry said starting off.

"I remember when we all first met on the train. No offense Hermione but Ron and I absolutely found you to be a very annoying know it all. Well it seems the cosmos have a funny sense of humor seeing as Ron and I would not be standing here today if it wasn't for your knowledge, your brain but most importantly your heart." Harry continued, turning Hermione's cheeks red.

"And Ron, the best mate any guy could ask for. Maybe one day you'll even let me win a game of chess ay?" Harry asked causing anyone who had ever played Wizard's chess with Ron to laugh.

"No but in all seriousness you two have been the best friends I could ever ask for. And I am proud no I feel privileged to be able to stand here today and wish my two friends to best of luck. Hermione may your wits be about and Ron may your temper be in check." Harry finished holding up his glass as every one yelled "CHEERS!"

Harry re-took his seat as his girlfriend stood up.

"Hey every one, Ron, Hermione. Now I know it isn't tradition really for the maid of honor to give a speech but hey this is the 21st century after all." Ginny said as she saw Harry chuckle.

"I don't know what to say to you guys. Ron though you may be overbearing at times as well as a git and Hermione I still don't understand how you can out up with him I could not see either one of you with anyone else. And I know every one in the room would agree with me when I say thank Merlin. You two were meant for each other. And I want to thank you both. You have been great friends to me, loyal and well you're even the god parents of Harry and my children." Ginny said reaching to her seat and bringing back a white envelope.

"I wish I could do more to thank you both but well Harry and I talked about it. Alright I talked he just gave me the galleons but well this is for you guys." Ginny said giving the envelope to Hermione who with Ron's free hand was able to open the envelope.

Hermione gasped with surprise when she realized what the gift was.

"Ginny, Harry this is too much." Hermione said.

"Nah! I personally think you deserve more." Harry replied.

"Well!" Sirius yelled over "what is it?"

Now you must understand Ron and Hermione had decided to not go on a honeymoon any time soon. The money the ministry had awarded them they were going to put away and buy a house of their own. Though Ron also secretly wanted to leave it away as well in hopes of one day having a bunch of little kids with red curly hair running around said house.

"A trip." Hermione said.

Finding her voice, "A honeymoon. A cruise to the Caribbean." Hermione finally got out.

"Wicked!" Ron said.

"I'd hug you guys." Hermione said, keeping herself from crying with happiness, "but I'd like to keep my fingers." she said holding up her and Ron's hand.

"Silly fairies left the spell on the rings." Luna said walking over with her wand.

"Fairies?" Ron asked.

"Yes. The fairies wanted to make sure that Hermione seeing you the other night would not cause you both to be cursed. So they cast a spell to keep you together." Luna replied taping each of the rings and watching Hermione's turn into a gold band with dark rubies in aid in it. While Ron's turned into a simple gold band.

"Um... thanks" Ron replied

"Call it my wedding present." Luna said stoically as sheran off to join Neville on the dance floor.

"Strange girl if you ask me." Ron said, though he still left his hand in Hermione's.

"So when do we leave?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight." Ginny reasoned.

"But we have not packed!" Hermione said worried.

"No worries we did it for you." Harry replied, "or well Dobby did."

But their conversation was interrupted when three rather short people, Jason, Chris and Anne came running up to the newlyweds holding three different pieces of paper with what looked like to anyone but children scribble scrabble.

"Well what's this?" Ron asked, finally letting go of Hermione's hand topick up his goddaughter and take the paper from her.

"How pretty." he said, trying to figure out what it was.

"Mummy, dada, Uncle On and Aunt Hermine. Family." Anne said, causing every one to smile as they looked at the blobs that would be themselves.

Ginny leaned over against Harry who then kissed her.

"Harry," she said.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Don't think this get's Ron and you off for the other night. Our revenge shall just be delayed." Ginny finished kissing him once again before pulling Harry out onto the dance floor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

_wow this was a pretty long one. I have been procrastinatinating doing my ap Euro summer work to write this. So please Review no update till i reach 1000 reviews! Yes! i'm being crazy like this and seeing if all my lovely, devoted reviewers can get me there! So i won't be updating till then or ap euro is finished, which ever comes first!_

_So remeber, review and give me ideas for title. _

_Also check out my yahoo web site thing (link in profile) for a brand new novel length story in works. Coming soon...to a computer near you!_

_p.s- has any one ever read Between Past and Future by Hannah Arendt? If you have can any one help me? _


	56. Back

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_One more chapter or may be 2 after this! Yes i'm sorry i'm procrastinating again! Fanfiction will be the death of me! ANy who just wondering_

_WHAT WOULD U LIKE TO SEE IN THE SQUEAL? meaning happy happy/ happy, sad (a mix of good and really bad like this one)/ sad, sad_

_READ ENJOY! ANd thank you all i'm up to 1002!_

A week had passed since Ron and Hermione's wedding and things where settling down. The couple where still enjoying there cruse that Harry still wasn't sure was such a bright idea. I mean of course Hermione being raised as a muggle would understand the basic muggle technology on the boat but Harry wasn't so sure about Ron.

Mean while Harry one night had taken Mr. Weasley aside to talk.

"Mr. Weasley you know I love Ginny and that I'd do anything to protect her but Mr. Weasley I know you know this has been coming for a while but I was hoping to get your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a hard cold look that if it was any one else would of scared any other boy shit less.

"Hmm yes well alright then. You may marry my daughter but not till she finishes school." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Harry choked out. He did not care that he defeated Voldemort, no any Weasley man was twice as scary as any death eater.

"I'm trusting you Harry with my little girl. I mean I know she isn't a child any more and I know she loves you. I mean both of you have the most beautiful children I have ever seen since the birth of well Ginny. And I just want to make sure that you'll take good care of her and let her blossom into what ever she see's fit. Other wise Harry you may regret making me minister." Mr. Weasley said, finishing the conversation by standing up and leaving Harry alone. Though not for long as the fire roared into life, out stepping Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry good to see you." the older man said.

"Hello Professor." Harry replied.

"Well Harry it has been discussed between all the professors and I and we have come to the conclusion that bring an elf child, a miss Hali into the school would be a splendid idea. Our only question being who should we contact as her guardian during the school year?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll be her guardian for her stay on Earth." Harry replied.

"As will I," Ginny said entering the room, "though I guess not till I graduate."

"Ah yes Ms. Weasley I do believe that would be prudent." the headmaster said.

"When will she be receiving her letter?" asked Ginny.

"In a week or so." the headmaster said.

"Well if you will excuse me," Harry said, "but I have things to tend to."

Harry left the room and immediately mirror called Ona and told her that Hali had been accepted into Hogwarts.

The elven princess was over joyed and said Hayden and herself would bring Hali along in a few days. After Harry decided to go to bed. Ron and Hermione where due to arrive back the next day and he just had this icky feeling the manor was going to be in for the ride of their lives.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"UP! UP! Every one up!" Mrs. Weasley and Sirius where yelling running around the manor trying to get everything ready for Ron and Hermione's return. Every one did eventually get up and where a bit nervous to soon see the newly married couple.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ronald WEASLEY you are incorrigible!" Hermione shouted at her husband as they where getting off the boat.

Ron followed behind her, lugging all of their bags just listing as his Hermione ranted on about their week on what Ron would call, "the boat of death."

The boat trip had not gone exactly as planned for either of them. Now the first night it was alright, the both of them actually enjoyed it immensely. Let's just say they both learned new interesting things about each other and let's leave it at that. It was the next day that started the horrors of their honey moon.

Ron would wake up and shower followed by Hermione. The couple then went down for breakfast and eat to their hearts, or in this case, Ron's content. After Hermione convinced Ron to put on his bathing suit and the two of them went to sit by the pool.

You see folks Ron had never really went swimming in a pool before, usually it was some kind of lake or body of water. So Ron found the pool quite fascinating, and never had really a girl friend before Hermione but a sister who found it very fun to be thrown into the pool Ron proceeded to do just that to Hermione. Not only soaking and angering his wife but all the people who got splashed.

After a verbal lashing Hermione forgave him and the two had lunch and then went back till their room till dinner. Again, enjoying each others company.

The next day it was a little cloudy and Ron had heard of a kick boxing class. Thinking it sounded fun Ron decided to go to it even though Hermione told him sevral times that it wasn't a good idea Ron went anyway. Well poor Ron found him self to be the only boy in the class and after realized why legs where not meant to kick above the head.

On the third day it rained and rained some more, thrashing the boat around. Poor Ron got horribly sea sick and spent most of the day in near the toilet until Hermione came up with a potion to clear it up.

On the fourth day the docked on a island and the couple spent a sunny day laying on the beach. Hermione even taught Ron how to snorkel though in hindsight it may have been a bad idea seeing as Ron swallowed a mouth full of sea water and a little thank god not poison fish.

Well now the couple was arriving home on a very gloomy, rainy day. Hermione was yelling at Ron because he by mistake had done magic in front of muggles when one of the suitcases had fallen over. Hermione had to obviate the elderly couple.

"It's like you never been a wizard before Ronald. Arg! Ron you are so infuriating!" Hermione yelled as she tried following a map to a safe place to call Hedwig from.

"Yes dear." Ron just kept saying knowing it was the fastest way to shut her up.

"Ronald!" But Hermione never finished what she was going to say as a car went speeding by splashing up dirty water and mud all over them.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione yelled.

Ron just broke out laugh.

"You think this is funny!" she said in a dangerous voice.

"Nah it's hysterical" Ron said only fueling Hermione's rage which lead her to burst into tears.

"Hermione, hun I'm sorry." Ron said dropping the bags and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Ron I just really wanted this to be perfect and it seemed like anything that can go wrong has. I mean we are married now aren't things suppose to be different. Aren't we suppose to stop our bickering." Hermione ranted.

Ron gave her a messy kiss and looked into her deep dark brown eyes and say, "Now you listen here Hermione. I married you cause I love you for who you are. I enjoy our bickering, who said we had to stop, it makes us who we are. You need to stop worrying so much! Now come on smile." He said kissing her again, calming her down.

"Hedwig!" Hermione yelled the fire phoenix appearing in the muggle street.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her and she just replied with, "your right, I should not worry so much."

Ron smiled and picking up their bags they disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright every one ready?" Sirius asked as they all stood around waiting to welcome back the couple.

Just as Sirius said it the room burst into flames as they arrived.

"What you lot been doing? Wrestling with pigs?" Fred asked earing him a slap from his sister.

"Hello." Hermione said blissfully happy.

"Welcome back." Sirius said dumb founded, Niles and Beverly had returned back to their world taking along with them a pet owl so they could stay in touch with their god daughter.

"What the hell happened?" James asked.

"Not much." Ron replied, "but if no one minds we'd like to change." Ron finished taking his wife's muddy hand and walking away from the group.

"You think we'll ever find out?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think we want to know." replied Harry taking her hand and pulling her into the hall way.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked a little worried, she had not seen him so serious in a while.

"Ginny I have waited a very long time to do this. I wanted to make sure Voldemort was gone before I asked you this. Ginny you know I love you more then life and well," Harry said pulling out a little black velvet box and opening it to reveal Ginny's mother's engagement ring that he had asked Mrs. Weasley for before he had even talked to Mr. Weasley.

"Ginny will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Yes love! Yes I'll marry you!"

Later that evening when all the ruckus had died down and every one was sitting together enjoying a lovely meal Harry announced that he had asked Ginny to marry him and Ginny had told them all she had said yes. The rest of the night was spent celebrating.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two days later in a ball of flames Princess Ona, Prince Hayden and their daughter Hali arrived at the manor. After long talks and agreements the older couple said a heart felt good bye to their daughter and returned to their kingdom leaving the 11 year old elven princess in the care of her Uncle Harry.

"So I'm really going to Hogwarts!" she said excited as Harry lugged her trunk up to her room.

"Yup! Your letter will arrive soon." Harry said.

Hali cheered and hugged her Uncle as with the help of her Aunt Hermione and Aunt Lily set up her bed room.

In no time at all Hali's letter arrived and Harry along with Ron took the little girl shopping. They bought her robes, parchment, ink, a new trunk, books, cauldron, potion ingredients and a pet cat that Hali insisted on. Ron and Harry thought the cat looked to much like Crookshanks for their liking. Lastly they bought her wand which ended up being 10 inches, unicorn hair.

Soon September 1st came and with a couple of cars from the ministry every one was able to get to the train station in time.

"Harry are you sure you can handle Jason and Anne by your self?" Ginny asked one more time.

"Gin it will be fine. Go and enjoy your last year. I'll help your mother with the wedding plans, yes I'll keep you informed and yes I'll be fine with the kids. Now go before you miss the train and make sure to keep and eye on Hali." Harry finished kissing his fiancé.

Ginny kissed him back and hugged both of her children tightly.

"Be good for your father." she finished running off for the train, Harry watching as she went.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day Hedwig arrived with a letter form Ginny and Hali. Ginny's was checking to make sure Harry was alright and that she was already hating being head girl. While Hali's said she was placed in Gryffindor and she already loved having Uncle James and Sirius as her Defense teachers.

Harry laugh as he finished the letters and looked over to Jason who was chasing Chris while Anne sat in the middle reading a book upside down.

"Well kiddies I guess it's time to start working on every ones surprise." Harry said as he got out some parchment and started writing letters.

Harry did not want to raise his family in Griffin manor, in fact he wanted to close it down. The magic that protected it would be more powerful if he did this just in case he ever need to stay there again for other reasons then living. SO he had talked to Mr and Mrs. Weasley. There was a lot of property around the Burrow. Enough in fact to build at least 8 houses comfortably. And that was what Harry was going to do.

A house for his parents, his god parents, the Lupins, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Neville and eventually he knew Luna. One of course for himself and Ginny. Another for Susan and Draco, who was planning on asking Susan to marry him in a few weeks. And lastly one for Trey and Blaise. He had more then one reason for having all his friends living together like this, no the fact that it was also the heirs was another.

"Yes," thought Harry, "this will be perfect."

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	57. Finally!

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

**_Listen up! Now you all know of my friend Ms. O well she had done the coolest beyond coolest thing EVER!_**

**_She had decided to illistrate SOME SCENES from this story! Please go to our yahoo group (link on bio!) to check it out! It's under pictures and the name is Ron..._**

**_Now also she is going to draw more so check out the poll and vote! Choose what you will like to see!_**

_Also every one this is the last chapter of this story. _

_i may write a spin off on Harry and Ginny;s wedding (you will understand when u are done reading) but there deffently will be a squael called Do Clouds have a Platnium lining! FOR ALL THOSE WHO SUGGESTED IT! YOU HAVE MY THANKS!_

_So put me on author alert so u know when the 1st chap is out!_

_Also i finished my AP EURO! assigment!_

_So enjoy and see you all soon!_

Winter had fast approached but Harry had gotten all 8 houses up ans built though not decorated, he'd leave that up to the soon to be owners who would be receiving their houses as their Christmas gifts.

While this was going on so where the plans for Harry and Ginny's wedding that where driving both insane. All either wanted was a quite wedding with family and friends. But Harry was hounded by the press with questions about the wedding while Ginny was hounded by students. Neither where enjoying it at all, especially when a snotty sixth year Slytherin student had cornered Hali for answers. Ron, Hermione and Neville had to do every thing they could to keep Harry from going to the school and hexing the boy into oblivion. Though unluckily for the boy, Ginny and Luna where still there.

Hali was doing fabulous in Hogwarts. Or that was at least what every one was telling him and he believed it. He heard from Ginny at least four times a week and made a point for the kids and him to be in Hogsmead anytime Ginny would be. Harry found it so weird to not be in school but also found it restful, easier.

Now Harry had done all his Christmas shopping and was waiting around Griffian Manor restlessly. Soon Ginny would be back with Hali for Christmas. And just as he thought that they arrived.

"Uncle Harry!" Hali yelled, running and hugging her favorite uncle.

"Hey mutchkin! How you doing in school?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful!" Hali replied then running off to see her cousins, Jason and Anne. Leaving Harry and Ginny.

Harry hugged her and kissed her. "Oh Gin I've missed you." he said.

Ginny kissed him as they pulled apart, "I really don't know how we are going to make it to the wedding."

"Maybe we don't have to." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Harry I've been thinking about it. And you and I well we just want to get married. Why don't we. Why don't we go now and elope."

"Get hitched." Harry said. "But what about or family they all would want to be there. It would kinda ruin the point of eloping."

"We would not have to tell any one. We can go on with the wedding but just be married, we'll do it the muggle way. So though we'd be married we'd still have to do the ceremony to be in the wizarding world. Come on Harry I bet Ron and Hermione would watch the kids." Ginny said pleading as they heard Sirius and James arrive.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Right now." she replied with a hint of mystery in her eye.

"Go tell your mum, I'll pack us a bag." Harry said not believing his own words.

Ginny smiled and ran off, Harry quickly ran up stairs and packed two bags for them and grabbed a whole lot of muggle money, minutes later Ginny meant him in his room.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her we where just going to go spend a night out on town and we'd see them in the morning to decorate the tree." Ginny replied as Harry called Hedwig.

"Where shall we get hitched my love?" Harry asked.

"London. There should be a place in London." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and in minutes they where in the heart of London and went to the nearest hotel and rented the biggest sweet they had. After that Harry got on the phone and called around till they found a priest, surprisingly, who would marry them.

Hoping into a muggle taxi they where driven to the little chapel.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked, dressed in a lovely red dress, Harry in a pair of dress pants and button down t-shirt.

"Just a little love. You?" Harry asked.

"No. I've loved you since I could speak." Ginny replied, light on the sarcasm

"Here you are folks." the driver said as they hoped out and Harry paid the man.

Staring at the small white chapel Harry turned to Ginny and taking her hand in his he asked, "Ready?"

"Ready." Ginny said, the couple walking into the chapel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So, "Hermione asked as she squeezed into bed with Ron, "what do you think they are really up to?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I don't want to know." Ron said picturing what his best mate and sister may or may not be doing, though it never did cross his mind that they where getting married.

"Well at least Jason and Anne are asleep." Ron said as he leaned over and kissed Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing dear." Hermione answered, but as Ron went to ask her another question he relized his wife was asleep, though little did he know it was asleep filled with trouble.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And do you Harry take this Ginny to be your wife." the priest asked.

"I do." responded Harry.

"And do you Ginny take this Harry to be your husband." the priest then asked Ginny.

"I do." Ginny replied lovingly.

"Then with the power that the church of god had invested on me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest finished.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately, she was his, his wife, she was Mrs. Potter.

Ginny broke off the kiss, "I love you Harry."

Later that night found the two on the bed of the honey moon sweet. The two had just made love for the first time, and they both had savored every movement, every touch.

As they laid on the bed , their bodies clinging to each Ginny kissed Harry on the neck then asked, "Did you ever think we'd finally be here Mr. Potter?"

"Well Mrs. Potter,"Harry said, "No but I am sure as hell glad I am."

Harry hugged Ginny closer to him, the last couple of years playing back in his mind. Saving Ginny's life from the diary, falling in love with Ginny, all the horrors they both have faced. But they had made it out. They had made it through the good, and the bad and now they had the rest of their lives to live. As Harry held Ginny, as he watched her fall asleep in his arms Harry realized his life was just beginning. He had a family now, he had a life, people to love and people who loved him.

And maybe they would face difficulties but Harry knew he'd always have Ginny and his children. So he fell asleep knowing in the morning they'd go back to the Manor and pretend that this never happened. That he'd give his gift and probably be hunted down and the Ginny would leave and he'd have to wait till spring break, then summer to be officially married in the eyes of the family. They'd be facing the press and china patterns but on this night he fell asleep into a blissful dream not caring about all that would be coming up. The clouds in his life may have been dark but now the gold was shining through. To some there may be a silver lining but to Harry it was gold.

_Okay so if u don't want to review i'll forgive you as long as you check out the yahoo group! But please do review and tell me i will see you for the next story and how u like the art! Or at least leave a comment on the yahoo group!_

_JUST GO TO THE YAHOO GROUP!_

_lluv yah all now go!_


End file.
